HUNHAN, Chanbaek, Kaisoo : Please Understand Me
by dear deer lulu
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATED! : Luhan, seorang anak miskin yang hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Saat desa mereka diserang, Luhan terluka. Ia tidak bisa selamat dan tertangkap. Di dalam penjara, ia bertemu Raja yang menyerang desa mereka. Dan Raja tersebut menginginkan Luhan untuk mengandung anaknya. "Kau hanya budak yang mengandung anaku. Tidak lebih"/"Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku Sehun?"
1. Chapter 1

UNDERSTAND ME PLEASE

 **Cast:**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **EXO members**

 **And any other members from any other groups .-.**

Chapter 1

Happy reading ^^v

Pagi hari datang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini tidak terlalu cerah. Awan gelap mengulung-gulung dan langit terlihat keabuan. Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari kasur sempit yang ia gunakan tidur bersama adiknya. Ia berjalan pelan pelan kearah dapur. Atau kalian bisa menyebutnya 'sudut ruangan' untuk memasak.

Rumah yang ia tinggali dengan adiknya memang tidak besar. bahkan bisa dibilang sempit. Hanya terdiri dari satu kotak besar yang memuat tempat tidur, dapur, dan ruang keluarga. Satu-satunya sekat yang ada hanya memisahkan satu ruang kotak tersebut dengan kotak lain yang lebih kecil. Kamar mandi.

Luhan adalah pria kecil bertubuh kurus. Ia miskin, tidak punya orang tua, dan bekerja serabutan. Apapun untuk tetap mengepulkan tungku apinya. Ia berpakaian seadanya. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut kain katun sederhana. Luhan adalah pria lemah lembut, namun keadaan memaksanya untuk tetap kuat. Untuk satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Adiknya, Xi Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah tungku api dan mulai memasak air. Ia ketela rebus sisa kemarin. Hanya tersisa satu buah saja. Itu berarti, ia harus tidak sarapan lagi hari ini. Ia menaruh ketela rebus itu di piring. Kemudian ia menuju tungku api dan mengangkat air yang sudah matang, kemudian menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan adiknya. Setelah semua siap, ia beranjak untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, Baekhyun-ah, bangunlah," Luhan mengguncang punggung Baekhyun perlahan.

Baekhyun yang notabene masih terlelap, mengerang dalam tidurnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya. Pandangannya memang masih kabur karena kondisinya yang baru bangun. Ia meregangkan tubuhya sedikit kemudian ia bangun sambil mengucek matanya dengan jarinya yang cantik. Baekhyun masih mengucek matanya perlahan, sesekali dibarengi uapan pertanda ia masih mengantuk.

"Sudah pagi ya Hyung? Masih gelap…" katanya parau. Baekhyun malah tidak segera bangun, tetapi ia beralih memeluk hyungnya yang berbadan kurus itu. Luhan hanya tertawa dengan tingkah manja adiknya ini.

"Ya, cuaca sedang tidak bagus hari ini," Luhan melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia menatap adiknya itu lama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk terus menatap adik tersyangnya itu. "Cuci muka, kemudian sarapan, Hyung menunggumu di meja makan Bekhyun-ah, dan jangan lama-lama,"

"Hyung sudah makan? Dan jangan berbohong padaku lagi kali ini,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Sudah Baekhyun-ah,"

"Benar?"

"Umm, ketela yang kemarin kan masih sisa,"

Baekhyun diam. "Seingatku hanya sisa 1?"

"U-uumm, i-itu…"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Hyung, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau harus makan…lagi pula kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh kan dari demammu yang kemarin?"

Luhan tau adiknya khawatir padanya. Ya, sebetulnya Luhan masih merasa sedikit pusing pagi ini, tapi apa daya, banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan kalau ia dan adiknya masih mau bertahan hidup.

Luhan mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi mulus adiknya. "Hyung sudah tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun memandang Hyung nya lama. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum. "Baik, tapi ketelanya kita bagi dua. Aku masih tidak percaya jika Hyung sudah makan."

Luhan tertawa. "Adik Hyung ini benar-benar…baiklah, kau cepat sana cuci muka, nanti kita makan bersama,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangkupan tangan Luhan dipipinya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Luhan tersenyum sesaat kemudian ia beranjak ke jendela rumahnya dan memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Perasaanku tidak enak…" Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit yang makin kelabu. "sepertinya akan turun hujan deras,"

Oo0oO

"Yang Mulia, pasukan sudah siap dan kita menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Yang Mulia untuk melakukan penyerangan,"

Raja itu hanya tersenyum picik. "Sudah siap ya? Hmm…" raja bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke luar tenda dan memandang pasukannya yang sudah berjajar rapi.

" Seribu dua ratus lima puluh pasukan yang kita persiapkan kali ini Yang Mulia,sesuai perintah anda,"

Raja itu hanya tersenyum puas memandang pasukannya.

Melihat Rajanya yang diam, panglima tersebut memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Maafkan perkataan saya Yang Mulia, tapi, untuk kerajaan kecil itu, apakah tidak berlebihan Yang Mulia?"

"Apakah kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak Yang Mulia..tentu saja tidak.. Hanya-"

"Aku menginginkan kemenangan mutlak." Raja memalingkan pandangannya ke panglima di sebelahnya. "Dan aku harap kau memberikannya untukku Panglima Lee. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu untuk tidak pernah meragukanku lagi,karna mungkin kau tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk meragukan keputusanku." Raja memandang panglimanay yang mulai ketakutan tepat di manik matanya.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu kan, Panglima Lee?"

Kematian.

"T-tentu Yang Mulia.."

Raja mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada pasukannya. Ia maju beberapa langkah.

"Pertempuran kali ini, kita akan merebut Kerajaan Farren, kerajaan kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kita, ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah permainan. A game, An interesting game," Raja tertawa.

Pasukannya mulai tertawa seiring pemimpin tertinggi mereka yang tertawa.

"Tapi!" Pasukan-pasukan itu hening seketika karena suara Raja mereka yang menggelegar. "dalam sebuah permainan, yang lemah tetap tidak akan bertahan, ia akan bertarung, terluka, dibunuh, kemudian mati,"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang lengah dan menyepelekan tugas ini. Kita akan memasuki gerbang kerajaan itu saat matahari ada di puncaknya! Dan ingat, aku ingin kemenangan mutlak! So bring that, to me!"

Raja kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju tendanya. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke tendanya, pasukannya tak berhenti mengelu-elukan namanya.

"KEMENANGAN UNTUK YANG MULIA OH SEHUN! KEMENANGAN UNTUK YANG MULIA OH SEHUN! KEMENANGAN UNTUK YANG MULIA OH SEHUN!"

Ah, sungguh music yang indah untuk Oh Sehun.

Oo0oO

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka. Setelah seharian menggarap lading milik orang-orang di desa mereka, akhirnya kakak beradik itu diijinkan pulang dan beristirahat. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, suara mencicit Baekhyun terdengar.h

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukan Ayah dan Ibu,"

Luhan menatap sendu adiknya itu. Kemudian ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan memeluknya selama di perjalanan pulang.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya, persaannya dari bangun pagi tadi hingga sekarang terasa salah. Seperti akan ada sesuatu..Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi ia pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Ia tidak pernah salah pada perasaannya. Apalagi ini menyangkut hyungnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia bisa sayangi…

Baekhyun hanya hidup berdua dengan hyungnya. Sedari kecil, Luhan lah yang merawat dan membesarkan Baekhyun. Luhan kecil yang berusia 12 tahun harus berjuang mati-matian bekerja apa saja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan gizi Baekhyun yang berusia 8 tahun. Luhan kecil juga harus terima dirinya dihina teman-teman sebayanya karena mengemis makanan. Semua itu bukan untuknya. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun sering mendapati Hyungnya tidak makan karena hanya sedikit makanan yang mereka dapat. Ia memilih kelaparan dari pada Baekhyun kekurangan gizi.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan. Sangat sangat menyayangi Luhan. Hyungnya adalah sumber kasih sayangnya. Seiring dewasanya Baekhyun, ia sadar ia tidak boleh tergantung dengan Luhan. Saat usianya 15 tahun, ia mulai ikut Hyungnya untuk bekerja di ladang. Upahnya memang tidak seberapa. Tapi jika dikerjakan berdua, upahnya tentu akan lebih banyak, sehingga Luhan tidak lagi terlalu kesulitan menanggung beban keluarga.

Mengingat itu semua, Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Hyung, aku pasti akan merindukanmu kalau kau pergi," Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Entahlah. Perasaannya mengatakan begitu.

Luhan tertawa. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan sayang. Ia tidak menjawab apapun. Baekhyun melihat Hyungnya dari sudut matanya yang menunduk. Hyungnya masih tersenyum. Hyungnya cantik. Sangat cantik. Baekhyun juga sebenarnya sangat cantik. Rambut hitam mereka seakan membingkai wajah putih kakak beradik itu dengan apik. Andai takdir tak sekejam ini pada mereka, Hyungnya dan Baekhyun pasti dikagumi banyak orang akan kecantikannya. Bukan malah dihina dan selalu ditindas seperti sekarang ini.

Saat mendekati daerah rumah mereka, banyak orang-orang yang berlarian ke arah berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan melihatnya dengan bingung. Ada apa ini?

Kemudian saat melihat ke depan, sudah banyak asap-asap mengepul tanda ada kebakaran, atau ledakan, entahlah. Tapi ini bukan pertanda bagus.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" Luhan menghentikan salah seorang pemuda yang berlarian dengan membawa buntalan di punggungnya.

"Desa diserang! Kita semua akan mati jika tetap tinggal! Pergilah sekarang juga! Selamatkan barang yang sekiranya berharga!" teriak orang itu sambil berjalan cepat-cepat. Tak mau ditahan-tahan oleh Luhan.

Luhan kemudian langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk berlari ke arah orang-orang tadi pergi.

"Hyung! Foto Ayah dan Ibu! Kita harus membawanya!" Baekhyun melepas tangan Luhan. Luhan malah mencengkramnya lebih erat.

"Jangan bodoh! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Rumah kita sudah dekat Hyung, kita akan cepat! Atau kalau Hyung mau, Hyung bisa berlari dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul!"

Dengan itu, Baekhyun berlari ke arah rumahnya yang memang sudah dekat. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Menabrak orang-orang yang tergesa-gesa melarikan diri.

Begitu sampai di pondok kecilnya, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Seperti yang terjadi pada rumah-rumah lainnya, rumah mereka terbakar. Namun, apinya masih tidak terlalu besar. Baekhyun langsung membuka meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan membukanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan Baekhyun. "Disini Hyung!"

Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berlutut membongkar laci meja kecil mereka. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan foto usang yang memperlihatkan keluarga bahagia mereka. Baekhyun memeluknya kemudian menyimpannya di kantong celana kumalnya.

"Baekhyun, ayo!" Luhan tadi ternyata mengambil uang simpanan mereka yang diletakan di atas lemari. Mungkin untuk jaga-jaga jika mereka harus hidup di negri orang sampai mereka menemukan pekerjaan baru.

Saat kedua bersaudara itu telah keluar, balok kayu di pintu rumah mereka ambruk dan membakar jalan masuk satu-satunya ke rumah itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum lega karena sudah berhasil keluar. Mereka berlari mengikuti arus orang-orang yang melarikan diri. Karena ini adalah barisan paling belakang, pasukan sudah mendekat. Banyak yang tertangkap dan ditawan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang tertangkap itu terluka.

Saat Luhan menengok ke belakang, ia membulatkan matanya karena ia melihat seorang prajurit mengarahkan anak panahnya pada adiknya. Saat anak panah itu melesat, Luhan mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Baekhyun selamat. Namun sebagai gantinya, kaki Luhan terkena anak panah yang melesat cepat itu.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun yang melihat kaki Hyungnya yang mulai mengucurkan banyak darah, segera membopong Hyungnya itu ke pundaknya.

Luhan sadar apa yang dilakukan adiknya memperlambat mereka berdua. Ia melepas rangkulan Baekhyun dan kakinya yang terluka tidak mengijinkan ia berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ia kemudian dengan tergesa merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan sekantung kecil uang kepada Bekhyun.

"Pergilah," itulah kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menyelipkan kantong uangnya di sana.

"Jangan bercanda Hyung, cepat bangun,"

Luhan menatap adiknya tepat di manik mata. "Hyung tidak bercanda," Baekhyun melihat tatapan kesungguhan di mata Hyungnya. "Pergilah, Hyung hanya akan memperlambatmu,"

"HYUNG GILA?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN HYUNG DI SINI!" Baekhyun masih berusaha mebopong Luhan. Namun Luhan menyentakan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"PERGILAH! HYUNG TIDAK MAU KAU TERTANGKAP!" Luhan yang mulai frustasi menjadi ikut berteriak.

"LALU HYUNG BAGAIMANA? BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU TERTANGKAP?!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan merengkuh pipinya sayang. "Tapi Hyung akan tenang memikirkanmu selamat Baekhyun-ah, pergilah, hyung akan baik-baik saja,"

"Hyung, kumohon jangan begini, bangunlah, kita akan lari bersama, aku-"

"Baekhyun kumohon, pergilah sekarang, pasukan itu sudah mendekat, Hyung akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dank au harus berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat mungkin, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Di pipinya mengalir air mata penyesalan. Jika saja ia tak memaksa mengambil foto orang tua mereka, jika saja ia menuruti Hyungnya…

"Hyung, maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi hyung, maaf-"

Luhan mengecup dahi adiknya sayang. Mengehentikan racauan Baekhyun. "Pergilah, selamatkan dirimu untuk Hyung,"

Baekhyun melihat kebelakang dan benar, pasukan sudah mendekat. Ia memeluk Hyungnya lama isakannya masih menggema.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Hyung, kita harus bertemu lagi, kau berjanji kan?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

Luhan terenyuh melihat adiknya menangis seperti ini. "hyung berjanji Baekhyun-ah, saat bertemu Hyung, kau harus lebih sehat, lebih gemuk dan sukses kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti hyung," Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Pergilah," kata Luhan dengan lembut.

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia menatap Hyungnya dan kakinya yang bersimbah darah. Ia menatap lekat wajah Hyungnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung, sangat," setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat kencang. Sekuat tenaga. Seperti apa yang Hyungnya katakana. Air matanya masih membasahi pipinya dengan setia. Menolak untuk berhenti.

Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, inilah kali pertama baekhyun berpisah dengan Hyungnya.

Berpisah dengan sumber kasih sayangnya.

Berpisah dengan sandaranya. Tiangnya. Kekuatannya.

Keluarganya.

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapinya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung, sangat,"

Luhan melihat Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang. Ia tersenyum. "Nado Baekhyun-ah, Hyung juga sangat menyayangimu,"

"Hey kau!" Luhan menengok ke atas dan melihat beberapa pasukan mengerubunginya. Benar yang Luhan duga. Dengan tertangkapnya ia, pasukan akan sedikit teralihkan sehingga Baekhyun bisa berlari lebih jauh.

Rambut Luhan ditarik sehingga Luhan berdiri dengan terpaksa.

"AAH!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan saat kakinya yang terluka ia pakai untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya ia terluka," ujar pasukan lainnya.

"Yasudah, ikat dia dan masukan ke kereta bersama tawanan lain,"

Tangan Luhan kemudian diikat menjadi satu. Ujung talinya disisakan sedikit panjang. Kemudian ia ditarik paksa berjalan ke arah sebuah kereta kuda yang terbuat dari besi. Luhan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Panahnya belum dikeluarkan. Ia hanya mendesah kecil saat perih mulai terasa di kakinya.

Prajurit itu kemudian membuka pintu. Dan Luhan melihat beberapa orang di sana. Laki-laki dewasa semua. Luhan melihat kap tawanan anak-anak berbeda dengan miliknya. Luhan didorong paksa masuk ke kadam kap itu. Sebelum menutup pintu, penjaga itu berpesan agar Luhan tidak menarik panahnya atau ia akan mati kehabisan darah.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Penjaga itu mendengus kemudian ia menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Gelap menyelimuti mereka. Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia berusaha merangkak ke sudut. Setidaknya agar ia bisa menyandarkan punggungnya.

Setelah lama berusaha, akhirnya ia bisa menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia merasa kereta ini berguncang. Mungkin kereta ini akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat? Entahlah. Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya sore itu. Mengguyur api rumah tumah penduduk yang terbakar. Menghapus sisa sisa darah di tanah. Hujan datang di akhir pertempuran. Menangisi desa yang terbakar dan porak poranda.

 _Setidaknya Baekhyun selamat…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Oo0oO

 **HAI, hehehe, ini baru pertama kalinya aku berani nulis ff dan dipublish. Biasanya sih masih masuk folder pribadi hehehe ^^**

 **Ini setingannya jaman kerajaan kerajaan gitu ya~**

 **Jangan lupa review~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

Happy Reading ^^v

Brak!

"Ya! Cepat keluar, cepat!"

Suara debuman keras dari pintu besi yang dibuka dan teriakan dari luar membuat Luhan terperanjat dan bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada kap yang ia duduki sekarang. Orang-orang sudah mulai keluar. Ia mencoba berdiri namun kakinya yang terluka tidak mengijinkannya.

Bak! Bak! Bak!

Penjaga yang membukakan pintu itu memukul pintu itu kasar dengan tangannya yang besar. "Ya! Kalian orang-orang tolol, cepat keluar bodoh!"

Luhan yang mendengarnya mencoba berdiri lagi. Tangannya yang terikat tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya walau ia mencoba merangkak. Tubuhnya terasa remuk sekarang. Kakinya sudah mati rasa. Ditambah kondisinya yang belum makan. Entah ini sudah esok hari atau masih malam, Luhan tidak tahu. Namun dari kurun waktu itu, perutnya hanya terisi sepotong ketela yang dibagi baersama Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun…sedang apa ia sekarang…_

"Ya! Kau yang berambut hitam di sana! Cepat keluar! Kau bodoh atau tuli sih!" Penjaga itu kembali memukulkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke pintu besi kap yang menahannya.

Luhan berkali-kali mencoba berdiri, atau setidaknya merangkak. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan ia kehilangan banyak darah. Tubuhnya lemas. "M-maaf, tapi a-aku tidak bisa berdiri,"

Di kap itu hanya Luhan sekarang yang tersisa. Penjaga itu mendengus kesal sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Sampai di depan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi setengah tidurnya, ia berjongkok dan mencengkram dagu Luhan kencang.

"Dasar tawanan tidak berguna!" Setelah mengatakan itu, penjaga itu melepas tangannya kasar membuat kepala Luhan terlempar ke kanan. Penjaga itu meraih tali panjang yang mengikat tangan Luhan. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil menyeret Luhan.

"AAH!" Luhan berteriak kencang karena kakinya yang terluka bergesekkan dengan lantai.

Penjaga itu mengabaikan teriakan Luhan. Sampai diujung kap, tubuh Luhan terjatuh ke tanah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Luhan hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Sekarang bukan hanya kakinya saja yang terasa sakit. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Permukaan kap yang tidak rata dan kasar mungkin mengores permukaan tubuhnya. Entahlah, tapi Luhan merasa tubuhnya saat ini sangat sakit.

"Ya! Kau, penjaga baru! Antarkan anak ini ke bagian ruang kesehatan!"

Tak lama, Luhan melihat sepasang kaki sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat sepasang mata hitam mengamatinya dengan khawatir. Pandangan Luhan menabur. Rupanya tanpa ia sadari, dari tadi air mata terus mengucur di pipinya. Ia melihat sosok yang familiar. Dilihatnya mata itu, hidung dan bibirnya. Wajahnya…

"Baek…hyun?"

Kemudian gelap menutupi pandangannya.

-o0o-

"Yang Mulia, para tawanan sudah dibawa ke penjara masing-masing. Para laki-laki yang tertangkap akan bekerja di pemecahan batu bara. Wanita yang tertangkap akan bekerja di perkebunan dan anak-anak yang tertangkap-"

"Habisi mereka semua." Ucap Sehun datar.

Panglima tersebut terkejut. "Apa? Tapi Yang Mulia-"

"Kau ingin meragukanku lagi?"

Panglima menelan ludahnya kasar. "Tapi ada sekitar 60 anak yang tertangkap yang Mulia tidakkah-"

"Habisi. Aku benci anak-anak."

"Tapi Yang Mulia-"

"Kau mau membantahku?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat kedua pria yang sedang berdebat itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Tampaklah seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun biru panjang berjalan ke arah mereka. Wanita yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu dan berambut coklat tua yang mengkilap. Bibirnya tipis dan matanya besar bulat dan bersinar. Pancaran kecantikan seolah menuar dari diri wanita tersebut.

Panglima yang menyadari kehadiran wanita itu langsung membungkuk hormat. "Ratu Yoona," Panglima menghampiri wanita itu dan mencium tangannya sekilas.

Yoona membalasnya dengan senyum manis nan cantik miliknya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Raja dengan senyumnya yang masih tersungging indah. Ia membungkuk dan mengangkat sedikit ujung-unjung roknya tanda ia memberi hormat pada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Raja Sehun, selamat datang kembali ke rumah," ucapnya halus.

Sehun mendesah kesal. Ia menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya lembut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan terlalu formal padaku Yonna-ya," Sehun mengecup pelan dahi Yoona membuat Yoona tertawa kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun,"

Sehun mencubit hidung Yoona gemas. "aku juga merindukanmu istriku yang cantik, sangat-"

"Ehem, Yang Mulia?" pernyataan cinta Sehun harus ditunda terlebih dahulu karena deheman sang Panglima.

Sehun mendecak kesal karena momentnya diganggu. "Apa?!" bentaknya kasar.

Panglima itu meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. "U-uh tentang anak-anak itu Yang Mulia?"

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang kukatakan dari tadi?! Habisi-"

"Anak-anak? Anak-anak apa?" Yoona melepas pelukannya dari Sehun dan berjalan menghampiri Panglima Lee.

"Anak-anak tawanan perang Yang Mulia,"

Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu menatap Sehun tajam. Yang ditatap balas menatap Yoona tajam. Namun saat Yoona mulai menyipitkan matanya, Sehun menghela nafas. Mengalah.

"Aku tahu, aku berjanji untuk tidak menangkap anak-anak Yoona-ya, tapi mereka menyerang pasukan kita dan-"

Yoona mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Sehun diam. "Panglima Lee, masukkan anak-anak tersebut ke panti asuhan di kota ini, jangan lupa sumbangkan banyak gandum dan kain untuk panti asuhan yang akan merawat mereka, anak-anak tidak boleh bekerja, mereka harus tumbuh dan bermain,"

Panglima Lee menatap Sehun takut-takut. Yoona yang mengerti arah pandang Panglima Lee beralih menatap Sehun. "Kau akan melakukannya kan suamiku?"

Sehun menatap istrinya lama. Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. "Baiklah, lakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ratumu Panglima Lee," Dan dengan itu, Panglima Lee membungkuk hormat kepada keduanya dan melangkah keluar Istana.

Yoona melangkah ke arah suaminya perlahan. Ia kemudian merengkuh tubuh suaminya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Sehun membalas pelukan istrinya dengan sayang. Ya. Hanya dengan Yoona lah Sehun bisa dikalahkan. Titik kelemahannya adalah istrinya. Ia terlalu mencintai istrinya itu. Istrinya yang cantik, yang pintar, yang sempurna.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Hmm?" ucap Sehun lembut. Tangannya masih setia mengusap rambut sutra milik Yoona.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci anak-anak?"

Sehun terdiam.

"A-apakah itu, karena kita tidak mampu mempunyai satu?" Yoona mencengkran baju di dada sehun dengan erat.

"Yoona-ya…" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pelan pipi Yoona yang ternyata sudah di basahi air mata.

"Sehun..a-aku minta maaf, j-jika saja aku b-bisa mengandung, j-jika saja-"

"Yoona-ya, ini bukan salahmu kau mengerti, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya tidak menyukai anak-anak. Itu saja. Ini bukan salahmu sayang…"

Keduanya terdiam. Sehun kembali merengkuh Yoona dengan sayang.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ada apa istriku?"

Yoona menatap manik tajam milik Sehun. "Ku mohon, carilah seseorang yang bisa mengandung darah dagingmu Sehun, kau butuh seorang penerus dan aku tidak bisa memberimu itu.."

"Yoona-ya, cukup pembicaraan ini sudah kita bahas beberapa kali. Aku tidak akan mencari istri lagi. Tidak kah kau mengerti aku hanya mencintaimu?"

"T-tapi aku ingin Sehun-ah, aku ingin membesarkan seorang anak dengan suamiku. Berjalan-jalan saat musim panas ke danau bersama, ikut upacara sekolahnya,menidurkannya saat malam, Sehun-ah..kumohon.."

"Yoona, aku tidak bisa bersama perempuan lain kau-"

"Kalau begitu, carilah laki-laki yang mampu mengandung. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku yang cemburu karena ia adalah laki-laki kan? Ku mohon Sehun-ah…kumohon..hanya untuk mengandung anakmu..kumohon.." Yoona kembali menangis.

Sehun mendesah kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yoona masih setia dengan isakannya. Sehun menghampiri Istrinya. Ia merengkuh wajah cantik itu dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia mengecup mata Yoona, menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Yoona dengan jarinya.

"Baiklah..aku akan melakukannya untukmu.."

Yoona tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk suaminya erat. "Terimakasih Sehun-ah, terimakasih.."

-o0o-

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Walaupun ia masih merasa pusing, ia mencoba untuk duduk. Setelah pandangannya yang kabur mulai menjelas, ia mengedarkan matanya ke ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang.

Ruangan ini didominasi warna putih walaupun sudah memudar dan ada beberapa tempat dimana catnya sudah mengelupas. Luhan sedang terduduk di ranjang yang tidak terlalu nyaman. Ada 9 kasur di ruangan ini. Satu almari kayu yang besar dan meja yang lumayan besr terletak di dekat pintu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara datang dari pintu di pojok ruangan. Bersama debuman pintu yang ditutup kembali.

Laki-laki di hadapannya ini bertubuh kecil dan berambut coklat berantakan. Ia mempunyai mata yang indh, bibir yang tipis dan hidung yang mancung. Laki-laki ini terlihat seperti orang yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal.

"Baekhyun?"

Laki-laki itu menengok ke arah Luhan. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ah, kau juga memanggilku begitu saat aku akan membawamu," ia tertawa kecil. "namun sayangnya, aku bukan Baekhyun,"

"S-siapa kau?"

"Ah, aku hanya salah satu penjaga baru di sini, aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum. Keramahannya menular pada Luhan.

"Luhan," ucap Luhan serak sambil tersenyum tulus.

Taehyung menghampiri sisi kepala ranjang Luhan. Kemudian ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastikan jika tak ada orang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari sakunya.

"Ini, makanlah,"

Luhan menerima roti itu dan menatapnya lapar. "B-boleh kah?"

"Tentu saja, makanlah, kau pasti lapar,"

"Ah, terimakasih, terimakasih banyak Taehyung-ssi," Luhan langsung memakan roti kecil itu dengan lahap. Taehyung yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum senang.

"Ai, jangan panggil begitu, Tehyung saja, umurmu berapa?"

Luhan menelan makanannya kemudian menjawab pertanyyan Taehyung. "21, umurmu?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia malah membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?! 21? Tapi, aku yang begini saja masih 17 tahun.. Bagaimana bisa wajah sepertimu menjadi Hyungku?" ucapnya sedih.

 _Taehyung sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Usia mereka pun sama. Aku yakin jika mereka bertemu, mereka akan menjadi sahabat dekat._

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh memanggilku Luhan, tanpa embel-embel Hyung jika kau mau,"

"Ani..tentu saja tidak, kau lebih tua dariku, sudah sepantasnya aku memanggilmu Hyung.."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, terimakasih rotinya Taehyung-ah,"

Taehyung hanya menanggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Hyung aku lupa aku harus segera membawamu ke sel!"

"Eh?"

"Aduh Hyung, bagaimana ya mengatakannya, ya kau kan t-tawanan perang Hyung, kau harus kembali ke sel sekarang, kakimu sudah diperban sekarang, j-jadi aduh..aku tidak enak mengatakannya…"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ah. Ayo,"

Taehyung membantu Luhan yang mencoba berdiri. Kakinya masih sakit, namun tidak separah tadi, jadi sekarang ia bisa berdiri. Walaupun untuk jalan, ia masih harus pelan-pelan.

"Hyung, maaf, tapi aku harus..harus.."

Melihat Taehyung membawa rantai borgol, Luhan mengulurkan kedua lengannya sukarela. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung dalam masalah. Taehyung sudah sangat baik hati padanya.

Selesai memasangkan rantai di tangan Luhan, ia menarik rantai itu perlahan. "Maaf Hyung.." ucap taehyung lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah tugasmu kan?"

Mereka kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan dalam diam. Luhan masih berjalan dengan pincang karena kondisi kakinya yang masih sakit. Taehyun berjalan di depan. Menarik rantai yang menghubungkan kedua lengan Luhan. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling tempat dimana mungkin ia akan tinggali.

Sepeninggal dari ruang kesehatan, mereka berjalan di lorong yang tidak terlalu terang. Entah ini siang atau malam, Luhan tidak tahu. Sepertinya mereka berada di bawah tanah. Karena sedari tadi, Luhan tidak melihat adanya jendela. Dari lorong itu, mereka sampai ke sebuah pintu dari trali besi. Taehyung membukanya menggunakan kunci yang ia simpan di pinggang kirinya. Ruangan di hadapannya sangat gelap. Saat mereka masuk, banyak lolongan dan sumpah serapah dari para penghuni sel. Luhan agak bergidik ngeri membayangkan disinilah ia akan menghabiskan malam-malam di sisa hidupnya. Di sepanjang lorong penjara menuju selnya, ia mendapat banyak sekali kata-kata seperti :

"Cantik, mau tidur denganku? Berapa bayaranmu?"

"Apa yang dilakukan nona manis ini di penjara huh? Melacur? Hahaha"

Dan masih banyak kata-kata yang dilontarkan pada Luhan.

Setelah berjalan, mereka sampai di sel paling ujung. Tehyung membuka pintunya dan Luhan masuk ke dalam sel sempit itu. Tehyung ikut masuk bersama Luhan untuk membuka borgol Luhan.

Sel-sel di tempat itu sangat sempit. Itu terjadi karena mereka menerapkan satu sel untuk satu orang saja. Sel Luhan pun sama. Mungkin hanya cukup untuk ia tidur. Alasnya hanya semen yang tidak rata kemudian ditutupi hanya dengan sebuah tikar usang.

Setelah selesai membuka borgol Luhan, Taehyun mengucapkan selamat malam pada Luhan yang dibalas ramah oleh Luhan. Sepeninggal Tehyung, Luhan masih terduduk di selnya yang sempit. Ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah jendela yang dipasang trali besi. Tidak ada cahaya dari sana, apakah ini sudah malam? atau subuh? Entahlah.

Luhan mulai merebahkan dirinya di tikar usang itu. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya. Sedikit mengganjal karena permukaan alasnya yang tidak rata. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidur. Menyimpan energi untuk esok hari. Entah apa yang akan dilakoninya esok pagi, tapi kehidupan sebagai tawanan perang tidak akan mudah.

Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, pikirannya melayang pada satu sosok yang sudah amat ia rindukan.

 _Baekhyun-ah, Hyung merindukanmu.._

-o0o-

Hujan lagi malam ini. Pemuda itu sudah berjalan hampir seharian ini. Bahkan sejak kemarin ia terus berlari. Pakaian pemuda itu basah. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan dan nafasnya masih sesenggukkan. Entah ia bisa disebut menangis atau tidak karena tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Pemuda itu ambruk di emperan sebuah kedai. Ia menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya di sudut pintu masuk dan dinding. Ia kembali sesenggukkan. Tangannya mengepal di dadanya dan ia terus menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi ke kedai kami!" suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk kedai tersebut. Seorang wanita tua yang mengenakan apron sedang membungkuk pada orang yang baru keluar dari kedai ini. Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus menggumam tidak jelas dan badannya bergetar. Mungkin karena kedinginan, mungkin juga karena tekanan yang ia miliki.

Namun yang mempedulikannya justru wanita tua yang kini memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ia masuk ke dalam lagi dan selanjutnya ia keluar bersama seorang lelaki yang sama tuanya dengan wanita itu.

"Hei, anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini? Hei!" Lelaki tua itu mengguncang bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Yeobo, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" kata wanita tua di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu terisak pelan. Kemudian pandangannya berputar dan mengabur. Efek kedinginan serta tenaganya yang habis, tubuhnya tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Pemuda itu pingsan.

"OMO! Pemuda itu pingsan bagaimana ini? Cepat bawa ke dalam Yeobo!" Wanita tua itu segera membuka pintu kedai mereka dan pria tua tadi segera membopong tubuh kurus pemuda tadi masuk ke dalam.

Dalam gendongan lelaki tua itu, pemuda tersebut kembali menggumamkan kata-kata seperti mantra.

" _Luhan Hyung…Hyung..kau dimana..Luhan Hyung…"_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hai! Thanks a lot for those amazing people who read and comment on the chap 1! Hehehe, seneng banget ada yang review, aku kira bakalan sepi dang a ada yang mau baca ni cerita hehe, ini diupdate juga karena aku seneng sama yang review hehe ^^**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya ngebosenin, dan lagi ada yg Tanya, ini genrenya saeguk bukan, aku juga baru tau kalo seguk artinya sejarah** **―** **" mungkin iya, hehe tapi karena aku ga pinter sejarah, nama-nama kerajaannya dikarang aja yaa hehehe**

 **Buat jaman joseon juga, aku ga terlalu paham sejarah korea, jadi kayaknya bukan haha. Lebih ke victorianAU kali ya? .-. hehehe**

 **Buat Baeklu, pengen amet cepet ketemu hehehe, mungkin masih lama, wkwkwk, banyak dramanya nih, yang sabar ya T^T**

 **Hunhan moment…next chapter! Kekeke**

 **Anyway, thanks to :**

 **Krasivyybaek** **, SFA30, sehunhan, , Nurfadillah, Kuminosuki,HHSKTS, zoldyk, tjabaekby, himekaruLl, hunhan721, Viyomi, 48BemyLight, DEERHUN794, Majey Jannah 97, viraardilla, LisnaOhLu120, NoonaLu, hunhanminute, JYHYunho, choHunhan, beng beng max, sukhyu, winter park chanchan, kimhanna226**

 **Dan yang Cuma numpang baca aja, sekali-kali review ya, biar semangat updatenya :***

p.s : ada yg tau cara bales coment gimana? Aku pengen bales tapi ga dong caranya ―"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

Happy Reading ^^v

"Kakek! Aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Oh Baekhyun-ah! Hati-hati di jalan, mi nya jangan sampai tumpah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada kakek yang sedang membereskan meja. Ia melambai sekali lagi melihat nenek baru keluar dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk mi panas yang baru jadi. Ia kemudian melangkah santai meninggalkan kedai yang seminggu ini sudah menjadi tempat tinggal barunya.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik sana-sini. Disamping kanan kirinya selalu penuh oleh toko-toko dan kedai. Tak pernah ia lihat yang seperti ini. Di desanya dulu, ia biasanya hanya melihat sawah, kebun jagung atau gandum, dan kedai-kedai kecil. Toko-toko barang, baju atau apapun itu terletak jauh dari tempat ia tinggal. Lagipula ia dan Hyungnya jarang sekali berbelanja.

 _Hyung…_

 _Sedang apa ia sekarang…_

Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat Hyungnya selalu membuat emosinya turun. Ia menghela nafas sekali kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Menunduk, memandang kakinya yang menapak di tanah yang tidak biasa ia pijak selama 17 tahun terakhir hidupnya. Tidak ada sepasang kaki lagi yang selalu berjalan disampingnya. Menemaninya, menjaganya, tak ada lagi Hyungnya.

Baekhyun menyeka matanya dengan kasar ketika ia merasa air mata berkumpul di sana. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak boleh lagi cengeng. Ia harus hidup mandiri, kuat, dan akhirnya ia akan sukses dan menemukan Hyungnya.

"Baunya enak,"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara seseorang mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat tidak ada apa-apa di depannya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Yakin jika ia tadi mendengar suara.

"Permisi,"

Baekhyun sekarang merasa jika ujung bajunya sedang ditarik-tarik dari belakang. Spontan ia menengok ke belakang dan pandangannyatidak melihat ada seseorang di sana. Kerut di dahinya semakin menjadi.

"Di bawah sini.."

Bekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika mendengar bahwa ia dibawah, Baekhyun berharap mendapati seorang anak kecil yang di sana. Namun, apa mau dikata, ia malah mendapati sesosok pria dewasa yang berjongkok di depan kotak kayu yang ia bawa untuk mengantar mi. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, menampakkan matanya yang besar dan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Minta dikasihani.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menatasi keterkejutannya.

"Ini…" Katanya sambil menunjuk kotak kayu yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Apa?"

"Mau ini.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu memandang Baekhyun lama kemudian ia kembali memandang kotakan kayu yang Baekhyun bawa. Tangannya yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi di perutnya mulai melurus dan menggenggam kotakan kayu yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?!" Teriak Baekhyun saat dia sadar pria ini mencoba mengambil kotakan mi yang ia bawa.

Pria itu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Mau makan ini.." Tunjuknya tetap pada kotakan kayu yang Baekhyun bawa.

Baekhyun memandang kotak kayu yang ia bawa. Lalu menatap pria dewasa dibawahnya dengan pandangan heran. "Kau…makan kayu?"

Pria dewasa itu gentian menatap Baekhyun heran. Ia kemudian berdiri. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika pria itu mulai berdiri perlahan. Membuangnya beberapa detik kemudian ketika pria itu sudah sepenuhnya berdiri. Baekhyun yang tadinya harus menundukkan kepalanya ketika menatap pria itu, kini ia harus menengadahkan wajahnya jika ia ingin berbicara dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Atau jika tidak, ia hanya akan berbicara dengan dada pria itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku ingin makanan yang di dalam situ!" Katanya masih sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kotakan mie.

Baekhyun mengangkat kotakan kayunya. "Tidak boleh," katanya santai. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia meninggalkan pria itu dan melangkah pergi menuju rumah orang yang memesan mi di kedai kakek dan nenek. Baekhyun berjalan agak cepat karena waktunya sudah disita banyak oleh pria aneh tadi.

"Aku lapar!"

Pria itu ternyata mengikutinya. Sekarang ia menarik-narik lengan baju Baekhyun, karena ia berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan duluan. Baekhyun melihat tangan pria itu masih menggenggam erat lengan baju baekhyun.

 _Kaki panjang sialan, kenapa bisa sampai menyusulku sih!_

Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berjalan walaupun pria di sebelahnya tetap menggenggam bajunya dan mengulang kata lapar di telinga Baekhyun. Pria itu tetap bersikeras mengikuti Baekhyun bahkan sampai Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah orang yang memesan mie nya.

"Permisi! Pesanan mie datang!"

Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintunya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun dan juga pria di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah datang…" Wanita itu hendak mengambil kotakan mie Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Bibi, kau kan sedang mengandung, jika bibi tidak keberatan, aku saja yang bawa ke dalam," ucap Baekhyun ramah.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan lelaki di sampingnya masuk. Baekhyun sesampainya di meja makan rumah wanita itu segera meletakkan tiga mangkuk mie di meja itu.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat Bi, agar aegyanya senang juga," Baekhyun tertawa ramah.

"Ah, kau bisa saja Baekhyun-ah, jadi berapa semuanya?"

Setelah mendapat bayaran dan juga tips dari wanita baik hati itu, Baekhyun pamit pulang. Membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam karena ia memang di didik untuk menjadi anak yang tahu sopan santun. Pria di sebelahnya? Baekhyun terpaksa mencengkram kepalanya agar ia mau membungkuk. Memang dasar pria aneh yang tidak tahu sopan santun!

Saat mereka mulai berjalan pulang, pria itu masih saja mengikuti Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengusir pria aneh itu. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat santai, malah ia bersenandung sembari berjalan pulang.

"Kenapa mi punyaku kau serahkan pada orang lain?" Kata pria itu setelah sekian lama mereka berdua diam.

"Karena mi itu memang bukan milikmu dari awal. Mi itu sudah dipesan orang lain tahu,"

"Tapi aku lapar, aku ingin makan!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "kau pikir orang yang memesan mie tadi tidak lapar huh? Kau ini pria dewasa, jangan seperti anak-anak dan bersikap egois, dasar!"

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud membentak atau mengatai pria disebelahnya itu dengan maksud menyakiti. Tidak! Baekhyun hanya menyatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula dalam hidup ini kan kita harus selalu jujur. Tapi ternyata pria itu malah terdiam dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia seperti terkena pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Baekhyun lama. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"Y-ya, k-kau kenapa?"

Pria itu mengusap matanya yang mulai berair dengan kasar. "Aku tidak egois! Dan aku bukan anak-anak!"

Baekhyun menganga. Pria dewasa yang lebih tinggi darinya ini menangis. Menangis. Demi Tuhan. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis…aish, berhentilah menangis," Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Bekhyun langsung mendekap pria raksasa itu dalam dekapannya. Ia berjinjit untuk bisa membelai halus rambut pria itu. "Sudah…sudah…berhentilah menangis, nanti dewa hujan tidak mau menurunkan hujannya lagi karena airnya dipakai untuk menangis, sudah ya…"

Pria itu masih terisak di dekapan Baekhyun. "Me…memang ke-kenapa kalau ti-tidak hujan?" Katanya di sela-sela tangisannya.

 _Flashback_

" _Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau menangis?" Hyungnya yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja langsung berlari memeluk Baekhyun kecil yang menangis._

" _Hyung, Baekhyun lapar, ingin makan hyung…"_

 _Luhan menurunkan bahunya yang menegang. Adiknya ternyata lapar…_

" _Baekhyun-ah, jangan menangis, nanti kalau kau menangis, dewa hujan tidak mau menurunkan hujannya, karena ia marah airnya kamu pakai menangis semua, jangan menangis ne?"_

 _Baekhyun yang masih terisak memandang Hyungnya lucu. "Me-memang kenapa kalau tidak hujan hyung?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum memandangi adiknya. "Nanti ladang akan kering Baekhyun-ah, dan hyung tidak lagi punya tempat bekerja. Tidak akan lagi ada Ajjushi yang memberi kita ketela karena ketelanya tidak tumbuh. Nanti kita tidak bisa makan Baekhyun-ah, makanya, jangan menyia-nyiakan air matamu oke?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hyungnya. Hyungnya tersenyum puas dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sayang._

" _Hyung akan memasak nasi hari ini, dengan sayur bayam, kau suka kan?"_

" _Be-benar hyung? Kita punya nasi?"_

" _Tentu saja! Tadi hyung diberi Bibi Gong beras. Memang tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk beberapa hari jika kita berhemat. Baekhyunnie suka kan?"_

" _Umm! Tentu saja hyung!Ayo cepat masak Hyung, Baekhyun sudah lapar!"_

 _Flashback end_

"Hyung…"

"Huh, kau bicara apa?" Pria tadi melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pria di depannya yang bermata sembab dan bibir memerah. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini sebenarnya cukup tampan. Rambutnya juga hitam. Dan bentuknya seperti mangkuk. Baekhyun melihat lagi pria di hadapannya dengan seksama. Selain tingkahnya yang aneh, ternyata pria ini juga memiliki telinga yang aneh.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum. "Ah, ani.. aku tidak bicara apa-apa kok,"

Kruyuuuk

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar lapar ya?"

Pria itu mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Oh, siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol."

"Hanya Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Margamu Chan? Aneh sekali…" Baekhyun hanya menggumamkan kalimat terakhir agar tidak menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya. "Baiklah Chanyeol, kau suka mie kan?"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Aigo, makannya pelan-pelan saja anak muda," Nenek memberikan mangkuk ketiga yang langsung disambar oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan pria disampingnya dengan tatapan setengah jijik dan kagum. Jijik karena dia makan dengan sangat cepat, dan kagum juga karena alasan yang sama. Baekhyun tau pria ini pasti sangat lapar. Saat pria ini mengikutinya, ia memang tak berniat meninggalkannya. Padahal, secara nalar, ia tidak boleh langsung percaya pada orang yang baru ditemuinya seperti tadi. Tapi kepolosan di diri pria ini yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi tak tega dan membiarkannnya mengekori Baekhyun. Apalagi saat Baekhyun melihatnya menangis. Ia jadi seperti ingin melindungi pria yang notabene ukuran tubuhnya 2 kali dari badannya sendiri.

" _Kau harus selalu membantu orang lain Baekhyun-ah, apa artinya hidup jika kau tidak tahu bantu membantu sesama orang lain, kau mengerti?"_

 _Ya, hyung, aku mengerti sekarang._

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengunyah minya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia mengangkat mangkuknya untuk menyeruput kuah mie yang ada. Mie buatan nenek memang luar biasa! Baekhyun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri memandang Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Mi nya sangat enak! Aku kenyang!" Chanyeol berbicara sembari masih mengunyah mienya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau harus membantuku cuci piring," Baekhyun berkata dengan santai.

Nah, yang diajak berbicara menatapnya dengan bingung. "Cuci piring? Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya uang untuk membayar 3 mangkuk mi mu itu?" Kata Baekhyun masih santai.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi diam saja dan sekarang, kau ikut aku," Baekhyun menumpuk 3 mangkuk mi yang telah bersih dari isinya itu dan menyerahkannya paksa pada Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol dan meniringnya ke dapur.

"B-baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah panik Chanyeol di sana. Lagipula baru kali ini Baekhyun mendengar suara baritone itu memanggil namanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku-umm, tidak tahu cara cuci piring?" katanya kikuk.

"…"

"Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh Baekhyunnie!"

 _Baekhyunnie? Sejak kapan kita menjadi dekat Chanyeollie?_

 _Tunggu, Chanyeollie? Aku sudah gila ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-o0o-

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Bahkan ini waktunya kedai untuk tutup. Baekhyun masih mengelap meja dengan semangat. Dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa dari tadi tidak mau pergi dan masih saja menempel pada Baekhyun kini sedang menaikan kursi kursi ke atas meja yang sudah di lap.

Karena Baekhyun sudah selesai mengelap meja, ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih saja, secara kikuk membalikkan kursi-kursinya.

"Hei," Baekhyun menowel lengan Chanyeol. "Hei, hei, hei," Baekhyun terus menowel lengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menolehkan kepalanya yang besar itu.

Saat towelan ke Sembilan mengenai lengannya, Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" katanya singkat dan datar.

"Umm-kau tidak pulang? Apakah keluargamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Chanyeol diam. Namun tatapan nya masih mengarah pada Baekhyun yang mulai gelagapan karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

 _Gelagapan? Tapi kenapa?_

"…Tidak." Chanyeol menjawabnya setelah beberapa saat hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Jawabannya terkesan dingin. Beda dengan Chanyeol polos dan ceria siang tadi.

"Tapi-"

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal Baekhyunnie, boleh ya?" kini ia kembali lagi jadi Chanyeol si tukang senyum

"Apa kau pikir kedai ini penampungan huh?"

"Aigo Baekhyun-ah, sudahlah, biarkan saja Chanyeol-ah tidur denganmu, lagi pula Chanyeol telah membantu banyak di kedai ini,"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan nenek. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendecih. Saat cuci piring, Baekhyun serasa kerja dua kali karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu cara cuci piring. Saat menyuruhnya menyapu halaman, ia malah menumpahkan tong sampah dengan sapunya.

"Lagi pula kami akan tenang karena ada Chanyeol yang bisa menjaga kedai ini bersamamu," kakek sekarang ikut-ikutan menimpali.

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, hanya karena kakek dan nenek mengijinkan,"

Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "Yay! Kita akan tidur bersama!"

….

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu loteng dan berjalan memasukinya. Diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari kemudian mengeluarkan kasur dari sana. Bantal serta selimut extra kali ini.

"Kita akan tidur di sini?" Chanyeol memandang sekeliling loteng. Loteng ini tidak luas. memang lapang karena tidak banyak barang di sini. Namun memang ini bukan ruangan luar. Juga tinggi karena Chanyeol harus sedikit membungkuk di beberapa sisi loteng ini.

"Ya, kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak! Aku menyukainya! Ini sangat keren!" Chanyeol terus mengelilingi loteng yang tidak luas ini. Ia berhenti di sebelah kkanan loteng dimana ada jendela yang menghubunggkan loteng ini dengan dunia luar.

"Wow.." Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai pemandangannya? Kupikir ini masih kurang tinggi untuk memandang seluruh kota," Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai menata kasur segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak memandang kota, aku memandang bangunan besar itu,"

"Oh, istana? Kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah memandangnya dari jauh sebelumnya,"

"Oh, apakah kau juga bukan berasal dari daerah di sekitar sini?"

"Juga? Kau bukan berasal dari daerah di sekitar sini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Tidak, aku bahkan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini,"

"Oh, di mana?"

"Entahlah, desa itu mungkin juga sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi,"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini pelarian perang tahu," Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"O-oh, aku minta maaf kalau begitu," Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah kasur.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Chanyeol-ah, itu bukan salahmu, hanya saja orang-orang keparat itu," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas menenangkan dirinya yang mungkin akan kalap dan menangis jika ia tidak mengontrol emosinya.

"Siapa orang-orang keparat itu Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit bergeser ke kanan agar Chanyeol mempunyai tempat untuk tidur.

"Raja-raja bodoh itu.. siapa lagi.."

Chanyeol yang mulai berbaring langsung mengernyit ke arah Baekhyun yang menatap langit-langit loteng-kamar mereka.

"hei, kenapa kau menyebut seorang raja bodoh?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja mereka bodoh. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya kekuasaan, tanah, harta, tanpa memperdulikan tindakan mereka itu menyakiti banyak orang. Mereka tolol karena mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri,"

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol. Dan dari tatapan itu, Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesedihan, keputus asaan, beban, dan kekhawatiran mendalam. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Apa saja yang sudah dilalui pria kecil ini sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Apakah…sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Baekhyun tertawa hambar. "Yah, mereka mencuri hal yang sangat berharga di hidupku. Satu-satunya yang berharga,"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tambah menekuk alisnya itu bingung. "Aku tidak membicarakan harta Chanyeollie, aku hanyalah petani miskin di derah kami. Tapi di sana, aku hidup bahagia. Sangat. Bersama hyungku tentu saja,"

"Lalu, di mana hyung mu itu sekarang?"

"Dia yang mereka curi Chanyeol-ah, Hyungku." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya kembali ia palingkan ke atap loteng. "Aku anak yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Aku tumbuh hanya dengan kasih sayang dan kesabaran Hyungku dalam mengurusku. Umurnya waktu itu hanya 12 tahun, tapi ia sudah telaten mengurusi aku yang cerewet dan banyak maunya," Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa. Namun di sini, Chanyeol sudah melihat pancaran basah dari mata Baekhyun.

"Dia adalah orang paling baik hati yang pernah kukenal. Bukan karena dia hyung ku atau apa, tapi dia benar-benar mempunyai hati seperti malaikat, sore itu…di hari penyerangan itu, dia mengorbankan keselamatannya sendiri untukku,"

Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Ia menangis. Lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"ia tertusuk panah yang harusnya ditujukan untukku. Dia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri agar aku bisa berlari lebih jauh. Menyelamatkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasib hyungku sendiri. Aku memang adik yang bodoh Chanyeol-ah, tidak tahu diri dan terimakasih, aku…aku menyesal meninggalkannya sore itu…aku…"

Baekhyun ditarik ke kiri. Masuk dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkar erat di punggungnya. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun. Menenangkannya.

"Sshh, jangan menangis, nanti jika kau menangis, dewa hujan tidak mau menurunkan hujannya lagi, karena airnya sudah terpakai semua untukmu menangis, kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan Baekhyun-ah? Shh, uljima, jangan menangis lagi,"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa jika saja ia sedang tidak menangis sekarang. Baekhyun hanya menggenggam baju yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan erat.

"Itu bukan salahmu Baekhyun-ah, hyungmu melakukannya karena ia sangat menyayangimu, jangan menangis, ne? Hyung mu akan menyesal membiarkanmu pergi hanya untuk melihatmu menangis setiap malam. Sshh, tidurlah Baekhyun-ah, aku di sini…"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun lambat laun mulai terasa berat. Ia kemudian mulai tertidur. Masih dalam dekapan hangat Chanayeol dan suara baritone nya yang menengangkan. Ia mulai terlelap, masuk ke dalam alam mimpi…

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

CTAR!

"BEKERJALAH LEBIH CEPAT BUDAK-BUDAK BODOH!"

Suara cambuk yang dihempaskan lagi ke lantai merupakan suara yang biasa ditempat menyeramkan ini. Bahakan tak jarang cambuk itu beralih memukul punggung atau bagian tubuh lain dari para budak di penjara ini.

Luhan menyeka peluh yang memenuhi dahinya. Sudah seminggu ia mulai hidup di neraka ini. Setiap pagi mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sel mereka. Dengan tangan yang diborgol dan rantai di leher yang saling dihubunggkan antar tawanan melalui kalung kulit yang harus mereka kenakan. Hal itu bertujuan agar para tawanan ini tidak mempunyai jalan untuk kabur, selain untuk mempermalukan dan merendahkan posisi para tawanan tersebut.

Lalu mereka akan diijinkan ke kamar mandi selama 15 menit. Rantai di leher mereka akan dilepas. Menyisakan borgol di tangan mereka. Melakukan apapun yang sekiranya perlu dilakukan di kamar mandi itu selama 15 menit. Kemudian mereka akan ditarik lagi menuju 'ruang kerja' mereka. Hanya lapangan yang dipenuhi batu-batu dan menunggu untuk dipecahkan.

Mereka akan bekerja berjam-jam tanpa stop. Kemudian mereka akan diberi makan seadanya di aula. Rasanya tentu saja tidak enak. Bahakan terkadang makanan yang disajikan sama sekali tidak ada rasanya. Namun bekerja seharian dengan jatah porsi makan hanya satu kali membuat Luhan selau menghabiskannya. Bersyukur ia masih diberi makan, tidak dibiarkan kelaparan dan mati mebusuk di tempat ini.

Luhan mengayunkan lagi kapak besinya ke arah batu-batu hitam tersebut. Dari dahinya mengalir terus peluh tanda ia sudah bekerja sangat keras. Di sekitarnya, banyak suara-suara kapak berdentingan dengan batu. Setiap orang di tempat ini memang harus mau memeras keringat mereka jika ingin tubuh mereka setidaknya bersih dari luka-luka pukulan. Luhan sendiri karena sering bekerja di ladang, pekerjaan seperti ini memang sudah biasa baginya. Wlaupun memang melelahkan sekali. Luhan hanya pernah sekali kena pukul pada bagian wajahnya karena jatuh saat sedang bekerja. Mungkin karena penjaga mengiranya sedang istirahat karena posisinya yang tidur mengkurap, begitu pikir Luhan. Sekarang, ada luka di sudut bibir Luhan yang masih membekas.

"Ya! Berhenti! Taruh kapak kalian di dinding dan segera berbaris di sini setelahnya! Cepat! Atau kalian tidak akan makan malam ini!"

Luhan beranjak dari posisinya menuju dinding sebelah kanan yang digunakan untuk meletakan kapak-kapak yang digunakan para pekerja. Setelahnya, Luhan segera berlari untuk menyusul para tawanan lain yang sudah berbaris lurus memanjang. Begitu ia sampai, ia langsung menyodorkan tangannya kedepan. Melihat itu penjaga menyeringai dan langsung memborgol tangan Luhan. Kemudian ia memasangkan rantai di leher Luhan untuk menghubungkannya dengan tawanan lain.

Mereka lalu digiring menuju aula untuk mendapat jatah makan mereka. Luhan berada di barisan agak belakang. Setelah tiba gilirannya di pintu masuk, petugas membuka rantai yang dikaitkan di 'kalung' leher Luhan. Namun penjaga tidak membuka borgol tangan Luhan. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang tawanan mencoba kabur dengan memukul penjaga yang akan memasukkannya ke sel. Hal itu membuat para penjaga kini lebih waspada.

Luhan menerima makanannya dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia membawa nampannya hati-hati. Menu hari ini hanay sup encer yang didalamnya hanya ada wortel dan kentang. Lalu ada satu buah roti sebagai pelengkapnya. Makanan seperti ini cukup mewah jika disajikan di tempat ini.

Luhan mencari ruang yang kosong untuk diduduki. Tidak ada meja atau kursi di sini. Semua tawanan duduk di lantai yang dingin. Alih-alih menemukan tempat kosong, matanya mendapati anak muda yang sedang mengorek mangkuk supnya dengan jarinya kemudian memasukkannya jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

"Jongkook-ah, boleh hyung duduk di sini kan?" Luhan tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Jongkook itu. Jongkook mengangguk kemudian kembali mengoreh mangkuk supnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih itu.

Jongkook adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Luhan selama di penjara ini. Sebenarnya Jongkoook itu baru berusia 15 tahun, namun karena postur badannya tinggi, sepertinya petugas mengira ia adalah pria dewasa yang sama seperti Luhan. Padahal seharusnya, Jongkook tidak harus berada di sini. Siapa tahu kehidupannya bisa lebih baik.

Luhan yang memandangnya jadi tidak sampai hati. Ia menuangkan separuh supnya kedalam mangkuk kosong Jongkook.

"Makanlah lagi kalau masih lapar, kau sedang tumbuh, mana mungkin makanmu sedikit," Luhan tertawa. Kemudian ia mulai menyendok supnya yang tinggal separuh itu.

Jongkook memandang Luhan tidak percaya. Pasalnya makanan di tempat ini sungguh barang mewah. Mereka harus mendapatkannya dengan kerja keras dan hanya mendapat jatah satu kali makan saja. Dan lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan memberikan makanannya pada Jongkook.

"Hyung, nanti kau bagaimana?" Jongkook hendak mengembalikan supnya ke dalam mangkuk Luhan. Namun, luhan segera menghentikannya.

"Hyung gwenchana, kau makan saja ya," katanya dibarengi senyum tulus.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongkook-ah, kau butuh nutrisi mengerti, jangan sampai tumbuh pendek seperti Hyung, haha,"

Luhan tertawa renyah kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Memang agak susah dengan borgol di tangannya. Tapi untunglah rantainya cukup panjang untuknya memegang mangkuk dan mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya.

"Terimakasih Hyung," Jongkook segera menyendok kembali sup yang ia terima. Harus cepat karena jam makan malam hampir berakhir. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Hyung, pasti adik Hyung sangat bangga mempunyai Hyung sepertimu," Jongkook berkata setelah merampungkan makannya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan untuk berbaris kembali.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa Jongkook-ah?"

"Kau manis, kuat, penyayang, terlebih lagi, kau sangat baik Hyung, aku akan heran jika kehidupan sebelummu bukanlah malaikat,"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengacak rambut Jongkook pelan dan merangkulnya untuk berjalan ke barisan yang mulai terbentuk. Karena mereka harus berbaris sesuai urutan sel sehabis makan malam, Luhan berada di barisan paling akhir.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini! Karena besuk, kalian harus bekerja sangat keras dan tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun! Kita akan kedatangan tamu yang secara khusus akan mendatangi kalian! Bergembiralah karena Raja akan datang ke tempat ini besok!"

Itu lah pesan yang diungkapan pimpinan penjara sebelum tawanan digiring kembali masuk dalam selnya. Kini Luhan sudah berada di depan selnya. Taehyung yang bertugas malam itu sedang membuka rantai leher Luhan. Agak lama, karena Taehyung selalu melakukannya hati-hati. Tidak seperti petugas lain yang dengan kasar langsung menghentakan rantainya, Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak semakin menyakiti mereka yang sudah menderita ini.

"Taehyung-ah,"

"Ne Hyung,"

"Kau ini tidak cocok bekerja di penjara, kau terlalu lembut tahu" kata Luhan pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk. Yang diberitahu malah tertawa.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Hyung, sebenarnya aku pun tak suka, tapi keluargaku butuh uang, dan yah…kau tahu lah," Taehyung tersenyum. Ia telah selesai membuka rantai leher Luhan. Sekarang, ia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya untuk membuka sel Luhan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba cari pekerjaan baru?"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya pekerjaan tersedia yang tidak membutuhkan gelar macam-macam Hyung," Tehyung tertawa hambar. Ia sedang mengunci sel Luhan karena Luhan telah masuk ke dalam selnya.

"Selamat tidur Hyung cantik," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya setelah memberikan senyum indahnya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal setengah bercanda karena perkataan Taehyung yang memanggilnya cantik itu.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya pelan. Dilipatnya tangannya untuk kemudian dijadikan bantal. pandangannya tertuju tepat pada langit-langit sel yang mengurungnya. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke perkataan pimpinan penjara tadi.

 _Jadi besuk Raja akan datang? orang yang menyerang desa kami? Apakah besuk tidak akan terjadi keributan? Semoga saja tidak aka nada yang terluka…_

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar.

 _Sebaiknya aku tidur, besuk kami harus bekerja lebih keras lagi._

 _Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah, Baekhyun-ah…_

.

.

.-o0o-

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ayo cepat! Kita harus mengantar mi ini pada pelanggan!" Baekhyun berteriak keras di depan kedai. Tangannya sudah menggenggam erat kotakan kayu yang berisi mi tersebut. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar langsung merebut kotakan mie yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Aku yang bawa! Beerat!" Katanya tegas. Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Baru dua hari ini berkenalan dengannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing. Pria ini kadang bersikap sangat menggemaskan, tapi kadang juga ia bisa juga bersikap tegas. Seperti sekarang.

"Gomawo kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku," Baekhyun langsung berjalan dengan langkah santai. Baru seminggu di kota ini, ia sudah bagai raja jalanan. Lagi pula karena Baekhyun orangnya sangat ramah, ia jadi mudah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga sekitar. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai keponkan kakek-nenek pemilik kedai.

Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun, matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang sosok di sampingnya ini. Pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Yang cerewet dan pengatur, tapi sebenarnya dalah sosok lemah yang berusaha tegar. Pria yang mempunyai kulit putih dan halus ini. Pria yang terasa sangat pas jika berada dalam pelukannya. pria yang manis dan cantik. Pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin tapi sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau sangat manis," Chanyeol berkata tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dan berdeham.

"Kau harus jalan-jalan denganku sore ini," Chanyeol berkata mantap.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus membantu nenek dan-"

"Aku sudah minta ijin! Kakek bilang boleh!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk membalas.

"Nenek juga bilang tidak apa-apa!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang bahakan belum sempat terucap.

"Baik-baik, tidak perlu meninggikan suaramu seperti itu, kau mengajak orang kencan tapi malah seperti membentak," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Baekhyunnie menganggap ini kencan?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

"Apa? Ti-tidak, kapan aku berkata seperti itu, dasar," Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya yang memerah ke arah lain. Kemudian ia mendengar suara baritone itu melantunkan tawanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Karena sejujurnya, ia mulai tertarik dengan pria di sebelahnya ini.

Chanyeol tampan, Ya. Ia juga tinggi. Pria di sebelahnya ini jelas-jelas sangat atraktif. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Chanyeol itu membingungkan. Kadang ia bersikap seolah anak-anak yang lugu, kemudian ia bisa juga menjadi seseorang yang tegas. Lalu malam itu…ia benar-benar mampu menjadi sosok yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Menjadi pelindung, penenang, seseorang yang mau menyandarkan bahunya untuk Baekhyun. Itulah alasan kenapa ia merasa tidak menyesal membiarkan orang ini mengikutinya siang itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapan ke depan saat dirasa panas dipipinya sudah menghilang. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat tahu apa yang ada di depan.

"Sial, kenapa mereka semakin banyak saja sih,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Baekhyun ada apa?"

"Itu, ada pasukan penjaga istana, kita harus pergi sekarang, aku sedang tidak punya uang dan malas berurusan dengan mereka,"

Chanyeol yang menengok ke depan juga ikut membelalakkan matanya sebentar. Ia sempat berdiam diri selama sepersekian detik sebelum berbelok mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Ah, kenapa pasukan sialan itu makin banyak lagi sih hari ini, tadi sebelum kita bertemu yang terakhir, kita sebenarnya juga sudah menghindari satu kelompok pasukan," Baekhyun berkata setelah pandangan mereka tidak lagi mendapati pasukan lain.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya menunggu respon Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya karena si lawan bicara tak kunjung memberi respon. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol yang sepertinya campuran antara khawatir dan tegang?

"Ya, kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengarucapan Baekhyun. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kikuk. Malu karena ketahuan melamun mungkin?

"A-ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa kok,"

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia malah meneruskan topic pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Tapi pasukan itu sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Mereka membawa seperti, kertas? Entahlah, pokoknya itu ditunjukkan ke orang-orang yang lewat," Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam. Tapi ia kini jelas menyimak apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Tumben mereka bekerja, biasanya mereka hanya meminta-minta uang kami dengan paksa," Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Mereka..meminta uang kalian dengan paksa?"

"Ya, mereka bilang untuk pajak macam-macam, tapi aku yakin mereka berbohong, mereka selalu menggunakan uang itu untuk minum di kedai minuman dekat kedai kakek dan nenek, dan jika kami tak menyerahkan uangnya, kami selalu kena pukul, begitulah,"

"Kau pernah dipukul?"

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun mengatakannya seolah hal itu sudah jelas. "Itu uang kakek dan nenek, aku tak mungkin menyerahkannya pada mereka kan?"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Ia yakin akan membuat perhitungan dengan penjaga-penjaga itu. Oh, betapa mereka akan menyesal telah bermain-main dengan kedudukan mereka.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Sehun tersenyum memandang istrinya yang memputkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hmm, aku berjanji tidak akan lama kali ini,"

Yoona hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia lalu mendekati suaminya dan membenarkan kerah bajunya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Jaga kesehatan,"

"Hmm,"

"Jangan lupa makan,"

"Iya,"

"ingat, anak-anak tidak boleh bekerja Sehun-ah,"

"Arra,"

Yoona terdiam sebentar. Ia telah selesai membenarkan kerah suaminya. Kini tangannya berdiam di dada bidang Sehun.

"Jangan lupakan janjimu," katanya lirih.

"Janji?"

"Untuk menemukan laki-laki yang bisa mengandung Sehun-ah,"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tentu," ucapnya dengan terpaksa. "tentu saja Yoona-ya," ia menecup pelan puncak kepala istrinya. Menghilangkan ketegangan yang sempat ia rasakan. Kemudian beralih ke dahi istrinya, mencari ketenangan. Dan saat Sehun mencium bibir Yoona, ia melumatnya dengan tulus dan penuh cinta.

 _Ya, apapun akan kulakukan untuk Yoona._

"Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan dan jangan terlalu lelah, jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggil Yixing," Sehun memeluk istrinya sayang.

"Tentu Sehun-ah, dan terimakasih, terimakasih karena kau mau melakukannya untukku,"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengecup kilat bibir Yoona sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya. kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar, namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan Yoona.

"Ah, aku hanya memastikan, kau tahu kan, ciri pria yang mampu mengandung?"

"Tentu, jangan khawatir, aku pergi dulu oke?"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Yoona melambai pelan ke arahnya. Menunggu sampai punggung suaminya hilang karena jarak.

"Yang mulia, aku membawakan obat-obatan dari tabib Yixing,"

Yoona tersenyum ke arah pria mungil bermata besar yang baru saja menghampirinya. "Tentu Kyungsoo-ah, masuklah, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, hehe, ini chapter dua kali panjangnya dari chapter-chapter yang kemarin kan? Kayaknya, chap ini ga terlalu hurt lebih ke fluff, ya ga sih, hehehe, semoga kalian suka ya ^^v**

 **Ini yang minta Chanbaek moment ^^v akhirnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ketemuuu ^w^**

 **Hunhan ketemu next chapter yaa, aku mau ngetik ngantuk nih, hehe, lagi pula ni chapter udah panjang bgt ntar kalian bosen lagi** **―** **"**

 **Buat kaisoo….tunggu sampe Luhan sampe di kastilnya Sehun yaa, hehehe ^^" ini kyungsoo udah Nampak (?) tunggu aja kemunculan kemunculan berikutnya ^^**

 **Aku seneng banget sama yang review, God bless you all! T.T makasih ya yg udah review, senengaja aku kalau tau ternyata ffku ada yang mau baca T.T**

 **Anyway, thanks to :**

 **Krasivyybaek** **, tjabaekby,hyunhyun, LisnaOhLu120, viyomi, NoonaLu, winter park chanchan, Majey Jannah 97, hunhan721, beng beng max, sehunhan, sukhyu, Urushibara Puterrizme** ( sorry, ga sempet bales di pm, hpku rusak jadi yah…hehe, thanks for reading and reviewing anyway ^^), **.58, DEERHUN794, SebutLuhan3x, , nisaramaidah28, ruixi1, hunhanminute, Shierashie94, XiSena, elysetivch, mr albino,** (fantasy? Umm, tapi ga ada naga-naganya yaa, heehe, luhan bisa hamil dan luhan keknya emang ntar menderita bgt deh ―" hehe) **, msluhan87, Ryou Han, Guest 1, karina, hunhips, dims, Sen, Cherry Blossom, han-tu, LUDLUD, AnggieChannieYL** (omg, aku juga baru sadar, aaa, jadi malu, anggep aja udah ada ya heheh ^^") **, bubbledeer, realYvRa, 1220** (mungkin rumit? Hehehe :p)

 **Maaf kalo ada yg ga kesebut, itu murni salah saya yang mengantuk *bow*, pokoknya thanks bgt yang udah review, keep review yaa, review mu semangatku buat lanjut nulis ;_;**

 **.**

 **Hayo Yang Cuma Mampir-Mampir Doang, Kali-Kali Review Ya :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

Anyway, there will be mature content such as violation here. If you can't read this kind of thing, you can skip this part.

.

.

I warn you okay?

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

CTAR!

Suara cambuk yang sekali lagi menghentak tanah membuat Luhan menyentakkan bahunya kaget. Ia sekarang sedang berbaris bersama tawanan lainnya. Berdiri dan mendengarkan perintah pimpinan penjara mengenai apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan saat raja akan datang nanti.

Luhan mendengar pemimpin penjara ini masih berteriak teriak dengan suaranya yang berat dan terdengar galak. Sesekali Luhan dan tahanan lain menjawab segala perintah yang ditujukan ada mereka.

"Kalian harus hormat kepada Raja yang akan datang nanti! Tidak ada keributan! Dan jangan bekerja malas-malasan! Kalian para orang rendahan mengerti?!"

"Ya Tuan.." jawab Luhan dan tawanan itu serempak serempak.

Setelah pimpinan penjara mengutarakan beberapa-banyak tentu saja-ancaman hukuman kepada siapapun yang berani melanggar aturannya, Luhan dan tahanan lain digiring menuju tempat mereka akan bekerja. Borgol rantai yang memberatkan dan mengunci tangan mereka dilepas dan dengan sadar diri segera mengambil kapak besi untuk memecah bongkahan besar batu bara itu menjadi kecil-kecil.

Luhan kini tengah beruntung karena ia mendapat bongkahan batu yang sama dengan Jungkook dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak dikenal Luhan. Sesekali, jika tidak ada penjaga yang lewat atau mengawasi, Luhan ataupun Jungkook akan terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia, selamat datang dipenjara ini," suara pimpinan penjara terdengar jauh lebih ramah kali ini. Walaupun masih berat dan menakutkan. Lelaki tua yang tegap itu bahkan memamerkan giginya yang menguning selagi ia membungkuk di hadapan pria tampan yang baru saja turun dengan gagah dari kuda hitamnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat pada pimpinan penjara itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekelilingnya. Gerbang yang tadi ia masuki sudah ditutup kembali. Sekarang ruangan cukup luas ini hanya diterangi cahaya obor di sekitar dindingnya.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia ingin minum-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama di tempat menjijikan ini. Kita langsung diskusikan saja apa yang perlu kita diskusikan."

Pimpinan penjara itu mengangguk menurut. "Baik, mari ikuti saya Yang Mulia,"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, tidakkah lebih baik anda istirahat saja?"

Seorang wanita yang baru memetik bunga itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar. Ia mendecak kesal sambil menatap orang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Yoona saja, kita kan teman,"

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Itu sangat tidak sopan Yang Mulia, saya sebagai pelayan dan anda-"

Yoona kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Y-O-O-N-A, coba katakana Yoona,"

Kyungsoo hanya elebarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu. Ia berdehem lagi. Mengurangi rasa gugupnya. "Itu tidak pantas Yang Mulia saya-"

"Yoona,"

"-yang hanya seorang pelayan dan anda seorang ratu-"

"Yoona Kyungsoo-ah, Yoona,"

"-sungguh suatu perbuatan yang tidak tahu malu jika saya memanggil Yang Mulia-"

"Yoona,"

"-hanya dengan sebutan nama anda," Kyungsoo akhirnya mampu mengakhiri perkataannya walaupun sempat terpotong-potong oleh si lawan bicara.

Yoona hanya tersenyum. Ia mencubit dua pipi Kyungsoo dan mendengus pasrah. "Baik jika kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku, aku bisa minta pada Raja untuk mengganti pelayan pribadiku, yang lebih mau mendengarkanku,"

Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. "T-tapi..tapi.."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau memanggilku dengan namaku, seperti saat kitaa kecil dulu mengerti?"

"B-baik Yang-"

Yoona mengangkat satu alisnya. Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah.

"Baik Yoona-ya,"

Yang baru saja disebutkan namanya tertawa senaang. Ia mengambil keranjang penuh bunga segar yang baru ia petik dari halaman istana. Kyungsoo dengan buru-buru menghampiri Yoona dan berusaha merebut keranjang yang tidak berat itu.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa," katanya.

Yoona mendengus kesal. "Aku ini tidak akan mati jika hanya membawa keranjang ini, kau bantu aku merangkai bunga saja nanti,"

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Yoona yang menjauh pergi. Bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam istana melalui pintu yang tidak jauh dari taman ini. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. Yoona memang sahabatnya sejak kecil. Atau bisa dibilang Yoona yang memutuskannya begitu. Dari kecil, hidup Kyungsoo sudah selalu harus mengikuti Yoona. Kemana-mana berdua, harus selalu sigap dan waspada atas apa yang dilakukan anak perempuan lincah itu.

Ya, Kyungsoo adalah pelayan pribadi Yoona sejak kecil. Dengan kondisi Yoona yang lemah, ayahnya mencarikannya seorang yang selalu bisa melayaninya. Ayah Kyungsoo yang merupakan kepala pembantu di rumah Yoona dulu lalu menawarkan Kyungsoo kecil sebagai pengasuh Yoona. Umur mereka sama, maka dari itu Yoona cepat akrab dengannya dan merasa nyaman. Dari pada ajushi tua yang selalu ayahnya minta untuk mendampingi Yoona.

Yoona yang terlaanjur sudah terlalu nyaman dengaan Kyungsoo pun memboyong Kyungsoo ikut serta saat ia akan tinggal di istana. Karena Yoona yakin tidak aka nada yang lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah hafal sifat dan kemauan Yoona. Bahkan Raja sempat marah pada pelayang bermata bulat ini karena kedekatan mereka. Namun Yoona bisa menjelaskannya pada Sehun bahwa mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Yoona memang sejak kecil suka keras kepala. Apa-apa ingin dilakukan sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi jika saja penyakitnya kumat…

Ah, Kyungsoo tidak berani memikirkannya.

 _Sebaiknya aku susul saja rusa betina itu,_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Kedua namja yang sangat kontras masalah tinggi badan itu sedang tertawa bahagia. Yang lebih tinggi sedang menyodorkan semacam gulali yang menempel pada bambu kecil ke arah pria yang lebih pendek.

"Chanyeol-ah, hari ini menyenangkan sekali," Pria yang lebih pendek-Baekhyun-merangkul lengan pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Mereka jalan-jalan, mencoba makanan gratis dan menonton pertunjukan jalanan yang kebetulan ada. Bahkan mereka tadi sempat menonton orang berjudi.

Kebetulan di alun-alun kota memang sedang ada acara, atau lebih tepatnya akan ada acara sekitar 3 hari lagi. Maka dari itu, alun-alun sudah dipenuhi dengan kios pedagang kaki lima yang menjajakan makanan.

"Sebenarnya aka nada apa sih di sini?" Baekhyun memandang pedagang yang berjejer-jejer. Tadi saat baru datang, ia tidak memperhatikannya, yang penting setelah menelan makanan gratis, mereka langsung pindah ke kios lain.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, yang pasti tidak penting,"

"Kenapa? Ramai sekali, pasti ini acara besar," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sekilas kemudian ia tersenyum. Mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun lembut dan tertawa. Baekhyun kemudian mendengus dan mencoba merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang lengan Chanyeol.

"Sini biar aku yang pegang," Chanyeol mengambil gulali yang dipegang Baekhyun kemudian menjilatinya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya lebar saat tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan gulali miliknya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tersadar kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa.."

Chanyeol menyadari pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi gulali yang masih ia pegang. Senyumnya melebar.

 _Apakah kau juga memikirkan ciuman tidak langsung kita, Baekhyun-ah?_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang menapakan kaiknya ke tempat para tahanan sedang bekerja. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan mengawasi setiap pekerjaan para tahanan itu.

 _Menjijikan._

"…nah Yang Mulia, para budak busuk itu bekerja di sini memecah batu bara dari pagi sampai malam. Tak ada istirahat, tak ada…."

Ucapan pimpinan penjara di sampingnya tidak Sehun hiraukan sama sekali. Ia hanya fokus pada manusia-manusia kumal yang mengayunkan kapaknya dari tadi. Diantara dentingan dentingan kapak dengan batu yang beradu itu, telinga tajam Sehun masih mendengar bisikan bisikan yang dilontarkan padanya. Membuat wajah tampannya mengukir seringaian tajam yang menakutkan.

" _Jadi itu Raja Oh Sehun.."_

" _Aku dengar ia sangat kejam…"_

" _Coba lihat wajahnya saja menakutkan…"_

" _Raja keparat,"_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Bisikan satu ini tidak mungkin ia terima. Seringaian yang semula terpampang di wajahnya menghilang. Pimpinan penjara juga menghentikan langkahnya. ia meneguk ludah panik dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Pasalnya, pimpinan penjara juga mendengar makian yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh salah seorang budak di sini.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGHINA YANG MULIA OH SEHUN?!" pimpinan istana berteriak kalap sesaat setelah ia melihat wajah masam rajanya itu. Para tahanan mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai beralih menaatap sumber suara.

CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!

Cambuk sudah dihentakan oleh pimpinan penjara sendiri. Semua tahanan menegang. Ini adalah masalah serius.

"JIKA AKU TAK MENDAPATI PELAKUNYA SEKARANG, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Kasak kusuk mulai terdengar. Para tahanan mulai saling menyalahkan. Mereka tentu tidak mau kena hukuman di penjara ini. Entah itu tidak mendapat makan atau siksaan di badan mereka, yang pasti, mereka akan sebisanya menghindari.

"D-dia pelakunya Tuan!"

Teriakan salah seorang pria di belakan pimpinan penjara membuat pimpinan penjara itu membalikkan badanya cepat. Ia menatap garang 5 orang di hadapannya yang berdiri takut-takut. Matanya mendapati pria yang berteriak tadi dan mengikuti telunjuknya yang mengarah pada pria lain.

Pimpinan penjara itu menggeram kesal kemudian menghampiri pria yang ditunjuk tadi dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak.

"KAU! BERANINYA!"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi laki-laki yang juga membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia ditampar oleh pimpinan penjara. Bahakan ia kaget saat mendapati ternyata langkah pimpinan penjara itu mengarah ke arahnya.

"JUNGKOOK!" pria itu mendengar suara lain di sebelahnya. Kepalanya sekarang sangat pusing karena mendapat tamparan yang cukup keras dari pimpinan penjara.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Saat Raja mulai mendekat ke bagiannya memecah batu, Luhan sedikit melirik Raja yang berjalan dengan puluhan pengawal dan pimpinan penjara di sampingnya itu. Mata Luhan mendapati pria muda bersurai hitam dan berkulit seputih susu.

 _Jadi pria itu Raja Oh Sehun yang terkenal kejamnya?_

 _Masih muda dan juga tampan…_

Luhan merutuki pikirannya yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dengan keadaannya sekarang ia masih bisa menilai Raja itu tampan. Ayolah, Raja itu telah memisahkan dia dengan adiknya tersayang.

 _Tapi memang tampan…_

Luhan tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ayunan kapaknya membelah batu yang cukup besar ini. Sesekali telinganya menangkap gumaman gumaman dari para tahanan lain yang membicarakan Raja yang baru datang ini. Rata-rata mereka menggumamkan penampilan atau kekejaman Raja muda ini. Yang bisa dikata lain memujinya. Sampai suatu gumaman yang sialnya cukup keras membuat tubuh Luhan menegang.

" _Raja keparat,"_

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGHINA YANG MULIA OH SEHUN?!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan dari pimpinan penjara membalik badannya kaku.

CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat cambuk yang telah dihentakan ke tanah oleh pimpinan penjara sendiri. Sepertinya ini masalah serius.

 _Tentu saja bodoh! Kau pikir menghina Raja di hadapannya sendiri itu apa akibatnya!_

"JIKA AKU TAK MENDAPATI PELAKUNYA SEKARANG, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Luhan bergerak gelisah. Kalau sudah begini, pasti tahanan lain akan mulai menyalahkan satu sama lain. Yang malah akan melindungi si pelaku itu.

"D-dia pelakunya Tuan!"

Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dari arah kirinya dan mendapati pria yang mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pria di sebelah Luhan.

 _Oh tidak,tidak, kumohon semoga ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan…_

"KAU! BERANINYA!"

PLAK!

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Terkejut saat pimpinan penjara menampar pria yang ditunjuk tadi. Tanpa sadar ia meneriakan nama pria tidak bersalah yang baru saja dituduh.

"JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Bawa dia ke tempat penghukuman!" pimpinan penjara berkata pada anak buah lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tunggu! Bukan dia pelakunya! Kumohon!" tangan Luhan menahan lengan penjaga yang akan membawa Jungkook pergi.

Jungkook yang baru sadar posisinya yang terancam mulai memberontak.

"B-bukan aku pelakunya! Kumohon! Aku tidak menghina Yang Mulia! S-suaraku berbeda dari apa yang sudah anda dengar! Kumohon Yang Mulia!" Jungkook menahan sebisanya pergerakan dua penjaga yang terus menyeretnya.

Pimpinan penjara menghela nafasnya kesal. "Yang Mulia, bagaimana menurut anda apakah suara anak ini seperti apa yang-"

"Apakah aku terlihat peduli?" Sehun memotong perkataan pimpinan penjara. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang sudah akan menangis.

"Bukankah kita hanya perlu seseorang untuk disalahkan?" Sehun berkata lirih dengan nada yang menakutkan. Ia memandang Jungkook tajam. "Bawa dia untuk dihukum," titahnya datar.

Jungkook mulai ditarik paksa sekali lagi. Ia meronta, memohon-mohon, bahkan kini air matanya sudah menetes.

"Kumohon! Bukan aku pelakunya! Kumohon! Kumohon tolong aku!"

Luhan yang baru saja di dorong jatuh oleh penjaga untuk yang ketiga kalinya bangkit lagi berdiri karena mendengar suara Jungkook yang putus asa. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan lagi dirinya di hadapan priayang mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi di sini.

Oh Sehun.

"Kumohon Yang Mulia, bukan dia pelakunya, jangan hukum dia, kumohon," Luhan memegang kedua kaki Sehun.

"Singkirkan dia." Sehun berucap datar. Penjaga langsung berdatangan dan menarik Luhan kasar agar menjauh dari kaki Raja mereka.

"Kumohon Yang Mulia! Percayalah padanya! Bukan dia!" Luhan yang telah di seret paksa masih meronta dan mencoba menggapai kaki Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan jijik.

 _Drama apa lagi ini?_

Sehun kemudian berjongkok menghadap kepala Luhan yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Jika dia tidak bersalah, siapa yang bersalah? Apakah aku harus menghukum kalian semua? Tidak masalah untukku." katanya lirih dan tajam. Bermaksud hanya untuk Luhan dengar.

Luhan terdiam.

Sehun tersenyum miring sekali lagi. "Lihat, kau tidak bisa menunjukan siapa yang bersalah kan?"

"Tapi bukan dia pelakunya Yang Mulia, kumohon," Luhan hampir putus asa meyakinkan Sehun. Raja keras kepala ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli, aku hanya memerlukan pihak yang 'bersalah' untuk dihukum, tidak masalah siapapun orangnya," Sehun memamerkan kembali seringaian nya kemudian ia akan beranjak berdiri.

"Aku pelakunya,"

Sehun yang masih berjongkok menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu seseorang untuk disalahkan kan? Kalau begitu aku pelakunya,"

 _Ah, seseorang ingin menjadi pahlawan di sini._

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Kemudian kekehannya menjadi tawa yang keras. Pimpinan penjara mengelap keringat yang berada di dahinya. Semua orang terlihat gugup mendengar tawa menggelegar dari Raja yang terkenal dingin itu.

Sehun berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Luhan tertarik. "Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya kan? Apa kau bodoh?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Tentu, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sama sekali bukan hal yang baik. Matanya beralih pada Jungkook yang masih terisak pelan.

 _Jungkook masih terlaalu muda untuk mengalami ini._

 _Ia bisa mendapat kenangan juga akan terpengaruhi._

 _Tidak. Jungkook adalah anak baik._

 _Aku harus membantunya._

 _Ya._

"Tentu. Aku tahu apa konsekuensinya, _Yang Mulia,_ " Luhan memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Raja di hadapannya ini dan menekan kata Yang Mulia di perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu berdirilah dan mengakulah bahwa kau pelakunya," Sehun yang merasa tertaantang oleh makhluk di hadapannya ini memandangnya tajam kemudian berdiri. Ia menengok ke bawah. Memamerkan senyum picik andalannya. Seolah mengejek dan memantang Luhan untuk segera mengakhiri permainan bodohnya.

Luhan kemudian mencoba berdiri. Namun tangan penjaga menahannya. Sehun yang melihatnya mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh dua penjaga itu melepaskan Luhan. Sedetik setelah penahannya lepas, Luhan langsung berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Akulah pelakunya,"

Luhan berkata dengan lantang.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mulai bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Heroik sekali, dasar bodoh," katanya lirih pada Luhan.

"BAWA DIA KE TEMPAT PENGHUKUMAN!"

Kali ini Sehun sendiri yang berteriak memerintah para penjaga itu. Penjaga yang menahan Jungkook mulai melepaskan pegangan mereka dan berlari ke arah Luhan. Mencengkram tangan kurus pria itu kemudian menyeretnya menuju tempat penghukuman.

Luhan melirik sekilas Jungkook yang membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Saat Luhan digiring oleh dua penjaga yang menahan lengannya dan kerumunan tahanan lain mulai mengikuti arah Luhan dibawa, Jungkook mulai meneteskan lagi air matanya. Ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang untuk bisa sampai pada Luhan.

Hyungnya.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" teriaknya saat ia sampai di barisan paling depan.

Luhan yang merasa namanya diteriakan oleh seseorang menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Jungkook di sana.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau lakukan ini! Hyung! Bukan kau pelakunya! Kau tidak bersalah!" Jungkook yang mulai mendekati Luhan langsung ditahan oleh penjaga penjaga lain yang menghalangi para tahanan lain karena sekarang, Luhan sudah mulai naik ke podium penghukuman.

Di podium itu ada beberapa tiang dengan rantai di atas dan dibawahnya yang berguna untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki orang yang akan di hukum.

Luhan digiring pada salah satu tiang yang berada di tengah. Luhan dihempaskan ke tiang itu dan kini punggungnya ssudah menghadap ke arah 'penonton'. Bajunya segera disobek dengan paksa meninggalkan Luhan dengan badannya yang kotor dan penuh debu. Walaupun masih menampakkan kulitnya ynag sebenarnya putih bersih itu.

Tangan luhan segera ditarik ke atas untuk diikat ke tiang yang akan menahannya. Kakinya juga segera dirantai di bawah. Luhan sekarang hanya bisa berdoa. Apapun yang terjadi, ini adalah kemauan serta niat nya sendiri.

Kini ia tengah terikat di tiang itu tanpa bisa menggerakkan badannya sama sekali. Punggungnya juga sudah telanjang seolah siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi.

 _Ayah..Ibu..bantu aku…_

CTAR!

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat cambukan pertama dilayangkan di punggungnya. Membentuk sebuah garis diagonal yang kini tampak kemerahan.

CTAR!

"Ah!"

Luhan berteriak kecil saat cambukan kedua mengenai cambukan yang pertama. Matanya mulai berair. Giginya masih menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Entahlah mungkin bibirnya sudah berdarah.

CTAR!

 _Kau harus kuat Luhan-ah, kau harus kuat…_

CTAR!

"LUHAN HYUNG! KUMOHON HENTIKAN INI SEMUA! HYUNG TIDAK BERSALAH! KUMOHON!"

CTAR!

Suara teriakan Jungkook terdengar walau tetap tenggelam karena teriakan para tahanan lain yang ternyata terhibur atas aksi ini. Mereka menyemangat ipenjaga istana yang memegang cambuk itu tinggi-tinggi. Meminta nya untuk melakukan lebih keras. Seolah tidak punya rasa belas kasihan untuk namja kurus yang terikat tanpa kesalahan di tiang mematikan itu.

CTAR!

"AHH!"

Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menaahan teriakannya. Punggungnya sakit, seperti terbakar dan rasanya perih. Teriakannya terdengar memilukan namun hanya menimbulkan teriakan dan tawa dari para tahanan lain dan juga para penjaga penjara.

Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan raja muda itu.

"Lakukan lebih keras sepertinya teman-temannya menyukai teriakannya." Sehun berkata santai sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Letaknya tentu saja paling depan. Tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan hukuman sang tawanan.

CTAR!

"AAHH! Hah..hah..hah.."

Sesuai perintah Sehun, penjaga itu mengayunkan cambuknya lebih keras dan kasar. Tubuh Luhan sampai melengkung ke depan karena reflek yang begitu menyakitkan. Tangannya bergerak gerak risau seolah meminta untuk dilepaskan. Nafasnya bahkan terengah setelah itu.

CTAR! CTAR!

"AAH! AHHH!"

Penjaga mencambuknya dua kali berturut-turut. Keduanya sama kerasnya. Tubuh Luhan sudah lelah. Tangannya hampir tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang terasa hancur. Punggungya terasa perih. Tentu saja. Jika kita lihat sekarang tercetak garis-garis horizontal yang tidak rata bentuknya. Beberapa bagiannya bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan darah.

Luhan mendengar penjaga itu menarik nafas panjang. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya yang dirantai diatas kepalanya. Matanya terpejam erat. Mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya.

CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!

Dan runtuhlah bendungan yang sengaja ia tahan-tahan sejak tadi. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya. kakinya seolah lemas. Jika bukan karena tangannya yang ditahan rantai sialan ini, Luhan mungkin sudah terjatuh dan tersungkur di tanah.

Penjaga yang memegang cambuk itu tersenyum melihat punggung Luhan yang merah dan robek di sana-sini. Darah yang mengucur seolah menambah keindahannya. Penjaga itu hendak turun namun sebuah suara dingin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Hukumannya belum selesai,"

Oh Sehun.

Penjaga itu kaget. "Ta-tapi Yang Mulia, kita sudah memberinya 10 cambukan, 12 malah jika saya tidak salah hitung,"

"Lalu?" Sehun mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mendekati penjaga itu.

"B-bukan kah itu cukup, Yang Mulia?"

Sehun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan penjaga itu menengok pemandangan di balik tubuh penjaga yang mulai kelihatan ketakutan itu.

"Punggungnya belum cukup merah untukku,"

Penjaga itu membelalakkan matanya. ia hanya membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi. Seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu takut.

Sehun mendecih kesal lalu merebut cambuk yang masih dipegang penjaga itu. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah tiang tengah podium yang kini ia pijaki. Sesekali diayunnya cambuk yang cukup panjang itu untuk hiburannya begitu ia sampai di hadapan punggung pria yang terikat di sana…

CTAR!

Suara cambuk yang mengenai punggung pemuda itu terdengar lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Begitupun hasil dari cambukan itu yang langsung mengeluarkan darah. Sehun tersenyum puas. Apalagi saat korbannya mengeluarkan teriakan yang memilukan.

"AKKHHHH!"

Sehun berjalan ke arah samping tiang dan mencoba menatap wajah pria yang terikat ini. Senyumnya tidak hilang. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil saat tahu wajah pria ini basah dengan air yang terus mengucur dari matanya.

"Kau lihat hasil tindakan sok heroikmu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Luhan mendengar suara lirih dan dingin milik orang di sampingnya ini. Namun ia tidak menggubrisnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan tidak mau menatap.

"Kau tahu, kau itu bodoh. Bodoh karena saat kau bisa menghindari masalah, kau malah menawarkan diri padanya." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan ke atas. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya saat ia bicara.

"A..aku..h-hanya berusaha menolong Jungkook," Luhan berkata kemudian. Walaupun agak terengah karena punggungnya yang perih dan sakit.

Sehun tertawa kecil lagi. Jungkook. Siapa lagi itu? Apakah bocah pertama yang akan di eksekusi tadi? Lagi pula, menolong? Apa itu kata tolong di dunia ini?

Cih.

Sehun tidak peduli.

"Nah sekarang, coba lihat hasil 'menolongmu' apakah kau merasa diuntungkan? Apakah sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Ti..tidak apa…Jungkook baik-baik saja…itu yang terpenting…"

Sehun terdiam. Kali ini ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jungkook…ia masih remaja…a..akan sulit baginya nanti…biar aku saja…tidak apa-apa…"

Ucapan Luhan sebenarnya seperti tidak membentuk suatu kalimat utuh yang mudah dipahami. Namun Sehun mengerti.

"Kau bodoh. Dan kau akan menyesali ini."

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Ia masih menatap lawan bicaranya walau dagunya sudah dilepas sedari tadi. Dan Luhan memberikan senyumannya.

"Kau..tidak pernah akan menyesal…menolong orang lain, Yang Mulia…"

Untuk sedetik itu. Hanya detik itu…

Sehun tersentuh akan ucapan Luhan yang begitu tulus.

Sehun yang dibesarkan dengan tangan dingin ayahnya. Yang sudah melihat berbagai perkelahian, perang, bahkan pembunuhan sejak ia masih kecil. Yang sudah mengenal apa itu kekuasaan dan keserakahan bahkan menjadi korbannya.

 _Tidak._

 _Hidupku tidak dipenuhi dengan bunga dan gulali._

 _Tidak ada tolong menolong._

 _Tidak ada._

 _Semuanya harus bersaing di dunia ini._

 _Dan kau harus menang untuk bertahan._

"Kau, orang-tidak, budak bodoh, akan menyesali ini semua," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencoba menakuti Luhan dengan menilik langsung tajam ke dalam bola mata Luhan.

"Dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya…"

Dengan itu, Sehun berjalan lagi untuk menghadap punggung Luhan yang sudah penuh Luka. Sehun mengulum senyum miringnya sekali lagi dan kali ini ia mengayunkan tinggi-tinggi cambuknya hanya untuk menghempaskannya lagi dengan cepat.

CTAR!

"AAAHHHH!"

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit sekali._

 _Ayah…_

 _Ibu…_

 _Baekhyun-ah…_

 _Kuatkan aku.._

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Akh,"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Baekhyun yang baru saja mengeluarkan desahan kesakitan.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa…jariku hanya tergores batang gulali," Baekhyun menekan nekaan jarinya yang berdarah.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung merebut jari Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Berusaha menghisap darah Baekhyun agar tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi.

"Jangan di tekan-tekan lagi, nanti darah yang keluar tambah banyak, mengerti?" Chanyeol mengecup singkat jari Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Perawatan jarimu sudah selesai Baekhyun-ah," katanya ceria.

"Ah..ne..g-gomawo,"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Ia memegang jarinya yang baru saja terluka dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya.

 _Kenapa ini, kenapa mukaku rasanya panas sekali, Luhan hyung sering melakukan itu padaku jika jariku terluka, tapi kenapa saat Chanyeol melakukannya…terasa berbeda…_

"Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya akan turun hujan,"

Baekhyun kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat awan gelap mulai menggulung-gulung.

 _Mendung._

Baekhyun segera mengembalikan kepalanya ke arah semula dan menghela nafas kasar. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat tadi ia menatap langit yang mendung.

 _Ah, Luhan Hyung…_

 _Apakah ia baik-baik saja sekarang?_

 _Semoga saja begitu…_

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo," ternyata Baekhyun terlalu banyaak melamun sehingga Chanyeol sudah berjalan di depannya sekarang. Chanyeol bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya bodoh ke udara. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mendengus lucu karena tingkah pria tinggi satu ini.

Bekhyun kemudian berlari ke arah Chanyeol kemudian mengamit lengan Chanyeol untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Chanyeol yang awalnya kaget bahkan hampir terjatuh. Setelah bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya ia hanya bis atersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

 _Hidup seperti ini sangat menyenangkan…_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan sedang mengendap-endap memasuki pintu taman yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan di dalam istana. Pemuda itu menggunakan jubah dan kerudung yang juga menutupi wajahnya. Dan saat kepalanya menilik ke dalam ruangan tanpa mendapati siappun di sana, ia tersenyum senang.

Sekaraang ia diam-diam menapaki lantai yang cukup luas. tujuannya adalah lorong yang berada di sebrang ruangan ini. Lsekitar 10 langkah lagi, pemuda itu memamerkan giginya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"AAH!"

Pemuda yang berkerudung itu berteriak kencang tanda keterkejutannya. Ia sempat jatuh secara tidak elit juga namun segera cepat-cepat bangun dan berdiri. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya tak lupa memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar dan ceria.

"Yoona! Tetap cantik seperti biasa, oppa merindukanmu," pria yang dipanggil Kai tadi langsung memluk wanita yang baru saja hampir membuatnya jantungan. Saat melepas pelukannya, Kai langsung memajukan bibirnya dan mencium kedua pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Iiih, Kai! Sehun bisa membunuhmu tahu, lagi pula oppa? Sejak kapan aku memanggilmu oppa," Yoona mengelap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Sambil menatap kesal pria dihadapannya ini.

"Hah? Si Beruang putih dingin itu ada di sini? Kupikir ia sedang pergi?"

Yoona menghela nafasnya. "Ya kau benar, suamiku itu sibuk sekali, tidak seperti kau yang malas-malasan di sini," cibir Yoona amsih mengelapi pipinya.

"Ck, aku disini sedang tidak malas-malasan tahu, lagipula apa itu, kenapa kau masih mengelap pipimu? Aku ini tampan tahu, banyak yang mengingini ciumanku,"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah suka pria berkulit gelap," Cibir Yoona.

"Yah! Sudah berapaa kali kubilang? Aku ini sexy, kulitku _coklat_ tidak gelap!"

"Arraso, arraso, kau mau apa di sini? Kau kan tahu Sehun pergi, untuk apa ke sini?"

Kai yang semula memberengut kesal langsung menampilkan lagi senyum lebarnya saat ia ingat tujuannya datang ke mari.

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi tahu," ucapnya sok misterius.

Yoona yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus meremehkan. "Kau mau mendekati Kyungsoo lagi? Tidak kapok disiram bubuk merica?"

"Y-ya, bagaimana kau tahu aku ke sini untuk bertemu Kyungsoo?"

Yoona memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau selalu kesini karena ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, dasar,"

Kai hanya melebarkan cengirannya.

"Di dapur…" Yoona berkata kemudian.

"Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan makan siang, kau temuilah dia di dapur,"

Kai langsung mengangguk bersemangat. Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lorong yang ditujunya tadi. Semula ia ingin menyambangi kamar pujaan hatinya, tapi karena ia tahu di mana Kyungsoo sekarang, ia akan langsung segera menyusulnya.

"Kai-ah, jauhkan Kyungsoo dari bubuk merica kalau kau ingin bicara dengannya!"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

CTAR!

CTAR!

CTAR!

Hujan yang sudah mengguyur tak menghentikan ayunan cambuk dari pria yang sejak tadi memegangnya. Ia terus menerus menghempaskan cambuk itu ke punggung pria yang sekarang sudah tampak menerikan.

Sekarang, hanya suara hujan dan desisan cambuk yang memenuhi lapangan luas ini. Tidak ada lagi sorak-sorai dari penonton. Bahkan sekarang mereka tampak merasa iba pada pria yang sedang dihukum itu. Mereka seperti ingin pergi karena guyuran hujan membasahi mereka. Namun tak ada satu orang pun yang berani beranjak dari tempatnya atau mereka akan membuat raja yang sedang kalap itu marah lagi.

Luhan sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan teriakan. Tenggorokannya kelu karena ia sudah terlalu banyak berteriak. Lagi pula ia sudah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menahannya tetap berdiri. Tidak ada lagi tenaga tersisa walau hanya sekedar berteriak.

Sehun yang sudah mulai kelelahan menghentikan sejenak aksinya. Badannya sudah basah. Namun ia seperti belum mau menghentikan tindakan kejinya ini. Dipandanginya hasil karya mengerikan yang ia torehkan di punggung pria kurus ini. Diagonal, silang, luka sobek dan berdarah…

Entahlah, Sehun hanya merasa marah sekali pada pria ini karena aksi heroiknya. Ia ingin pria ini sadar bahwa tak ada belas kasihan di dunia ini. Ia ingin pria ini menyesal.

"Kau menyesal?"

Luhan mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. kemudian dengan tegas ia menggeleng. Gelengan Luhan membuat Sehun terbawa emosinya lagi.

CTAR!

"Sshh.." Kali ini luhan mengeluarkan desisan perlahan.

Sehun menatap karyanya sekali lagi. Punggung itu sudah terlalu penuh untuk torehan luka baru. Sehun butuh kanvas baru…

Dengan sigap, ia berjalan ke depan dan melepaskan satu tangan Luhan yang terikat rantai. Tangannya lalu berpindah ke pundak kanan pria itu untuk membalikkan badannya ke depan. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh pundak yang berdarah itu, matanya sudah terbelalak nyalang.

 _Tanda itu…_

" _Jangan lupakan janjimu,"_

" _Janji?"_

" _Untuk menemukan laki-laki yang bisa mengandung Sehun-ah,"_

Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh pundak kanan pemuda itu. Hujan menghapus sebagian darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka yang Sehun torehkan. Sehun maju selangkah untuk dapat dengan jelas objek perhatiannya.

 _Tanda berbentuk sayap…_

 _Tipis, tentu, tanda ini tidak seharusnya terlihat…_

 _Laki-laki ini adalah seorang pembawa…_

Sehun menelusuri bentuk satu sayap sederhana itu dengan tangannya.

 _Tidak salah lagi…_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Dua pemuda yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu saling mengusap rambut mereka yang basah. Atau bisa dibilang, pria yang berukuran lebih pendek itu sedang mengusap rambut pria yang lebih tinggi sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang juga basah. Mereka berada di loteng sebuah kedai mie, atau bisa dibilang, kamar Baekhyun.

"Kita tetap kehujanan," Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia sedang duduk karena jika ia berdiri, Baekhyun tak kan mampu menjangkau rambut Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, aku sedang mengeringkan rambutmu,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri. Ia merebut kain yang ada di kepala Baekhyun. "Aku juga mau mengeringkan rambut Baekhyunnie,"

Lalu ia mulai menggosok-gosokkan kain itu seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun ke kepalanya tadi. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan riang. Sesekali matanya turun untuk memandang punggung mulus pria di bawahnya ini.

"Oh,"

Chanyeol berhenti mengasak rambut Baekhyun kemudian ia ikut duduk. Posisinya masih tetap di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena ia merasa gosokan di rambutnya terhenti.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau menggambar ini?" Chanyeol menelusuri bentuk tanda di pundak kanan Baekhyun.

"Gambar? Ah tanda itu? Itu tanda lahir tahu, Hyung dan aku memilikinya sejak lahir, bagus kan? Bentuknya seperti sayap-sayap, haha,"

"Oh, kau dan Hyung mu memilikinya?"

"Ya, memang tipis sih, tapi kami dari lahir sudah memilikinya, hanya ada satu sayap, seolah aku dan hyung harus selalu bersama jika ingin terbang," Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir penuturannya.

"Memang harusnya hanya ada satu sayap saja," ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Sekarang, wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tampak serius.

Chanyeol yang ditatap langsung mengulum senyum lebarnya lagi. Ia lalu berlutut untuk sekali lagi menggosok rambut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun harus berhadapan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Hal itu langsung membuat telinganya panas dan muka nya merah padam. Dan saat matanya turun, ia malah meneguk ludah kasar karena melihat perut Chanyeol yang rata dan berbentuk itu.

 _Kenapa badan tiang ini bagus sekali sih?_

Chanyeol menengok ke bawah untuk melihat Baekhyun kini menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah wae? Kau terpesona pada tubuhku ya?"

 _SKAK MAT._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai, hehe ^^/ Ketemu lagi di chapter 4, di chap ini hunhan udah ketemu, chanbaek udah mulai bersemi (?), kai bahkan nongol bentar, tokohnya satu-satu keluar ._.**

 **Dan buat kalian yang nebak Chanyeol itu siapa…yup, Chanyeol itu orang penting di istana, buat apa-apanya lagi, chap depan yah hehe ^^**

 **Buat kalian yang entar bingung hunhan ketemuan tapi kok begini (?) ditunggu aja, entar juga mereka bahagia, bahagia kan butuh proses hehe ^^"**

 **Dan buat yang bosen sama moment nya Yoona-Sehun, di chap ini ga ada kok yay! wkwkwk**

 **Buat tanda segala macem itu murni imajinasi yaa hehe, oh iya, buat Luhan ngelahirin, aku sih rencananya bikin tep Caesar tapi tanpa obat bius, kekejaman ga? Minta saran yaa, *bow* kemarin ada yang nyaranin buat bikin vagina di atas penisnya Luhan, menurut kalian gimana? ._.**

 **And as always, big thanks to :**

 **bebbyndyaaaa, LisnaOhLu120, winter park chan chan, Shierashie94, beng beng max, tjabaeky, JYHyunho, Kuminosuki, .58, SFA30, , Majey Jannah 97, DEERHUN794, hunhanminute, ruixi 1, khalidasalsa, kimyori95, sukhyu, HunHanCherry 1220, egatoti, msluhan87, , FairyFaith, xandKaiXoo24, 50, younlaycious88, ainindya13, viiyoung, Kim Jung Sun 11, han-tu, Charry Blosoom, AnggiChannieYL, dims, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, amiami1223, .35, tetsuya kurosaki, Guest 4, Guest 5, hunhan 1120, YVRA REAL, karina, saniasp, momo chan, Vita Williona Venus, Viyomi, Elisye Sihombing, ara choi, chanbaeky**

 **.**

 **Love you guys :***

 **.**

 **AND FOR EVERY SILENT RIDERS, KOMENT LAH KALI KALI BISA KAN -.-**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur lapangan ini dengan deras. Namun, orang-orang yang berdiri di sana seakan tak peduli jika tetesan-tetesan keras itu menghantam tubuh mereka. Dua orang sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian di atas podium itu seperti terkena mode henti dan hanya diam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Yang satu dengan keadaannya yang terikat erat oleh rantai-rantai penahan, dan yang satu berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap sesuatu di punggung pria itu.

Oh Sehun, pria gagah itu masih setia melekatkan manik hitamnya pada suatu objek yang kelihatannya sangat menarik. Cambuk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kuat terjatuh begitu saja. Tangannya ia bawa menulusuri objek yang ia pandang.

"Ahh!"

Luhan, pria yang terikat tadi memekik kecil tatkala tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh punggungnya yang terluka. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kasar. Membuat lagi luka di bibirnya yang sudah berdarah. Punggungnya memang terasa mati rasa, tapi jika lukanya tiba-tiba disentuh seperti itu, rasanya akan tetap perih juga.

Sementara Sehun terus menggerakkan jarinya menelusuri motif-yang bercorak luka-luka dan darah-dari sebuah tanda di pundak kanan Luhan. Ia menghiraukan desisan sakit dari pria yang masih terikat ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan akhirnya berbalik, kemudian turun dari podium tempat penyiksaan itu.

"Lepaskan dia dan bawa ke ruang kesehatan, obati juga lukanya," katanya pada salah satu penjaga yang ia temui.

"Dan kau," kali ini ia berbicara pada pimpinan penjara. "ikut aku,"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Penjaga yang mendengar perintah Sehun langsung memanggil penjaga lain yang ada untuk membantunya melepaskan pria yang baru saja disiksa itu. Penjaga mulai dengan melepas rantai di tangannya, kemudian kakinya.

Begitu tangan Luhan terbebas dari jeratan rantai yang sedari tadi menahannya, ia langsung ambruk jatuh dan tersungkur tepat di kaki-kaki para penjaga itu. Setelah selesai, penjaga penjaga itu hanya memandang tubuh penuh luka Luhan dalam diam. Mereka bingung bagaimana harus membawa pria terluka ini ke ruang kesehatan. Sementara itu, hujan tetap mengguyur mereka semua.

"Bagaimana kita harus membawa pria ini?" kata salah satu penjaga.

Biasanya, para tahanan masih bisa berjalan sendiri, namun karena luka yang dialami Luhan sangat parah, penjaga-penjaga yang tidak punya hati ini bahkan tidak tega untuk sekedar menyentuhnya.

"P-penjaga, biar aku yang membawanya, kumohon, aku akan menggendong Luhan hyung,"

Ya, suara itu berasal dari Jungkook yang masih berusaha menerobos barisan penjaga. Sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menangis. Walaupun hujan sudah menghapus jejak jejak air matanya, namun mata yang merah dan sedikit membengkak itu tidak mampu membohongi siapapun.

"A-aku, juga akan membantunya Sunbae-nim," salah satu suara kembali terdengar dari bawah podium. Diikuti dua sosok yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke arah pria yang terluka itu.

"Hyung, tolong naikan Luhan hyung ke punggungku," Jungkook berkata pada Taehyung-ya, pria yang baru saja menawarkan bantuan adalah Taehyung. Jungkook kemudian mulai berjongkok dan Taehyung dengan hati-hati sekali, mulai mengangkat tubuh yang terluka itu untuk naik ke punggung Jungkook.

Luhan yang merasa dirinya terangkat mulai merinntih karena lukanya terasa tertarik sehingga mengakibatkan rasa perih meraba indra perasanya. Namun, karena ia tahu ia sedang ditolong-berharap ia sedang ditolong-Luhan tetap berusaha diam dan menurut. ia tidak tahu siapa yang membantunya. Matanya menolak untuk membuka.

Taehyung sudah selesai mengalungkan tangan kurus Luhan ke leher Jungkook. Jungkook segera dengan hati-hati berdiri dan mulai berjalan diikuti oleh beberapa penjaga di belakangnya. Walaupun Jungkook adalah seorang yang menawarkan bantuan, ia tetap berstatus sebagai tahanan yang perlu di awasi. Taehyung mengekor di belakang dengan sesekali menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

 _Luhan, kuharap kau baik-baik saja…_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diam di balik meja kayu besar yang berisi perkamen yang berserakan. Ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang bercahaya temaram hanya dengan beberapa obor menyala di ruangan cukup luas. menghasilkan siluet oranye yang menawan di wajah tampannya.

Sehun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya dan matanya memandang ke atas menerawang atap batu yang berwarna kusam itu.

 _Ya, tanda itu, tidak salah lagi…_

Sehun sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan ia juga sudah menyentuh tanda itu. Pola nya sama seperti apa yang sudah ia dengar. Warnanya kecoklatan, namun sangat tipis tanda itu hampir tidak terlihat jika hanya dipandang sekilas. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin seperti tangan bayi yang menglebar?

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Tangannya berpindah ke arah matanya untuk mengusapnya perlahan. Mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing yang menderanya. Bayi. Akar permasalahannya ini berakar dari kata bayi.

 _Jika saja Yoona tidak begitu menginginkan itu…_

Pikirannya yang melayang ia fokuskan kembali pada pria itu dan tanda sayap dipundak kanannya.

 _Tanda yang pria itu miliki juga tidak mungkin palsu. Hujan akan dengan mudah menghapusnya jika memang itu palsu. Lagi pula untuk apa dia memalsukan tanda seperti itu?_

Pikiran Sehun makin berkecamuk. Ia menghela lagi nafasnya kasar. Kali ini disertai erangan kesal yang membuat kepala penjara yang duduk di sebrangnya semakin memundurkan posisinya. Takut menuai amarah yang tidak pantas ia dapatkan.

Tanda sayap malaikat. Hanya ada satu sayap saja. Legenda mengatakan mereka adalah malaikat yang tidak sempurna. Sehingga mereka dibuang ke bumi yang kotor ini, namun masih dengan segala berkat dan keajaiban mereka. Namun ada yang mengatakan mereka adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi dengan mengorbankan satu sayap mereka untuk membagikan berkat di dunia fana ini.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui mana yang lebih benar dari legenda itu. Sehun tidak peduli. Keduanya sama-sama tidak masuk akal baginya. Semuanya omong kosong baginya. Lagipula legenda dan tanda tipis itu hanya akan diketahui oleh kaum bangsawan dan kelas ningrat saja. Termasuk Oh Sehun yang notabene adalah seorang pangeran―dulu.

Karena bagaimanapun, setidak pedulinya Sehun pada pria-pria pemilik tanda itu, mereka memang meiliki sesuatu yang _istimewa_.

Mereka adalah seorang _pembawa_. Atau dengan mudahnya, mereka mempunyai rahim yang mampu mengandung keturunan. Walaupun mereka laki-laki.

Dan keturunan yang dihasilkan dari hubungan dengan pria bertanda itu, akan selalu menghasilkan keturunan yang terbaik.

Entah kekuatan, entah kepintaran, akan selalu menjadi nomor satu.

Mereka memang hanya pria-pria _biasa_ yang _entah kenapa_ _―_ Sehun tidak peduli―mampu menghasilkan apa yang seharusnya hanya mampu dihasilkan oleh seorang wanita. Pria-pria yang mempunyai tanda seperti itu dianggap terkutuk dan menyebabkan dosa besar. Pria seharusnya dipasangkan dengan wanita, bukan dengan sesama pria. Namun karena kemunculan pria-pria aneh itu, hubungan seperti itu menjadi lazim.

Raja yang saat itu memerintah sangat kolot sehingga menyuruh mereka menghabisi seluruh pria-pria pembawa itu. Mengatakan mereka telah melanggar aturan dewa. Anak-anak setan dan pengikut dewa kematian. Dalam pembantaian itu, mereka melakukannya dengan bersih. Tidak ada lagi pria-pria yang bertanda dan semua pria yang terlibat hubungan dengan pria-pria bertanda itu ikut dibunuh. Menyisakan informasi tentang pria bertanda sayap itu hanya untuk keluarga kerajaan saja.

Walaupun sebenarnya alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena raja-raja itu takut akan keberadaan keturunan dari pria-pria bertanda yang mungkin mengancam keberadaan mereka, dan akhirnya akan berbalik menyerang mereka.

Terdengar gila? Sehun tersenyum getir. Sebelum ia melihat secara langsung tanda itu, ia bahkan menganggap ini semua omong kosong.

Lalu janjinya pada Yoona?

Ah, dengan mudah Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menemukan pria seperti itu dimana-mana dan menyuruh Yoona melupakan apapun itu yang mengganggu pikiranya.

Namun sekarang, Sehun menemukan pria itu. Lagipula bagaimana pria itu masih ada? Setahunya pria seperti itu sudah punah oleh pembantaian habis-habisan puluhan tahun lalu.

Sehun menganggap ini adalah sebuah dongeng lucu saat ia kecil dulu.

Tapi sekarang, ketika ia menghadapinya…

 _Selalu ada satu atau dua babi yang berhasil meloloskan diri saat berburu._

Sehun sekali lagi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Pimpinan penjara berdeham. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiam diri dan hanya menyaksikan Rajanya itu menghela nafas berulang-ulang.

"Y-yang Mulia, a-adakah-"

"Siapa pria tadi?"

Pimpinan penjara berdehem lagi "M-maksud A-anda Yang-"

"Pria yang baru saja dihukum, siapa dia,"

"P-pria yang terluka itu?"

"Berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain, kau membuat kesabaranku habis," Sehun melirik tajam pimpinan penjara.

Pimpinan penjara meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"D-dia salah satu tawanan penjara ini…"

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Jika dia bukan tawanan di sini, sedang apa dia di sini? Melakukan pekerjaan sosial?"

Bulir keringat membasahi dahi pimpinan penjara. Dan diluar masih hujan deras. Sesekali angin bertiup kencang.

"Dia adalah salah satu tawanan perang Yang Mulia,"

Sehun terdiaam sejenak mulai berpikir.

"Dari mana?"

"Uh…saya tidak tahu pastinya Yang Mulia, karena kereta tawanan tidak pernah mengatakan mereka berasal dari mana,"

Ucapan pimpinan penjara membuat Sehun mengernyit tidak suka.

"T-tapi dia adalah tawanan baru, kemungkinan dari desa yang baru saja dimenangkan,"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

 _Ahh, desa kecil itu._

"A-ada apa Yang Mulia bertanya tentang pria itu?"

Sehun menegakkan kembali duduknya yang bersender pada sandaran kursi di sana. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas meja dan menatap pria di sebrangnya dengan nyalang. Ya selama ini, Sehunlah yang duduk di tempat yang seharusnya milik pimpinan penjara itu menyisakan pimpinan penjara duduk tidak nyaman di kursi khusus tamunya.

"Aku akan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini,"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Uuuh…"

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda yang tidur secara tengkurap itu. Suara kecil tadi juga langsung menyiagakan dua orang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang pemuda yang sedang tiduran tersebut.

"Luhan hyung, kau sudah sadar? Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Haus? Apakah ada yang sakit hyung? Masih sakit?" Jungkook langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri wajah Luhan yang menengok ke kiri karena bagaimanapun ia yang sedang tiduran tengkurap ini masih harus menarik nafas.

"Jungkook, jangan menanyai hyung macam-macam, kau membuatnya tambah pusing!" Taehyung yang mulai beranjak untuk berdiri di samping Jungkook memarahinya karena bertanya seperti itu pada pria yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

Yang dimarahi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Seolah merajuk karena ia yang khawatir ini malah mendapat amarah dari pria di sebelahnya ini. Kondisi mereka seolah mereka melupakan posisi mereka sebagai tawanan dan penjaga penjara.

Luhan sedikit tertawa karenanya.

Walaupun kemudian ia meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook langsung mengecek keadaan Luhan.

Luhan berusaha untuk duduk, namun usahanya sia-sia karena sedikit saja tubuhnya bergerak, rasanya kulit punggungnya akan hancur.

"Tidurlah hyung, jangan bergerak atau berbuat macam-macam," Taehyung terdengar khawatir sesaat setelah ia melihat tindakan Luhan.

"J-Jungkook-ah…" Luhan berkata lemah.

"Ne hyung, apakah hyung membutuhkan sesuatu?" Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah Luhan. Ia berlutut sehingga wajahnya bisa setara dengan wajah Hyungnya ini.

"A-apakah kau baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak melukaimu kan?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan menahan air mata yang nampaknya sudah akan meleleh itu. Di saat kondisinya seperti ini, kenapa masih Hyungnya ini masih bisa memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Taehyun yang melihatnya tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Jungkook dan mengelus punggungnya membisikan _"Gwenchana,"_ berulang-ulang.

"N-ne, gwenchana Hyung," Jungkook menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Luhan tersenyum. "Syukurlah…"

Dan satu air mata leleh dari mata Jungkook.

"M-maafkan aku Hyung…gara-gara a-aku, hyung―"

"Itu bukan salahmu Jungkook-ah," Luhan memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan suaranya yang serak dan lemah.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa…dan jangan menangis, kau membuat Hyung merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menangis," Luhan tertawa pelan. Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba meraih puncak kepala Jungkook dan mengelusnya. Namun kata-kata dan gestur itu justru membuat Jungkook semakin meneteskan air matanya.

"A-apakah…s-sakit sekali Hyung?" disela isakannya Jungkook bertanya.

"Hmm, tapi sekarang sudah tidak," Luhan kembali tersenyum.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Tadi ada tabib yang mengobati Hyung…hyung masih pingsan jadi Hyung tidak merasakan perihnya obat itu…"

"Aah, begitukah? Sepertinya Hyung beruntung," Luhan masih mengelus surai hitam Jungkook yang masih menangis dan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Walaupun Luhan sudah mengatakan bahwa ini semua sama sekali bukan salah Jungkook.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Aku ingin bicara dengan pria itu berdua."

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat ke arah orang pengobatan. Setelah kata-kata terakhirnya pada pimpinan penjara ia langsung keluar untuk mencari pria itu. Toh ia tidak membutuhkan ijin apapun jika ingin membawa orang dari sini. Semua yang ada disini adalah milik _nya_ termasuk para budak-budak tawanan tidak berguna itu. Sehun ingin urusannya dengan pria itu selesai sekarang juga. Tanpa mengetuk pintu kayu itu ia membukanya dan mendapati tiga orang di sana.

Langkah Sehun mulai mendekati ketiga pria yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Salah satunya tertidur dan sedang mengelus surai pria yang berlutut di hadapannya dan pria terakhir hanya berdiri di belakang pria yang berlutut itu dan memandang pria yang berbaring dengan sendu.

Sehun merasa ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Aku ingin bicara dengan pria itu berdua."

Suara Sehun mengaggetkan ketiga pria di sana. Mereka langsung mengarahkan mata mereka ke arah sumber suara dan seketika mata mereka membulat mendapati _Raja_ berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kalian berdua―" Sehun menunjuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. "―keluar dari sini." Perintahnya datar.

Pandangan Sehun turun ke bawah. Mendapati Luhan yang terbaring di kasur kerasnya.

"Dan kau, duduk. Aku ingin bicara padamu,"

"Y-Yang M-mulia, Luhan Hyung b-belum b-bisa du―"

"Apakah aku bicara padamu? Bukankah aku bilang kalian harus keluar?" ucapan Sehun memotong perkataan Taehyung. Pandangannya tetap terarah pada Luhan yang masih tidur dengan posisi tengkurapnya.

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun mengendus tanda bahaya jika ia tidak menuruti ucapan pria ini. Luhan mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya di tangannya untuk―setidaknya―mampu bangun dari tidurnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang belum keluar menggigit bibir mereka kasar sebelum keduanya melangkah lagi ke dekat ranjang Luhan dan mulai membantu namja rusa itu untuk duduk. Sesuai perintah Sehun.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah Luhan terduduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Taehyung dan Jungkook lirih, Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai melangkah keluar walaupun masih dalam keadaan yang sangat was-was.

Setelah pintu sempurna tertutup kembali, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang tampak tertunduk itu.

"Kau…"

Sehun tepat berdiri di depan namja itu sekarang. Namja itu masih tidak memakai baju. Dan di punggungnya terdapat seperti bekas bekas ramuan berwarna oranye.

"Tatap aku ketika aku berbicara,"

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya yang menunduk. Ia memandangi jarinya yang saling bertaut di pangkuannya.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang perintah dua kali,"

Luhan tetap menunduk.

Sehun yang jengah dengan lawan bicaranya ini menarik rambuty Luhan kebelakang sehingga kepalanya kini mendongak. Memperlihatkan kulit pucat pasi dan wajah kesakitannya pada Sehun.

"Sakit?"

Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dijawab erangan dari Luhan tatkala Sehun mempererat tarikan di rambutnya.

"Inilah yang kau dapat ketika melawanku,"

Sehun melepas tarikannya kasar dan mendengus ketika melihat Luhan mengusap usap bagian kepalanya yang tertarik tadi. Luhan tidak lagi menunduk. Matanya yang lebar itu kini menatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca dan pasrah.

Sehun sedetik memandang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan itu. Merasa sejenak terpaku pada dua bola mata itu. Seakan ingin menghapus ketakutan yang menutupi keindahan dua bola mata itu sebenarnya.

Sehun menggeleng kasar.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh larut pada namja rendahan seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"L-Luhan. Xi Luhan…"

 _Luhan…_

Sehun mengulang nama itu di hatinya.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa kau?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu menggeleng lemah. Tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud Sehun menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

 _Memangnya aku siapa, kenapa Yang Mulia bertanya seperti itu padaku?_

Sehun diam saja melihat gelengan Luhan. Ia sedikit menengok ke pundak kanan Luhan dan mendapati tanda tipi situ masih di sana. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau akan ikut denganku, keluar dari tempat ini,"

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar. Mendengar ucapan Yang Mulia tentu saja membuatnya senang. Ia bisa keluar dari penjara ini demi Tuhan! Namun, setelah apa yang Yang Mulia perbuat padanya, sepertinya Luhan tidak terlalu yakin lagi.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Luhan terbata.

Sehun meliriknya tajam. "Kau tidak mau?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya takut-takut. Ia ingin keluar dari sini. Mungkin pergi untuk mencari adiknya walau ia tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana.

"H-hanya bertanya Y-Yang Mulia…"

Sehun memandang pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tubuhnya kurus, tinggi yang tidak seberapa, kulit yang putih―walau tertutup kotoran debu dan bekas siksaannya, rambut yang hitam dan terlihat halus…

Dan wajahnya yang cantik…

 _Tidak buruk_

Sehun menepis kasar pikiran itu. Sudah berapa kali ini pikirannya teralihkan oleh pria ini. Sehun menatap pria di hadapannya tepat di manik matanya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya bersisa sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dan lawan bicaranya ini.

Menambah ketegangan yang sebenarnya sudah Luhan rasakan sejak tadi.

"Karna kau adalah namja yang akan mengandung anakku."

 _A-apa?_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Belum sepenuhnya mata itu terbuka, ketukan―atau lebih bisa disebut dengan dobrakan di pintu kedai mi itu bertambah keras.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"CEPAT BUKA PINTU INI!"

Kali ini ketukan itu bertambah dengan suara teriakan. Baekhyun mengerang pelan kemudian ia bangun dan duduk sambil mengusap matanya pelan. Ia memandang jendela dan melihat bulan dan bintang masih di sana. Mungkin sekitar dini hari? Entahlah.

Baekhyun menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menyibakan selimut tipisnya dan melangkah keluar menuju pintu.

 _Siapa yang mengetuk malam-malam seperti ini? Sudah tahu toko tutup masih saja_ _―_

"CEPAT BUKA PINTU INI!"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan pria di luar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan ketika tangannya hendak menggeser pintu itu, ia terdiam.

 _Bagaimana kalau orang jahat? Perampok? Aish aku harus bagaimana?_

"CEPAT BUKA ATAU KEDAI INI AKAN DIHANCURKAN!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

 _Dari perkataannya sepertinya bukan orang baik…_

DUK! DUK! BRAK!

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat ia mendengar suara orang mencoba merusak pintu kedai ini. Memaksa masuk. Dengan segera Baekhyun menarik kancing kayu yang terpasang di atas pintu dan mulai menggeser pintu itu untuk kemudian terbuka.

Menampakkan beberapa prajurit istana bermuka masam di sana.

"A-ada ap―"

"Simpan bicaramu, kau tahu orang ini kan?"

Baekhyun melihat kertas yang disodorkan salah satu prajurit terdepan. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

 _Chanyeol? B-bagaimana bisa…a-apakah dia buronan?_

"Cepat katakan! Kau tahu kan dimana dia berada?!"

Baekhyun menatap prajurit di depannya. Kemudian menggeleng.

"T-tidak tahu, a-aku tidak tahu siapa dia,"

"Kau jangan berbohong anak ingusan! Dia ada di sini kan?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu sungguh! K-kalian lebih baik segera pergi dari tempat ini! Kalian menggangguku!"

Baekhyun baru saja akan menutup pintunya ketika tangan seorang prajurit menahan pintunya. Salah seorang prajurit mengkode teman-temannya untuk segera masuk ke kedai yang pintunya masih Baekhyun usahakan untuk tutup.

Saat masuk, mereka mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai dekat pintu. Para prajurit yang sudah masuk mulai menggeledah dengan kasar kedai kecil itu. Membuat kursi dan meja yang sudah tersusun rapi menjadi berantakan lagi.

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan brengsek! Kubilang berhenti!"

Baekhyun yang notabene ditahan oleh salah satu pengawal hanya bisa meronta meminta kebebasan untuk menyelamatkan kedai kecil milik kakek dan nenek yang sudah berbaik hati merawatnya. Bahkan tak terasa sedari tadi ia sudah menangis melihat kedai yang sudah ia cintai ini dirusak oleh prajurit prajurit brengsek itu.

Mereka terus saja berlaku seenaknya menggeledah―atau dalam pandangan Baekhyun _merusak_ ―kedai mi untuk mencari sesuatu. Teriakan dan rontaan Baekhyun sama sekali tak mereka pedulikan. Baekhyun yang sudah terlepas dari tahanan salah seorang penjaga mencoba menghentikan para prajurit itu dengan tenaganya yang tak seberapa itu.

Tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, usaha Baekhyun. Tubuhnya hanya terhempas beberapa kali ke lantai akibat dorongan para prajurit tidak manusiawi itu.

"Baek, aku mendengar keributan…"

Semua yang di dalam ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah tangga di samping kedai dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang menggosok matanya pelan.

"Ada ap―" Belum sempat Cahnyeol melanjutkan omongannya, ia dibuat bungkam oleh pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Bangku-bangu yang berserakan. Pecahan mangkuk. Para prajurit istana…dan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk dan…menangis?

Chanyeol tidak mepedulikan hal lain. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung membantu namja yang lebih pendek itu untuk berdiri. Saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, Baekhyun tetap terisak.

"K-kenapa kau turun..hiks..bodoh…"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung baekhyun pelan sesaat setelah ia memeluk Baekhyun.

"K-kau buronan? K-kenapa..hiks..mereka mencarimu?" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Para prajurit mulai mendekat ke arah dua orang itu.

"Y-Yeol, m-mereka mengincarmu, k-kau harus kabur cepat!"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar segera pergi dari para prajurit yang sudah mulai mendekat itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi saat salah satu prajurit menahan salah satu lengannya.

"Akhirnya kami menemukan anda…pangeran…"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Baekhyun menatap para prajurit yang sekarang tampak serius dan hormat. Tidak seperti tadi saat mereka bermuka masam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang tertunduk. Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat mendapati Chanyeol tak berusaha membantah ucapan prajurit itu.

"Yeol…k-kau adalah pangeran? A-anggota kerajaan?" Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Walaupun air mata kini malah semakin menumpuk di pelupuk matanya yang sudah memerah.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata merah dan raut kekecewaan.

"Baek…a-aku―"

"Kau berbohong padaku? Pada nenek dan kakek…kau berbohong…"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu…"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"K-kau anggota kerajaan…kau berbohong…kau pembohong!" Baekhyun berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"Baekhyun..kumohon…" Chanyeol hendak mendekati Baekhyun yang semakin beringsut jauh darinya, namun cekalan tangan prajurit itu menahannya untuk bergerak tidak lebih jauh dari selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kau menyamar? Ingin menangkap para pendatang gelap sepertiku?"

Penjaga yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun ingin bergerak setelah mendengar kata pendatang gelap yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Cahnyeol mengucapkannya tegas. Para prajurit yang sudah mulai melangkah itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian ingin memenjarakanku? Bawa saja aku! Aku tidak peduli! Malah kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu Hyungku yang sudah kalian ambil! Kalian memang orang-orang yang tidak punya hati dan perasaan!"

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Ia melepaskan genggaman prajurit itu dengan menghentakan tangannya kasar dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan merusaha merengkuhnya.

Baekhyun menghindar.

"Mau apa kau?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih.

"Kau pembohong brengsek, anggota kerajaan memang selalu saja brengsek!"

"Maaf… kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku Baek…"

"Pergi…"

Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun. Saat teraih, Baekhyunlah yang menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Chanyeol menjadi lemas seketika. Satu air matanya lolos dan tangannya yang tadi terulur kini sudah jatuh kesamping badannya.

Para prajurit yang melihat itu segera menahan tangan Chanyeol di belakang tubuhnya agar pemuda itu tidak lagi kabur.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang meronta dari cengkraman para prajurit itu. Baekhyun menatap kejadian itu dengan datar. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baek! Kumohon! A-aku mencintaimu dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Deg.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang mulai diseret keluar oleh para penjaga itu merasa hatinya membuncah senang. Namun ada semacam duri yang seperti menyayat juga di hatinya menghalangi kebahagiaan itu untuk membuka lebih lebar.

"Baekhyun, kau dengar! Aku mencintaimu―Lepaskan aku brengsek! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun ingin merengkuh Chanyeol yag sudah berada di ambang pintu kedai ini. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia bahakan memunggungi Chanyeol. Seolah tidak mau melihat wajah pemuda tampan yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya ini.

"Baek! Jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku sekarang, kumohon datanglah ke tempat kencan kita, lusa! Kumohon! Kau harus mendengar pernyataanku! Baek! Lusa…tempat kencan kita…"

Suara Chanyeol perlahan-lahan hilang. Begitu pula dengan orang yang memiliki suaraberat itu.

Baekhyun ambruk dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang terlipat rapi di atas lututnya. Terisak pelan yang berganti cepat dengan derai air mata yang terus saja mengalir deras.

Chanyeol mencintainya…

Pria idiot yang baru saja Baekhyun kenal itu mencintainya…

Pria tinggi dan tampan itu mencintainya…

Pria manja yang bisa berubah tegas dalam sekejap itu mencintainya…

Pria yang mampu menenangkannya saat menangis itu mencintainya…

Pria yang ternyata juga sudah ia cintai itu…mencintainya…

 _Chanyeol juga mencintainya…_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

 _A-apa?_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"M-mengandung a-anak?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari Luhan.

"Kau kebetulan adalah namja yang _istimewa_ , dan kebetulan juga aku _membutuhkanmu_ , jadi kau akan ikut denganku,"

Luhan memandangpria yang berhadapan dengannya ini. Dari pertama kali Luhan melihatnya, sejujurnya mungkin Luhan sudah menyukainya. Perawakannya teagas dan berwibawa. Dan wajahnya tampan. Sempurna. Walaupun dengan sifat yang sangat kasar dan hampir tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

 _Tapi mengandung?_

Luhan membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kemudian ia tutup lagi. Setelahnya ia buka mulutnya lagi dan menutupnya lagi. Sehun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Luhan tampak kaget mendengar suara Sehun. Ia terlihat menimbang apakah ia jadi mengatakannya atau tidak. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Bicaralah!"

"Aku namja! Tidak bisa mengandung!"

Luhan tanpa sadar ikut berteriak saat Sehun berteriak padanya. Ia reflek kaget karena Sehun menginterupsi pikirannya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menjelaskan baik-baik pada Sehun, namun sepertinya Sehun memang tidak sabaran.

Namun Sehun malah tertawa.

Tawa mendesis yang mengerikan menurut Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali mengangguk.

"Pundak kananmu…"

Luhan reflek menyentuh pundak kanannya. Kemudian ia mengerang pelan ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh luka yang baru saja diobati itu.

"Bodoh…" Sehun memutar matanya melihat tindakan Luhan.

"Kau memiliki tanda yang istimewa, kau bisa mengandung dan kau _bisa menyelesaikan masalahku_ ,"

Luhan sebenarnya masih bingung dengan pembicaraan pria tampan di hadapannya ini. _Apakah yang ia bicarakan adalah tanda lahirnya? Yang berbentuk sayap itu? Tapi itu kan hanya tanda lahir? Lagi pula mengandung? Bagaimana mungkin…?_

"Kau tidak usah banyak berpikir, kau akan bebas dari sini, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku," Sehun mengulurkan lengannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap tangan yang terulur itu. Tak lama ia menyambut dan menggenggamnya. _Hangat._

Sehun manrik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Bagus, kau akan tinggal di istana dan mengandung anakku,"

Pipi Luhan memanas mendengar kata-kata manis Sehun. _Tinggal di istana, mengandung anaknya…mungkinkah…_

"A-apakah Y-yang Mulia a-akan menjadikan ku istri?"

Sehun menatap Luhan setelah ia mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Kedua sudut bibirnya kini terangkat sempurna. Senyuman yang manis menurut Luhan, membuat Luhan mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyumnya juga.

Namun Sehun malah tertawa keras.

"Istri kau bilang? Jangan bercanda, bagaimana mungkin seorang Raja menikahi namja buangan sepertimu?"

DEG

Seketika senyum Luhan menghilang. Sehun masih tertawa walau tidak sekeras tadi.

"L-lalu aku ini apa? K-kenapa aku harus mengandung anakmu?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kau…hmmm…budak?"

Luhan melebarkan matanya yang entah kenapa sudah membendung air mata lagi.

"Kau hanya budak yang kebetulan mengandung anakku," Sehun berkata acuh. Kemudian matanya memandang Luhan nyalang. "Tidak lebih."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. _Sehina itukah aku…_

"Yah..setidaknya kehidupanmu akan lebih baik. Tidak hidup di penjara, kau mungkin akan bekerja di istana, setidaknya di sana kau tidak akan kelaparan."

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang tertunduk. "Bagaimana? Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada _istriku_ jika kau tidak menemukan namja seperti kau,"

Luhan terbelalak.

"Y-Yang M-mulia mempunyai istri?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Kau pikir kenapa aku sampai mau repot repot mencari orang sepertimu?"

"Ah, sebelum kau tanya lebih lanjut, istriku tidak bisa mengandung, dan istriku menginginkan bayi. Dan kau adalah solusiku,"

 _Kalau begitu bukankah aku akan menjadi yang kedua? Ah…tentu saja tidak. Aku bahakn bukan yang kedua. Karna aku tidak pernah akan masuk hitungan._

"Kalau begitu kemasi barangmu, ah, kau tidak punya barang ya?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

Luhan sebenarnya masih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya ini. Orang di hadapannya menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari di sini. Namun pria yang menjanjikan itu adalah pria yang sudah menorehkan luka yang sangat sakit ditubuhnya tanpa alasan khusus. Benarkah Luhan bisa mempercayakan kehidupannya di tangan pria ini?

"Kau sudah setuju, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," desis Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah…tapi bolehkah aku meminta beberapa hal padamu Yang Mulia?"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana? Kenapa mereka membawa kita?"

Luhan yang sedang mengikuti beberapa penjaga penjara dengan Jungkook yang setia memapah tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Benar hyung, ke-kenapa mereka membawamu, dan Jungkook?" Taehyung yang ikut menggandeng tangan Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada para penjaga di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap dua orang yang sanagt dekat dengannya di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini. Jika memang Luhan akan dijanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik, meskipun Luhan tidak tahu ia akan benar-benar mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik atau tidak dengan menjadi _budak yang mengandung anak Raja_ , Luhan tidak ingin menyimpan berkat itu sendirian.

Jika Luhan mampu, ia ingin mengeluarkan setiap orang tidak bersalah yang ada di penjara ini. Namun Sehun berkata Luhan sudah cukup beruntung Luhan _mampu_ membujuk Sehun untuk mengeluarkan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung dari tempat ini.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang. Sehun memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak tawar menawar. Butuh puluhan kata mohon dari Luhan sebelum Sehun jengah dan mengabulkan permintaan Luhan.

"Jungkook-ah, kau akan keluar dari tempat ini, Taehyung akan ikut bersamamu. Mungkin kalian akan hidup dip anti asuhan, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik kan? Lagi pula kau masih anak di bawah umur," Luhan tersenyum pada Jungkook yang matanya sudah melebar.

"Dan Taehyung, sudah pernah ku katakana kau tidak pantas bekerja di penjara. Kau terlalu lembut. Mungkin bekerja dip anti asuhan? Kau bisa menjaga Jungkook untukku kan?" kini Taehyung yang membelalakkan matanya.

Dua orang yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan Luhan ini reflek memeluk Luhan yang kemudian mengerang sakit sambil tertawa. Mereka kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf sambil sesekali terisak. Keduanya ternyata sudah menangis. Luhan tertawa. Ia senang bisa memberi kebahagiaan pada dua orang yang dia sayangi ini.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai melakukan hal menjijikkan itu, segeralah naik ke kereta." Sehun yang sudah berada di aats kuda dan siap berangkat itu mendesis tajam pada ketiga orang di bawahnya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kuda Yang Mulia?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. "Kau belum bisa naik kuda, punggungmu masih sakit kan? Cepat masuk ke dalam kereta, kita akan segera berangkat,"

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ternyata walaupun Sehun tidak sadar, Sehun masih mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Segera saja Luhan, dibantu Sehun dan Taehyung untuk segera memasuki kereta yang ditarik dengan kuda itu.

Kereta initidak seperti kereta yang pertama kali luhan naiki saat datang ke tempat ini. Jauh lebih bagus, namun tidak sebagus kereta-kereta kerajaan yang Luhan lihat di jalan rumahnya dulu saat Raja datang berkunjung. Kereta ini hanya kereta kayu berbentuk segi empat, namun di dalamnya ada kursi yang beralaskan busa yang empuk. Cukup nyaman.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di samping Luhan. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih dan senyum untuk Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah cerah dari mereka.

 _Memang kau tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menolong orang…_

Dan kereta kuda itu pun mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat gelap yang telah menjadi rumah Luhan beberapa hari terakhir. Dan saat akhirnya Luhan mampu melihat pemandangan diluar tembok tebal itu, senyum Luhan mengembang lebar.

 _Baekhyun…hyung harap kita sudah semakin dekat…hyung akan temukan cara menemukanmu, atau kau bisa menemukan hyung mungkin?_

Mata Luhan terpejam dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah ayunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai, ^^ maaf ngilang dan ngga update update hehehe, been bussy ^^" (tapi tep mampir sana sini baca ff /plak lol) dan…maaf banget kalo chap ini ngga dapet feelnya, bahasanya kurang baku,alurnya lambat apa gimanah-gimanah, pokoknya aku bener-bener kasih yang terbaik waktu buat ff ini, ^^**

 **Thanks buat yang udah kasih saran, hehe, diusahain secepetnya Luhan hamil ^^" (puasa nih, NC nya akyaknya di skip aja kali ya –"), btw kayaknya ni ff bakal berlangsung lama deh, mungkin, mungkin loh ya, chapnya banyak, soalnya alurnya aku emang bikin lambat buat bangun feelingnya juga *alesan* hehe, semoga kalian ga bosen yaa, aku usahain yang terbaik d^^b**

 **Yang reviewnya engga aku bales, maaf ya, karena waktu itu Cuma pake computer ayah dikantor, dan ini update juga pake tathering mama, *lagi miskin* maaf banget ya *deep bow***

 **And ofc big big thanks and love to :**

 **Nisaramaidah28, Yohannaemerald, younlaycious88, Wu-Akai-odult, NoonaLu, kimyori95, sehunhanLisnaOhLu120, tetsuya kurosaki, ruixi 1, .58, DEERHUN794, Jung Eunhee, hunexohan, Krasivyybaek, KiranMelodi, zoldyk, ohandeer, oshbaek, SFA30, Nurfadillah, beng beng max, , WindaHunHanYeol, winter park chanchan, bebbyndyaaaa, khalidasalsa, HunHanCherry 1220, sukhyu, hunhanminute, Maple Fujoshi2309, Ryou Han, Viyomi, chanbyun99, .35, egatoti, minami Kz, , 50, SebutLuhan3x, viiyoung, jiaeraa15, exindira, My jeje, bebebekkk, Ririn Ayu, Kim Jung Sun11, Aria F, beobblecruz, msluhan87, karina, han-tu, Guest, Guest, Guest, Cherry blosoom, OKTA HunHan, handy, Guest, R, Long, Elisye Sihombing, Annisa Youling L Han, Namemartasari, hunhanloveyouchu, hunhan, hunhan1220, Guest, shireshei94, Guest, Sen, Sitinurafifah 12, AnggiChannieYL, Fida483, viiyoung, Cupide, Oh je rim, The Greatest Archer, Nataskuuk, ChagiLu, anon, niaexolu, ara choi, xohun35an, HyunniExo-L, Chie Atsuko, AceFanFan, YVRA REAL, novi, ludeer, luhan90rinda, .71271, miyah oh, manlylittledeer, BubbleePororo, kitablabla, chanbaeky, narahunhan1027, Re-Panda68, levy95, viohunhan, cl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEEP REVIEW YA GUYS, LOVE YA ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat siders, aku gatau mau ngomong apa lagi sama kalian, selain review juseyo :***

 **.**

 **.**

Bonus Kaisoo (karna update lama dan ga ada Kaisoo di sini ^^)

.

.

Kai yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan semangat. Di antara banyak pelayan lain, Kai selalu bisa mengenali sosok yang mempunyai punggung sempit dan tubuh yang kecil itu dimanapun. Kai tersenyum senang saat ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang tidak membawa bubuk merica atau dekat-dekat dengan bumbu-bumbu lain yang mungkin saja akan membahayakannya.

Kai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan berdiri di belakang pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Kai melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping namja itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya sensual.

"KYAAAA!"

DUONG!

"AAH!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar bisikan sensual dari Kai langsung merinding dibuatnya. Dia lansungberbalik ke belakang dan dengan reflek yang luar biasa, ia menamparkan wajan yang sedang ia pegang ke wajah orang di hadapannya sembari berteriak keras. Pukulannya telak mengenai wajah si pemilik suara sensual tadi. Juga menimbulkan teriakan perih dari si pemilik wajah.

"Aaah! Wajahku…wajahku yang tampan…!"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria itu dengan takut-takut sambil terus menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik wajan yang menyelamatkannya. Saat matanya menangkap wajah yang cukup familiar, matanya melebar lebih lagi hingga mungkin dua bola mata itu akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"A-astaga! Yang Mulia Kai! Tuhan…bagaimana ini…" Kyungsoo segera saja meletakkan wajan di meja belakangnya dan menghampiri Kai yang masih mengaduh. Melihat Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya, Kai mendongak.

"Astagaaa! Hidung anda berdarah!"

Kyungsoo dengan cekatan membersihkan darah di hidung Kai dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia simpan di saku belakang celananya.

"M-maafkan s-saya… saya benar-benar tidak sengaja…a-anda mengejutkan saya..s-sehingga…aduuuh, bagaimana ini…saya minta maaf…saya minta maaf…" Kyungsoo terus menggumamkan kata-kata saat mengelap hidung Kai dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Kai bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, betapa lembut dan hangat tangan Kyungsoo yang bertengger manis di pipinya, dan betapa manisnya wajah Kyungsoo jika dilihat sedekat ini…

"S-setidaknya, darahnya sudah b-berhenti…m-mungkin anda ingin pergi ke tabib Yixing?" Kyungsoo berjalan mundur. Namun Kai lebih cepat menariknya lagi mendekat.

"Kau ini…pertama kali bertemu kau melemparku dengan sendok kayu, pertemuan kedua kau menyiramku dengan air, pertemuan ketiga kau membutakanku dengan bubuk merica, dan sekarang kau mencoba mematahkan hidungku? Kau ada dendam apa denganku?"

"M-maafkan saya Yang Mulia…s-saya hanya terkejut kare―"

CUP!

Kai memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dengan menempelkan bibir ranumnya di bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka itu. Menciptakan lekukan yang pas dengan bibir Kai untuk menyatu dengan milik Kyungsoo.

 _Manis_.

Kai tersenyum setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo belum berhenti melebar dan pipinya kini tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Aigo, kau sangat manis sekali, lain kali, sambutlah aku dengan cara seperti itu, kau mengerti?" Kai tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengasak rambut Kyungsoo pelan sebelum pergi dengan senandung kecil menghiasi langkahnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Dan saat jari mungilnya menyentuh bibir itu, pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah dan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Menampakkan bibir hati yang menawan.

 _Rasanya manis sekali…_

.

.

.

 **Apa ini, kenapa ditambah bonus chapter jadi panjang gini /**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam di sebuah istana, sebuah kereta kuda baru saja memasuki bangunan kokoh dan berpenjagaan ketat itu bersama beberapa pasukan berkuda lain yang mengikuti kereta besar memasuki gerbang yang terbuka. Saat gerbang sudah ditutup, kereta itu berhenti dan kusir yang memegang kendali kuda segera turun menuju pintu kereta yang ia bawa.

"Yang Mulia, kita sudah sampai," seorang prajurit membukakan pintu kereta kuda. Dan dari sana pria tinggi itu turun dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya yang diikat untuk dilepaskan. dan penjaga itu menurutinya. Toh ini sudah sampai di istana.

"Channie…"

Suara wanita yang lembut mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol pada tangannya yang masih berusaha di lepaskan dari ikatannya. Chanyeol yang melihat wanita itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan penjaga yang hampir selesai menguntai tali yang melilit.

"Kenapa harus diikat?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Yang Mulia mencoba kabur Ratu, kami tidak bisa menenangkannya dan kami terpaksa mengikatnya,"

Sang Ratu mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Penjaga itu telah selesai menguntai tali Chanyeol, kemudian ia membungkuk yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Ratu lalu berlalu pergi dari sana.

Melihat penjaga itu telah pergi, Chanyeol langsung menubruk wanita itu dengan tubuhnya yang lebar. Chanyeol memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Menumpahkan emosinya yang sedari dia tahan-tahan. Tangan wanita itu mengelus pelan punggung Chanyeol. Menenangkannya yang ternyata sudah menangis.

"Bun..da…" panggil Chanyeol di tengah isakannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Hmm? Ada apa Channie?" Sebenarnya wanita itu ingin sekali menanyakan kemana saja anaknya kenapa dia baru pulang setelah 3 hari ini dia menghilang. Mungkin juga sedikit memarahinya karena lusa adalah hari yang penting untuk anaknya. Namun semuanya itu lenyap ketika dengan sesak anaknya memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Bunda…Channie..hiks…Baek…hiks…"

"Sshhh, tenanglah Channie, ada apa? Ceritakan pada Bunda masalahmu, jangan menangis ne…anak Bunda tidak boleh menangis…" Wanita itu―atau ibu Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipi anaknya yang masih terisak. Walaupun ia juga sedikit mengernyit mendengar kata 'Baek' keluar dari bibir anak nya. Ataukah itu nama orang?

"Channie mianhae..hiks…mianhae Baek…hyun…" Chanyeol mengusap usap matanya dengan tangannnya yang besar. Berusaha menghentikan aliran air yang tidak mau berhenti itu.

"Ssh, sekarang kita ke kamarmu dulu, ceritakan pada Bunda di sana,"

Ibu Chanyeol merangkul badan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamarnya. Ibu Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu kenapa ia sampai kabur dari istana. Chanyeol adalah anak satu-satu miliknya, ia sangat manja namun juga di manjakan. Sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan di mata wanita itu. Walaupun sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu hanya ditujukan pada orang-orang yang dianggap Chanyeol 'istimewa' saja. Seperti ibunya, dan kadang-kadang ayahnya.

Namun tradisi tetap tradisi. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 20 tahun mendatang, statusnya akan resmi menjadi calon pengganti Raja, dan wajahnya yang selama ini ditutupi dari public, akan mulai dikenal rakyatnya. Chanyeol tidak setuju. Ia bahkan menangis dipelukan ibunya seharian saat Ayahnya mengatakan hal itu tepat setelah makan pagi.

Dan saat ayahnya mengumumkan akan segera menikahkan Chanyeol saat mereka makan malam, Chanyeol yang suasana hatinya sudah suntuk memilih pergi dari istana. Membuat seluruh orang di dalam Istana kalang kabut mencarinya.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah jendela di keretanya. Melihat pemandangan siang yang menakjubkan. Mereka baru saja berangkat lagi setelah rombongan ini menurunkan Taehyung dan Jungkook di panti asuhan. Ketiganya berpamitan dengan derai air mata yang direspon Sehun dengan putaran bola mata malas. Setelah selesai mengelap air mata satu sama lain akhirnya Luhan masuk kembali ke dalam kereta. Yang secara luar biasa, dibantu oleh Sehun sendiri.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sehun tidak turun dari kereta ini setelah Luhan berhasil duduk dengan nyaman. Sehun malah dengan santainya duduk di samping Luhan dan melipat tangannya. Luhan sempat bingung, kenapa Sehun ada di dalam kereta ini dan saat Luhan bertanya, Sehun menjawabnya dengan kalimat sederhana.

"Aku lelah,"

Dan Luhan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kemarin, tentu saja Luhan bisa sedikit beristirahat, namun Sehun yang mengendarai kuda tentu tidak bisa beristirahat karena harus fokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati. Kuda Sehun mungkin sekarang di bawa salah satu dari beberapa prajurit yang ikut dalam perjalanan kali ini. Entahlah, Luhan tidak ambil pusing.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya dari jendela, Luhan melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia sempat tertunduk-tunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Luhan sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidurlah Yang Mulia, anda tampak lelah," Luhan berucap ramah.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menegakkan badannya lagi. Ia kemudian mendecih kesal dan menatap nyalang Luhan yang mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Kau tidak perlu cari muka di hadapanku," ucap Sehun ketus.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum singkat walaupun hatinya sedikit mencelos mendengar kata-kata tajam Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak ada maksud apapun. Lagipula ia tahu apa dan bagaimana posisinya di sini…

Luhan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya. Sehun yang melihatnya mendengus kesal. Ia memfokuskan tatapannya ke depan. Tangannya ia lipat lagi di dadanya.

Sehun sebenarnya memang sangat lelah. Sudah dua malam ia melewatkan tidur. Satu saat berangkat ke penjara, dan satunya lagi saat ia pulang tadi malam. ia mencoba menguap untuk menghilangkan kantuk sialnya. Menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pria di sebelahnya―yang tampak tidak tertarik―dan menguap dengan lebar tanpa ia tutup-tutupi.

Karena menunduk, ia malah semakin mengantuk. Sehun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan perlahan… dan perlahan…

Duk!

"Ah!"

Kepala Sehun terantuk pinggiran jendela di sampingnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi setelah ia mendengar suara debuman dan pekikan kecil pria di sebelahnya. Sekarang ia mendapati Sehun yang sedang mengumpat kesal pada jendela yang tentu saja tidak bersalah itu.

Luhan sedikit tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!"

Yang dibentak langsung menutup bibirnya yang sempat mengembang senyum lebar. Ia menggeleng cepat sebagai balasannya. Sehun mendengus tidak sukadan matanya kembali―berusaha―untuk menatap ke depan.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sangat kasihan melihat Sehun nampak sangat kelelahan. Baru beberapa detik matanya fokus ke depan, ia sudah menunduk dan menguap lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Tak tahan, Luhan langsung meraih kepala Sehun dan memaksanya membaringkan kepalanya di paha Luhan.

Sehun mendelik marah.

" . ?" ucapnya ditekan-tekan.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi Sehun dan mulai memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Yang Mulia lelah, dan butuh istirahat,"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali menepis tangan Luhan jika saja pijatan Luhan di pelipisnya tidak terasa sangat nyaman.

"Berhenti menyentuhku…" ucapnya setengah hati. Ayolah pijatan tadi sangat nyaman dan benar-benar membuatnya rileks!

"Sudahlah Yang Mulia tak perlu malu, istirahatlah aku tahu kau lelah,"

Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan yang sekarang sedang asik menggerakkan jarinya dipelipis Sehun. Dari sini Sehun dapat dengan jelas menelisik wajah Luhan. Matanya besar dan bulat, bulu matanya menjuntai ke bawah kemudian melengkung ke atas dengan indahnya, bibir dengan pahatan sempurna, memang dari sini Sehun bisa menilai wajah Luhan terlalu lembut untuk dikategorikan sebagai lelaki 'tulen'.

Sehun melirik ke arah perut datar Luhan. Sehun meneguk ludahnya pelan. Dari sini akan tumbuh seseorang yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Seseorang yang jauh―sangat jauh―di lubuk hatinya yang kejam juga Sehun rindukan untuk ia timang. Namun perasaan itu sepenuhnya sudah Sehun buang manakala ia menikahi Im Yoona. Gadis sempurna walaupun kurang sehat. Toh Sehun memang tidak menyukai anak-anak. Dan dia merasa hidupnya dengan Yoona sudah sangat cukup membahagiakan.

Luhan memang sedikit memajukan duduknya. Dari tadi punggungnya tidak menyadar pada senderan kursi yang ia duduki. Memang cukup pegal, namun bisa apa dia jika punggungnya itu memang sakit sekali jika tersentuh sedikit saja. Saat memakai baju putih kebesaran ini saja, ia meringis keras, dan bila sesekali kain kasar dari baju yang ia kenakan menggesek permukaan kulitnya yang terbuka ia akan menggigit bibirnya kasar untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Sudah beruntung Luhan diberi kaus baru oleh para penjaga setelah kaus usangnya disobek saat ia dihukum waktu itu. Luhan tidak boleh mengeluh.

Posisi Luhan yang sedikit maju memang mendekatkan Sehun pada perut Luhan. Dan karena pijatan Luhan memang menenangkan, Sehun lambat laun luluh dan menutup matanya, masuk kealam mimpi. Dan karena Sehun sudah tidur, ia tanpa sadar menelusukkan wajahnya ke perut Luhan dan tangannya ia rentangkan untuk memeluk perut pria itu mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Karena pria yang ia pijat sekarang tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, ia sekarang hanya mengelus surai hitam lembut milik Sehun. Sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan nada halus untuk semakin membuat Sehun nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Tampannya…" Luhan tersenyum saat ia mengatakannya di sela-sela senandungnya. Jarinya yang tidak membelai surai halus Sehun menelusuri bentuk bentuk wajah Sehun. Walaupun hanya dari samping, Luhan sudah bahagia bisa melihat wajah polos Sehun saat tidur. Ia terlihat seperti bayi. Jauh dari kata kejam yang selama ini mengikuti namanya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia kembali bersenandung dan mengelus lembut rambut Sehun.

Entah kenapa, jauh dilubuk htai Luhan, timbul perasaan senang karena bisa membuat pria di pangkuannya ini nyaman. Senang karena pria di pangkuannya ini dapat terlelepa dengan senandungnya dan belaian tangannya di rambutnya.

Padahal, Luhan tidak sekali dua kali melakukan hal ini pada seseorang. Ia seringkali melakukan ini pada adiknya Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga selalu menunjukkan reaksi sama seperti Sehun. Namun Luhan hanya tersenyum lega manakala Baekhyun berhasil tidur di pangkuannya, bukan perasaan senang seperti ini…

 _Apakah…_

 _Aku menyukaimu Yang Mulia…?_

Memikirkan itu membuat hati Luhan sekali lagi teriris. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal menyangkut perasaannya. Dengan jelas Sehun mengatakan bagaimana dan apa posisi Luhan di mata Sehun. Budak. Budak yang _kebetulan_ mengandung anaknya. Sehun tidak mungkin mencintai Luhan. Pria kelas bawah seperti dia tentu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Raja semacam Sehun.

Dan Oh Sehun sudah mempunyai istri yang sangat di cintainya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit mengingat fakta bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi prioritas Sehun. Di mata Sehun ia hanya seorang pemeran pembantu. Bukan pionir utama yang akan selalu menjadi prioritas Sehun. Luhan menatap lagi ke arah Sehun yang kini bahkan sudah mendengkur dengan halus.

Meskipun sakit, ia harus menerimnaya. Walaupun Sehun tidak mencintainya, ia masih bisa berusaha memperbaiki hidupnya yang berantakan. Mungkin ia akan mencari Baekhyun? Ya ia akan pergi menemukan adiknya itu dan hidup bersamanya lagi setelah _urusannya_ dengan Sehun selesai.

 _Tapi untuk sekarang…_

Luhan tersenyum. Ia masih bersenandung dan jarinya masih mengusap rambut Sehun. Ia membungkukkan badannya ke bawah. Sakit. Sebetulnya sangat sakit. Baik di bagian punggungnya, atapun di hatinya ketika ia melakukan ini.

Dengan beraninya Luhan menunduk dan mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat badannya lagi. Masih tersungging senyum yang sama di wajahnya. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke samping. Matanya lambat laun mulai terpejam mengikuti alunan nada yang mulai menghilang. Sebelum tidur benar benar menguasainya, Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

 _Maaf…Biarkan aku menjadi egois kali ini, hanya kali ini…_

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menata ulang mangkuk-mangkuk yang baru saja ia beli dengan tabungannya―dan tentu saja tabungan Luhan―untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari penyimpanan.

Setelah menceritakan kekacauan tadi malam dengan kakek dan nenek, dan usahanya yang sia-sia kala ia mencoba membersihkan kekacauan ini sendirian sebelum kakek, nenek datang, janji berkali-kali yang mengatakan ia akan mengganti semua perabot yang rusak―walaupun kakek dan nenek sudah berkali-kali juga melarangnya, melihat kedaan Baekhyun yang berantakan dan habis menangis,―dan juga menjelaskan―secara tidak jujur―kenapa Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sini lagi.

Chanyeol.

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

Tentu saja Baekhyun berpikir apakah tindakannya berlebihan. Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menyiratkan luka malam tadi, serta apakah ia terlalu kasar, membentak Chanyeol seperti itu tanpa mau mendengar alasannya.

 _Apakah..apakah Chanyeol sekarang baik-baik saja?_

Baekhyun mendecih. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Ia seorang pangeran. Demi Tuhan, ia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidur di kasur bulu angsanya. Makan dari sendok perak. Hidupnya pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, Baekhyun tidak perlu ragu. Dan tidak perlu memikirkannya.

 _Apakah perasaannya tidak terlukai? Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang lembut hatinya…_

Baekhyun mengerang kesal pada hatinya sendiri karena memikirkan itu. Jika dipikir-pikir memang Chanyeol adalah pemuda kekanak-kanakan yang mempunyai hati sangat sensitif. Ia tidak suka dibentak, apalagi ditolak.

 _Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi malam Xi Baekhyun. Kau membentaknya, dan kau menolaknya. Kombinasi yang bagus._

"Baekhyun?"

Suara nenek mengalihkan pikiran Baekhyun yang semakin dirundung rasa bersalah. sebenci-bencinya ia pada keluarga kerajaan, Chanyeol…yah dia berbeda. Dalam artian yang bagus.

"Iya Nek, ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan?"

"Tidak, nenek lihat kau sudah selesai menata mangkuknya? Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa nek, Baekhyun sudah sangat merepotkan nenek dan kakek, Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi beban…"

Nenek mendekati Baekhyun dan mengasak pelan rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aigo, beban apa Baekhyun, kau sudah seperti cucu nenek dan kakek,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia sangat senang sungguh. Dianggap keluarga, _mempunyai keluarga_. Hhh Baekhyun jadi merindukan hyungnya…

"Ah ya Baekhyun, lusa ada perayaan di alun-alun kota,"

 _Lusa…alun-alun kota…_

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang.

"…Pangeran akan diperkenalkan sebagai penerus untuk pertama kali kepada rakyatnya oleh Raja jadi…"

Perkataan nenek tak Baekhyun hiraukan. Baekhyun hanya mendengar bagian terpeningnya saja. Pangeran akan diperkenalkan oleh Raja. Pangeran…Chanyeol…penerus kerajaan…

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Mau apa dia di hari penobatannya itu? Mempermalukannya? Memperjelas jarak strata antara mereka? Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun melihat betapa agungnya dia? Chanyeol bilang dia mencintainya. Apa? Ternyata dia sama saja dengan Raja-raja bodoh lain yang gila kekuasaan.

"Baekhyun? Kau mendengarkan Nenek?"

"Ah..ah ya, aku…" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "hehehe, nenek bilang apa tadi?"

Nenek menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini, karena lusa ada perayaan penobatan penerus kerajaan, toko akan tutup dan semua orang akan ke alun-alun kota untuk mengikuti perayaan. Kau mau ikut atau mau di rumah saja?"

" _Baek! Jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku sekarang, kumohon datanglah ke tempat kencan kita, lusa! Kumohon! Kau harus mendengar pernyataanku! Baek! Lusa…tempat kencan kita…"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyun akan menjaga kedai saja nek,"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia kita sudah sampai―oh…" Penjaga yang membukakan pintu kereta menghentikan perkataannya kembali ketika mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur di paha Luhan. Dan Luhan yang juga tertidur menyandar jendela.

Sehun yang mendengar suara orang lain langsung terbangun dengan cepat. Ia langsung memandang penjaga yang membukakan pintunya itu dan mendelik padanya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat penjaga tadi pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Rajanya.

Sehun menegok ke belakang dan mendapati pria itu―atau Luhan masih tertidur pulas. Bibirnya sedikit membuka dan deru nafasnya teratur. Tampak nyenyak sekali.

"Hei, bangunlah…hei…" Sehun menggoyang lengan Luhan agak kencang. Luhan yang marasa terusik mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Secara reflek ia langsung menutup mulutnya kemudian meregangkan lengannya kemudian menguap lagi. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Ia menggosok matanya dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

"Sudah sampai?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara serak. Satu tangannya amsih menggosok mata kirinya dengan pelan.

 _Manisnya…_

Sehun berdehem. Ia segera membuang pikiran itu. Dan mengangguk kemudian. Ia menyuruh Luhan mengikutinya turun dengan gerakan tangannya. Memimpin jalan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kastil.

Luhan hanya memandang kagum pada lorong yang ia masuki sekarang. Penuh dengan lukisan yang indah dan warnanya sangat menarik. Dan saat mereka tiba di aula utama, mulut Luhan menganga. Ruangan yang luas, kaki telanjang Luhan menapak lantai marbel yang terasa dingin di kakinya. Dan tepat di atas kepalanya terdapat lampu Kristal yang mungkin bisa untuk menaruh 500 lilin atau lebih? Entahlah. Dan di sepanjang langit-langit ini masih banyk lampu-lampu mewah seperti yang ada di atasnya.

Dindingnya penuh dengan giasan dan lukisan yang lebih mewah dari pa ayang dia lihat di lorong. Di dinding sebelah kanan atas, terdapat lukisan raja dari masa ke masa dan Luhan melihat Sehun di sana. Berdiri dengan gagah dan tampan dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan memandang lukisan itu takjub. Takjub karena lukisan itu tampak seperti aslinya, takjub karena betapa serasinya kedua orang yang ada dilukisan besar ini.

"Wanita cantik itu adalah Yoona, istriku, Ratumu yang baru,"

Sehun sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan yang tampak terpesona dengan segala benda yang terdapat di sini. _Dasar kampungan_. Sehun melihat Luhan memperhatikan lukisannya dengan Yoona, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di sampingnya _memperkenalkan_ Yoona pada Luhan.

Luhan menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Sehun di sana. Memandangi lukisan itu dengan senyum yang menawan dan pandangan kekaguman yang sama dengan Luhan. Tak mengira bahwa hal itu sudah cukup menggores hati Luhan.

"Ratu sangat cantik Yang Mulia…"

"Tentu saja, aku memiliki selera tinggi dan Yoona adalah yang terbaik," Sehun berkata acuh. Namun senyum dan pandangannya dari lukisan itutak surut barang sedikitpun. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berdiri memandangi lukisan itu, Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Luhan hanya menuruti Sehun walaupun ia tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana ia. Dan setelah melewati lorong dan beberapa belokan, sampailah ia di sebuah kamar mandi besar. Luhan tertegun melihatnya. Bahakn kamar mandi ini lebih besar dari rumahnyayang dulu.

"Ini kamar mandi para budak di sini, jangan salah paham, walaupun budak, aku ingin mereka tetap bersih,"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Matanya masih mengedar ke segala penjuru ruangan ini.

"Tidak ada yang sedang mandi," Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menengok ke belakang di mana Luhan dengan tatapan kagumnya masih menelanjangi ruangan luas ini.

 _Bagaimana reaksi anak kampung itu saat melihat kamar mandiku jika ia melihat seperti ini saja tidak mau lepas._ Sehun berkata dalam hatinya.

 _Eh, tunggu, kenapa pula aku harus mengajaknya ke kamar mandiku?_

Sehun berdeham untuk sekali lagi, menghilangkan pikirannya dari namja di hadapannya ini. "Kau…tentu tahu caranya mandi kan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang baru saja berbicara. Ia mengangguk semangat. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum dan matanya berbinar. Sudah lama Luhan tidak menyentuh air. Tentu saja ia senang bisa membersihkan dirinya dan membutnya tampak layak. Luhan sudah bersiap-siap akan melepas bajunya ketikateriakan Sehun menghentikan aksinya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sekarang terdapat kaus di setengah badannya.

"Se-setidaknya tunggu sampai aku keluar! Kau tidak punya malu ya?!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan terbata. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

"Kenapa? Yang Mulia adalah namja dan aku juga, kita punya apa yang dimiliki satu sama lain," jawab Luhan dengan nada polos. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh. Namun belum sempat kakinya menginjak ambang pintu, suara Luhan sudah menghentikannya lagi.

"Uh…Yang Mulia, p-punggung saya masih sakit jika bergesekan dengan kain, b-bisa bantu saya melepaskan ini?"

Sehun membalikan badannya. Luhan memangtampak kesusahan melepas pakaiannya karena setiap kali pakaian itu bergesekan dengan kulitnya, dia akan mendesis sakit. Sehun bisa saja langsung melangkah keluar dan mengabaikan Luhan. Seperti Sehun yang biasanya. Namun kali ini, melihat wajah kepayahan Luhan, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke tempat Luhan.

Luhan sempat terkejut melihat Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu mengharapkan bantuan Sehun. Apalagi mengingat jika Yang Mulia satu ini tidak menyukainya. Namun Sehun dengan telaten menggenggam ujung pakian lusuh Luhan dan mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin tidak bergesekan dengan kulit punggung Luhan yang masih Nampak mengerikan.

Begitu selesai, Sehun langsung membuang kaus lusuh itu ke sembarang arah. "Kotor sekali, buang kain itu cepat dan ambil pakaian baru di almari besar di sana. Pakaian di sana memang dikhususkan untuk budak-budak di sini,"

Setelah itu, barulah Sehun pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya. Luhan setelah melepas semua pakaiannya mulai menggosok badannya yang penuh debu itu sebelum berendam. Agar air di dalam bak tidak kotor nantinya. Ia mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin. Sesekali ia masih mendesah kesakitan saat air mengaliri luka-lukanya. walaupun begitu, sedari tadi senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Mungkin benar,kehidupannya akan lebih baik di sini.

 _Benar kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun keluar ruangan dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Entah lega, entah menyesal dia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Luhan. Langkahnya ia buat panjang dan cepat. Seolah ia ingin segera pergi dari sana.

 _Yah karena aku sendiri yang menciptakan luka-luka itu?_

 _Sepatutnya kan aku membantunya?_

 _Bukan berarti aku peduli pada budak itu kan?_

 _Benarkan?_

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia lelah pikirannya terus dihantui pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya kurang dari seminggu. Sehun adalah lelaki dengan seorang istri. Tidak mungkin kan jika tiba-tiba ia merasa _harus peduli_ dengan orang lain?

"Aku harus bertemu Yoona…"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Sayang…"

Sehun memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Senyuman mengembang manakala ia melihat sosok punggung istrinya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di meja rias. Sehun dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangannya di pundak wanita yang amat ia cintai itu dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke puncak kepalanya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan menghirup aroma rambut yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lembut saat ia sudah menyenderkan wajahnya ke pundak wanitanya.

Yoona tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia mencium dahi Sehun dan mengusap rambutnya sayang. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Yoona. Membalikan tubuh istrinya perlahan dan mencium bibir tipis istrinya itu lama. Seolah hidupnya tergantung dari hal ini.

"Ehem…" deham Kyungsoo sedari tadi berdiri terabaikan di samping kiri Yoona. Sehun dan Yoona mengakhiri ciuman mereka setelah merasa ada yang terganggu di sini―atau Yoona yang mengakhiri, karena Sehun tidak peduli sekalipun itu ada kebakaran di istana ini. Yoona hanya tersenyum meminta maaf dan Sehun mendelik kesal pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin istirahat," Sehun merajuk pada Yoona yang sekarang sedang asik berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

Yoona yang mendengarnya mendecak kesal. Hanya bercanda karena akhirnya ia beranjak juga dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti suaminya ke ranjang besar di tengah ruangan itu. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pasangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat kemesraannya itu. Ia membungkuk kilat kemudian melangkahkan kaki yang tak terlalu panjang itu menuju pintu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo temuliah namja yang mandi di pemandian bawah dan antarka dia ke tempat Yixing. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Yixing apa saja yang harus ia perbuat pada namja itu. Tinggal kau antarkan saja,"

Suara Sehun menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo sebentar. Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar perintah Sehun. Kemudian ia membungkuk lagi untuk kemudian pergi ke pemandian bawah―pemandian para budak.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang pria yang berjalan di sampingnya ini dari sudut matanya. setelah menjempuptnya yang berbuah bentakan untuk segera keluar dari bak mandi, lebaran mata dan mulut yang menganga saat menatap punggung pria yang hancur dan perkenalan singkat, Kyungsoo mulai tahu bahwa nama pria ini adalah Luhan. Dan dia adalah orang yang akan mengandung anak Yang Mulia Sehun.

Ahh betapa Kyungsoo ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi…kau bisa menghasilkan anak?"

Luhan memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang semakin putih karena sudah dibersihkan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama sejak mereka keluar dari pemandian.

"Entahlah," Luhan kemudian tertawa. "Yang Mulia berkata soal tanda-tanda di punggungku? Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti…"

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka terus berjalan dengan Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di permukaannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba ijin dari pemiliknya, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kayu yang tampak berat itu. Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan yang masih melongo di luar untuk masuk ke dalam dengan gerakan tangannya.

Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu. Ia melihat banyak sekali rak-rak yang berisi buku dan botol botol dengan cairan aneh di sini. Bau ruangan ini juga aneh. Cahaya yang menerangi ruangan ini hanya berasal dari jendela besar yang terletak jauh di atas.

"Yixing…" Kyungsoo memanggil si pemilik ruangan ini. Luhan hanya menunggu dengan was-was. Kyungsoo yang segera tidak mendapat sahutan mencoba melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan pantas saja ia tidak mendapat sahutan apa-apa, karena pemilik ruangan ini masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Yixing!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil merebut buku yang digenggam erat-erat oleh seorang pria berkulit putih dengan jubah yang nampak kebesaran di tubuhnya itu. Yang direbut bukunya langsung tampak gelagapan karena pusat konsenrtasinya hilang. Namun lalu tatapannya menangkap sosok mungil yang berada di belakang bahu Kyungsoo yang sempit itu.

"Oooh! Kau pasti Luhan! Kemarilah! Aku baru saja mempelajari tentang tanda-tanda yang kau miliki di buku itu …" Pria yang dipanggil Yixing oleh Kyungsoo ini segera menghampiri Luhan dengan mulutnya yang terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata secara cepat. Ia langsung menarik Luhan yang masih tampak _blank_ dengan situasi yang dihadapinya kemudian mendudukannya di meja tempat ia menaruh buku-buku dengan sebelumnya secara kasar ia mendorong buku-buku itu jatuh untuk memberi ruang Luhan duduk.

"… Ooh, kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa melihat langsung pria-pria yang memiliki keturunan bertanda itu …" Yixing terus saja mengoceh.

"Ahh!"

"Yixing hati-hati punggungnya…!"

Suara pekikan Luhan dan peringatan Kyungsoo membarengi tindakan Yixing yang baru saja membuka paksa kaus Luhan. Setelah tindakan itu, ruangan yang tadinya ramai karena celotehan Yixing menjadi sunyi karena sepertinya Yixing juga cukup syok melihat luka di punggung Luhan.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Dan suara Kai berhasil memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo tampak tersentak saat melihat Kai―yang hidungnya sudah diberi plester perban―sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang sudah melingkar manis di pundak dan lehernya itu. Menciptakan tempelan di bahunya pada dada bidang Kai. Saat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat bertemu mata Kai yang memabukan, Kai hanya tersenyum miring.

"Hey, belahan jiwaku,"

BLUSH

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yixing memutar malas kelakuan kedua tamunya yang lain itu. kai memang sejak tadi di sini karena entah-bagaimana-caranya ia bisa datang dengan hidung yang berdarah dan senyum konyolnya yang merekah. Kai mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar rak-rak buku karena tadi Yixing mengabaikannya dan memilih membaca buku. Kemudian datang lagi karena mendengar keributan.

Luhan yang bingung atas tingkah laku dua orang di depannya memilih untuk memperhatikan Yixing yang kini sedang mengambil alat untuk meramu dan beberapa bahan ramuan di raknya yang besar itu. Menumbuk beberapa daun dan mencampur beberapa cairan. Entahlah Luhan juga tidak begitu paham.

Setelah selesai, Yixing menghampiri Luhan dan mulai mengoleskan hasil tumbukannya dengan hati-hati ke punggung Luhan.

"Haish, bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka seperti ini huh?" Yixing mengomel sembari tangannya mengoles pelan pelan ramuan berwarna hijau itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo―dan diikuti Kai―berdiri di sebelah Yixing untuk melihat.

Luhan sesekali meringis tertahan. "Uuh…aku hidup di penjara sebelumnya," jawab Luhan seolah ia menyelesaikan pertanyaan Yixing.

Yixing tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap terfokus pada punggung Luhan dan lukanya. Dan saat matanya mendarat di pundak kanan Luhan, ia tersenyum senang. Hampir ia lupa akan tujuan Luhan datang kemari. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tanda satu sayap yang langka itu. Yixing mengelusnya pelan. Dan senyumnya makin melebar manakala ia yakin bahwa tanda itu memang benar asli.

Setelah selesai menutupi luka-luka Luhan dengan ramuan hijau itu, Yixing segera berlari ke hadapan Luhan dan tersenyum memandang pria cantik yang kini memanjakan matanya.

"Cantiknya…kau memang terlalu cantik, pantas Sehun memilihmu," Yixing mengusap pelan wajah Luhan yang terbalut senyum tipis dan rona merah akibat pujian Yixing. Yixing memang tidak memanggil Sehun dengan embel-embel apapun karena mereka teman. Atau Yixing yang beranggapan begitu. Namun Sehun juga tidak keberatan. Toh mereka memang sudah kenal _cukup lama_. Sejak Yixing berumur 7 tahun mungkin?

Yixing mulai berpindah keperut datar Luhan. Ia mengusap usapnya pelan. Luhan agak kegelian dibuatnya hingga ia mengeluarkan kekehan kecil yang Yixing balas dengan usapan sayang di rambut Luhan. Baru Yixing mengenal Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu, namun nampaknya Yixing sudah sangat menyukai Luhan.

"Hmm…hmmm," Yixing memejamkan matanya. dan tak lama ia membukanya kembali dengan senyum hangat terlukis indah di wajahnya yang ramah. "Menurut _penglihatanku_ kau memang memiliki rahim untuk mengandung, tanda yang bagus anak manis dan…ah sebelum kau bertanya, ya aku memang seorang yang biasa disebut penyihir, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil penyembuh,"

Luhan menganga. Memang sebenarnya dia bertanya Tanya siapa pria ini, kenapa ia bisa uhm…membaca perutnya dan juga pikirannya barusan? Atauapapun itu. padahal ia hanya mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Luhan benarkan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Karena kau memang memiliki rahim, dan sepertinya Sehun menginginkan hasil dari rahimmu itu, yah setidaknya kalian bisa segera melakukan hubungan setelah kau siap umur tentu saja,"

Kai yang tentu saja masih di sana malah tertawa dibuatnya. "Hahaha, jadi si beruang putih itu akhirnya menginginkan anak? Tidak bisa dipercaya! dia akan dibunuh Yoona sebentar lagi, aku tidak sabar! Hahahaha,"

Ketiga pria yang berada di ruangan itu tampak tidak tertarik dengan topic yang ditertawakan Kai. Sebenarnya apa yang harus ditertawakan, itu bahakan tidak lucu.

"Itu keinginan Yoona Yixing, istriku tidak akan membunuhku,"

Suara Sehun menghentikan tawa Kai yang membahana. Kyungsoo langsung membungkuk sopan. Sedangkan Kai dan Yixing hanya diam saja di tempat.

"Sehun! Woah, lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin putih eh?" Kai beranjak ke depan dan merangkul Sehun erat. Sehun membalas rangkulan itu walaupun ogah-ogahan.

"Kau saja yang sejak dulu hitam," balasnya setelah pelukan mereka lepas. Kai hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak lagi ke samping Kyungsoo- _nya_.

"Jadi, siapa ini?" Yoona berkata lembut sembari menghampiri Luhan yang masih duduk manis. Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu. Namun kemudian bibirnya bergerak dan menjawab pertanyaan Yoona dengan menyebutkan namanya lirih.

"Luhan eh? Kau sangat cantik dan manis, aku menyukai bentuk wajahmu yang kecil," Yoona terkekeh. "Jadi…untuk melakukan suatu hubungan tentu kau harus siap umur, berapa umurmu Luhan?"

"U-uhh 21?"

"APA?" teriakan tadi berasal dari Yixing.

"Kupikir kau masih berumur 16 tahun!" yixing masih berteriak heboh. "Jika aku tahu umurmu yang sebenarnya, aku tak perlu repot-repot melarangmu, kau bisa melakukannya nanti malam Sehun, atau sekarang, terserah padamu,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sedangkan Kai malah tertawa lagi. Dan Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan eksperi seolah tidak tahu apa-apa nya.

Yoona tertawa mendengar celotehan Yixing. Ia lalu meraih tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam. "Luhan…aku minta maaf…tapi kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, kau bersedia kan?"

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka istri Yang Mulia selembut ini, seanggun ini, _secantik ini_. Luhan menyangka ia akan mendapat paling tidak makian. Atau pukulan entahlah. Namun tidak. Luhan mendapat senyuman hangat. Kata-kata minta tolong dengan tulus. Bahkan permintaan maaf.

Luhan memandang mata Yoona yang nampak memancarkan kehangatan dan ketulusan yang mendalam. Dan tanpa sadar bibir Luhan terangkat dan kepalanya terasa mengangguk.

"Tentu Ratuku…"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang gelapnya malam dari balkon kamarnya. Di hadapannya banyak cahaya kuning yang mungkin berasal dariu rumah-rumah penduduk yang tinggal di kerajaan ini. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, yang mana kemungkinan kedai mi milik kakek dan nenek yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun- _nya._

Baekhyun- _nya_ pasti marah mengenai aksi bohongnya. Chanyeol harusnya lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa Baekhyun- _nya_ sangat tidak menyukai Raja dan segala embel-embelnya. Bahkan pangeran sekalipun. Baekhyun bahkan menangis karena mereka. Dan aksi bohongnya sama sekali tidak mempermudah situasi ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah. Memikirkan namanya saja membuat Chanyeol merasa sesak. Ia baru saja selesai bercerita dengan Bundanya tentang siapa itu Baekhyun. Pria yang berhasil mengikat hatinya hanya dalam tempo tiga hari.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kenangannya yang sedikit itu bersama Baekhyun. Segala memori tentangnya. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Tangisnya. Matanya yang membentuk bulan ketika tersenyum bahagia. Bibirnya yang mengerucut. Omelannya. Badannya yang pendek. Jarinya yang lentik. Semua.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun di sana juga memikirkannya… merindukannya…

Dan Chanyeol juga bertanya-tanya masih bolehkah ia berharap, jika ia dapat membuat kenangan itu menjadi lebih banyak lagi…

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi bangunan besar itu dari jendela yang sama tiga hari lalu. Bedanya kali ini ia melakukannya sendiri. Baekhyun memandang bangunan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Di sana terdapat seorang idiot bodoh yang meninggalkannya tepat semalam yang lalu dengan kebohongan yang masih membekas di hati rapuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris manakala ingatannya kembali lagi ke pria itu. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Segala tentangnya. Tinggi badannya yang abnormal. Telinganya yang aneh. Suaranya yang berat. Manjanya. Egoisnya. Senyumnya. Tawanya…

Baekhyun rindu…

Ia merindukan pria itu…

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus merindukan dan memikirkan pria yang terhitung sudah menyakitinya itu. dan lagi pula…ia jadi bertanya-tanya lagi…

Apakah mungkin di sana…Chanyeol memikirkannya… merindukannya…

Segala tentang Baekhyun. Mungkin kenangan mereka. Saat-saat pendek di mana mereka habiskan dengan keberadaan satu sama lain yang setia menemani…. Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya. Kali ini senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya. kenangan bahagia selalu membawa dampak yang bahagia pula…

Jadi… Mungkinkah… Baekhyun dianggap egois jika ia menginginkan ia dapat membuat kenangan itu menjadi lebih banyak lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fiuh akhirnya selesai hehe, ga banyak kata-kata, maaf jika bagian akhir-akhir agak gimana gitu,** **ini ngetiknya sambil nangis lol, masalah pribadi kok tenang aja lol**

 **Yang Tanya mamah papahnya luhan baekhyun kemanah, mereka udah kesurga yah, dan maaf bangettt buat pairing vkook ga dijelasin lebih lanjut karena dari awal petualangan (?) mereka Cuma bisa sampe sini aja ^^**

 **SO LANGSUNG SAY THANKS A LOT AJAH BUAT YANG TERKASIH :**

 **.**

 **msluhan87, azizozo, AnggieChannieYL, Re-Pnda68, Maple Fujoshi2309, Panda Qingdao, , Yohannaemerald, younlaycious, leedongsun3, isachichan, Summer Mei, oshbaek, tetsuya kurosaki, NoonaLu, hunhan addict, 50, DEERHUN794, ohseluxipcy, annablackjack2, sukhyu, SunChaBae2211, bebebekkk, khalidasalsa, LisnaOhLu120, S.E.P 1220, , WindaHunHanYeol, ohandeer, ruixi1, viiyoung, Kuminosuki, vietrona chan, Aria F, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Fenny030502, livyfanfan, bebbyndyaaaa, Majey Jannah 97, ThehunLuhanieYehet, FairyFaith, BB137, firaamalia25, Ririn Ayu, exindira, daebaektaeluv, viohunhan, distysandra, SFA30, lolamoet, KiranMelodi, hanhyewon357, ziich88, aquariusbaby06, Nurfadillah, sania, karina, zohun35an, Wu-Akai-odult, Okta HunHan, ara choi, Guest, Guest, sehunhan, Guest, Oh je rim, ifhunhan, Amelia Xiaooh, Kim Jung Sun11, YVRA REAL, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Guest, unnamed, Fa, Guest, Azzhr, Phoenix92, byun baeby, males login, kimyori95, hunhun, PurpleCat07, Salsabiela94, PriskaAD, Bora234, dims, HyunnieSong, abecede345, avs1105, Oh Lana, .58, Viyomi, Long, Bangabanga98, Celusta, himawari, Haruka Kanose, AceFanFan, karmilia, thayahunhan, Oh Luwind, guest, Nataskuuk**

 **.**

 **Makasih kesayangan semuaaa, tanpa kalian aku butiran debu ((peluk cium satu-satu)) :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAN BUAT AKUN INSTAGRAM CHANBAEK_INA ^^, makasih banget buat kakak kakaknya karena udah bilang ff ini manis ((peluk)) waktu itu lagi nyecroll instagram dan kaget banget waktu ada sc nya, haha, p.s : aku waktu itu kirim fan art (if it can be said so lol) prince chan and noodle boy baek lewat dm insta hehe, ga ada maksud apa-apa kok, Cuma kebetulan suka gambar dan aku excited banget waktu tau ff ku yang kurang sana-sini ini di sc, , makasih yah kak sekali lagi *bow***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf updatenya lama hehe, see you next chap ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s : yg kepikiran " momen chanbaeknya manaaaaa?!" keliatannya chap depan banyakan chanbaeknya deh, hehe tunggu aja yaah ^^**

 **p.s.s : ada yg protes Chanyeol manggil eommanya bunda? Hehe, karna Chanyeol emang deket bgt sama eommanya dan manjaaa…jadi…bunda…yap…heheh**

 **.**

 **.**

BONUS! Lagi demen ngasih bonus! Huehehehe ((sebenernya buat salam perpisahannya Vkook))

.

.

Setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook menemui bagian kepla panti asuhan ini yang ternyata adalah seorang nenek dengan senyum hangat dan sifat ramah itu, mereka digiring menuju kamar mereka yang baru oleh salah seorang pekerja lain di sini.

"Ini kamar kalian Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook-ssi, aah, di dalam ada sekitar 3 anak lain, kuharap kalian bisa berbarur dengan mereka," laki-laki yang sudah cukup berumur ini tersenyum sambil membuka pintu. Taehyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat suka anak-anak baginya tak aka nada masalah.

Dan begitu pintu dibuka tampaklah kasur tingkat yang berjejer rapi sebanyak 2 buah dan satu tempat tidur single di pojok ruangan. Paman yang mengantar segera meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk mereka mempunyai waktu membersihkan diri atau mengurus barang-barang mereka.

Taehyung segera menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang single bed di pojok ruangan. Jungkook tersenyum memaklumi jika Hyungnya itu akan tidur sendiri. Toh ia yang paling tua di sini.

"Jungkook-ah,"

"Ne Hyung?"

"Kuharap hidup kita benar-benar akan lebih baik,"

Jungkook tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Tentu Hyung…"

Taehyung membaringkan badannya santai dan Jungkook masih sibuk memandangi kamar ini sampai kehadiran tiga sosok anak kecil diambang pintu diabaikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Oppa?"

Suara anak perempuan menusuk pendengaran Jungkook. Tunggu dulu. Ia hafal betul suara perempuan ini. Yang melengking seperti mencicit. Yang setiap hari selalu memanggilnya penuh sayang. _Dulu…_

"J-jimin?"

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak berani berharap. Namun saat ia berbalik dan mendapati anak perempuan yang mungkin hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca, ia hanya membawa tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Langsung ia berjongkok dan meraup anak perempuan itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Yaampun Jimin…Oppa sangat merindukanmu…" Jungkook mengusap kepala Jimin dengan sayang. Matanya mengeluarkan air dengan deras. Taehyung yang melihatnya ssedikit terkejut. Namun saat ia menghampiri kedua insane itu, hatinya ikut luluh. Ia merengkuh dua anak laki-laki lain yang diam di sana dan memeluk mereka.

Setelah keadaan agak tenang, taehyung mencoba bertanya. "Adikmu?" tembaknya langsung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Cantik…mirip seperti…"

"Luhan Hyung, Jimin mirip sekali dengan Luhan hyung…" Jungkook tertawa dengan matanya yang masih memerah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Jimin yang meleleh.

"Itulah kenapa…aku bisa dekat sekali dengan Luhan Hyung…" Jungkook tersenyum ke arah taehyung yang tersenyum. "Aku harap Luhan Hyung akan selalu baik-baik saja…"

"Tentu Jungkook-ah, kita doakan agar Luhan Hyung juga mendapat kebahagiaannya… selalu, sepanjang hidupnya…"

Jimin memandang Oppanya dan Oppa satunya lagi dengan matanya yang lebar dan nampak bengkak memerah.

"Oppa siapa?" tanyanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jimin pelan. "Aku? Umm…suami masa depan Oppamu mungkin?" taehyung tertawa kemudian melihat Jungkook yang langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Mungkin saja Taehyung memang bercanda saat mengucapkannya. Mungkin saja itu memang hanya guyonana. Mungkin saja itu adalah hal lucu untuk saat ini. Namun masa depan…siapa yang akan mengetahui masa depan…

Ungkapan itu…bisa jadi adalah kunci masa depan mereka…

.

.

.

 **Maaf bonusnya panjang banget ((bow)) dan kurang bagus apa gimanah ((bow bow))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

 **SEHUN-LUHAN SIDE**

 **.**

Luhan belum bisa memejamkan matanya. ia masih memandangi langit-langit kamar barunya dengan nyalang. Meski ia sudah bekerja seharian ini, ia belum mau menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan matanya yang telah terbangun seharian untuk bekerja di Istana ini.

Ya, Luhan sudah bekerja. Menjadi budak―Sehun memanggilnya, atau menjadi seorang pembantu―Yixing dan Yoona menyebutkannya begitu. Memang tidak mudah. Tentu saja pekerjaan ini melelahkan. Yah dengan ukuran bangunan yang hampir sama seperti luas setengah desanya dulu…tentu tidak mudahkan membersihkannya dan merapikannya walaupun dengan bantuan ratusan pembantu lain.

Dalam sehari ini, dia belajar banyak hal. Seperti hubungan antara pria bermata bulat yang kemarin menjemputnya di tempat pemandian dengan pria berkulit _coklat_ ―Luhan mengutip kata-kata pria itu saat bertemu dengannya di taman saat Luhan sedang menyapu daun yang gugur―ternyata lebih spesial dari yang ia duga. Yang Mulia Kai menyukai Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos untuk menyadari rasa dari Yang Mulia Kai, atau Kyungsoo sendiri yang memang sengaja tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan satu lagi yang Luhan pelajari…mereka sangat terlihat manis bersama.

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Hal lain yang harus ia catat adalah Yixing suka sekali mengobrol. Jika Luhan lewat di depan pintu besarnya, ia akan dengan cepat membuka pintu itu dan menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam. Tidak peduli saat itu Luhan sedang ada pekerjaan atau tidak. Yixing akan terus berbicara ini itu dengan Luhan yang menganga karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Yixing bicarakan. Kemudian saat Luhan mengakuinya, Yixing akan mengomel sebal dan memarahi Luhan sambil berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mulai mengajari luhan tentang 'ilmu pengetahuan umum'.

Luhan sangat menanti hal itu.

Dan lagi, Luhan segera mungkin harus belajar point penting untuk hidup di Istana megah ini. Ia harus belajar bahwa Yang Mulia Sehun sangat mencintai Yang Mulia Yoona. Dan yang dimaksud dengan sangat adalah amat sangat mencintai Yang Mulia Yoona.

Ternyata perlakuan manis Yang Mulia Sehun tunjukkan padanya kemarin bukan apa-apa dibanding apa yang Luhan lihat siang tadi. Yang Mulia Sehun yang tersenyum dengan tulus _apapun_ yang Yang Mulia Yoona lakukan. Yang Mulia Sehun yang bermanja dan mencium Yang Mulia Yoona _dimanapun_ mereka bersama. Yang Mulia Sehun yang selalu memancarkan sinar mata kebahagiaan dan cinta _kapanpun_ saat Yang Mulia Yoona di sana.

Luhan tersenyum miris.

Yah, sesuai perkataan Sehun, ia hanya akan menjadi seorang budak yang kebetulan mengandung penerus kerajaan. Tidak ada perasaan dalam urusan ini. _Tidak boleh_ melibatkan rasa apapun dalam urusan ini. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa…ya Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah.

Sekarang ia memikirkan ucapannya pada Ratu Yoona sehari yang lalu.

" _Tentu saja Ratuku…"_

Itu yang ia katakan sehari yang lalu. Dengan niat yakin dan tulus. Dan sekarang dengan gamblangnya hati Luhan meragukan perkataannya sendiri. Katakanlah Luhan plin-plan, tidak punya pendirian, atau pecundang sekalipun… namun Luhan hanya…belum siap?

Untuk segala rasa sakitnya, mungkin? Bagaimana jika akhirnya dia mengandung? Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia melahirkan? Bagaimana jika ia nanti tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh darah dagingnya? Melihatnya tumbuh dengan Eomma yang baru? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Adakah seseorang yang peduli di sana?

Apakah aku tidak boleh bahagia?

Entahlah…

Luhan ingin menangis sekarang.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Setetes dua tetes mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang bulat.

Belum lagi ia harus menemukan adiknya Baekhyun…

Baekhyunnya hilang. Dan masih bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan lelaki lain selain adiknya. Yang entah bagaimana sekarang keadaannya. Apakah ia sehat, apakah ia makan dengan teratur,apakah ia punya tempat untuk berteduh, apakah ia berhasil melarikan diri waktu itu….

Ia memang kakak yang payah dan orang yang lemah…

Namun…

Tidak adakah seseorang yang bisa mengertinya?

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

" _Kau, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, ikut aku,"_ _Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang waktu itu sedang menaruh sapu yang telah digunakannya untuk menyapu halaman._

 _Yang Mulia Kai, Raja Sehun dan Ratu Yoona memang tadi menikmati acara minum tehnya di taman belakang istana. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan sesekali Kyungsoo yang mengantarkan makanan di tarik duduk oleh Yang Mulia Kai di pangkuannya. Membuat gelak tawa pecah di meja bundar itu._

 _Luhan juga ada di sana walaupun ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Sambil memegang sapu dan menyapu daun yang gugur dari banyak pohon di taman belakang yang luas ini. Luhan yang melihatnya tentu merasa iri. Namun ia harus tahu derajat dan posisinya di sini sama sekali tidak setara dengan mereka._

 _Luhan berada jauh di bawah._

 _Tangan Sehun menarik Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan berusaha melepaskannya namun tatapan Sehun membuat tangannya kembali pasrah dan menurut pada tarikan kasar itu. Memang Sehun adalah Tuannya. Ia berhak melakukan apapun. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu yang lebih kecil dibanding pintu-pintu lainnya. Sehun membukannya dan menarik Luhan masuk. Sehun menghentakkan tangannya sehingga Luhan agak terdorong ke depan. Dan Sehun menutup pintunya._

 _BLAM_

 _Luhan melihat sebuah kamar dengan kasur empuk di sana. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu luas,hanya ada kasur sempit_ _―_ _namun bagi Luhan itu cukup luas_ _―_ _dan satu meja kecil serta satu almari mengisi ruangan ini. Meskipun begitu kamar ini tetap terlihat cantik dan bersih. Luhan terpana dibuatnya._

" _Kau," Sehun memanggil Luhan. Luhan dengan instingnya segera berbalik menghadap Sehun._

" _Ya, Yang Mulia?"_

 _Sehun menatap lama namja di depannya ini. Kemudian ia menghela nafas berlebihan yang dibalas kernyitan dahi oleh Luhan._

" _Aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu, dan selama aku berbicara, kau tidak boleh menyela. Dan kau hanya bicara saat aku bertanya. Mengerti?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk._

" _Jawab dengan suaramu!" Sehun membentak Luhan._

 _Luhan sempat kaget. Sehun berbeda sekali dengan pribadi yang kemarin Luhan pangku dalam tidurnya._

" _S-saya mengerti Yang Mulia,"_

 _Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Diam dan dengarkan,"_

" _Pertama, kau sudah tahu apa tujuanmu disini, dan aku juga sudah berbicara dengan Yixing mengenai…kondisimu," Sehun menatap Luhan setengah hati._

 _Luhan mengangguk kecil._

" _Kamar ini milikmu, kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan Yixing selamanya…"_

 _Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan belalakan mata yang lebar. Kamar yang bersih untuknya sendiri? Luhan tersenyum lebar dan jika bisa, Luhan ingin melompat ke dalam pelukan Sehun sekarang juga._

" _Dan di kamar inilah, kau dan aku akan…ugh…" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sedikit bergumam kata-kata kasar sebelum melanjutkan dan menatap Luhan tak suka. "…berhubungan badan."_

 _Senyum Luhan saat itu memudar begitu saja. Luhan melihat dan mendengar, bagaimana tatapan jijik itu ditujukan padanya dan makian kasar seolah Luhan adalah orang jahat. Semua itu membuatnya rendah diri dan memilih untuk menunduk dan memandangi kakinya yang kotor. Dan tangannya bergerak gelisah memainkan ujung bajunya._

 _Sehun yang melihatnya ingin sekali marah. Ia tidak suka saat ia berbicara, tatapan mata lawan bicaranya tidak ada padanya. Membuatnya merasa diabaikan. Namun kali ini ia membiarkannya. Entah kenapa melihat rupa namja di hadapannya ini membuatnya ingin menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Sehun merasa…sedikit kasihan._

" _Kedua, kau tidak boleh mendekati atau berhubungan atau berbicara dengan Yoona, kau mengerti?"_

 _Luhan mendongak. Ia merasa aneh dengan perintah ini. Yang Mulia Yoona terlihat baik-baik saja dengannya ke marin. "K-kenapa Yang Mulia?"_

" _Yoona adalah wanita yang baik hati, aku tidak ingin ia akhirnya hanya akan kasihan padamu dan memintaku melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti…menemanimu," Sehun bergidik ngeri. Mengabaikan pandangan sakit hati yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya._

" _Lagi pula aku tidak ingin Yoona menyamakan stratanya denganmu, kau harus tahu bahwa posisimu itu jauh di bawah, kau tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang-orang di atasmu, kau tentu sadar kan?"_

 _Luhan merasa tenggorokannya sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk._

" _Yoona sangat berharga untukku, kau tidak boleh macam-macam dengannya,"_

 _Sehun mendekati Luhan yang berdiri dengan kaku. Lalu mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun._

" _Kau orang buangan, kau kotor, kau tidak berpendidikan dan kau berasal dari keluarga yang entah bagaimana statusnya…aku penasaran mampukah aku merelakan diriku untuk tidur denganmu?"_

 _Memang apa yang bisa tangan kecil dan tubuh kurus ini bisa lakukan untuk menyakiti Ratu Yoona Yang Mulia, juga berhentilah merendahkanku dan menggosokkan kekuranganku tepat di wajahku._

 _Luhan ingin menangis._

" _Ah, dan ini yang terpenting, saat akhirnya kau mengandung, dan melahirkan, anak itu bukanlah milikmu, anak itu akan menjadi anakku dan Yoona. kau tidak boleh memilikinya, bahkan menyentuhnya, kau…tidak berhak atas anak itu, tugasmu hanya membawanya hadir di dunia ini, mudah kan?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum miring. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh pipi mulus Luhan. Membelainya lembut. "Hmmm…kau memang cantik, anak laki-laki yang cantik…tidak heran aku sempat terbuai olehmu kemarin…"_

 _Luhan tertegun atas tindakan Sehun. Sedikit perasaan senang menguar di hati Luhan saat Sehun menyebutnya cantik dan membelai pipinya lembut. Menjalarkan panas dan rona merah ke kedua pipinya yang putih._

 _Namun itu berlangsung tidak lama. Sehun tiba-tiba sudah mencengkram bagian di antara pipi dan dagu Luhan dengan keras. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengaduh._

"… _namun aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Sehun berkata dengan dingin dan menghempaskan wajah Luhan begitu saja._

" _Sekarang keluarlah dan lakukan hal berguna, kau membuatku muak, Luhan,"_

Luhan mengucurkan air matanya lagi dan lagi. Semakin lama semakin deras saat ingatan tentang kejadian tadi siang terus terbayang di benaknya. Air mata Luhan membasahi bantalnya yang kecil. Luhan berusaha menutup mata dengan tangannya untuk mencoba menghentikan tangis yang tidak mau berhenti.

Ruangan yang tidak luas itu penuh dengan isakan Luhan yang mendominasi. Apakah memang harus sesakit ini? Apakah memang harus ia dihina seperti tadi? Apakah dirinya memang tidak berharga sama sekali? Apakah memang dia tidak pantas dicintai?

Tidak tahu.

Entahlah.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sembari menangis, Luhan hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Sehun masih berkutat dengan air hangat di kamar mandi kamarnya yang besar dan mewah. Matanya terpejam dan hembusan nafasnya teratur. Mungkin Sehun dikira sedang tidur namun sebenarnya, ia hanya sedang berpikir. gemericik air dan udara yang lembab membuat suaasana tenang dan Sehun menyukainya.

Saat kejadian tadi siang melintas di pikirannya dahi Sehun langsung mengkerut dalam. Ia tidak menukainya sehingga dibukanyalah matanya dan tangannya kemudian memukul air dengan keras. Membuat kecipak air terdengar cukup keras.

Sehun berusaha merilekskan pikirannya lagi. Namun bayangan dirinya saat membentak Luhan dan menghinanya membuatnya pusing. Belum lagi bayangan Luhan yang ketakutan dan kelihatan seperti ingin menangis.

Oh betapa Sehun ingin sekali memeluknya kala itu.

Sehun menyerah dengan pikirannya yang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Ia keluar dari air hangat dan berjalan dengaan pelan untuk mengambil handuk. Sehun menatap kacayang ada di kamar mandinya dan melihatrefleksi dirinya di sana.

Sehun adalah sosok yang tampan. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada yang cacat di tubuh dan paras Sehun. Semuanya sempurna. cacat satu-satunya yang dimilikinya dalah hatinya. Hatinya yang sekeras batu dan sangat dingin untuk didekati oleh siapapun.

Tapi bocah ini, laki-laki yang baru saja ia siksa, yang baru saja dengan beraninya membaringkan kepala Sehun di pahanya, yang selalu tersenyum pada orang-orang, yang baru saja Sehun bentak dan hina, laki-laki ini berhasil menyentuh hati Sehun yang berbenteng kuat.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan lelaki ini. Mau di bawa kemana perasaannya pda Yoona. pernikahan yang ia bangun selama ini. Laki-laki itu hanya pengalih. Ia hanya akan bertahan sebentar di hati Sehun kemudian pergi. Atau akan Sehun hilangkan sendiri. Sehun tidak peduli. Rasa cintanya pada Yoona sangat kuat. Sehun yakin sekali itu.

Ya, Sehun hanya harus memikirkan Yoona. Yoona _nya_ , istrinya, belahan jiwanya.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengernyit ketika ia mendengar suara batuk dari arah ranjangnya. Ia segera bergegas ke sana dan mendapati istrinya tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sehun mendesah pelan dan berjalan pelan menuju istrinya, dan berlutut di depannya.

"Sayang…gwenchana?"

Yoona masih berusaha menghentikan batuknya yang tak kunjung mau berhenti. Atau paling tidak meredakannya. Sehun mengelus pelan kepala Yoona dan wajahnya tak lepas dari ekspresi khawatir. Dan saat batuk Yoona mulai agak mereda, Sehun memberikan gelas berisi air putih untuk Yoona.

"Kau sudah minum obat kan?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

Yoona mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Sehun yang masih berlutut di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidurlah, sudah malam…"

Yoona membaringkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Sehun. Setelah selesai Sehun langsung merangkak ke atas ranjang dan memeluk istrinya itu. membelai rambutnya pelan dan penuh cinta. Dan Yoona memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun yang bidang. Lama mereka hanya bertahan dalam posisi dan kegiatan mereka sampai suara Yoona membuka mata Sehun yang sudah menutup.

"Sehun?" Yoona memanggilnya pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Luhan?"

Diam.

Hanya itu jawaban yang mampu Sehun berikan.

"Sehun, kau…tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku―"

"Tidurlah Yoona, sudah malam, kau perlu istirahat,"

Sehun membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Yoona. Bukan, Sehun tidak marah pada Yoona. sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mampu mengeluarkan amarah pada istrinya. Ia hanya tidak mau menanggapi pembicaraan Yoona.

Karena sebenarnya ia sudah lelah memikirkannya.

"Hun-ah,"

Yoona memanggil Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih pelan dan nada sedikit bergetar. Ia bahkan menggunakan nama panggilnya pada Sehun saat mereka masih menjalin kasih dulu.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

"Ah, kau sudah tidur…" Yoona tersenyum miris di balik selimut tebalnya. Ia diam memandangi punggung tegap suaminya. Orang yang sudah dinikahinya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Yang selalu bertahan di sisinya, yang membelanya dari apapun. Bahakan dari penyakitnya sendiri.

Betapa berat beban yang ditanggung namja di hadapannya. Negara, rakyat, pangan, bahkan urusan lukisan yang dipajang di dinding istana semua Sehun yang mengurus. Dan sebagai istrinya, sebagai Sang Ratu, Yoona tidak meringankan bebannya. Ia malah menambah pikiran Sehun dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan ini.

Penyakitan.

Tidak mampu menghasilkan penerus kerajaan.

Dan dengan kondisinya ini, Sehun tetap terus bertahan mencintainya.

Sehun mencintainya, semua orang berkata Yoona sangat beruntung memiliki Sehun.

Namun dengan egoisnya Yoona memaksa Sehun untuk memiliki pendamping lain.

Semuanya demi keinginan Yoona untuk mendapatkan anak…

Yoona mulai terisak. Ia mulai berpikir betapa egoisnya ia. Mengorbankan perasaan Sehun. Ia bahakan tidak pernah bertanya sukakah ia pada rencananya. Sukakah ia pada namja itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya meminta…dan memaksa Sehun untuk menuruti keinginannya. Hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Yoona merasa ia adalah beban terberat yang Sehun miliki.

"Sehun-ah…. Sehun-ah mianhae….Maaf Hun-ah…maaf karenaa kau berakhir menikahi yeoja merepotkan sepertiku..."

"A-aku…umurku tidak akan lama lagi Hun-ah…kau tak perlu khawatir…" Yoona tersenyum miris dengan air yang terus mengalir dari matanya. membasahi bantal yang ia tiduri.

"Maaf Hun-ah, aku belum bisa…belum bisa mengabulkan mimpimu untuk menimang seorang anak…a-aku hiks….maaf Sehun-ah…"

Sehun yang memang sedari tadi tidak menutup matanya. dan ia mendengar semua perkataan Yoona. Tangis memilukan dari istrinya. Dan tanpa sadar dari matanya juga sudah mengalir butiran bening itu.

Sehun menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menjadi seorang Raja.

Sehun segera berbalik dan merengkuh Yoona dalam dekapan eratnya. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Yoona berulang kali. Yoona masih menangis di dada Sehun.

"Jangan menangis sayang…ini bukan salahmu kau mengerti….jangan memangis…ku mohon jangan menangis…"

Yoona mencengkram pakaian tidur Sehun. "A-aku egois Sehun-ah, a-aku…aku hanya―"

"Sshh…sshh… jangan menangis Yoona-ya, apapun itu dirimu, bagaimanapun kamu, aku mencintaimu…kau dengar? Aku mencintaimu…jangan menangis, kau membuatku sedih…jangan menangis…"

Sehun terus mengelus kepala Yoona pelan sembari menggumamkan kata-kata penenang untuk istrinya. Ia terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya isakan Yoona mulai pelan-pelan terhenti digantian suara deru nafas teratur. Sehun melirik istrinya dan mendapati mata indah itu telah tertutup sempurna.

Sehun mendesah lega. Ia kemudian turunkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mengecup bibir lembut Yoona pelan. Lama ia menempelkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan mengecup singkat puncak kepala istrinya yang terlelap itu.

Sehun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pelan-pelan berjalan ke pintu keluar dan membukanya sepelan mungkin kemudian menutupnya perlahan saat ia sudah berada di luar. Sehun melangkah dengan pasti ke tempat tujuannya singgah malam ini. Tentu saja.

Kamar Luhan.

Sejujurnya, Sehun belum ingin melakukannya sekarang. ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya terhadap namja yang ia bawa. Kemarin ia bersikap halus dan pengertian. Lalu tadi siang ia seolah marah pada namja itu dan membentaknya. Entahlah, Sehun juga tak habis pikir kenapa namja itu bisa mengacak-acak pikirannya.

Tapi Yoona… Sehun tahu bagaimana Yoona sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Hanya saja penyakitnya sangat menghalanginya, bahkan untuk memiliki satu. Sehun harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apapun caranya, Sehun akan berusaha memenuhi permintaan Yoona.

Sehun mulai kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap terhadap Luhan itu? Apakah ia harus bersikap lembut? Layaknya ia pada Yoona? karena bagaimanapun Luhan adalah namja yang akan mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri. Anaknya kelak.

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Sehun memegang prinsip teguh bahwa istrinya hanya Yoona seorang. Ia mencintai perempuan itu melebihi apapun. Dan jika ia bersikap lembut pada Luhan itu sama saja dengan mengkhianati istrinya. Ia tidak bisa menganggap Luhan sama seperti ia menganggap Yoona.

Luhan jauh berada di bawah.

Seperti apa yang ia bilang tadi siang.

Sehun memantapkan hatinya. Ya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan pada namja itu. Luhan juga sudah setuju tentang kesepakatan mereka. Dan Sehun sudah berkali kali mengingatkan namja itu tentang statusnya di sini.

Bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya seorang budak.

Sehun melangkah ringan menuju kamar budak barunya. Ia memang menaruh kamar itu tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Walaupun kamar para budak sebenrnya diletakkan jauh di bangunan lain, namun Sehun secara khusus menyiapkan satu kamar yang tidak luas itu untuk Luhan. Lihat, betapa baiknya Sehun pada namja itu kan?

Tak lama, Sehun sampai pada pintu kecil yang tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ingat, Sehun tidak boleh bersikap lembut pada budaknya. Salah-salah budaknya bisa berbalik melawannya karena terlalu di manjakan. Itu yang Sehun perkirakan dan pikirkan.

Ia kemudian dengan sekali hentak membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok luhan yang langsung terduduk bangun dan tampak ekspresi kaget di sana. Sehun tanpa aba-aba berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan menarik rambut Luhan agar wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sehun. Pekik sakit dari Luhan Sehun abaikan begitu saja.

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang kini dipenuhi rasa takut. Dan juga ia mengamati mata Luhan yang tampa memerah dan bengkak. Seperti baru saja namja ini…menangis? Tapi kenapa? Di pipinya juga terdapat jejak air yang mengalir.

Sehun mencengkram rambut Luhan lebih kuat. Ia hampir saja melepaskannya karena kasihan pada namja itu tapi ia harus memegang prinsipnya bahwa tidak ada belas kasihan di dunia ini. Dan ia mempertahankan prinsipnya dengan mencengkran rambut Luhan lebih kuat, yang dibalas Luhan dengan teriakan tertahan.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

 **(WARNING! ADA ADEGANNYA / )**

"Hei budak…" Sehun menatap tajam mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu. ia memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya bersisa jarak setengah kelingking dari wajah lawan bicaranya kini. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang tidak teratur. Pertanda ia sedang takut dan cemas.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring. Matanya tak lepas dari Luhan.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Dan Sehun langsung menubrukkan bibirnya kasar pada bibir Luhan. Sedetik bibir itu menempel, Sehun langsung menggigitnya, memaksa bibir itu untuk membuka.

"Ah!"

Dan tentu saja seperti perhitungan Sehun si empunya bibir mengerang sakit dan membuka bibirnya memberi jalan masuk bagi lidah Sehun untuk menelusuri lebih dalam mulut Luhan.

"Ngh.." desahan Luhan mulai terdengar merdu di telingan Sehun dan Sehun tak lagi segan-segan sekarang.

Sehun memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Luhan. Menelisik giginya satu persatu dan memainkan Lidah Luhan yang terasa sekali gerakan kakunya. Mungkin bingung harus melaakukan apa ia dengan lidahnya itu. dan secara tidak langsung membiarkan Sehun mendominasi permainan mereka.

Cengkraman rambut Sehun bertambah seiring dengan permainan mereka yang memanas. Luhan sudah beberapa kali mengerang tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya. Membuat Sehun menyeringai dan mulai meningkatkan permainan ini ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Tangan Sehun mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam baju Luhan dan mulai memelintir-lintir pelan puting Luhan yang mulai mengeras. Sesekali Sehun mencubitnya dan menariknya. Dan Luhan akan sedikit berteria karena kelakuan Sehun itu.

"Ah! Sa…kit…"

Luhan merintih sakit saat Sehun menggigit putingnya keras. Entah kapan bajunya mulai terlepas. Serta pagutan Sehun mulai berpindah. Semuanya tampak tidak jelas dan sedikit blur di mata Luhan.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya yang memelintir putting Luhan sebelah kanan menuju ke bawah. Terus melewati perut rata Luhan secara pelan-pelan. Luhan melenguh pasrah saat tangan Sehun yang besar mulai mengelus benda di balik celana Luhan secara teratur. Naik…turun… hanya mengelus, namun Luhan sudah terasa terbang sekarang.

"Ah…j-jangan…ah!"

Sehun tiba-tiba mencengkram gundukan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan meremasnya.

"Jangan eh? Kau mendesah seperti pelacur murahan dan kau bilang jangan?"

"Ah! Ah! K-kumohon…"

"Kau memang pelacur."

Dan dengan sekali hentak, Sehun sudah melepas celana katun Luhan. Entah Sehun menurunkannya atau merobeknya, Luhan tidak peduli. Yang menjadi pusatnya kali ini ada di kejantanannya yang teracung tegak dan sudah mengeluarkan precum tang membuat miliknya mengkilat.

Di pandangannya yang agak kabur, Luhan membayangkan dirinya kini telanjang. Ia mengangkang untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia menyerahkan seluruhnya pada namja yang berlaku kasar padanya. Dan semua itu ia lakukan dengan mudah.

Luhan merasa seperti pelacur. Seperti yang Sehun ucapkan padanya.

Pelacur murahan.

Seketika itu Luhan langsung menutup kedua kakinya dan mundur dengan tergesa ke ujung kasur. Membuat punggungnya menabrak sandaran kasur. Luhan meringis sakit saat lukanya mengenai permukaan kayu itu.

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka. Kenapa tiba-tiba namja yang tadi mendesah-desah itu kini berbalik tidak menginginkannya seperti ini. Ia mau melawannya eh? Mau membangkang? Sehun merasa tidak terima.

Segera Sehun beranjak dari kasur itu dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia langsung menarik kasar tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. hanya untuk mendapati wajah cantik itu kini telah basah dengan air mata.

Sesaat, hanya sesaat ia merasa kasihan pada namja ini. Namun sudah berulang kali Sehun menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberi namja ini belas kasihan. Alih-alih menenangkannya, Sehun menahan dua tangan itu dengan satu tangannya tepat di atas kepala Luhan. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain sibuk melepaskan celananya.

"kau tahu? Tidak ada gunanya kau membangkang."

Sehun menekan dua kaki Luhan untuk membuka dengan lututnya. Kaki Luhan dengan seketika membuka. Memperlihatkan lagi bagian bawah Luhan yang seharusnya tertutupi rapat.

"Kau hanya akan mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri."

Satu tangannya yang tadi berusaha melepaskan celananya kini berpindah ke dagu Luhan. Mencengkramnya kuat.

"Kau milikku malam ini." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan kemudian menciumnya pelan.

"Dan aku akan melakukannya dengan semauku. Kasar, dan cepat, nikmati malammu, pelacur."

Memposisikan miliknya tepat di luabng Luhan yang masih terlihat sekali sempitnya, Sehun terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke lubang Luhan. Tak menyangka ternyata Luhan juga mampu menghasilkan lendir di lubangnya seperti yang wanita lakukan. Pria ini memang spesial.

"AAAAHHH! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Luhan. Ia langsung saja menghentakkan semua miliknya yang berukuran besar itu masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan yang masih perawan.

"AAAHHHH! SAKIT! SAKIT! K-KELUARKAN!"

Sehun melihat miliknya sudah tertanam sempurna di sana. Cairan putih tadi kini sudah bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari dinding lubang Luhan yang terluka. Sehun menyeringai dan memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini ia menghadap Luhan yang masih setia dengan air matanya.

"Kau akan menyukai ini budakku, nikmatilah." Dan dengan itu Sehun langsung mengeluaran miliknya dan memasukkannya lagi dengan kasar. Berulang kali dengan cepat.

Tak disangka Sehun cukup terbakar nafsu juga. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah. Teriakan Luhan seakan menjadi motivasi untuknya. Ia ingin mendengar teriakan itu lagi dan lagi. Sehingga tak jarang tangan Sehun yang sudah tidak menahan tangan Luhan itu menggerayangi putting Luhan dan mencubitnya kuat. Atau tangannya bergerak liar dii punggung kasar Luhan dan mulai menancapkan kukunya di satu dari banyak luka di sana.

"Ahh..hah…ah…t-tidak lagi…kumohon…ah! J-jangan…s-sakit…"

Sehun terus menyeringai dan ia kembali menghentakan miliknya kasar. Bahkan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Dan kini yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya suara kulit yang beradu dengan kulit dan desahan Luhan.

"Kau…akan kupastikan kau mengandung malam ini juga!"

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak lagi fokus. Tangannya ada di kedua sisi badannya dan terasa sangat lemas. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat terasa sakit. Sehun memasukkan miliknya tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Ia tak menunggu Luhan terbiasa dengan ukurannya yang lumayan besar. Sakit tentu saja, namun Luhan bukan pembohong yang tidak mau mengakui ada sedikit kenikmatan di sana.

Dengan penglihatan yang kabur, Luhan memandang Sehun yang terlihat sangat serius dan emosi. Bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti melontarkan makian dan kata-kata kotor. Tentang betapa murahannya Luhan atau bagaimana Luhan biasa menerima kejantanan laki-laki lain.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia tidak membalas semua perkataan Sehun. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit, jangan bayangkan punggungnya mungkin kini sudah berdarah lagi akibat gesekan antara tembok atau kuku Sehun yang bermain di punggungnya. Atau sakit di kepalanya karena tak jarang Sehun menjambak Luhan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun kemudian menciumnya dengan kasar.

Sakit, sangat, namun kini hati dan perasaannya jauh lebih sakit. Dengan mulut Sehun yang tak mau diam dan berhenti menghinanya. Dan perlakuan Sehun yang menganggapnya pelacur.

 _Ada salah apakah sebenarnya aku dengan mu Yang Mulia?_

 _Kenapa kau membenciku?_

 _Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Sehun terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang Luhan. Tidak peduli pada desahan dan teriakan Luhan, atau ritmenya yang tidak teratur. Atau bahkan air mata Luhan yang seakan tidak mau mengering.

"Aahh!"

Luhan keluar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. saat Sehun bahkan belum mengeluarkan benihnya untuk yang pertama.

"Keluar lagi eh? Nikmati selagi bisa budak!"

Sehun terus mengejar nafsu dan puncaknya. Mungkin beberapa tusukan lagi dan dia kan sampai.

Sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"Aaah…ah..ah…c-cukup…berhenti…ah…"

Lemas. Lelah. Dan semua terlihat buram. Kepala Luhan terasa melayang dan Sehun belum mau berhenti.

Tusukan Sehun mulai keluar dari ritmenya dan semakin terasa cepat. Luhan merasa kejantanan Sehun semakin membesar dan berkedut-kedut di dalam sana. Luhan hanya berharap bahwa Sehun sudah dekat. Ia tidak tahu lagi jika tiba-tiba ia pingsan saat ini juga.

"Kau…tatap aku Luhan, lihatlah orang yang sedang menyetubuhimu…"

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya.

"kau lihat, kau sudah keluar dua kali…kau menikmatinya namja sialan? kau laki-laki murahan! Sudah berapa kali lubangmu itu disetubuhi?"

Sehun hanya ingin menghinanya. Luhan tahu benar akan hal itu. Sehun melihat sendiri darah keluar dari lubangnya menandakan ia masih murni.

"Ugh…kau akan hamil malam ini juga! Kau harus! Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan kami!"

Sehun merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Maka dari itu, ia terus memacu kejantanannya.

"Ugh…ah…aku sudah dekat…ketatkan lubangmu dasar bodoh!"

Luhan bingung dia harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana caranya ia mengetatkan lubangnya. Sementara ia sudah sangat lemas seperti ini.

Namun sepertinya Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya karena selanjutnya yang terdengar di ruangan itu adalah erangan nikmat dari Oh Sehun.

"Aaaahhh! Hah…hah…hah…"

Dan Luhan merasa lubangnya sangat penuh sekarang dengan banyaknya cairan yang masuk.

Sehun dengan kuat mengangkat kaki Luhan sehingga saat ini bagian bawah Luhan terangkat dan memudahkan benih Sehun masuk ke dalam dengan kejantanan Sehun masih tertanam di dalam lubang Luhan, menghalangi benih-benih itu untuk keluar barang setetespun. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap sayu Sehun.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Sehun menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh Luhan menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras di kasur itu. Sehun mencabut kejantanannya dan mulai beranjak dari kasur sempit itu dan memakai celananya yang ada di lantai.

Sehun yang telah berpakaian kini melihat hasil perbuatannya yang masih terengah-engah di ranjang. Sehun mendecih lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih telanjang bulat dengan bau sperma memenuhi ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang diam-diam melihat Sehun pergi dengan linangan air mata, dengan bantingan pintu kasar.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

BRAK!

Luhan mendengar pintunya dibanting. Ia kemudian merosot untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

"Aah…" sedikit mengerang ketika punggungnya yang berdarah lagi menyentuh kasur yang sedikit kasar dank eras. Luhan mencatat ia harus mencuci spreinya besuk jika ia ingin tidur dengan sprei yang bebas dari noda darah, cairannya, dan bau sperma yang melekat.

Namun untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin tidur. Mengistirahatkan raga dan jiwanya yang lelah. Ia sudah banyak sekali menangis malam ini, namun tetap saja ia kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Luhan ia gerakkan untuk mengambil selimut kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terluka sampai menutupi seluruh badannya. Di dalam selimut, tubuh kecil itu meringkuk seperti bayi dengan tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mencari kenyamanan dan perlindungan.

"Hiks…jangan m-menangis…hiks…Luhan jangan menangis…k-kau tidak mau dewa hujan marah kan…hiks…jangan menangis…"

Namja itu masih setia mengisi kamarnya dengan isakan. Dan lama kemudian, isakan itu berhenti dan namja itu pun tertidur. Lengkap dengan wajah yang ternodai air mata, tubuh yang terluka, dan hati yang patah…

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **But feel free to press the next button, next will be Chanbaek side ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol-Baekhyun Side**

 **.**

 **Part ini terjadi di malam yang sama seperti part sebelumnya**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah lusa tepat sejak hari itu. hari ini Chanyeol untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya akan menemui rakyatnya. Chanyeol menatap lesu pemandangan di jendela kereta yang akan membawanya. Bundanya ada di sampingnya duduk di dalam kereta kuda mewah yang akan membawa keluarga itu ke alun alun, sedangkan ayahnya ada di depannya, memberikan senyum menenangkan.

Chanyeol lahir, tumbuh, dan hidup dalam keluarga impian. Ayah dan bundanya sangat menyayanginya dan ia sangat dimanja. Selain itu, Chanyeol adalah anak yang pintar. Kedua orang tuanya gembira sekali mengetahui jika putra mereka berkembang dengan baik. Membuatnya hidup dalam limpahan pujian. Orang tua Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun mengatur hidupnya. Chanyeol tumbuh dengan bebas, namun tetap dalam batas wajar dan aman. Serta penuh pengawasan orang tua.

Ibu Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Chanyeol hangat. Mau tak mau Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya yang besar ke bundanya. Berharap kasih sayang.

"Putra Bunda kenapa lagi hmm?" Ibu Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut anaknya yang tampak sangat rapi itu.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng di pelukan ibunya.

Ayah Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu mendesah lelah. "Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Ayahnya.

Chanyeol tetap bertahan dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tak memandang Ayahmu sayang?" perkataan ibu Chanyeol malah membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya ke ibunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah pada Ayah?"

Chanyeol diam.

"Apakah masalah kau akan menjadi raja? Tapi kau kan sudah tahu mengenai ini semua…"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bukan ya?" Ayahnya mengehela nafas lagi. "Apakah masalah pernikahan itu?"

Kali ini Ayah Chanyeol melihat istrinya yang mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya Ayah ingin bertanya, Chanyeol-ah, kau mencintai seorang namja bernaama Baekhyun apakah itu benar?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ayahnya mendesah frustasi. "Chanyeol-ah, kalau begitu, kau nikahi saja namja itu, kenapa kau harus marah pada Ayah?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sekarang. menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ya! Dasar anak nakal, bukan salah ayah jika ia tidak mau menikahimu, kenapa kau menyalahkan ayahmu ini dasar anak nakal," ayahnya kemudian berpindah duduknya di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Sedangkan istrinya masih setia berada di sebelah kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum lebar. "A-ayah tidak marah?" cicitnya pelan.

Ayahnya tertawa. "kenapa ayah harus marah? Kau sudah dewasa dan kau berhak memilih sendiri jodohmu, seperti Ayah memilih Bunda," ayah Chanyeol mengerling mesra pada istrinya yang tersipu malu.

"T-tapi ia bukan seorang tuan putri…"

"Gwenchana sayang, kau bilang ia sangat cantik melebihi tuan putrid kan?" kali ini Ibunya berbicara.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. "Eum, Baekhyunnie sangat cantik, tapi d-dia seorang namja…"

"Aigo, anak ini, kita tidak hidup ratusan tahun lalu, sekarang namja dan namja lumrah untuk menikah," ayahnya mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"Ayah..Bunda…tidak apa-apa?"

"Kebahagiaanmu yang terpenting untuk kami, kau harus ingat itu," Ayahnya berkata bijaksana. Ibunya tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sayang.

"Aigo, anak Bunda sudah besar rupanya, sudah berani jatuh cinta…" katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk bundanya dan mencium bundanya sayang di kedua pipi dan dahi. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah ayahnya dan menciumnya sama seperti ia mencium ibunya. Aahh…Chanyeol merasa sangat senang malam ini.

"Ayah…Bunda…aku berjanji akan memberi kalian cucu yang banyak!" katanya semangat.

"Eh?!" kedua orang tuanya malah membelalak kaget mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menikahi pria dan sekarang kau menjanjikan kami cucu? Dasar anak nakal," ayahnya memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol meringis menerima pukulan pelan dari ayahnya. "Ish, Ayah, Baekhyunnie adalah salah satu namja bertanda sayap asal kau tahu saja, ia bisa memberi cucu sebanyak yang ayah dan bunda mau, lagi pula kenapa ayah memukulku? Appo…"

"Eh?!" setelah berteriak bersama, kedua orang tuanya lagi-lagi hanya melongo tidak percaya memandang anak semata wayangnya itu.

Chanyeol masih mengelus kepalanya. Namun senyum dari wajahnya tidak pernah luntur. Ia mendapatkan restu dari orang tuanya. Dan malam ini, ia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun _nya_ juga!

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Seolah berbanding terbalik, namja berukuran pendek itu mendesah lesu untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Matanya tak henti-henti mengarah pada kilatan cahaya di sebrang sana. Tepatnya dari arah alun-alun yang menjadi tempat perhelatan acara besar malam ini. Matanya memandang rindu ke arah sana. Sedang menimbang apakah benar ia harus ada di sana, ataukah ia harus bertahan di kamarnya sekarang.

Baekhyun mendesah sekali lagi.

Kata-kata Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bertemu di sana, Baekhyun memikirkannya. Jujur, ia ingin ada dan hadir di sana. Sedikit banyak ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan namja berbadan tinggi itu.

Ia ingin sekali berlari ke sana.

Namun siapa yang berani jamin jika apa yang mungkin akan―atau mungkin tidak dilakukannya itu tidak berbahaya. Atau tidak berdampak buruk. Siapa yang berani jamin jika Chanyeol…

Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya?

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendecih pelan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari jendela dan mulai menggelar kasurnya dan pergi tidur. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan batinnya untuk segera beranjak dan berlari ke alun-alun kota. Namun rasa gengsi dan egois itu lebih kuat sehingga perlahan lahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan matanya mulai terpejam sempurna.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa di sangka, pagi hari datang begitu saja menyapa.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggosok matanya pelan. Sudah pagi, dan malam tadi juga sudah berlalu. Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan mulai berjalan keluar untuk membuka kedai dan mulai membuka toko, jika saja kakek dan nenek datang.

Pagi ini tidak secerah biasanya. Bahkan hujan deras datang mengguyur kota ini. Dinginnya angin dan lembabnya udara sebenarnya menyiksa Baekhyun. Membuatnya ingat akan segala kenangan sedihnya di waktu lalu.

SREK!

Pintu geser dari kayu itu sudah Baekhyun buka sepenuhnya. Ia melihat hujan yang terus menghentak bumi.

"Sepertinya hujan akan berlangsung sangat lama…"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalan yang nampak sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin berjalan saat hujan mengguyur. Dan saat pandangannya mengedar ke kiri dan ke kanan, di sana, di pojok emperan toko, namja yang kedinginan, basah, menangis, dan tampak sekali frustasi… seperti dirinya dulu…

 _Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga dengan kedaan yang masih shock berat atas penampilan orang di hadapannya ini, tergopoh-gopoh memboyong pria berbadan 2 kali badannya ini masuk ke dalam kedai. Ia ingin sekali membaringkan Chanyeol di kamarnya, namun apa daya tangan kecil dan tenaga yang tidak seberapa itu tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun melakukannya.

Maka dengan terpaksa, ia dudukan Chanyeol di salah satu kursi.

Baekhyun masih sibuk di dapur merebus air hangat untuk Chanyeol minum setelah ini. Ia lalu berlari ke loteng untuk mencari kain yang bisa sedikit mengeringkan Chanyeol yang basah.

Baekhyun segera saja turun dan mengasak rambut Chanyeol pelan. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh dahi Chanyeol untuk merasakan apakah pria tinggi ini demam atau tidak. Dan ditengah belaian lembut tangan Baekhyun yang hangat itu, Chanyeol terbangun. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang tampak merasa bersalah dengan matanya yang merah dan bengkak.

"Kenapa tidak datang Baek?"

"Aku menunggumu,"

"Tidakkah kau tahu aku terus menunggumu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Walaupun dengan suara serak, dan suara yang tidak lebih dari bisikan, kata-kata Chanyeol sempat menusuk hati Baekhyun dalam. Dan masih menusuk dalam. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku sebentar dan ia teruskan mengusap badan Chanyeol yang basah. Berusaha mengeringkannya.

"Kau tahu Baek? Aku menunggumu malam itu… di panggung yang megah itu aku berdiri, mencarimu..."

Baekhyun seolah tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol. Namun tidak dipungkiri, perasaannya terlukai saat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara.

"…mataku bergerak ke sana kemari, tanganku gemetar, dan mulutku terus memanggil namamu, aku bertingkah sangat konyol waktu itu kau tahu…"

 _Chanyeol berhenti berbicara._

"…berteriak ke sana kemari, berharap kau akan muncul dan memelukku, betapa bodohnya aku berharap…"

 _Berhentilah Chanyeol, kau membuatku makin bersalah._

"…kau tahu Baek, aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri, calon raja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan rakyatnya..."

 _Chanyeol kumohon…_

"…hanya untuk mendapati ternyata kau tidak hadir di sana, tidakkah itu lucu buatmu?" Chanyeol sekali lagi mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun. Tajam.

 _Chanyeol…aku menyesal…_

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. Seolah tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol dengan entengnya berkata, "Aku tidak perlu penyesalanmu Baek, kau tahu…"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu juga.

"…aku kecewa padamu…"

DEG

"…dan aku membencimu."

Tidak terasa ada setumpuk air mata yang kini mulai meleleh jatuh dipipinya. Baekhyun menangis. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Saat ia memilih tidak datang, ia berharap urusannya dengan pangeran ini akan selesai. Tentang perasaannya, biarkan saja, Baekhyun yakin suatu saat ia akan melupakan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan hidup bahagia dengan putri dari negri sebelah.

Pemikiran yang bodoh bukan?

Karena semuanya salah.

"C-Chanyeol…a-aku…a-aku…m-mian―"

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi, aku kemari hanya ingin melihat wajahmu…"

Baekhyun yang semula menunduk mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat manik Chanyeol mengamati wajahnya dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun tidak bisa artikan. Namun Baekhyun bersumpah melihat setitik rindu di sana. Untuknya…

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduknya. Meletakkan kain yang terdapat di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "…melihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya… Aku harap kau bahagia Baek…"

Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit sekali lagi. Chanyeol mulai berjalan keluar dan Baekyun tak punya kuasa untuk menahannya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dan menangisi punggung lebar Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

Di luar terdengar masih hujan, Baekhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk menahannya karena hujan cukup deras. Dan Baekhyun tidakingin Chanyeol kenapa-kenapa.

" _Kumohon tinggalah sebentar lagi, diluar hujan,"_

" _Chanyeol, kau akan sakit jika memaksakan dirimu,"_

" _Chanyeol tinggalah…"_

Namun semua itu,hanya tertahan dalam hatinya. Dan pria tinggi itu telah sampai di depan pintu membukanya perlahan dan menaikkan satu tangannya. Tangan yang tidak berhasil Baekhyun tahan.

"Aku pergi, Baekhyun…"

" _Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol…"_

Dan pintu kedai ditutup.

Isakan Baekhyun menjadi semakin keras. Ia tidak berharap semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis lagi dan menangis. Air matanya keluar banyak, napasnya putus-putus, dan kini tangisannya bertambah dengan jeritan nyaring keputus asaan.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah…ah..ahah…ah…hiks…andwe…k-kembali…hiks…"

Jika saja waktu itu Baekhyun membuang gengsinya jauh. Jika saja waktu itu Baekhyun mendengarkan hatinya untuk pergi. Jika saja waktu itu ia menemui Chanyeol…jika saja…jika saja…

Namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Waktu tidak bisa lagi diulang. Hukum alam menyatakannya begitu.

Benarkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAH! Hah..hah…hah…hah…"

 _Mimpi?_

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya dan mendapati pipinya basah di sana. Ia menghela nafasnya. Sekedar menenangkan dan menetralkan perasaannya. Bangun dengan wajah pucat pasi dan nafas yang terengah-engah, baru Baekhyun alami saat ini. Seburuk-buruknya mimpinya, ia akan tetap tertidur nyenyak di pelukan hyungnya yang nyaman. Ia memandang ke arah jendela dan mendapati hari masih gelap di sana.

Malam masih berlangsung.

Baekhyun melempar selimutnya kasar dan beranjak menuju jendela, ia melihat masih ada terang di suatu sudut kota yang menandakan acara yang―mungkin―masih berlangsung. Entah ini sudah jam berapa, yang terpenting adalah acara itu masih ada, dan Chanyeol masih di sana.

Baekhyun menggigt bibirnya. Sejenak ragu atas keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya.

Jika saja mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda, untuknya tidak melakukan kebodohan dan mengikuti kata hatinya, bolehkah kali ini Baekhyun berharap, jika dirinya tidak terlambat sampai di sana?

Baekhyun menyambar mantel usang yang diberikan kakek padanya, dan ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak tahu jika satu kakinya menyandung kaki yang lain, dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun terjatuh dengan kerasnya dari tengah tangga menuju dasar lantai yang keras.

Baekhyun mengerang sakit. Badannya mungkin memar, dan kakinya jelas terkilir, namun ia bersyukur karena ia tidak melihat darah menetes di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, menahan nafas saking sakitnya dan menghela nafasnya kemudian sesaat setelah ia berhasil berdiri.

Namun tidak ada waktu memanjakan sakitnya, ia masih berusaha berlari walau dengan gesture yang aneh dan tersendat-sendat. Ia merantai pintu kedai dengan cepat dan tangan yang bergetar. Ia diburu waktu. Entah bagaimana setelah ini, Baekhyun mempercayakan semuanya pada takdir.

Ia akan menemui Chanyeol malam ini.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari pintu kereta dan menginjakkan kakinya di tanah yang sama lagi seperti hari-hari lalu. Saat tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap panggung yang sekarang sudah dihiasi sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat cantik dan mewah. Padahal saat ia kemari, panggung itu hanya panggung biasa setinggi 1,5 meter dari beton.

Dan disinilah, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyunnya. Sekali lagi ia akan meyakinkan pria mungil itu bahwa ia mencintainya.

Sangat.

Chanyeol benar-benar berharap pada keberuntungannya jika Baekhyun datang malam ini.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus membawa kaki kecilnya berlari melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi ini. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya ia hiraukan. Itu tidak cukup penting dibanding apa yang menantinya saat ini. Ia harus sampai di sana secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak mau lagi terlambat.

Tidak saat ia harus menemui Chanyeol.

Dan mengatakan pada idiot itu jika ia juga mencintainya.

Sangat.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali berbincang-bincang dengan para kolongmerat yang diundang di acara ini. Dibelakang panggung memang disiapan sebuah tenda untuk menjamu para tamu terhormat dari kalangan atas.

Tidak sedikit para kolongmerat itu menawarkan putra-putrinya seperti barang dagangan pada Chanyeol. Berharap mereka bisa berbesan dan Chanyeol mau menikahi putra atau putri mereka.

Chanyeol tentu saja menolaknya.

Ia sudah punya pilihan hati sendiri.

Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan badannya yang mungil mencoba menerobos lautan manusia yang memenuhi alun-alun ini. Tujuannya hanya panggung megah yang ada di depan sana. Yang sekarang masih menampilkan music-musik yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Baekhyun.

Terengah-engah dan sejuta kata maaf dan permisi ia selalu ucapkan pada orang-orang yang berhasil di lewatinya.

Baekhyun sangat lelah. Dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang sakit kini terasa ingin patah. Ingin sekali baekhyun istirahat, atau paling tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Namun sepertinya hal itu masih harus ditunda, tatkala ia dengar si pemandu acara menyampaikan bahwa acara utama akan dimulai saat itu juga.

Pengumuman calon Raja.

Baekhyun yang mulai panik segera berlari menerobos orang-orang yang juga berdesakan ingin ke depan. Mereka tentu saja ingin melihat bagaimana calon raja mereka kelak. Namun Baekhyun berdesakan bukan untuk melihat raja. Ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol. Dan mengatakan perasaannya.

Dengan tubuh kecilnya Baekhyun berhasil menuju barisan tengah. Sulit sekali menerobos barisan depan karena orang-orang sudah berdesakan ingin ke depan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bingung. Ia tidak mungkin terlihat diantara ribuan orang yang berkumpul di tempat ini jika ia tidak berlari ke depan.

Dan saat matanya melirik panggung yang cukup besar itu, ia melihat 3 orang mulai naik bersama para pengawal istana yang mendampingi.

Raja, Ratu, dan sang Pangeran.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang tampak sangat tampan malam itu. tubuhnya berbalut kain sutra yang terlihat megah sekali di badannya. Ia terlihat tegas dan berwibawa, berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol manja yang selalu menempel padanya. Di kepalanya tersemat mahkota yang walaupun tidak terlalu besar, sudah cukup membuat para pencuri ingin sekali mengambilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang Chanyeol yang kini berdiri tegap di tengah panggung bersama ayahnya. Sang Raja.

Gemuruh teriakan dan tepuk tangan mulai bergema. Dan kerumunan orang makin berdesak-desakan sehingga sangat sulit untuk Baekhyun menerobosnya sekarang. bahkan ia kini sudah terdorong-dorong oleh kerumunan orang yang ingin maju ke depan.

Saat terdorong, Baekhyun sempat terjatuh ke tanah. Namun karena ramainya orang ia sangat sulit berdiri. Telapak tangannya tak sengaja berkali-kali terinjak dan tubuh kakinya beberapa kali tertendang oleh orang-orang sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya bisa berdiri lagi.

Setelah ia berdiri, ternyata tempatnya berpijak semakin jauh dari panggung tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia lelah. Tubuhnya sakit. Kakinya terasa mati rasa. Dan kini ia mendapati perjuangannya sia-sia?

Baekhyun menangis.

Kali ini air mata itu tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Ia mengeluarkannya sambil terisak keras. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapnya aneh. Toh sepertinya teriakan putus asanya tidak akan terdengar di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Baekhyun menunduk dan akhirnya ia jatuh. Masih menangis dan dengan hati yang hancur ia terduduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Suara gemuruh orang-orang mulai tidak terdengar. Ia masih sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Sibuk meratapi nasibnya yang tidak begitu beruntung. Dan perjuangannya yang runtuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang kearah kerumunan orang dibawahnya yang melambaikan tangan dan tepuk tangan. Ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan rakyatnya. Berpidato selayaknya raja ia. Mata Chanyeol masih menari-cari di banyak kerumunan orang di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak mendapati namja mungilnya di sini.

Cahnyeol menggeleng. Ia harus berpikiran positif.

Ia hanya _belum_ menemukan Baekhyunnya di sini.

Saat ayahnya menyuruhnya maju dan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata, Chanyeol dengan tergesa maju dan menatap orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh harap. ia telah mempersiapkan pidatonya lama sebelum saat ini, ia harusnya bisa lancar saat mengucapkannya, namun nyatanya, tenggorokannya kelu dan sulit sekali ia berucap.

Maka saat riuh para rakyat berhenti, satu kata yang memenuhi pikirannya lah yang terucap.

"Baekhyun…"

Rakyat menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol masih mengedarkan matanya mencari. Saat tak mendapati, ia mulai frustasi. Dan dengan segenap hatinya ia berteriak…

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari lututnya. Ia mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Baekhyun! Apakah kau di sini?!"

Lagi, ia mengenal suara berat itu dimana-mana. Baekhyun mulai berdiri. Ia melirik ke arah panggung dan mendapati Chanyeol ditengah panggung yang luas itu. Tengah berteriak ke sembarang arah.

"Baekhyun!"

Kali ini Baekhyun mendengar suaranya dipanggil lebih keras. Raja dan Ratu hanya memandang putra mereka dengan khawatir. Dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menyadari dua hal,

Ia tidak berjuang sendirian.

Dan ini semua belum berakhir.

Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Baekhyun mulai berlari ke arah panggung. Orang-orang yang tadinya tenang mulai berbisik bisik ribut mendengar pangeran mereka meneriakkan nama seseorang dengan kalap.

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat. Ia menubruk orang-orang dan menelusupkkan badannya diantara celah-celah sempit yang ada.

"K-kumohon biarkan aku lewat…permisi…k-kumhon…" kata-kata it uterus Baekhyun gumamkan pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Sambil air mata terus menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan rasa taut ia tidak akan pernah terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol sendiri sudah nampak frustasi. Ia mengedarkan bola matanya memandang ribuan orang yang saling berdesak-desakan. Mencari sosok mungilnya yang mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka.

Mata Chanyeol memanas saat ia tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyunnya. Ia sudah hampir putus asa. Apakah Baekhyunnya tidak datang? apakah ia masih belum bisa memaafkan Chanyeol?

"Sayang…" tepukan lembut di pundak Chanyeol dari Bundanya membuat Chanyeol kembali berteriak kencang.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! BAEKHYUN-AH! KAU DI MANA?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berusaha menerobos keramaian ini. Mulutnya ini menggumamkan nama Chanyeol terus menerus.

"Chanyeol…"

"Chanyeol…aku di sini…"

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terperangah ketika ia mendengar suara yang ia rindukan memanggil namanya. Dengan sigap ia kembalikan matanya mencari sosok mungil yang ia nantikan. Chanyeol mencoba memanggil namanya lagi.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Dan ia mendengarnya lagi.

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL-AH!"

Walaupun hanya samar karna masih banyak suara-suara yang mengalahkan teriakan keduanya. Walaupun masih banyak orang yang membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Dan di sana.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyunnya.

Terlihat mungil dan terdesak dengan orang-orang yang menghalanginya maju ke depan.

Chanyeol ingin menangis saking senangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat turun dari panggung dan berlari menuju pria mungil tadi. Membuat para penjaga, raja dan ratu terperangah atas tindakan pangeran mereka. Namun tak lama para penjaga segera berlari menghampiri Pangeran mereka dan menahannya melangkah lebih jauh. Tindakan itu bisa dikatakan cukup nekat, dan tindakan itu bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya.

Namun Chanyeol tak pedui. Ia harus mengejar nyawanya. Baekhyun. Maka ia berontak di dekapan para penjaga yang emnghalangi jalannya.

Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan nama Baekhyun.

"Baek…Baekhyun…BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol melompat turun dari panggung. Ia tersenyum lebar dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol secepatnya, apalagi saat ia melihat Chanyeol ditahan oleh para penjaga istana itu.

Seperti dejavu lusa kemarin.

Orang-orang mulai heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang dari tadi ingin menerobos keramaian ini.

"Hei nak, apakah kau orang yang bernama Baekhyun?" Tanya seorang pria yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Baekhyun terus menerus.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "B-bisakah anda bantu s-saya ke depan? Saya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol―m-maksud saya Pangeran…"

Pria tadi tampak kaget dan setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan mulai berteriak kepada orang-orang.

"HEY! BERI ANAK INI JALAN! DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG DICARI YANG MULIA PANGERAN! BAEKHYUN DI SINI! HEI BERI JALAN!"

.

.

.

Bak romansa drama, orang-orang kini mulai saling memperingatkan pada yang lain untuk memberi jalan bagi Baekhyun. Kini tampak jalan yang mengantarkannya langsung pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya yang juga tersenyum dengan senyum idiotnya di sana.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis. Kemudian ia berkali-kali membungkuk pada orang-orang dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih dalam dekapan para pengawal langsung menghentakkan tangan mereka dan meloloskan dirinya dari jeratan para pengawal sialan itu. Chanyeol juga berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Saat dirasa sudah dekat jarak antara mereka berdua, Chanyeol membuka tangannya lebar…

Dan dalam jarak yang sangat tepat, Baekhyun melompat ke arah Chanyeol…

Dan mendarat tepat pada pelukan pria itu…

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dengan kuat. Ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun bersandar kuat pada dada Chanyeol dan tangannya yang menikat kuat pada leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun seperti diterbangkan ke angkasa.

Baekhyun menangis, lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan perasaan sedih yang memaksa air mata itu untuk jatuh. Namun perasaan senang dan kelegaan yang membuncah yang menyebabkan lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh. Namun Baekhyun tetap membiarkannya jatuh. Biar saja, karna kali ini ada bahu untuknya bersandar saat ia sedang jatuh dan menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu idiot….sangat…" bisik Baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Matanya terpejam dan setetes air mata jatuh. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Lama bibirnya bertahan di sana. Ia kemudian menurunkan Baekhyun dengan tangannya masih melingkar ditubuh ramping Baekhyun.

Ia menatap Baekhyun lama. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan saat menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya.

"Baekhyunnie, terimakasih karena kau sudah mengatakannya…."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu…sangat…"

Dan Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Dan Baekhyun masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Orang-orang mulai bertepuk tangan melihat kejadian itu. Mereka bersorak-sorai dan bersiul ramai. Mereka mengerubungi pasangan itu dan menyudutkan pasangan baru itu dalam sebuah lingkaran kecil ditengah-tengan alun-alun yang luas itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menutup matanya pelan dan mempererat lingkaran tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendekat lebih lagi ke arahnya. Dan menambah intensitas sorak-sorai yang mereka terima.

Sementara itu di panggung…

"Lihat…lihat, kau membesarkan anak kita menjadi seorang penggoda wanita," Raja mencibir anaknya yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ratu memandang suaminya dan terkekeh dengan pelan. "Buah yang jatuh tidak pernah jauh dari pohonnya sayang,"

"Kau mengejekku ya?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku memujimu tahu. Ouh lihatlah anak manja itu, sangat romantis sekali," ratu terkekeh saat Chanyeol sekali lagi memeluk Baekhyun dan memutarnya.

"Jadi aku romantis?" raja tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah tidak, ingat umur," ratu terkekeh pelan.

Raja mendengus sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah ananya yang sepertinya terlihat bahagia sekali. Ia melirik istrinya yang masih tersenyum lebar memandangi anak dan calon menantunya itu. Raja itu merasa sedikit iri pada momen anaknya, maka dengan cepat…

CUP!

Raja mencium bibir ratu cepat. Sekitar 3-4 detik kemudian, ia lepas bibirnya dan tersenyum ke arah istrinya yang masih saja cantik itu. tak lama sorak sorai kembali terdengar. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan saat Raja dan Ratu itu menoleh, ternyata rakyatnya kini menyoraki mereka berdua. Bahkan anak mereka Chanyeol―dengan Baekhyun masih setia di rangkulannya―ikut menyorai mereka.

"Bunda dan Ayah aku mencintai kalian!"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Xi Baekhyun, biasa dipanggil Baekhyun Yang Mulia," Baekhyun sedang memperkenalkan diri kepada Raja dan Ratu dengan sangat sopan. Jika saja ia bisa membungkuk, ia pasti akan membungkuk 90 derajat penuh secara berulang-ulang, namun karena sekarang posisinya di dalam kereta, ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

Yap, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke kedai mi. Chanyeol sudah memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke istana. namun Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau membuat nenek dan kakek khawatir.

Maka dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol mengalah.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol masih marah.

"Ck, kenapa Baekhyunnie sangat sopan kepada orang tuaku? Kau tidak selembut itu saat berbicara denganku,"

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tahu jika anak mereka sedang merajuk.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Tapi tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit perut datar Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan selanjutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau hanya tinggal dengan kakek nenekmu? Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Eh, s-sejujurnya mereka juga bukan kakek dan nenek kandung saya Yang Mulia, saya…pelarian perang…"

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya.

"…uuh kedua orang tua saya meninggal sejak saya masih kecil, keluarga kandung saya hanya hyung saya saja Yang Mulia…"

"Lalu, di mana hyungmu? Kenapa kau tida tinggal dengannya? Apakah dia membuangmu?" Ayah Chanyeol bertanya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. "Tidak bukan begitu! Saya tidak tahu hyung di mana, dan kami berpisah karena…hyung menyelamatkan saya saat desa kami diserang dan aku―" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Ratu mendekap mulutnya tida percaya. ia kemudian menyuruh Chanyeol yang duduk dengan Baekhyun pindah ke tempat duduknya dengan suaminya. Chanyeol awalnya menolak. Namun melihat tatapan ibunya yang tajam, ia langsung menurut dan pindah tempat duduk.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" kata ibu Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut. Jujur Baekhyun selalu mengharapkan kata-kata seperti ini dapat selalu ia dengar dari orang yang ia panggil ibu…

"Ne…g-gwenchana…"

"Siapa nama Hyung mu Baekhyun-ah?"

"L-Luhan, xi Luhan…"

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nama yang cantik, aku yakin ia lebih cantik dari namanya?"

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. "Eum, Hyung sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, bibirnya merah dan matanya, matanya selalu bersinar…..aku…aku merindukannya,"

Dan tanpa diminta, ibu Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. Menggumamkan kata-kata penenang dan usapan lembut pada punggung Baekhyun yang sempit. Baekhyun ingin sekali tidak menangis. Ia sudah cukup menangis malam ini, namun seperti yang sudah ia katakan, Hyungnya adalah topic yang sangat sensitif bagi Baekhyun. Membicarakan hyungnya selalu membuat moodnya jatuh dan sedih.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun-ah…gwenchana…kau akan bertemu Hyungmu lagi suatu saat…dan selama itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kau mempunyai kami…"

"Umm, Baekhyunnie tidak usah khawatir, kau punya aku, aku siap menjagamu!" seru Chanyeol semangat. Ia tak ingin baekhyunnya sedih, apalagi menangis…

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku Ayah seperti Chanyeol, atau Appa, atau Baba kau bisa menganggapku ayahmu," Raja tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari pelukan ratu. Ratu tersenyum memandang wajah Baekhyun yang menyerupai anak anjing itu. "Dan kau bisa memanggilku Bunda seperti Chanyeol yang manja itu, atau Eomma, atau Mama, dan kau juga bisa menganggapku ibumu,"

"Eomma…? Appa…?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyunnie?" seru kedua orang tua Chanyeol bersamaan.

Baekhyun tertegun. Begitu banyak orang-orang bersikap baik padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan memeluk lagi Eommanya yang baru.

 _Hyung, aku berharap semuanya juga dalam keadaan baik untukmu…aku merindukanmu…_

"Nah, jadi kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?" seru ayah Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Yup, double update because I'm awesome lol, engga sebenernya ini pertamanya masih jadi satu chap dan aku pusing bacanya karena jalan cerita mereka beda banget** **–" but akhirnya selesai juga ni chap ehehehe**

 **Dan kirain ini bakal jadi pendek-pendek karna dibagi jadi 2 chap but noooo, this chap choose to be 8.790 words monster lol**

 **And I'm glad for the review, you guys are amazing like seriously, I love you all, tapi….maaf maaf bangettt, karena aku ga bisa nulis nama kalian satu satu di sini karna lagi sibuk banget nyiapin lebaran dll nya… I love you guys so much, keep review yah, aku suka baca review kalian walaupun cuma "next" ehehe seneng aja ada yg nunggu ff ini,**

 **Last…**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI UNTUK UMAT MUSLIM SELURUH DUNIA, MAAF LAHIR BATIN SEMUANYA**

 ***bow***

 **See you guys next chap!**

 **p.s : sorry ga ada kaisoo T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bohong hehe,bonus kaisoo for you guys :***

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum sembari berjongkok melihat rotinya yang terdapat dalam pemanggang itu. sesekali diperiksanya api di bawah pemanggang itu apah kurang besar atau kebesaran.

Ia tersenyum memandang kuenya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi matang.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Ia kaget sehingga terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk dengan pantatnya yang sakit.

"Uuh..kenapa Yang Mulia ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo wajar bertanya seperti itu. hari ini sudah malam. mungkin hampir tengah malam. dan Kai tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. Ada kepentingan apa Kai di sini? Haus? Bukankah di setiap kamar tamu atau kamar raja selalu tersedia air?

Kai mengangkat bahunya lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau sendiri sedang apa tengah malam di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari kai dan memandang pemanggang kuenya. "Eh, s-saya memanggang kue kering yang Mulia…"

Kai memukul dahi Kyungsoo pelan. Menyebabkan mata yang bulat itu tambah melebar. "Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Jongin. Hanya kau dan ibuku tahu yang kuijinkan emanggilku dengan nama asliku, kau harusnya bangga!" Kai tertawa kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya pelan. Bukan karena sakit, tentu saja Kai tidak akan memukulnya dengan keras. Namun tiba-tiba saja, kulit yang tersentuh oleh tangan Jongin tiba-tiba menimbulkan rasa hangat yang nyaman…

Kyungsoo kembali menatap pemanggangnya dengan kaki yang ditekuk di dadanya dan tangan yang melingkari kakinya. Kai duduk bersila di sebelahnya tampak santai hanya dengan kaus dan celana biasa. Bukan dengan pakaian sutra megah seperti biasanya yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo rendah diri.

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Ia memandang pemuda di sebelahnya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tampan. Sangat. Walau hanya dari samping seperti ini. Apalagi aura bersahabat dan hangat yang selalu Kai tunjukkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" ujar Kai akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng. Dan memilih diam. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sama, lagi.

Kai menengok ke arah Kyungsoo. "Tidak mau menjawab? Apakah masih alasan yang sama? Demi wajahku yang semakin seksi, Kyungsoo-ah, sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli,"

"…"

"Aku tidak peduli pada statusmu yang hanya seorang pelayan. Kau tahu aku _menyukaimu_ dan aku juga sudah _mencintaimu_ bahkan mungkin sekarang aku sedang _tergila-gila_ padamu,"

"…"

Kai mengerang frustasi saat Kyungsoo tak menjawab lagi perkataannya. Kai lalu memilih diam. Menanti Kyungsoo yang memulai percakapan. Walaupun Kai tak yakin Kyungsoo akan melakukannya.

Saat diam menjadi percakapan keduanya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju sebuah meja untuk mengambil kain. Ia menyingkirkan kayu-kayu yang terbakar kemudian mencelupkannya pada seember air yang sudah disiapkan. Kyungsoo lalu membuka pemanggang itu dan mengeluarkan nampan yang berbau sangat sedap. Dengan cepat ia membawa nampan panas itu ke meja tempat ia bersandar dengan Kai tadi.

"Uhh…panas…panas…" Kyungsoo segera melepas kain dan meniup niup jarinya. Kebiasaan yang tak akan hilang dari namja ini.

Kai yang sudah ikut berdiri kini memandangi Kyungsoo yang mulai meniup-niup salah satu kue keringnya. Dan tanpa ia duga, Kyungsoo menyodorkannya pada Kai. Ia membuat gesture membuka mulutnya seolah menyuruh Kai ikut membuka mulutnya.

Kai membuka mulutnya. Dan kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menggelitik lidahnya. Manis…

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas saat mendapati kai mengunyah kue keringnya. Ia kemudian meniup-niup satu lagi kue keringnya dan akan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, namun sepertinya Kai lebih dulu melahap kuenya. Ia merebutnya saat Kuenya sudah akan masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo membuat bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo sedikit bergesekkan.

Muka Kyungsoo memerah.

"Rasanya enak, kau suka membuat kue?" Tanya Kai yang tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kenapa harus tengah malam? kau bisa membuatnya siang hari kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Uuh, siang hari saya harus menemani Yang Mulia Yoona, satu-satunya waktu yang luang adalah malam hari saat semuanya sudah tidur," Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Lagi pula ini hanya hobi, dan biasanya saya sendiri yang memakannya,"

"Apakah aku yang pertama?" Kai bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Memakan kuemu, apakah aku orang pertama yang bisa mencicipinya?"

Entah kenapa muka Kyungsoo bertambah merah. "B-begitulah…"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau mau menikah denganku, kau bisa membuat kue kapanpun kau mau, dan aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi orang yang terus mencicipi kue buatan istriku sendiri, tidakkah itu menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo matia-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang memburu. "T-tapi…tapi…."

"Kau mau menolakku lagi? Kau tidak suka padaku ya?"

"B-bukan begitu… aku―"

"Kalau begitu kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Uuh…" Kyungsoo menutup mukanya yang memanas dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku, aku sudah lama menunggumu untuk mengatakan 'Iya aku bersedia' dengan manis dan tersipu-sipu,"

"B-bukan begitu…T-tapi Ayah anda…"

Seketika senyum Kai memudar. Ayahnya…

"Jadi karena ayahku? Kau menolakku karena ayahku?"

Kyungsoo diam saja dan menunduk. Kyungsoo tahu Kai marah. Nada yang ia gunakan tidak seramah tadi. "A-ayah anda pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada saya…"

"Apa?" balas Kai singkat.

"Saya…tidak pantas untuk anda…" Kyungsoo menunduk makin dalam. "Dan saya rasa hal itu memang benar…"

Kai mendesah lelah. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya kasar. "dengar Soo, aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahku. Dan kau tahu bahwa ayahku sudah tiada, dan tidak ada lagi yang menentang hubungan kita, kau dengar, tidak ada. Hyungku akan senang hati menerimamu,"

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk. Kai mendesah kecewa dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia tahu alasan Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya. Ternyata ayahnya. Ya, Kai memang tidak pernah dekat dengan ayahnya. Bisa dibilang ia membencinya. Dan fakta bahwa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoonya….hhh Kai tidak tahu lagi.

"Pikirkanlah tawaranku Kyungsoo, aku menunggumu, ingat itu,"

Kai mengambil lagi beberapa kue yang masih ada di nampan itu dan meletakkannya di telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin memilik istri yang bisa membuat kue, aku suka makanan manis,"

Kai memasukkan satu potong kue dalam mulutnya.

"Dan aku berharap suatu saat kau bisa memanggangkan lagi kue untukku.." Kai tersenyum jahil pada Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Hanya kecupan tidak lebih. "…sebagai istriku, selamat tidur tulang rusukku,"

Kai berjalan dan membuat fly kiss beberapa kali ke arah Kyungsoo yang hanya mematung melihat kepergian Kai dan tingkah lakunya yang konyol.

Setelah kai menghilang dari balik pintu yang lebar itu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kuenya yang mulai agak dingin. Ia mengambil satu dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

 _Manis…_

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memegang bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu.

.

.

.

 **Yup, bayangin aja kuenya kastengel (?) soalnya suka banget aku sama tuh roti kering lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

 **The weeding**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat seminggu sejak kejadian hari itu, dan Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menghindari Sehun. Sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dan jika bisa tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Dan sepertinya hal itu juga berlaku sama bagi Sehun. Karena setiap kali mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di lorong istana, Sehun akan membuang mukanya ke arah lain, atau paling nekat menatap tajam Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Luhan kali ini sedang mengelap beberapa barang yang ada di lorong istana seperti guci, tempat lilin, dan lainnya. Syukurlah kali ini bagian bawah dan punggungnya sudah tidak terasa sakitnya sehingga ia bisa beraktivitas normal. Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya sehari sesudah kejadian itu, Luhan terasa lumpuh dan tidak bergerak membuat Yixing terpaksa mengomelinya dan memberinya obat. Walaupun Luhan melihat betapa khawatirnya Yixing saat mengomelinya.

"Luhan, setelah ini, bisakah kau sekalian mengelap perabot yang ada di ruang tengah? Aku harus mencuci pakaian setelah ini,"

Luhan menengok ke kanan dan mendapati pelayan lain sedang membawa setumpuk kain. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wanita tadi mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berlalu. Luhan segera kembali menggosokkan lap yang agak kumal itu ke patung yang tadi sedang ia gosok.

Setelah selesai dengan bagian ini, ia kemudian dengan sedikit terburu berlari ke arah ruang tengah yang luas itu. Luhan segera mengelap salah satu tempat lilin kuninngan yang sengaja dipajang di sana. Dengan hai-hati dan telaten, jari mungilnya mulai mengusap permukaan halus tempat lilin tersebut.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri, tepatnya di sebuah meja di pojok ruangan itu, Sehun dari tempat duduknya memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan sedikit berlari. Lamat-lamat Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengelap salah satu koleksinya dengan hati-hati.

Sepertinya namja mungil itu tidak sadar ada Sehun di sini sehingga ia bisa setenang itu, lihat saja setelah ia berbalik akan pindah ke objek lainnya dan matanya bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, ia langsung membelalak kaget dan sedang menimbang apakah ia harus pergi dari sini atau tidak. Dan ia kelihatan sangat ketakutan.

Sehun tidak menyukainya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan langsung mendongak dengan refleks yang cepat. Walaupun begitu kakinya tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kemari!" bentak Sehun keras.

Sehun tidak bermaksud membentak Luhan yang sudah tampak pucat itu atau bahkan memanggilnya ke arahnya. Persetan, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat Luhan sudah sampai di hadapannya. Dan tak lama pertanyaan itu datang.

"Y-ya Yang Mulia? A-apa ada yang harus saya lakukan?" Luhan kini sudah berdiri takut-takut di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang tampak sekali tidak ingin berada di sini. Sehun hanya diam. Sejujurnya saat itu Sehun ingin sekali bertanya apakah Luhan baik-baik saja, atau apakah Luhan sakit, walaupun tentu saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sudah basi dan terlambat untuk dikatakan.

"Oh, lihatlah, ada tamu sepertinya,"

Suara lembut Yoona berhasil membuat lamunan Sehun buyar. Ia melihat ke arah pintu utama ruang tengah dan mendapati seorang pria membawa sebuah perkamen di tangannya. Saat sudah sampai di hadapan Sehun, pria tadi membungkuk hormat sampai Sehun mengangkat tangannya tanda ia sudah menerima kedatangan pria tadi.

Secara teratur dan tahu diri, Luhan menyingkir agak jauh dari meja bundar yang diduduki Sehun, Yoona dan Kai itu.

"Salam untuk Raja Sehun, Ratu Yoona, dan Yang Mulia Kai, dengan hormat saya akan menyampaikan pesan dari kerajaan Phoenix mengenai pernikahan Pangeran Chanyeol yang akan diadakan minggu depan, semua detailnya ada di perkamen ini Yang Mulia,"

Pria yang ternyata pembawa pesan tersebut memberikan perkamen tadi dengan hormat dan Sehun menerimanya acuh. Dengan malas ia membuka perkamen itu kemudian ia menaikan satu alisnya yang terbentuk indah itu.

Sehun menutup lagi perkamennya yang langsung disambar oleh Kai dengan brutal. Ia kemudian tertawa keras membaca perkamen itu.

"Baik, kami akan datang ke pesta itu tentu saja, sampaikan salamku dari kerajaan Wind untuk Raja dan Ratu juga Pangeran yang akan menikah itu, aku turut bahagia," Sehun mengatakannya dengan wibawa sementara Kai masih asik tertawa.

Pembawa pesan tadi membungkuk hormat tanda mengerti. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Kai yang masih tertawa. Mengatakan bahwa undangannya sudah diterima di kerajaannya. Kai membalasnya dengan mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia mengerti. Ia masih bertahan dengan senyum lebarnya yang tampak bodoh.

Pembawa pesan itu sekali lagi mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat dan membalik badannya meninggalkan kelompok kerajaan terhormat itu.

"Ahahahaha, aku tak percaya si idiot itu akhirnya menikah, dengan seorang pria pula, hahahaha," Kai masih terus tertawa.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Kai.

"Biar saja, memangnya apa ada masalah? Jika mereka saling mencintai," Yoona lalu menyesap teh dari gelas mungilnya yang cantik.

Sehun memandangi istrinya dan mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, hei, aku bukannya menghakimi mereka, kalian lupa aku mencintai siapa? Kyungsoo, oke? Dan kalian tentu cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa dia adalah namja," Kai membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya idiot itu menikah hahaha, aku penasaran laki-laki mana yang bisa terpikat dengan idiot itu," Kai terus saja tertawa.

Luhan masih berdiri tak nyaman sambil sesekali meremas kain kumal yang ia genggam. Ia mendengar semua percakapan diantara ketiga orang terhormat itu namun ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lagipula ia seharusnya bekerja, bukan malah menguping pembicaraan orang lain begini. Maka dengan berani ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati meja bundar itu.

"U-um…maaf Y-yang Mulia, tapi a-apakah masih ada yang b-bisa saya bantu?"

Sehun membalikkan wajahnya lagi ke arah depan dimana ada Luhan di sana. Ah, ia lupa ia memanggil Luhan kemari tadinya. Sehun hanya menatap namja yang semakin menunduk itu dengan nyalang karrena sejujurnya ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia harus memanggil Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan, bisakah kau bawakan teh lagi? Dan mungkin beberapa kue?" ucapan Yoona menyelamatkan Sehun.

Luhan segera mengiyakan permintaan Yoona dengan sopan. Kemudian ia membungkuk cepat membuatnya meringis sakit lalu dengan sedikit berlari ia pergi dari hadapan tiga orang terhormat itu.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan matanya yang tajam. Ia melirik yoona yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sebelum meminum tehnya kembali.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Ia tampak sakit saat membungkuk tadi," Yoona berkata lembut.

Sehun sebenarnya juga melihatnya. Luhan yang membungkuk tadi seperti menahan sakit. Apakah ia masih kesakitan? Ini sudah seminggu. Dan Sehun tidak bermain _sekasar_ itu. Yah, dia memang kasar, namun tidak sekasar itu untuk membuatnya lumpuh, kan?

"Mungkin lukanya masih mongering, kau tahu, anak itu mempunyai punggung dengan luka yang mengerikan," Kai bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

 _Ah, ya, tentu saja lukanya baru mongering di punggungnya._ Pikir Sehun baru ingat.

"Omo, benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Yixing tentu sudah mengobatinya kan?" Yoona tampak terkejut.

"Yixing sudah mengobatinya tentu saja, tapi lukanya tidak mungkin sembuh begitu saja, dan soal kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Anak itu bilang ia hanya hidup di penjara sebelumnya,"

Yoona tampak sangat terkejut. Sehun memandangnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Omo…bagaimana bisa para penjaga memukulinya―"

"Tidak Yoona sayang―" Sehun langsung memandang Kai tajam, seangkan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan putaran bola mata malas. "―lukanya seperti luka cambuk, kau tau seperti tersayat-sayat, dan sepertinya suamimu yang posesif ini juga ingin menyayatku sekarang,"

"Ya Tuhan, malang sekali nasib Luhan. Penjaga mana yang tega mencambuknya sampai seperti itu," Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hun-ah, kau bilang kau mengunjungi penjara, kenapa waktu itu tak kau marahi penjaga penjara itu?"

"Uh…" Sehun bingung ingin menjawab apa. Penjaga yang ingin menghentikan cambukannya waktu itu saja ia malah marahi kembali.

"Permisi Yang Mulia, ini teh dan kuenya," suara Kyungsoo kini menyelamatkan Sehun. Sehun mendesah lega. Sepertinya ia sedang beruntung hari ini.

Kyungsoo mulai menuang teh dari tempat keramik itu ke arah gelas-gelas yang hampir kosong.

"Kyungsoo, mana Luhan?" Yoona memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menuang teh ke gelasnya.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin datang, ia sedang mengambil kue, Yang―uh Yoona-ya," Kyungsoo hampir memanggil Yoona dengan sebutan Yang Mulia lagi jika saja Yoona tidak menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam.

Dan benar saja, Luhan tak lama datang dengan canggung membawa nampan berisi kue-kue yang masih hangat. Dengan tangan bergetar ia melirik Kyungsoo yang langsung mengkodenya dengan tatapan _Taruh-saja-di-situ_.

Luhan meletakkan piring-piringnya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak tenang di sini. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa ia tenang jika Sehun selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan melalui gesture tidak nyaman Sehun, Luhan tahu bahwa ia harus secepatnya pergi dari sini.

Saat Luhan sudah selesai menaruh piring terakhir, ia akan segera membungkuk untuk pergi sebelum tangan putih mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan tindakannya.

"Duduklah Luhan, santailah sedikit," Yoona tersenyum halus padanya dan menepuk kursi disebelahnya dengan isyarat Luhan bisa duduk di situ.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin menolak. I _harus_ menolaknya.

"T-terimakasih Yang Mulia, t-tapi saya masih banyak pekerjaan…"

"Turuti ratu mu Luhan." Desis Sehun.

Dan seketika Luhan sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi itu. Luhan sengaja menunduk dalam karna di depannya ada Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang tak ingit Luhan lihat. Ia meremas kausnya karena lap kumalnya ia tinggal di meja dapur.

"Lu, kau juga mau teh?" Kyungsoo yang ternyata entah bagaimana sedari tadi ada di pangkuan Kai―dan sedang memberontak itu, menghentikan aksinya dan menawarinya teh.

Luhan menggeleng. Yoona melihatnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan. Kue buatan Bibi Yuan sangat enak,"

Luhan kemudian melihat piring kecil di depannya dibalik dan yoona dengan serakah mengambil banyak kue dan menaruhnya di situ.

"Aigo, kau kurus sekali Luhan-ah, makan yang banyak oke?" Yoona tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan dan berbisik, "Bagaimana kau kuat mengandung dengan tubuh sekecil ini," kemudian kembali dan terkikik geli.

Luhan hanyya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Hmm, kue nya memang enak," Kai mengunyah kuenya pelan, kemudian melirik kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "tapi lebih enak kue buatan calon istriku tentu saja,"

"Omo, kau bisa memanggang kue? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kau bisa mengajariku kapan-kapan Kyungsoo-ah," Yoona berkata antusias.

Dan percakapan terus berlanjut sedangkan Luhan dan segala keheningannya masih tetap ikut berlanjut. Ia hanya memakan kuenya dalam diam. Kuenya enak, setidaknya Luhan menikmatinya. Dan sesekali ia juga diam-diam tertawa jika Kyungsoo sedang digoda atau ada hal lucu lainnya. Namun selebihnya, Luhan tetap berusaha tak terlihat.

Terutama oleh mata elang di hadapannya.

Yang Mulia Oh Sehun.

"Luhan,"

Suara Yoona membuat Luhan menghentakan kepalanya ke atas. Mendapati semua orang yang ada di meja itu menatapnya.

"Kau memakan banyak kue, tidakkah kau haus?"

Dan dengan segera Kyungsoo menyambar satu gelas keramik mahal yang ada di tengah meja dan menuangkan teh untuk Luhan.

Uh, jika dipikir-pikir, ia memang sedikit haus. Kemudian dengan mengucapkan terimakasih lirih pada Kyungsoo Luhan meminum tehnya dengan nikmat.

"Luhan, apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami di pernikahan teman kami?"

Uhuk!

"Apa?!"

Sehun langsung melirik tidak suka pada istrinya. Dan disaat bersamaan Luhan tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Luhan? Sehun kau mengejutkannya!" Yoona tampak memijat tengkuk Luhan dan memarahi Sehun.

"Kenapa ia harus ikut Yoona-ya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa,"

Deg!

Agak sakit hati Luhan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Yoona menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tentu saja Luhan harus ikut, akan bagus untuk kesehatan Luhan, lagipula ia harus berlibur, hidp di penjara bisa membuatmu gila," Yoona bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Dia harus bekerja, bukan berlibur," Sehun berkata tegas.

"Tapi ia juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan mentalnya, bagaimana bisa ia mengandung di saat seperti ini,"

Sehun mengerang frustasi. "ia akan mengandung, aku dan dia sudah melakukannya, kita hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya, jadi tenanglah Yoona, dan dengarkan aku."

Seluruh meja menjadi hening seketika. Luhan makin menunduk mendengar ucapan Sehun. Matanya memanas mengingat perbuatan Sehun minggu lalu padanya.

"Wow, dan kurasa kau tak perlu mengumumkannya seperti ini Sehun," Kai mengedikan bahunya acuh. Kyungsoo menatap Yoona yang sepertinya agak shock kemudian ia juga mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan yang sepertinya sudah ingin sekali menangis.

"O-oh, benarkah…aku tak tahu…aku…" Yoona berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar, aku…aku merasa sedikit pusing sekarang…dan Kyungsoo, jangan ikuti aku."

Kyungsoo yang semula sudah berdiri kembali duduk mendengar ucapan tegas Yoona. ia menatap Luhan yang bahu mungilnya sudah bergetar.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba semua orang dikejutkan dengan suara gebrakan meja.

"Hei, santai saja Sehun, kau membuat kami terkejut." Kai memandang Sehun sedikit tidak suka.

"Diam Kai. Dan kau," Sehun menunjuk muka Luhan yang masih menunduk. "Tatap aku ketika aku bicara jalang!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan dan makian Sehun. Luhan kemudian menaikkan wajahnya takut-takut setelah sebelumnya mengelap air mata dan ingusnya cepat dengan punggung tanganya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau dengar?! Ini salahmu! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh berbicara pada Yoona! Mau apakau, ingin meminta belas kasihan Yoona? memanfaatkannya? kau memperburuk keadaan! Jika sampai Yoona marah, aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"

Dan dengan dorongan kasar di kursinya, Sehun melenggang pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Yoona tadi pergi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun sudah pergi mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Luhan yang sudah menangis deras.

"Ssst…sudahlah Luhan….dengar, ini bukan salahmu oke? Sudahlah Luhan, jangan lagi menangis…sst…"

Yang memanggil Luhan kemari tadi adalah Sehun sendiri. Luhan sudah ingin pergi saat tangan Luhan menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. Luhan sudah semampunya menghindar. Dan saat mereka memanggilnya mendekat, dan Sehun yang berkata-kata, tetap saja Luhanlah yang disalah-salahkan.

"Kautenang saja, Sehun memang emosian seperti itu, walaupun emosinya memang tidak gampang surut, hahaha,"

"Jongin! Tidak ada yang lucu,"

Kai mengerjapkan matanya. "S-Soo, kau memanggilku Jongin. K-kau, yaampun…yaampun…"

"Sudahlah tidak penting sekarang…" Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dari Kai dan mulai menatap ke arah Luhan lagi. "…lagi pula kau yang menyuruhku," lanjutnya lirih.

Luhan mengukir sedikit senyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengelap lelehan air matanya dengan tangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"B-boleh aku kembali bekerja? A-aku masih harus mengelap barang-barang di sini…"

Kai tersenyum melihat Luhan yang masih setia memilin-milin bajunya di dekapan Kyungsoo. "Aigo, anak siapa ini, kenapa lucu sekali," katanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Luhan.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Eh, tidak usah cemburu sayang, lihat, aku juga mencubit pipimu kan?"

"B-bukan begitu! Hentikan…" Kyungsoo kini mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kai dipipinya yang kenyal.

Kai tertawa melihat kyungsoo yang sekarang bersemu merah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Kai. "Ya Yang Mulia?"

"Kau akan ikut ke pesta pernikahan itu,"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Sehun…sepertinya tidak menginginkan saya di sana,"

"Siapa bilng kau akan ikut rombongan Sehun? Kau akan ikut keretaku. Karena saat pemberkatan pengantin hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang diperkenankan masuk, kupikir kau akan jadi teman yang baik untuk calon ibu anak-anakku,"

"Eh? Kenapa aku juga ikut ke pesta itu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja kau adalah pendampingku. Tapi walaupun kau pendampingku, karena kau _belum_ resmi menjadi isteriku, kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke acara pemberkatan, maka dari itu, secara personal aku mengajak Luhan,"

Luhan memandang Kai yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga ingin pergi ke sana. Luhan tidak tahu kemana ia pergi, namun itu lebih baik sepertinya dari pada hanya melihat dinding istana. dan Luhan juga tidak pernah berpergian ke luar desanya dulu. Selain penjara tentu saja.

"Jadi, kita akan berangkat sekitar 3 hari dari sekarang. pernikahannya seminggu lagi dan kupikir perjalanannya memakan waktu sekitar satu setengah hari, sampai disana sekitar pagi hari? Kita bisa beristirahat atau berjalan-jalan dan esoknya adalah pernikahan. Kupikir itu waktu yang pas bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo yang sempat bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Kai kini menganggukkan kepalanya. Apakah ia akan ikut? Tentu saja jawabannya iya. Kyungsoo suka sekali jalan-jalan. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk pergi ke luar kota.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kita akan berangkat sekitar 3 hari lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian nona nona," Kai tersenyum menggoda pada dua pria cantik di hadapannya, menowel dagu Kyungsoo lembut kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan dua pria itu.

"K-Kyungsoo,"

"Ya Luhan ada apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "A-apa benar aku boleh ikut? Y-yang Mulia Sehun sepertinya tidak mengijinkan…" katanya lirih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Luhan yang halus itu. "Tentu saja, Jongin―maksudku Yang Mulia Kai mengajakmu secara personal, tidak masalah Luhan. Kau ingin ikut?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang bertingkah sangat polos.

"Kalau begitu berkemaslah mulai sekarang, baju dan lain-lain,"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lucu. "Aku tidak perlu berkemas kalau begitu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya pakaian dan lain-lain, pakaianku hanya ini. Eh tapi tenang saja, aku selalu mencucinya dengan teratur," katanya bangga.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dalam dan menyuruh Luhan mengikutinya. Sepertinya ia harus memberi Luhan beberapa potong pakaiannya dan mungkin yixing juga mau sedikit berbagi. Oh jangan lupakan celana, ia juga sepertinya harus memberinya beberapa celana.

.

.

.

.

"Yoona!" Sehun mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan keras kemudian membantingnya begitu saja. Sehun memandang punggung yoona yang bergetar. Sesaat ia hanya bisa diam. Kemudian dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae…jangan menangis lagi ne…"

Yoona mendapat pelukan Sehun malah terisak semakin dalam. "S-Sehun aku hanya…a-aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah….aku yang memintamu, _memintanya_ untuk…untuk…"

"Ssstt, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, kau tahu aku melakukannya terpaksa dengannya kan? Kau ingin seorang anak dan aku berusaha semampuku…"

Yoona mengangguk. Walaupun isakannya masih terdengar dan air mata masih terus mengalir.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan sayang? Hmm?"

Yoona menggeleng. "B-berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencintainya Sehun…aku…aku, hanya cintai aku…"

Sehun tersenyum singkat dan mengecup lembut permukaan halus leher istrinya. Menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya dimabuk cinta.

"Tentu saja aku hanya akan mencintaimu Yoona-ya,"

.

.

.

.

" _Tentu saja aku hanya akan mencintaimu Yoona-ya,"_

Yixing menutup kembali pintu yang semula agak terbuka itu. semula ia akan mendiskusikan perihal _kehamilan_ Luhan pada Sehun yang mungkin akan terlihat tandanya sebentar lagi. Apakah 'hubungan' mereka malam itu membuahkan hasil atau tidak. Walaupun Yixing yakin 125 persen jika berhasil. Induk telur di dalam rahim laki-laki selalu siap untuk dibuahi.

Namun mendengar percakapan di dalam, yixing jadi tidak lagi mempunyai niat mengabarkan hal yang seharusnya menggembirakan itu.

Yixing mendesah panjang. Yah memang mengingat Sehun sangat keras kepala dan juga perlakuan kasar Sehun pada Luhan, memang yixing tak banyak mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia untuk hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Yixing?"

Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berjalan mengekori kyungsoo dari dibelakang.

"Oh, Kyung, ada apa?"

"Umm, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta beberapa pakaian dan mungkin celana darimu,"

Yixing menaikan alisnya. Seingatnya Kyungsoo mempunyai pakaian yang cukup. Mungkin bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Bukan untukku tentu saja, tapi untuk Luhan. Ia tidak punya pakaian demi Tuhan."

Yixing menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum malu kepadanya.

 _Anak ini juga perlu bahagia._

"Tentu saja, ikut aku, kita akan ke pasar membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu,"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Beli…? Aku tidak punya uang," adunya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya. Memangnya untuk apa aku dan Kyungsoo ikut?"

Kyungsoo kini yang membelalakkan matanya lebar. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, dan jangan bilang kau tidak punya uang. Aku tahu kau punya," kata Yixing santai.

"Baik-baik. Kita akan ke pasar. Aku juga perlu membeli bahan-bahan kue," kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Tunggu, aku masih harus menjaga Yang Mulia Yoona. aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja,"

Yixing melirik sebentar pintu yang tertutup itu. memejamkan matanya kemudian suara desahan dan erangan halus serta beberapa kata cinta, masuk dalam pikirannya. Sekejap ia langsung membuka matanya. ia memandang Luhan. Ingat betul ketika ia datang dengan luka-luka baru, badan yang beraroma sperma dan wajah sembab yang tak berhenti menangis. Saat menyentuh luka Luhan, yixing langsung tahu betapa sakitnya Luhan saat itu. baik hati dan fisiknya. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ia 'lihat' di dalam sana.

Oh betapa Yixing kini malah merasa tidak suka pada pasangan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"sudahlah kyung, kau tak perlu khawatir. Saat ini, tuan putri sedang gembira dijajah oleh serigala. Biarkan saja mereka,"

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"BAEEEEEK….HYUUUUNNN!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar bisikan yang menyerupai teriakan keras diluar kamarnya. Ya saat ini Baekhyun sudah resmi tinggal di istana. setelah penjelasan panjang lebar pada kakek dan nenek yang tampak sangat terkejut, dan senyum mereka diakhir cerita yang mengatakan mereka akan sangat bahagia melihat dua cucunya menikah, Baekhyun akhirnya pindah untuk tinggal di istana.

Chanyeol mulanya sangat sennag karena akhirnya ia bisa tinggal berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Namun setelahnya ia malah merengek tidak suka karena walaupun dekat, mereka malah tidak boleh sama sekali berkomunikasi. Bahkan bertemu tatap muka.

Baekhyun sedang dalam masa dipingit.

Bundanya bilang ini untuk tradisi. Agar nanti upacara pernikahan kalian berlangsung sakral dan hikmat. Namun apa daya, Chanyeol yang memang keras kepala dan nakal itu mencoba menerobos dinding pintu itu. tidak hanya seskali namun sudah beberapa kali yang hanya berbuah teriakan marah ibunya.

"Baaek….hyunnn….buka pintunya….aku ingin―AAAH!"

Baekhyun sempat kaget karena tiba tiba bisikan keras itu menjadi teriakan kesakitan.

"PARK Chanyeol SUDAH BERAPA KALI BUNDA BILANG PADAMU UNTUK TIDAK MENGGANGGU BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ternyata hanya Eomma yang sedang memarahi tunangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata tunangan di pikirannya.

"Bundaa, jangan tarik telinga Chanyeol, nanti tambah panjang! AAH!" Chanyeol mengerang keras ketika bundanya malah menambah tarikannya pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Sakit…." Katanya setelah akhirnya ibunya melepaskan jewerannya. Bibirnya maju beberaa centi dan tangannya sibuk mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

Ibunya menghela nafas pelan. "kembali ke kamarmu Chan. Bunda ada sedikit perlu dengan Baekhyun,"

"Channie ikut ya?" katanya penuh harap.

"Tidak. Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang atau kau tidak jadi menikah Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya semakin maju dan brjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Sang Ratu hanya melihat anaknya pergi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. dalam beberapa hari lagi anaknya menikah dan akan membangun keluarganya sendiri, namun sikapnya masih saja seperti ini…

Cklek!

"Eomma, apa Channie sudah pergi? Masuklah Eomma,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Eomma oleh Baekhyun tadi mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan luas dengan berbagai perbaot mewah dan kasur luas yang sangat empuk.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu dan menutup buku yang masih terbuka di depannya. Ratu hanya tersenyum mendapati setumpuk buku ada di meja di hadapan kursi itu. beberapa tertutup dan beberapa masih terbuka. Sejak Baekhyun diajarkan dan akhirnya bisa membaca, ia langsung jatuh hati dengan berbagai macam buku terutama novel-novel yang bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tahu ada.

"Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Ada apa Eomma?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan setelah ia selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Hmm, Eomma hanya ingin menjengukmu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu sudah sedikit tenang kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun sempat mengalami _panick attack_ karena sejujurnya ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa menikah dengan Chanyeol berarti menikah dengan calon raja yang berarti pula ia kemudian akan menjadi seorang ratu.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan bagaimana susahnya tanggung jawab seorang ratu itu.

Namun beberapa hari ini pikirannya sudah mulai tenang. Dengan ceritra-cerita dari Eommanya bahwa ia dulunya juga sepanik itu namun akhirnya ia masih bisa belajar dengan seiring waktu.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya Eomma?"

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" 

Senyum Baekhyun melemah dan kepalanya ia tundukan. Mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Ratu hanya mendesah pelan dan menghampirinya. Memeluknya dari samping. "Oh sayang…jangan terlalu sedih oke?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin orang terpenting dihidupku hadir dan melepasku di depan altar…"

"…aku ingin hyung ada dan tahu bahwa aku sudah bahagia, dan memastikan kalau…kalau hyung juga akan selalu bahagia…"

"Baekhyun-ah…."

"Eomma… aku merindukan hyung…"

Ratu mengelus kepala menantu yang sudah ia anggap anak kandung itu dengan sayang. Jika mampu, ia ingin mempertemukan dua kakak beradik ynag sangat saling menyayangi ini. Namun bagaimana caranya, kehidupan tawanan perang tidaklah mudah. Bisa saja ia sudah dibuang, atau abhkan mati, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasibnya.

Untuk saat ini, Ratu hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan dan berharap yang terbaik untuk dua orang yang saling merindukan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah!"

"Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya berhenti mengeluarkan kepalamu dari jendela, kau bisa jatuh demi Tuhan!"

Kyungsoo menarik baju berwarna biru milik Luhan yang baru saja ia dan Yixing beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan berkali-kali membungkuk―yang langsung dimarahi Yixing karena punggungnya belum sembuh benar―terimakasih pada dua teman barunya itu yang ditanggapi Yixing dengan usapan sayang dikepala dan senyuman hati milik Kyungsoo.

Kai dari tempat duduknya disebrang hanya tertawa lucu melihat Kyungsoo memarahi Luhan yang tampak merasa sangat tidak bersalah.

"Lihat Kyungie! Banyak sekali toko-toko dan bangunan! Bahkan hampir tidak ada pohon! Dan sudah banyak kereta-kereta kuda di sini, pejalan kaki hanya sedikit. Oh lihat! Ada air mancur!"

"Tentu saja Lu, Phoenix adalah salah satu kota modern. Yah memang tidak seluas kerajaan Sehun tapi Phoenix jelas adalah kerajaan yang maju," Kai menimpali.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju istana kerajaan Phoenix saat ini setelah melewati perjalanan semalam dan amukan Sehun tentu saja.

Sehun yang saat itu melihat Luhan dengan riang membawa tas sedang dan keluar dari istana langsung menghentikannya dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Luhan sampai ketakutan dan menangis sesaat sebelum Kai datang dan menyetop amukan Sehun dan berbalik membela Luhan. Mengatakan bahwa Kai secara personal mengajak Luhan dan Luhan tidak akan menjadi sampah yang memenuhi kereta Sehun karena ia akan berada di dalam kereta Kai.

Kyungsoo yang juga ikut dalam kereta kai sibuk mewanti-wanti Yoona untuk selalu meminum obatnya dan memperhatikan kondisinya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, rombongan kai berangkat terlebih dahulu karena Kai masih jengkel dengan Sehun yang memarahi Luhan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Yang Mulia, kita sudah sampai di istana kerajaan Phoenix. Yang Mulia Raja Suho sudah menunggu anda di dalam,"

Kai mengangguk mengerti saat nama kakak laki-lakinya disebut. "Hei Soo, aku sudah ditunggu hyung didalam, kau masuk saja dulu bersama Luhan dan omong-omong kalian sekamar, tidak apa kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan diikuti oleh Luhan setelah Kyungsoo setuju.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu, hyungku itu sangat khawatiran sehingga ia akan menyangka aku tersesat jika tidak cepat sampai di sana, istirahat yang benar ya manis," Kai membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan halus. Ia menolehkan kepalanya masih tersenyum, "kau juga Lu, aku pergi dulu,"

Luhan segera membungkuk untuk mengantar kepergian Kai sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya singkat sambil tersenyum memandang punggung lelaki tegap yang sedang dekat dengannya itu.

"Lu ayo kita―ASTAGA! Kenapa kau membawa tas-tas itu sendirian?!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak langsung berlari ke arah Luhan yang berdiri dengan tas yang menggantung, dan menumpuk di dekapan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau berhasil menumpuk tas-tas ini huh? Kau ini benar-benar!" Kyungsoo dengan agak kesal mengambil beberapa tas.

"Tidak apa Kyung, sudah pekerjaanku…"

Kyungsoo malah mendelik ke arah Luhan. "Tugas apa? Kita ini teman! Tidak ada yang namanya pekerjaan di antara teman!"

Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang berhembus keras-keras karena kesal. Ia menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku tahu kau hanya berusaha membantu. Maaf karena membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud…aku hanya…khawatir karena punggungmu belum sehat betul. Kau memaafkanku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan mengasak rambut Luhan pelan―setelah sedikit berjinjit tentu saja. Ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan lembut dan mengiringnya masuk ke dalam istana.

Mereka melangkah dalam diam setelah bertanya di mana kamar khusus untuk pelayan istana―Kyungsoo sadar diri untuk tidak meminta kamar tamu tentu saja. Sampai di sebuah pintu kayu, kyungsoo membukanya dengan perlahan dan menengok ke dalam sebentar. Setelah ia rasa aman, ia kemudian masuk dengan diikuti Luhan.

"Fiuh syukurlah kosong," kata Kyungsoo lega sambil meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Eh, memangnya kau tidak tahu sebelumnya jika kamar ini kosong?"

Kyungsoo mendecak dan menggeleng. "Penjaga sialan itu hanya memberitahu dimana kamar untuk pelayan istana. kasar sekali dia bahkan membentakku tadi, mentang-mentang aku hanya pelayan. Dasar, awas saja jika ini kuadukan pada Yang Mulia Kai."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pasalnya tadi Kyungsoo memaksa bertanya sendirian dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tetap berdiri di tempat mereka semula.

"Ah ya, Lu, kau istirahat duluan saja, aku lupa jika masih harus menunggu rombongan Yang Mulia Sehun untuk memastikan jika Ratu meminum obatnya dengan benar dan juga urusan lain mengenai Ratu, kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

"Ya tentu saja, akan kubereskan kamar ini sementara kau pergi,"

"benar tidak apa kau bereskan sendiri? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Umm, aku sudah biasa bekerja keras Kyung. Tidak apa,"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Tapi jika lelah, kau istirahatlah, Yixing mengancam akan membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, dan percayalah itu bukan hanya sekedar ancaman, kau jaga diri mengerti?"

"Iya Kyung," Luhan tersenyum manis menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu Lu, menurut perkiraanku rombongan Raja Sehun akan sampai….sekarang, aku harus bersiap-siap, aku tinggal oke?"

Luhan melambai singkat pada Kyungsoo dan tertawa melihat temannya itu terburu-buru. Ia lalu mulai membereskan pakaian dan Teman… Luhan bahkan dulu tidak pernah beraani mengharapkan satu. Ya dia punya. Paman pemilik ladang yang baik hati, atau Bibi Jung yang suka memberinya beras setelah ia mengangkut karung-karung beras masuk dalam tokoknya, tapi ia tidak pernah punya teman sebaya. Hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

Demi mengisi perutnya dan adiknya dan bertahan hidup. Tapi kini ia punya Yixing…dan Kyungsoo. Juga Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah ia pastikan akan baik-baik saja di panti asuhan itu. walaupun hidupnya masih kadang diliputi kesedihan jika mengingat-ingat tentang perjanjiannya dengan Yang Mulia Oh Sehun dan juga perlakuan kasarnya pada Luhan…tetap saja, Luhan merasa di hidupnya sudah sedikit lebih baik.

Ah, hanya saja satu lubang di hatinya masih terasa sangat hampa.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana…."

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana…."

Deg

Baekhyun seperti tersentak saat mendengarnya. Hatinya menghangat dan firasatnya bergetar. Ia langsung mendongak dari tempatnya mencuci muka tadi. Dengan cepat ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk lembut dan sedikit berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun berhenti berlari. "Oh…E-eomma, ada apa?"

Eommanya mengernyit. "Kau kenapa sangat terkejut seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Eomma…" _mungkin hanya salah dengar. Ya. Efek dari sangat merindukan hyung._

"Benar? Kau tampak sangat panik tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah jika kau baik-baik saja, Eomma hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat baju pernikahanmu, dan mencobanya untuk terakhir kali. Eomma ingin yang terbaik untuk anak Eomma. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "tentu saja Eomma. Biar Baekhyun ganti baju sebentar…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Cuci ini terlebih dahulu!"

Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan membereskan kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo memutuskan jika ia tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. Temannya sedang bekerja, Yang Mulia Kai juga sedang ada pertemuan. Ia tidak boleh hanya bersantai seorang diri.

Maka disinilah Luhan. Menjadi seorang tukan cuci dadakan di dapur istana yang super sibuk menyiapkan makan malam besar untuk para tamu undangan yang sudah mulai berdatangan.

Luhan menyeka keringat yang mengumpul di dahinya dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya cepat pada alat masak yang sedang digosoknya.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang cuci yang ini dulu!"

"M-maaf…"

"Luhan! Cepat cuci yang ini!"

"M-maaf…"

"Kenapa kerjamu lamban sekali?!"

"M-maaf…"

"Luhan!"

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba suasana dapur yang tadinya ramai langsung menghening seketika. Luhan menatap piring keramik yang tadi dipegangnya dengan tatapan takut. Dan kini di depannya sudah ada kepala dapur. Wanita tua yang tadi memarahinya saat ia datang ke dapur untuk membantu.

Mungkin Luhan dikira salah satu pelayan yang datang terlambat ke dapur sehingga ia diberi pekerjaan yang paling berat di sini.

"Kau! Sudah datang terlambat dan sekarang memecahkan barang?! Kau pikir berapa harga piring yang kau pecahkan itu?! Kau benar-benar!"

PLAK!

Luhan merasa pipinya memanas.

"Berlutu! Punguti pecahan itu dengan tanganmu dan gunakan bajumu sebagai tempat kau menaruh kacanya. Terlalu lama untuk mengambil sapu dan serok. Cepat!"

Luhan dengan bergetar mulai berlutut dan memunguti pecahan kaca yang sudah terbelah menjadi serpihan kecil. Ia kemudian membuka bajunya dengan takut. mengekspos punggungnya yang masih penuh denagan luka. Menghasilkan beberapa bisikan dari para pekerja lain.

"kembali bekerja! Apa yang kalian lihat?!" mendengar teriakan kepala dapur, para pekerja mulai kembali ke pekerjaan lainnya. Mengabaikan Luhan dan keramik pecah seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ssh!" Jari Luhan mulai tergores ujung keramik tajam yang ia pegang.

"Lukamu tidak menghentikan hukumanmu!"

Dengan tangan terluka yang meneteskan darah, Luhan kembali memunguti pecahan kaca yang ia jatuhkan kembali.

"Ingat kau juga harus membersihkan darahmu yang mengotori lantai dapur ini." Kata wanita tua itu dingin.

"Y-ya, saya mengerti…"

Setelah selesai mengambil pecahan kaca yang besar, Luhan kini harus mengambil serpihan kaca yang lebih kecil. Luhan hendak beranjak untuk mengambil sapu.

"Apa yang akan kau pikir lakukan? Mengambil sapu? Sudah kubilang gunakan tanganmu. Sapu menggunakan tanganmu."

Mendengarnya, dengan takut Luhan segera menjulurkan tangannya yang berdarah dan juga bajunya yang kini sudah penuh oleh kaca. Disapukannya dengan pelan mengumpulkan kaca-kaca kecil yang bercecer.

"sshh…" Luhan menahan perih tangannya yang sepertinya kembali terluka. Ia seperti menyapukan darahnya di lantai karena kaca-kaca itu seperti terus memahat luka di tangan Luhan.

Setelah selesai, Luhan mendongak dan mendapati kepaala dapur itu tersenyum puas. "Sekarang bersihkan darahmu yang menjijikan itu."

Luhan sekarang tahu ia tidak boleh beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut saat ini. Ia membungkus kaca itu dengan bajunya dan mulai mengelapkan bajunya ke lantai yang ternodai darahnya.

Tangannya yang masih perih kembali harus berhadapan dengan kaca tajam yang menonjol dari bajunya. Walaupun Luhan bersyukur tidak sesakit saat ia menyentuh langsung kaca itu.

"Ada apa di sini Bibi Yong?"

Saat ia sedang mengelap noda darahnya, suara seorang laki-laki mengaggetkannya dan juga menyentak kepala dapur yang langsung berbalik dan membungkuk hormat dengan cepat.

"O-Oh..Yang Mulia Baekhyun…suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda di dapur ini…"

Luhan mendengar suara kepala dapur yang mencicit tinggi dan terdengar sangat menjilat. Berbeda sekali dengan saat wanita itu berbicara dengannya.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Tunggu, Baekhyun?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YANG PENGEN LUBAEK KETEMU MANA SUARANYAAAAA**

 **Yap, sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena ngilang selama beberapa minggu…sebenernya ini dulu banget udah selesai setengah tapi….beberapa hari kemudian anjingku mati dan yah, it brought my mood down to the deepest hell. Dan setelah itu aku juga masih kudu ospek dan yaaahh baru update sekarang hehe**

 **THANKYOU SO MUCH BUAT KALIAN YANG REVIEW DAN NUNGGUIN FF INI! Duh terharu** **―** **sama ngerasa bersalah ngga update update** **―** **setiap baca review dari kalian :""**

 **Chap ini sebenernya part 1 dari chanbaek weeding. So part 2 nya aku usahain as soon as possible deh hehe**

 **Keep reviewing guysss, love ya so much ^^**

 **p.s no bonus dulu yaaa, dan anyway, ada yg notice kalau covernya diganti? Ahaha, itu lubaek chibi, tadi baru aja digambar waktu bosen nulis lol.**

 **Semoga suka chap ini semuanyaaaa, see you next chap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

 **The wedding**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah saat ia sedang berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia pikir hanya mencoba pakaian saja itu bukanlah kegiatan berat. Tapi ternyata, ia disuruh berdiri dan berbolak-balik memutari Eomma dan sang perancang baju. Belum melihat Eomma yang berdebat dengan si perancang baju.

Hhhh, tak habis pikir kenapa menikah saja bisa semelelahkan ini.

Ah ya, dia lupa jika ia menikahi pangeran kerajaan.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati dapur istana semakin dekat dengan pandangannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak boleh berkeliaran di istana. Dan tentu saja ia bisa dengan mudah menyuruh salah seorang pelayan di sini membawakan aa yang ia perlu. Namun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang anak yang manja. Ia tidak terlalu suka dilayani ketika ia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur dan melihat kesibukan yang luar biasa. Ia tersenyum kepada beberapa pelayan yang dibalas juga oleh bungkukkan hormat mereka semua. Baekhyun segera menuju tempat gelas berada dan melihat ada Bibi Yong ada di dekat rak penyimpanan gelas. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat wanita yang sudah berumur dan agak gempal tersebut. Ia tidak menyukai Bibi Yong yang galak pada para pelayan di sini. Menurutnya itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Hei, tunggu," Baekhyun menahan tangan seorang pelayan yang baru saja membungkuk padanya. Ia melihat Bibi Yong marah-marah dan pandangannya seperti memperhatikan tajam sesuatu di bawah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang diperhatikan oleh Bibi Yong karena objek tersebut terhalang oleh salah satu meja marmer memanjang yang ada di dapur.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Yang Mulia?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Bibi Yong di sana?" tanyanya.

Pelayan itu menengok ke arah Kepala Dapur dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Nyonya kepala sedang memarahi dan menghukum salah satu pelayan karena memecahkan piring Yang Mulia,"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka mendengar jawaban pelayan. Baekhyun tahu Bibi Yong bukan wanita lemah lembut yang hanya akan memarahi dan menyuruh pelayan yang diukum itu untuk membersihkan pecahannya. Bibi Yong bisa berlaku lebih buruk. Maka setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasih, ia segera berjalan menemui Bibi Yong.

"Ada apa di sini Bibi Yong?"

Baekhyun melhat Bibi Song tersentak dan segera membalik badannya. Iaterlihat gugup dan kemudian segera membungkuk.

"O-Oh..Yang Mulia Baekhyun…suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda di dapur ini…"

"Bibi sedang apa? Kenapa terlihat marah-marah?"

"T-tidak apa Yang Mulia, ada urusan apa Yang Mulia kemari?"

Baekhyun masih menatap curiga pada Bibi Yong. "Aku haus. Bibi sudah kubilang jangan terlalu keras―" ia melirik ke bawah sebentar dan melihat sebuah tangan―Baekhyun terkejut karena tangan itu mengeluarkan darah―menelusup mencoba menyingkirkan Bibi Yong minggir.

"Bibi Yong siapa itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk tangan yang sedang berusaha menyingkirkan Bibi Yong.

Bibi Yong tampak kaget dan secara reflek, ia mengijak tangan itu dan membuat sipemilik tangan berteriak kesakitan.

"AAH!"

"Astaga! Kenapa Bibi menginjak tangan itu?!" Baekhyun mengernyit marah melihat tindakan semena-mena dari Kepala Dapur itu. ia kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Bibi Yong.

Bibi Yong yang melihat tuannya berjalan cepat ke arahnya segera berbalik badan dan melihat objek dibelakangnya sedang mengaduh dan memegangi tangannya yang semakin terluka.

"Kau! Cepat pergi dari sini! Sekarang!" Tidak mau pekerjaan kotornya terungkap oleh tuannya Bibi Yong berusaha menghilangkan barang bukti. Masalahnya bukan kali ini saja ia dimarahi oleh tuan barunya itu. Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali memergoki Bibi Yong melakukan hukuman kasar pada beberapa pelayan.

Luhan yang tampak kesakitan berusaha melawan. "T-tidak! Aku mau melihat siapa itu!"

"Pergi sialan!" Bibi Yong langsung mengkode 2 orang laki-laki yang berada di dekat situ untuk menarik Luhan menyingkir dari sana.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan meronta saat kedua tangannya ditarik paksa oleh 2 orang laki-laki yang disuruh kepala dapur yang kejam itu.

"Bibi Yong! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan Bibi Yong yang menghalangi jalannya sekarang. ia melihat seorang lelaki sedang diseret oleh 2 laki-laki menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Lelaki itu tampak meberontak dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat tangan pemuda itu mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah…

"Ya Tuhan! Dia terluka!"

Luhan sudah diseret agak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Masih meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kedua orang yang menahannya.

"Kumohon, tenanglah dan jangan buat ini bertambah sulit untuk kami, sebaiknya kau pergi, jika tidak, Nyonya Yong akan menghukum mu lagi," salah seorang laki-laki yang menahannya berbicara dengan lirih dan memohon. Luhan mengendurkan rontaannya.

Ya, untuk apa ia mencoba melepaskan diri jika orang yang di sana bukan adiknya. Dia bahkan belum memastikan siapa orang itu. hanya mendengar nama dan suaranya saja. Siapa yang tahu jika dia bukanlah Baekhyun yang selama ini dirindukannya. Berapa banyak orang yang bernama Baekhyun di Negara ini. Lagipula tampak tadi kepala dapur terlihat sangat hormat kepada Baekhyun itu, adiknya bukan siapa-siapa, hanya sama seperti dirinya….

Luhan kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mencoba berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan kepala yang ditundukkan. Sayup-sayup masih ia dengar pertengkaran antara Baekhyun itu dengan kepala dapur. Saat mencapai pintu dapur, Luhan berhenti melangkah. Dalam hatinya ia hanya ingin melihat dan memastikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hanya memastikan jika ia tak akan menyesal, siapa Baekhyun yang berdiri membelanya tadi.

Dan seketika matanya membelalak kaget. Di sana berdiri dengan tegap, seorang lelaki mungil yang tampak sehat, terawat, dan bersih. Wajahnya menguarkan aura cantik dan keramahan luar biasa. Walaupun dahinya mengernyit menahan marah. Ia tetap saja terlihat mempesona. Penampilannya jelas berbeda dari apa yang biasanya Luhan lihat dulu, namun tetap saja, mata teduh itu tidak mampu membohongi Luhan yang selalu tenggelam di dalamnya.

Dia di sana, adiknya…

"X-Xi…B-Baekhyun…"

.

.

"Bibi seharusnya tidak menghukum para pelayan di sini dengan semena-mena! Mereka juga manusia dan bisa merasakan sakit, tidak peduli apa status mereka saat ini! Mereka juga patut dihargai!" Baekhyun tampak mengernyit tidak suka pada wanita tua di depannya.

"Yang Mulia, mereka memecahkan barang kerajaan, mereka butuh didisiplinkan," Bibi Yong tetap berargumen.

"Bibi bisa memberitahunya baik-baik. Kulihat pemuda tadi berdarah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mendapati bibi seperti ini. Kejadian ini akan kulaporkan pada Ratu,"

"Tapi―"

"Jika argument Bibi masih soal barang yang pecah bukankah kita masih punya banyak? Bukankah kita mampu membelinya lagi? Bagaimana dengan laki-laki tadi? Tangan yang terluka memang bisa disembuhkan. Namun maaf kadang tidak terbeli. Bibi harus mengerti itu,"

Wanita tua itu menundukkan kepalanya. Entah menyesali perbuatannya atau hanya menggerutu kesal diam-diam pada orang yang memarahinya ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sangat ingin memastikan keadaan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan. Dan melihat tangan pemuda yang berdarah tadi sempat membuatnya sangat merasa sesak. Ia melihat gumpalan kain yang berisi pecahan kaca yang agak ternodai darah di sana. Dan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia hendak menyuruh seseorang segera membuangnya ketika matanya mengedar mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu, dan mendapati sepasang mata cantik yang familiar di kejauhan tengah menatapnya intens.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun…

"L-Luhan…h-hyung?"

Mendapati Hyungnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya sata merasa tangannya ditarik sekali lagi oleh dua pemuda yang mengantarnya keluar. Menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi dari sana karena untung Nyonya kepala dapur masih sedang dimarahi. Luhan yang masih tampak terkejut menjadi agak linglung dan pasrah-pasrah saja dirinya ditarik oleh dua pemuda ini. Walaupun pikirannya tak mau berhenti memutar kejadian tadi.

 _Tadi…_

 _Apakah dia…_

 _Tidak mungkin…_

 _Baekhyun-nya…_

 _Tidak mungkin…_

Pikiran Luhan berputar putar pada sepasang mata teduh yang menatpnya tadi. Bagaimana wajah itu benar-benar mirip dengan adiknya. Namun bagaimana mungkin…bagaimana…

Bisakah…bisakah Luhan berharap….

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Luhan tersentak dengan suara dingin yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati mata tajam yang seolah menelanjanginya.

Mata elang milik Oh Sehun.

"Tangannya terluka karena memunguti kaca Tuan, dan kami sedang mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan," salah satu dari dua laki-laki tadi menjawab.

Sehun menatap kedua laki-laki yang mendekap Luhan dengan tajam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berganti dengan melihat Luhan yang tampak pucat.

Sret!

Dengan sekali sentak, Sehun menarik Luhan masuk dalam dekapannya. "Biar aku saja yang membawanya. Dia tanggung jawabku. Tunjukkan saja di mana jalannya,"

Belum selesai pikiran dan keterkejutannya atas adiknya yang baru saja dilihatnya, sekarang orang yang notabene paling membenci dirinya malah mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. membuat jantung Luhan mempompakan lebih banyak darah ke kepalanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Dua orang laki-laki tadi mengangguk dan menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang pengobatan. Setelah mendengarnya, Sehun segera berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada dua laki-laki yang sudah memberitahunya.

Saat beberapa jalan melangkah, Sehun melepas dekapannya pada Luhan dan menyuruhnya berjalan sendiri. Luhan diam dan mengangguk―walaupun masih agak bingung apa yang dilakukan tuannya itu berjalan sendirian di istana ini. Dan Luhan juga sudah cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merepotkan tuannya itu.

"Yoona sedang sibuk dengan Kyungsoo dan aku sedang berjalan jalan saat melihatmu dalam masalah….lagi." ucap Sehun datar tanpa melirik Luhan yang menunduk.

"Kau memang benar-benar merepotkan." Lanjutnya. Membuat Luhan semakin larut dalam tundukannya yang dalam.

Sehun melirik sebentar tangan Luhan yang berdarah. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Lap. Menjijikan."

Luhan menerima sapu tangan itu dengan senyum getir. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu tindakan manis jika saja Sehun tidak membarenginya dengan ungkapan menyakitkan di akhirnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Saat sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan yang ternyata sangat sepi itu, Sehun mendengus kesal. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat ia membuka-buka lemari dan menemukan alkohol di sana. Dengan membawa satu botol kaca alkohol dan beberapa kapas, Sehun kembali berjalan ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri tepat di posisi Sehun meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ? Duduk," Sehun memberi perintah Luhan untuk duduk dengan dagunya pada salah satu kasur.

Luhan langsung bergegas berjalan menuju kasur dan mendudukan pantatnya di sana. Dan tak lama, Sehun menyusul Luhan dengan mendudukan pantatnya tepat di samping Luhan.

"Tangan." Sehun berujar kaku. Luhan dengan takut-takut menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang terluka.

"Kuperingatkan aku bukan orang yang lemah lembut." Tambah Sehun setelah selesai menuang alkohol ke dalam kapas.

Luhan meringis saat dengan santai Sehun mengusapkan kapas itu ke lukanya. dan benar saja, Sehun memang bukan orang yang lembut. Ia kadang menekan kapasnya agak kuat, atau mengusapnya dengan kasar. Membuat Luhan mati-matian menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak perih. Namun Luhan tetap berusaha tenang. Masih syukur Sehun mau menyentuhnya dan bahkan mengobati lukanya.

"Tidak ada penyembuh di sini, jadi lukamu hanya kubersihkan dan kuperban."

Luhan mengangguk. "Terimakasih Yang Mulia…"

Sehun memandang Luhan sebentar kemudian mendengus tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa kau selalu terluka? Apa memang hobimu selalu menarik orang untuk melukaimu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil dengan ucapannya. Namun Luhan hanya diam. Memang benar sejak dulu Luhan selalu saja disakiti. Entah oleh teman sebayanya, tetangganya, bahkan Yang Mulia Oh Sehun sendiri. Dan sekarang di Negara yang bahkan ia tidak tahu saja ia bisa bernasib seperti ini.

Luhan kembali ingat kejadian di dapur tadi. Bagaimana kepala dapur itu menghinanya dan menyuruhnya memunguti pecahan kaca yang tajam. Juga dengan laki-laki yang datang membelanya tadi…

adiknya?

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang mulai memperban tangan Luhan.

"Yang Mulia…maaf bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Jika saya boleh tahu….a-apakah Yang Mulia mengenal seseorang bernama B-Baekhyun di kerajaan ini?" Luhan bertanya gugup.

"Tentu dia adalah sang calon pengantin. Seseorang yang akan menikahi calon raja negri ini." Sehun menjawabnya dengan santai.

DEG!

Hati Luhan berdebar-debar mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Y-yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia tahu siapa marga dari sang calon pengantin? Maksudku marga Yang Mulia B-Baekhyun?" tentu saja Luhan menyebutkan gelar yang pantas untuk mencebutkan calon ratu. Sekalipun itu nanti adiknya….statusnya sudah seperti bumi dan langit.

Sehun mulai mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tertarik sekali dengannya? Lagi pula siapa kau mengurusi dan ingin tahu tentang dia?"

"T-tolong dijawab saja Y-yang mulia, s-saya hanya ingin tahu…" jawab Luhan lirih.

Sehun memandang Luhan aneh dan tatapan mata yang tajam. "Untuk apa juga memikirkan marga laki-laki itu. ia menikahi calon raja. Tentu saja marga laki-laki itu akan mengikuti suaminya yang terhormat. Ia akan menyandang marga Park yang agung. Tapi kalau kau penasaran…."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar memohon.

"…di dalam undangan disebutkan namanya Xi Baekhyun."

Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa lega luar biasa. Perasaan senang meningkupi hatinya. Ia bahkan saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia menemukan adiknya, adiknya yang terpisah darinya. Yang dulunya seelalu ia gandeng-gandeng kemanapun karena adik kecilnya yang tidak mau sekalipun lepas darinya.

Xi Baekhyun….

Adiknya tersayang yang akan memulai hidup baru…

Adiknya akan menikah demi Tuhan… adiknya akan menjadi seorang ratu…. Oh Tuhan…terimakasih karena Kau mengijinkan Baekhyun bahagia….

Sehun memandang Luhan yang tampak terharu dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau menjadi terharu seperti itu?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menyeka air matanya yang sudah meleleh ke pipinya yang putih. Sehun mencibir.

"Kau ada hubungan apa kau dengannya? Kau keluarganya?" Sehun tertawa mengejek.

Luhan dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya ingin mengangguki pertanyaan Sehun. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, Sehun dan tatapan tajamnya menghentikannya.

"Jangan berharap, karena pun jika itu benar, laki-laki itu tak akan mau mengakuimu." Sehun berucap dengan datar. Tidak sadar jika baru saja ia menghancurkan harapan seseorang. Dan senyum Luhan meluntur seiring ucapan Sehun.

"K-kenapa?"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan. "Kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau itu hanya budak, bodoh. Bukan siapa-siapa tidak punya gelar, tidak punya harta apa lagi kuasa. Kau pikir calon ratu mana yang punya latar belakang dan keluarga sepertimu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak ada. Jika aku Baekhyun itu, aku lebih memilih membunuhmu daripada harus mengakuimu sebagai keluargaku."

Seperti tertusuk dengan fakta yang menyakitkan, Luhan memegang dada kirinya. setelah dipikir-pikir semua yang dikatakan tuannya ini memang benar. Ia hanya seorang pelayan, budak. Kedudukannya paling penting adalah sebagai pengandung yang bahkan setelah lahir bayinya tidak akan pernah memanggilnya Mama.

Dan adiknya…

Adiknya kini adalah seorang calon lagi ia akan naik tahta menjadi ratu bersama suaminya. memerintah ribuan rakyat dan menguasai berbagai wilayah. Baekhyun akan dipandang sebagai seorang panutan. Dan sebagai panutan ia harus selalu terlihat sempurna, tidak boleh ada cela dalam kehidupannya.

Dan cela itu adalah Luhan. Kakaknya yang miskin dan menyedihkan.

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Hanya matanya yang diam dan mulutnya tidak bersuara. Terselip rasa sesak di dadanya saat ia tahu ia tidak akan atau tidak lagi boleh bertemu dengan adiknya. Dan juga perasaan sesal yang mendalam karena ia tidak menjadi kakak yang berguna dan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke depan altar.

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar baru sadar derajatmu?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengejek.

"Y-Yang Mulia, jika saya boleh tahu lagi, apakah calon raja adalah s-seseorang yang baik?" lirih Luhan dalam tangisnya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah adikku bisa hidup bahagia….setidaknya ia tidak akan bernasib sama sepertiku._

"H-hanya ingin tahu Yang Mulia," jawab Luhan lirih. Berbohong.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Chanyeol laki-laki yang baik. Ia juga sangat pintar walaupun sikapnya kadang menyebalkan seperti anak-anak. Tapi secara keseluruhan ia laki-laki yang baik." Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

"Setidaknya ia tidak kejam sepertiku." Katanya lagi dengan seringaian kecil terlukis.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk. Dadanya menghangat dengan perasaan lega mendengar penuturan Sehun tentang laki-laki yang akan menikahi adiknya. Luhan bisa tersenyum sekarang mengetahui bahwa adiknya akan hidup bahagia.

Adik kecilnya yang manis…

Baekhyun tersayang…

Kakak minta maaf…

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan langit malam di kota ini selalu terasa nyaman. Bintang-bintang selalu ada di kala langit cerah dan siap menghibur hati Baekhyun saat sepi. Baekhyun mendongak dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Tidak ada bintang hari ini.

Baekhyun mnegusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi di dapur. Rambutnya, posturnya, matanya…

"Hyung… kau kah itu?" gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku ingin berharap jika itu memang benar-benar kau hyung…"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Hyung aku ingin bercerita…"

Pandangan mata teduh itu bertemu langit yang kanvas hitam itu seolah ia melihat wajah hyungnya yang tersenyum memandanganya antusias seperti kala mereka masih bersama dulu.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyung…aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia tinggi, baik, tapi agak bodoh. Dan hyung tahu? Ia sangat tampan,"

Di sana Baekhyun melihat hyungnya tertawa. Dengan mata yang menyempit seperti bulan sabit.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, dan dia besuk akan menjadi suamiku. Hyung tidak percaya bukan?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengelap pipinya yang terasa sangat banyak oleh lelehan air mata.

"Aish, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis malam ini, besuk adalah hari pernikahanku hyung, aku harus terlihat luar biasa benar kan?"

Dengan air mata yang masih terus terjatuh, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa hyung tidak mau datang? apa hyung tidak akan menggenggam tanganku menuju altar? Melihatku mengucapkan janji suci dan melepas adik kesayanganmu ini?"

Tangan yang semula terkulai lemas itu memegang erat tembok pembatas balkon kamarnya itu. kemudian tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi Baekhyun terjatuh berlutut dengan lemas. Tangisnya belum berhenti. Badannya bergetar dan isakannya semakin keras.

"Hyung…hyung…a-aku…aku mohon datanglah….b-besuk…k-kumohon…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan badan Luhan beberapa kali bermaksud membangunkan pria mungil yang tidur seperti orang mati itu.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga tidak enak hati membangunkan Luhan. Pasalnya saat malam ia kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Luhan datang dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. dan saat ditanya ada apa, ia hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hhh, benar-benar kau ini Lu…"

Dan tanpa diduga, Luhan mulai menggerakkan badannya dan sedikit menggeliat sebelum ia mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Aigoo, lihatkan Lu, matamu jadi bengkak seperti itu. kau ini benar-benar…" Kyungsoo duduk dan mengusap lembt mata Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum sekilas dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya serak.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Luhan memang benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Kyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu di mana gereja tempat pemberkatan akan dilangsungkan?"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Ada apa kau bertanya? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan Lu?"

Luhan tertawa. Ia menggeleng. "Kyung…aku…bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu? Dan kumohon beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan setelah kau mendengarnnya…"

Mengernyit sebentar, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dengan sedikit keraguan di sana. Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih secara lirih. Dan Luhan pun mulai bercerita….

.

.

"ASTAGA! Astaga! Astaga! Kau ini bodoh atau apa Lu? Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin bertemu denganmu! Demi Tuhan!" Kyungsoo menyeka air mata dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan kini tangan kirinya sibuk memukul lengan Luhan karena kesal.

"Kau terlalu termakan omongan Yang Mulia! Kau pikir adik mana yang tidak ingin menemui kakaknya?!"

Luhan hanya memandang kyungsoo yang berekasi berlebihan dengan matanya yang sayu. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana Kyung?"

"Tentu saja menemui adikmu! Kenapa kau masih Tanya?!"

Luhan tersenyum. "Sekarang beritahu aku di mana gerejanya Kyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Gereja yang paling besar di kota ini. kau akan mudah menemukannya karena bangunannya yang menjulang tinggi, walaupun cukup jauh…"

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah terimakasih Kyung,"

"Tak masalah,aku benar-benar terharu dengan perjuanganmu Lu. Tapi maaf Jongin…m-maksudku Yang Mulia Kai tiba-tiba bersikeras mengajakku ikut pemberkatan. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian dengan kakaknya dan istrinya…"

"Tak apa Kyung. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin melakukan ini sendiri, terimakasih Kyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi dulu menemui Yang Mulia Yoona, kau kutinggal Lu, tak apa kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Luhan sekilas. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan pergi melaluinya. Menemui Yoona yang berdandan sangat cantik dan elegan. Setelah memastikan Yoona memminum obatnya dan aman dalam genggaman erat tangan Sehun, Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan ke kamar Kai.

Kai tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia lalu mempersilahkan lengan Kyungsoo mengapit lengannya yang sudah siap sedia. Kyungsoo tersipu malu dibuatnya. Kai terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas biru tuanya.

Dengan segera, mereka menaiki kereta kuda Kai menuju gereja yang lumayan jauh itu. Beberapa belokan setelah berjalan sebentar, Kyungsoo yang semula tenang langsung tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu… acara pemberkatan sangat terbatas hanya dapat dihadiri oleh tamu-tamu kerajaan, bagaimana Luhan bisa masuk ke sana?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Apakah anak itu sudah memikirkan hal ini? Bisakah penjaga mempercayainya?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aish, semoga ia tidak membuat masalah yang menyulitkan dirinya. Hhh, Tuhan memberkati perjuanganmu Lu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari keluar dari istana seperti kesetanan, kemudian ia berputar ke segala arah dan mulai mencari bangunan yang menyerupai gereja. Dan di sana, dia arah timur terdapat bangunan cukup besar yang terlihat megah. Agak cukup jauh dari sini. Luhan berharap bisa sampai tepat waktu ke sana.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal karena buru-buru dan juga beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang-orang yang lewat, Luhan tetap berusaha memacu kakinya untuk berlari.

"Tunggu Hyung, Baekhyun-ah…tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baeekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Ia melihat kedua orang tua―atau yang sudah ia anggap orang tua itu masuk dengan senyum terkembang lebar di wajah mereka.

"Aigo, cantiknya menantu Eomma…" Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan Eommanya memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

"Sudah siap untuk menjadi anggota seorang Park, Baekhyun-ah?" kini ayahnya yang berbicara.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan menggeleng. Membuatnya mendapat cubitan gemas dari eommanya.

"Sayangnya kau harus siap Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol sendiri bisa menghancurkan gereja ini jika tiba-tiba kau tidak muncul,"

Baekhyun tertawa. Oh ia sangat yakin calon suaminya benar-benar akan melakukannya jika tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan 'aku belum siap menikah denganmu,'

"Aku hanya bercanda Appa,"

"Tentu saja, kau akan sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Kalian sama-sama tidak sabar untuk segera menikah,"

Ucapan Appa memebuat Eomma tertawa dan Baekhyun yang langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Ah, Eomma akan segera kembali ke tempat duduk Eomma, karena waktunya sebentar lagi tiba," Sang Ratu maju dan memeluk calon menantunya itu. "Jangan gugup ne, kami menyayangimu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk di pelukan Eommanya. Ia tersenyum memandang Eommanya pergi keluar dari pintu besar itu. kini ia menatap Appanya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah siap Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Baru akan berdiri ia merasa sedikit tertahan.

"Appa…"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita menunggu beberapa saat lagi? Hanya sebentar..."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan nafas putus-putus dan kaki yang serasa ingin patah karena lelah akhirnya sampai di depan pintu megah yang dijaga puluhan penjaga berbadan tegap. Belum lagi kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi area depan gereja.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sembari berfikir. Ia tidak akan bisa menyelinap melalui pintu depan. Maka dengan segera, dibaliknya arah dan dengan cepat menuju pintu belakang gereja itu.

Sampai dipintu belakang, ternyata pintu yang ada tetap di jaga oleh beberapa penjaga walaupun tidak sebanyak di pintu utama. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari mencari jalan agar ia bisa menyelinap ke dalam.

Dan disana, seseorang baru saja membuka jendela lantai dua. Jendela yang tepat bersebelahan dengan sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Ini, atau tidak sama sekali.

Luhan menelan mentah-mentah ketakutannya terhadap ketinggian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sudah terlambat, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" Appanya menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terdiam memandang jendela.

Baekhyun menunduk kemudian mengangguk. Ia berdiri dengan pelan. Menghampiri Appanya yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dan turun menuju ruangan utama. Pelayan dan penjaga yang berpapasan dengan mereka tak lupa membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau…bisakah kau buka jendela itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu jendela yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Eh?" pelayan itu terlihat kikuk.

"Buka saja, aku hanya ingin udara segar,"

Appanya merangkulnya erat. "Gugup eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Mungkin?"

Dan saat pelayan tadi membuka jendela yang Baekhyun tunjuk, ia melihat hijaunya daun dan kokohnya batang memenuhi pandangannya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya dipenuhi rasa senang.

"Ayo Appa,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memanjat diam-diam pohon itu dengan lihai. Bagaimanapun sebelumnya ia anak desa. Memanjat pohon bukan hal yang begitu menyulitkan baginya.

Hanya saja, tingginya….

Luhan sesekali memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat hal ini. Sepertinya para penjaga malah sibuk bercakap-cakap karena pintu belakang gereja memang sangat sepi dari orang-orang. Luhan sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Hup!

Dan sampailah ia pada dahan yang menuju langsung pada jendela. Jantung Luhan berdebar tak karuan. Ia merangkak pelan pelan menuju jendela yang terbuka itu. daun-daun sedikit banyak menyamarkan keberadaannya dari orang-orang.

"ugh…sedikit lagi…bertahanlah Luhan….demi Baekhyun…"

Beberapa jengkal lagi dan Luhan segera melompat ke sebuah lorong yang untungnya saja terlihat sepi itu. diberkatilah penyelundupan Luhan kali ini.

Tangan Luhan seketika mendingin dan berkeringat. Betapa gugupnya ia sebentar lagi akan menyaksikan adik kesayangannya menikah. Tak sadar Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya dengan lebar.

Segera ia melangkah dengan pelan menuju arah kanan saat suara di belakangnya seketika membuat jantungnya serasa lepas.

"Tunggu, siapa di sana?"

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang saat ia dihadapkan pada pintu besar penuh ukiran rumit yang menjulang. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan teratur.

Tangan Appanya sudah mengamit lengannya yang kurus dengan mantab. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang?" tanya Appanya lembut.

"Tentu saja Appa, ayo kita temui Chanyeol,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, siapa di sana?"

Luhan mematung. Dirasa penjaga itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan tanpa berpikir, sebelum tangan besar pnjaga itu menyentuh pundaknya, Luhan berlari dengan kncang ke sembarang arah.

"Tunggu!" penjaga tadi berteriak agak keras. Ia lalu dengan buru-buru ikut mengjar Luhan yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat ada satu ruangan yang terbuka di sana. Ia masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat. Beruntung di dalamnya ada kunci sehingga Luhan langsung menguncinya dengan buru-buru.

"Sial kemana laki-laki tadi pergi?!" Luhan mendengar gerutuan dari luar tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hei ada apa?" kali ini suara baru.

"Ada penyusup! Kurasa ia masuk dari jendela yang terbuka!"

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu akan kukabari penjaga lain! Bagaimana cirri-cirinya?"

Jantung Luhan terpompa sangat cepat kala ia mendengar cirri-cirinya disebutkan penjaga tadi.

"...ia terlihat seperti pengemis…"

Luhan tersenyum kecut saat mendengarnya. Melihat ke pakaiannya ia tersenyum pahit.

 _Kakak macam apa aku ini, datang ke pernikahan adiknya dengan terlihat seperti pengemis…_

Luhan menunggu kedua penjaga itu selesai dengan percakapannya dan melangkah pergi. Mengintip dari lubang kunci, ia melihat sudah tidak ada orang disana. Maka dngan pelan diputarnya kunci ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya untuk keluar.

Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkah cepat menuju loteng. Ya, Luhan tidak akan menuju ruang utama. Ia hanya ingin mengintip prosesi pernikahan adiknya dan mendoakannya dari tempat tertutup.

Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya.

Setidaknya dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Ah! Itu dia! Kejar!" salah satu penjaga berteriak dari kejauhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia harus cepat.

Karena baru saja, ia mendengar music pengiring pengantin sudah dimainkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu besr itu terbuka dengan agung. Tamu-tamu undangan seketika berdiri dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu. menampilkan sosok mungil dengan senyumnya yang manis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Di damping dengan yang tak lain dan tak bukan Raja negri ini sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang semua tamunya. Ia mulai melangkah dengan pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk malu dengan tatapan kagum para tamu terhadap dirinya. Namun tak lama, ia mulai menegakkan wajahnya. dan disana tepat di hadapannya, berdiri seorang tampan yang selalu ada menantinya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan putihnya yang mewah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendapati Baekhyun akhirnya menatapnya. Telinganya yang panjang memerah karena malu. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sendiri juga gugup. Namun mendapati Baekhyun―Baekhyun _nya_ tersenyum dengan manis dalam genggaman ayahnya membuatnya sadar.

Inilah hidupnya.

Jika saja ini bukan upacara agung yang harus melalui prosedur, Chanyeol pasti sudah berlari dan mendekap erat sosok cantik yang berjalan sangat lambat itu. walaupun itu hanya persepsi Chanyeol seorang.

Dan saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Chanyeol seperti menahan nafasnya. Calon pendamping hidupnya ini terlihat sungguh menawan…

Ayahnya memberi tanda untuk Chanyeol segera mengambil tangan Baekhyun ke dalam tangannya. Chanyeol dengan gugup menulurkan tangannya yang bergetar dan dingin dengan kaku. Menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Dan rasanya hangat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega setelah tangan itu ada dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum dan Baekhyun juga tersenyum.

"gugup?" bisik Chanyeol kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, ada aku di sini,"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya makin lebar. Dan mengangguk sebagai responnya.

Saat pendeta memulai upacara pernikahannya. Untuk sebentar, Baekhyun menutup matanya.

"Ayah…Ibu…Hyung…doakan aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terengah-engah saat dirinya sudah tiba di loteng sebelah kanan. Gereja ini mempunyai atap berbentuk kubah. Namun di kanan dan kirinya terdapat sebuah loteng yang ditutupi oleh kaca-kaca. Dan Luhan melihat semuanya dari sisi ini.

Sebelumnya ia sudah hampir tertangkap 3 kali oleh para penjaga. Beruntung tubuhnya kecil dan kurus, sehingga walaupun ia tak mampu melawan, ia bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah. Luhan tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan ditemukan oleh para penjaga lagi.

Ia hanya mampu berharap untuk tidak ditemukan sebelum upacara pernikahan ini selesai.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kaca dan melihat ke bawah. Di sana banyak sekali orang yang bertepuk tangan saat tangan mungil Baekhyun sudah digenggam Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik…" katanya berandai-andai seolah-olah ia di sana menyerahkan tangan adiknya kepada Chanyeol.

Saat pendeta memulai prosesi pernikahan, dan semua hadirin sudah dipersilahkan duduk kembali, Luhan merasa kini jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi. Senyumnya lebar dan airmata mulai tergenang.

"Apakah anda, Park Chanyeol mengakui di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatNya bahwa anda bersedia dan mau menerima Xi Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda satu-satunya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat dan hidup bersama-sama seumur hidup anda?"

Luhan menitikkan air matanya ketika ia dengar suara lantang Chanyeol.

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

Kini pendeta mengalihkan tatapnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah anda, Xi Baekhyun mengakui di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatNya bahwa anda bersedia dan mau menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidup anda satu-satunya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat dan hidup bersama-sama seumur hidup anda?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," uacap Baekhyun lembut.

Luhan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan haru. Rasa senang membuncah di hatinya. Ia menangis dan menangis. Adik kecil yang dulu senang sekali merengek padanya kini akan membina sebuah keluarganya sendiri. Menjadi seorang pendamping hidup, membesarkan anak-anaknya sendiri…

Saat prosesi pertukaran cincin, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menangis. Ia memasangkan cincin sederhana bermata berlian kecil―yang merupakan permintaan Baekhyun sendiri―di jari manis milik Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun kini mengambil cincin yang sama persis dengan miliknya, hanya ukurannya yang lebih besarlah yang membedakannya. Ia mengambil cincin itu dengan tangan bergetar. Memasangkannya di jari manis Chanyeol yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kini pasangan ini sudah resmi menjadi suami dan istri―"

Seiring ucapan pendeta, Chanyeol langsung bergerak maju dan menangkup wajah pasangan hidupnya itu untuk kemudian menautkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Para hadirin tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan melihat tindakan Chanyeol yang bahkan mencium pasangannya sebelum pendeta mempersilahkannya. Termasuk Luhan, di tempat sempit itu ia tertawa dan ikut bertepuk tangan melihat tingkah konyol suami adiknya itu.

Luhan senang karena melihat Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Di sana kau rupanya!"

Luhan menengok ke belakang dan melihat beberapa penjaga sekaligus menghampiri dirinya yang terpojok. Kini matanya bergerak-gerak takut. ia menengok ke bawah dan melihat adiknya yang masih bertampang kaget dengan tindakan nekat suaminya.

 _Tidak…aku ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih lama…kumohon…i_

Luhan beringsut mundur. Punggungnya kini sudah menempel pada kaca di belakangnya.

"K-kumohon biarkan aku di sini sebentar lagi…a-aku tidak akan mengacau…" lirih Luhan.

"Cih kau pikir kau siapa? Banyak orang di luar sana juga ingin melihat pernikahan ini! Sudahlah! Ikat dia agar ia tidak lagi kabur! Dasar pengemis!" penjaga itu dengan kasar menghempaskan kepala Luhan ke bawah hingga mebentur lantai.

Dan saat tubuhnya sudah terbaring, penjaga lainnya mengambil tangan Luhan dan mengikatnya menjadi satu dibelakang. Luhan berusaha bergerak menuju kaca sekali lagi. Walaupun susah, namun sepintas kini ia masih bisa melihat keadaan di bawah.

Adiknya sedang berjalan beriringan dengan suaminya. Sedangkan tamu-tamu sibuk bertepuk tangan sebagai tanda selamat kepada dua pasanagn baru itu.

"Hei! Kau melihat kemana pengemis bodoh?!"

Luhan merasa rambutnya ditarik ke atas. Penjaga bermaksud menyuruhnya berdiri. Dan sesaat sesudah ia berdiri, salah satu penjaga menamparnya dengan kasar. Luhan merasa sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Apa motif mu untuk mengacau di pernikahan agung ini?!"

Luhan menggeleng. "A-akutidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya i-ingin melihat…" _melihat pernikahan adikku_.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kami masih tidak percaya padamu!"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku h-hanya seorang pelayan, sungguh…a-aku tidak bermaksud mengacau,"

"Kau bukan pelayan kerajaan ini kan?! Katakan siapa tuanmu dan kami akan melaporkanmu padanya!"

Luhan membelalak takut. ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "J-jangan panggil, kumohon, aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku sendiri, j-jangan panggil…." Luhan memohon dengan sangat.

PLAK!

Kini sebuah tamparan lain menghiasi pipinya yang lain.

"JAWAB!" penjaga itu mulai kesal.

Luhan menangis. Ia menggeleng dan merasa rambutnya dtarik dengan kasar. "Jawab budak bodoh!"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Y-Yang Mulia O-Oh Sehun…"

Penjaga itu tersenyum licik. Ia menyuruh penjaga lainnya untuk mengabarkan hal ini pada Raja yang terkenal kejam itu.

 _Oh ini akan menarik_

Kemudian dengan kasar, Luhan didorong untuk melangkah mengikuti penjaga yang menamparnya tadi. Diliriknya sebentar jendela itu dan melihat kini adiknya sedang digendong oleh suaminya dengan protektif. Baekhyunnya terstawa bahagia bersama-sama dengan suaminya.

 _Hyung harap kau akan selalu bahagia Baekhyun-ah…hyung menyayangimu…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sangat marah saat ini. Langkahnya cepat dan lebar. Ia terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya setelah seorang penjaga menghampirinya yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kini dihadapannya ia mendapati _budaknya_ diikat dan duduk berlutut dibawah penjaga-penjaga itu. dengan rahang yang mengeras, Sehun menghampiri mereka.

PLAK!

Sehun merasa semakin marah saat dirasa tangannya ikut memanas seiring tamparan yang ia layangkan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" katanya tajam dan dingin.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu kini menghiasi juga pipi yang lain. Penjaga melihatnya dengan senyuman miring yang menjijikan.

"Kau mau mepermalukanku dan Yoona?"

PLAK!

"JAWAB!"

PLAK!

Luhan sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang. kini bagian dalam mulutnya ikut berdarah dan pipinya terasa sangat sakit sekali.

DUAK!

Luhan terbatuk saat ia merasakan tendangan di dadanya. Ia membungkuk untuk menahan sakitnya. Seolah ia bersujud meminta ampun pada Sehun.

"Kau mempermalukanku! Dasar budak menjijikan!"

Sehun menginjak punggung Luhan. Membuatnya semakin dalam pada sujudannya.

"M-maaf…" hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan saat ini.

"Maaf kau bilang?! Kau pikir maafmu itu ada artinya?!" Sehun hampir mnginjak lagi punggung Luhan saat tangan Kai menahannya.

"Sudahlah Sehun…"

Kai berujar lirih. Sehun dengan decihan kesal menjauh dari Luhan yang langsung meringkuk kesakitan. Kyungsoo yang mnegikuti Kai langsung memeluk Luhan yang tampak kesakitan.

"Lagi pula akulah yang menagajak Luhan kesini, jadi dia adalah tanggung jawabku," kai berujar dengan tenang.

"jadi apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan pada kalian?"

"ia menyelinap dan mengganggu upacara pernikahan Yang Mulia,"

Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Aku pikir ia tidak benar-benar menyelinap dalam upacara pernikahan? Apa aku benar? Aku tidak melihatnya di dalam ruangan utama,"

"Ia mengintip dari loteng gereja Yang Mulia,"

"Kalau begitu, Luhan tidak menganggu upacara pernikahannya kan? Kupikir ia juga tidak bermaksud mengacaukan pernikahan ini. Lagipula pernikahan ini sudah selesai dengan baik. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang kembali pulang ke istana dengan bahagia," Kai menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Kupikir tidak pantas kalian mengikatnya begitu. Soo, bisakah kau lepaskan Luhan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan mulai melepas ikatan di tangan Luhan.

"tapi jika kalian benar-benar mempermasalahkannya, aku minta maaf," Kai membungkuk ke hadapan para penjaga itu. membuat para penjaga jadi tidak enak hati dibuatnya. "Aku akan minta maaf pada Chanyeol juga jika kalian ingin aku melakukannya,"

"E-Ehm, t-tidak perlu Yang Mulia, kami..eh..k-kami…"

"Kalau begitu masalah ini selesai kan? Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang," kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk Luhan protektif. Ia kemudian ikut memapah Luhan yang tampak lemas. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat itu. dan dengan sengaja, Kai menyenggol bahu Sehun.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal dan ikut berbalik menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ah…" Luhan meringis kecil saat Kyungsoo mencoba mengelap luka di sudut bibir Luhan dengan kain basah.

Kai juga ada di dana dan ikut meringis kecil melihat setiap luka Luhan dibersihkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aw, pasti sakit sekali kan Lu?" Kai meringis lagi saat mendengar Luhan mendesis kecil.

Luhan memandang Kai kemudian menunduk. "Y-Yang Mulia…aku minta maaf…k-karena saya anda…"

"Sudahlah Lu, kita kan teman, lagipula memang kau kan tanggung jawabku,"

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang terduduk di kasur. "tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau memaksa ingin melihat upacara pernikahannya?"

"Ah itu karena…"

Luhan membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Ia mengkode Kyungsoo agar diam. Kai yang melihatnya mendengus geli. "Baik-baik, rahasia para gadis, aku mengerti. Ah, aku akan menemui Hyungku sebentar. Aku akan kembali, jangan merindukanku oke?" ucap Kai percaya diri.

Kai meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kamar mereka. Setelah yakin Kai pergi, Luhan melepaskan dekapan tangannya pada bibir hati milik Kyungsoo.

"ish Lu, kenapa kau menahanku tadi? Siapa tahu kan Jongin―maksudku yang mulia Kai bisa membantumu,"

Luhan tertawa saat mendapati Kyungsoo cemberut kesal. "Aku hanya belum siap Kyung,"

"belum siap apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membebani pernikahan adikku dengan kehadiranku," ucapnya tenang.

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Beban apa? Memang―"

"Kyung, dengan kedaanku sekarang, apa yang mungkin akan Baekhyun lakukan?"

"mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya? Tentu saja kau kan Hyungnya,"

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau Baekhyun menambah beban pikirannya dengan kehadiranku di sekitarnya. adikku sedang bahagia, biarkan ia berbahagia,"

"Lu…" Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Aku juga ingin mengejar kebahagiaanku Kyung, tidak bergantung pada adikku, aku ingin Baekhyun tersenyum melihatku bahagia, sama seperti hari ini ketika aku tahu bahwa adikku akan bersama orang yang mencintainya seumur hidupnya…"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia melihat Luhan yang kini tersenyum tulus padanya. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya pasrah. _Jika ini yang Luhan mau…_

"Ah Kyung, aku sebenarnya ingin sedikit minta tolong padamu,"

Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Apakah kita akan pulang malam ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan apakah kau bisa menulis?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam setelah perayaan selesai, dan para tamu sudah beranjak pulang untuk kembali ke kerajaan masing-masing, Baekhyun sedang bergelut manja dengan selimutnya.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kasur yang lebar beroaroma vanila itu. wangi istrinya.

"kau tahu, aku begitu ingin masuk kamar ini sebelum kita menikah dulu, dibiarkan tidak menemuimu sama saja membunuhku,"

Baekhyun tertawa mendnegar ucapan suaminya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi.

"hei, cepat berpakaian," katanya malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun. "memangnya kenapa? Buannya sebentar lagi kita akan telanjang bersama-sama?"

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Chanyeol terkikik melihatnya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil berbungkus selimut itu dengan sayang.

"Yeobo, kau tidak mau bermanja-manja padaku di malam pertama kita?" Chanyeo, berkata lembut dan seduktif. Ugh, dengan suara bassnya yang berat itu, Baekhyun seakan meleleh dibuatnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin sesegera mungkin menimang bayi dalam dekapanmu? Bayi yang memiliki mata yang secantik dirimu namun tetap tampan sepertiku?"

Baekhyun tetap tidak bergerak dari sarang selimutnya.

"kenapa kau terus di dalam selimut? Apa kau kedinginan di malam ini? Mau aku hangatkan yeobo?"

Rayuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memerah. Dengan cepat ia singkap selimutnya dan menatap Chanyeol garang.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol!" katanya sengit.

"Kenapa-kenapa? Kau marah eoh Nyonya Park?"

Baekhyun memerah lagi mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya erat.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol…." Katanya lirih. "…dan segera lakukan jika kau memang ingin…"

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. "E-eh, tapi kalau kau belum siap Baekhyun, kita bisa menundanya, aku tadi eh, hanya menggodamu saja, aku tahu kau lelah hari ini dan―"

Baekhyun menarik kerah bathrobe suaminya kebawah dan meraup bibir suaminya dengan ganas. "aku menginginkannya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Ia kemudian kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan lebih ganas. Kemudian ia berpindah ke leher putih Baekhyun dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak di sana.

"A-ah..Chanyeol..Ah!" erangan Baekhyun seolah menjadi tenaga bagi Chanyeol untuk terus maju. Dengan kasar ia merobek baju tidur tipis milik Baekhyun. Menampakkan kedua tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda di sana.

"Uuh…Aah…C-Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol dengan ahli memutar-mutar ujung lidahnya di ujung nipple Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan bergetar dalam nikmat.

Saat tangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah dan mendapati Baekhyun kecil yang sudah mengeras, dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"C-Chanyeol…" kata Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dengan kenikmatan.

"hmm? Ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memerah mendengarnya. "L-lakukan dengan lembut…a-aku…ini pengalaman pertamaku…"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia naik lagi dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. "tentu saja ratuku, aku akan membuatmu melayang dan terus melayang tinggi sampai puncakmu, dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mendesahkan namaku, Arraseo?"

Chanyeol sedikit meremas lembut milik Baekhyun. "A-ah, Chanyeol-ah…ah…"

"Ya seperti itu sayang…"

Dan malam itu suara-suara erangan kenikmatan memenuhi ruangan luas itu dengan kadang diselingi teriakan kecil tanda puncak yang sudah dicapai.

Dan teriakan kecil itu tidak berhenti bahkan saat teriakan ke 5 sudah terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi datang lagi hari ini. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang silau terkena mentari yang sudah memanggil. Dengan perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya pada pria yang juga memeluknya semalam suntuk.

Mukanya memerah menahan malu saat mendapati dada suaminya yang bidang sebagai pemandangan paginya. Ia kemudian bangun dan sedikit meringis mendapati bagian bawahnya perih dan sakit. Namun dengan hati-hati ia mencoba bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya lembut malam tadi, ia masih bisa berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai ia mandi dan berpakaian, ia hendak keluar dari kamar dan mungkin menyiapkan sarapan buatannya untuk suaminya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Oh, apa ini?"

 _Untuk Xi Baekhyun_

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Apakah dari Appa dan eomma? Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan membukanya. Dengan lamat ia baca kata perkata yang ada dalam surat itu. baru mencapai beberapa kata, air matanya sudah tergenang dan siap menetes. Setelah selesai ia membaca suart itu, ia sudah terduduk lemas dan menangis.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun segera menghampiri istrinya itu. dengan sebelumnya buru-buru memakai bathrobenya yang semalam terlepas karena kegiatan panasnya.

"hei… ada apa? Kenapa menangis hmm?" Chanyeol berlutut dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia mengelus punggung kecil Baekhyun dan membriarkan Baekhyun menangis di dadanya.

"C-Chanyeol-ah..A-aku hiks…aku…"

"Ssst…ceritakan pelan-pelan oke? Jangan menangis sayang…"

Baekhyun menyodorkan surat yang digenggamnya pada Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol mengambilnya dan membacanya. Matanya juga ikut terbelalak membaca tulisan itu.

 _Untuk Xi Baekhyun_

 _Dari Hyung mu, Xi Luhan_

"Baekhyun-ah jangan menangis lagi ne? jangan menangis sayang… Hyungmu akan sedih melihatmu mennagis sekarang, jangan menangis karena dewa hujan akan marah melihatmu menghabiskan airnya…"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat tahu Chanyeol mengingat ucapan itu. Ia melepas pelukan Chanyeol. "A-aku hiks..ingin bertemu hyung…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu...tapi hyung mu ingin ia yang menemuimu," Chanyeol berkata sabar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hyung Chanyeol…Hyung…"

"Ssst, sudah tidak apa-apa, kalian pasti akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, dan sekarang kau harus menuruti Hyungmu dan berbahagialah Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mendekap suart itu dalam dadanya.

"hyung…Baekhyun juga menyayangimu, adik kecilmu ini akan selalu menyayangimu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih melihat istrinya itu. ia tahu seberapa besar keinginan Baekhyun untuk bertemu Hyungnya. Namun bagaimanapun takdir tidak begitu menyayangi mereka berdua. Sehingga mungkin hanya waktu yang mungkin berbaik hati menyatukan dua kakak beradik ini.

Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dadanya yang lebar.

"Dan aku park Chanyeol, berjanji akan membahagiakan adikmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Untuk Xi Baekhyun_

 _Dari Hyungmu, Xi Luhan_

 _Baekhyun-ah, adik kecil hyung yang manis. Hyung menulis surat untukmu karena hyung ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, dan hyung harap kau akan berbahagia selamanya._

 _Baekhyun-ah, hyung sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu kembali. Walaupun hanya dari jauh dan kau tidak menatap hyung kembali, hyung sudah sangat senang._

 _Ah, hyung juga ingin berterimakasih karena sudah membela hyung di dapur waktu itu. tidak usah khawatir, tangan hyung baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, hyung sangat bangga melihat Baekhyun kecil yang selalu merengek pada hyung kini berbalik membela hyungnya._

 _Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah.._

 _Dan maaf, karena hyung lancang masuk kamarmu waktu itu. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan mendengar suaramu menangis. Secara naluri aku masuk dan ingin memelukmu waktu itu, namun hyung merasa belum pantas untuk berada di sampingmu. Maka hyung berhenti dan hanya mendengarmu menangis malam itu._

 _Hyung minta maaf._

 _Hyung juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk untukmu. Maaf karena belum ada yang bisa kau banggakan dari suart ini ditulis oleh teman hyung karena hyung tidak bisa menulis. Namun melihat kamarmu malam itu, hyung tersenyum senang karena melihat buku-buku berjejer rapi dalam rak. Adik hyung pintar ne? hyung bangga pada Baekhyun._

 _Dan Hyung minta maaf masih menjadi kakak yang bodoh untukmu._

 _Dan.. Maaf karena hyung hanya berani bersembunyi darimu. Hanya bernani memandang senyummu melalui jarak. Tidak menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu, bahkan di saat terpentingmu…Namun melihatmu sangat bahagia saat di gereja…hyung merasa hyung melakukan tindakan yang benar untuk tidak menjadi bebanmu…_

 _Hyung minta maaf karena menjadi seorang pengecut._

 _Tapi hyung merasa lega karena adik hyung yang manja sudah menemukan penjaganya. Terimakasih untuk Park Chanyeol sudah mencintai adik hyung yang sedikit keras kepala ini. Terimakasih telah menorehkan senyumnya bahkan saat aku tak bisa lagi melakukannya. Teruslah mencintai Baekhyun,dan berjanjilah kau akan terus membahagiakannya._

 _Terimakasih Park Chanyeol._

 _Hyung sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun-ah, sangat dan sangat menyayangimu. Tidak ada waktu yang terlewat tanpa hyung memikirkan adik hyung yang akan merindukanmu namun jangan merindukan Hyung. Kau harus bahagia. Memulai hidup baru tanpa cela yang menodai. Jadilah ratu yang bijaksana dan cintai suamimu sepenuh hati. Teruslah tersenyum, Baekhyun kecil yang manis._

 _Hyung menyayangimu. Selalu._

 _Sekarang, dan selamanya_

 _Dengan cinta dan rindu_

 _Xi Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sekarang sudah pintar membaca eh?"

Luhan tersentak dari pandangannya pada buku tipis yang digenggamnya. Matanya yang semula fokus langsung berbalik arah menuju suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Yixing, kau mengejutkanku, kenapa kau tak ketuk pintu dulu," Luhan memukul pelan lengan Yixing yang menurutnya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menakutinya.

"Hei, ini kan ruanganku, tentu saja aku boleh masuk ke sini kapanpun bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun," yixing terkekeh.

Luhan hanya memberengut kesal dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Apa yang kau baca hari ini Lu?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Masih dongeng yang kau pinjamkan kemarin Xing, ta-tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan 15 halaman hari ini," Luhan berkata dengan bangga.

Yixing tertawa dan mengasak surai hitam Luhan lembut. Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Yixing lalu melanjutkan membaca. Yixing memandang Luhan lamat-lamat.

"Sudah lama di sini?" Yixing membuka pertanyaan.

"Umm," jawab Luhan malas-malasan.

"Berhentilah membaca jika kau sudah lelah, kau bisa melanjutkan belajar membacamu esok hari,"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku belum lelah Xing,"

"Makan jika kau belum makan,"

Gelengan lagi yang didapat Luhan. "Belum lapar," katanya kemudian.

Kriuuk

Yixing memandang perut Luhan yang berbunyi. Sedangkan Luhan malah berdehem dan bertahan masih dengan sikapnya yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Luhan jangan keras kepala,"

Luhan menghela nafas kasar dan menutup bukunya setelah memberi pembatas daun yang dikeringkan pada halaman yang ia tinggalkan.

"Baik-baik aku makan Xing, sebagai gantinya, bukumu aku bawa, aku sudah sampai di bagian pangeran kecil yang pergi dari istananya, sedang seru dan kau Xing, malah mengganggu, uugh, kenapa aku harus lapar pada saat-saat seperti ini sih,"

Luhan terus mengomel sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya lembut. Yixing tertawa melihat Luhan yang masih bertahan dalam omelannya saat berjalan menjauhi Yixing.

"Dasar ibu hamil," kekehnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki dapur dan mencari-cari makanan yang sekiranya bisa ia santap. Di dapur tentu saja selalu banyak hidangan, tak susah untuk Luhan yang kini sudah membawa semangkuk nasi, sayur dan sepotong daging.

"Nah, mari kita makan aegya sayang,"

Luhan memang sudah dinyatakan hamil. Sehari setelah kepulangannya dari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yixing memberinya kabar gembira ini. Luhan saat itu hanya menganga tidak percaya. pasalnya ia hanya pernah berhubungan badan sekali dan ia sudah berbuah.

Kyungsoo saat itu langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Mengucapkan selamat padanya dan banyak wanti-wanti untuk menjaga berkat Tuhan itu dengan baik. Dan betapa beruntungnya Luhan sudah mengandung seorang buah hati.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil saat itu. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sama hangatnya. Namun di dalam hatinya ia menangis. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar-datar saja.

Anak di dalam kandungannya ini…

"Luhan,"

Luhan menengok ke belakang dan mendapati ratunya tersenyum ke arahnya dengan ramah. Ia mengambil kursi di sebelah Luan dan mendudukan dirinya dengan anggun.

"Tidak menyapu halaman belakang Luhan?"

Uhuk!

Luhan tersedak mengingat tugasnya yang belum dilaksanakan itu. "M-maaf Yang Mulia, s-saya tadi teledor dan―"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Luhan," Yoona tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau juga sebenarnya tidak boleh terlalu keras bekerja mengerti? Kalau bukan kau yang memaksa mungkin aku sudah mengurungmu di kamar untuk istirahat sepanjang waktu,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapinya.

"Makanlah yang banyak Luhan-ah," Yoona menggerakkan tangannya yang lentik menuju perut Luhan yang mulai sedikit menggembung.

"Kau harus menjaga anak _ku_ dengan baik," Yoona masih tersenyum. Sedangkan Luhan sudah terlihat kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Sudah tiga bulan, aku tak sabar menanti anak _ku_ lahir," Yoona terus mengelus sayang perut Luhan. "Kau tentu juga tak sabar melihat putra mahkota kan Luhan? Ah atau seorang putri juga bagus, aku akan mendadaninya dengan cantik saat ia besar nanti,"

Mendengar itu semua, Luhan hanya bisa mencibir pada nasibnya. Memang bisa apa ia selain pasrah? selain menelan bulat-bulat kepahitannya?

"Yoona-ya,"

Sehun mendekat ke arah Yoona dan Luhan duduk. Tangannya dilipat ke depan saat sudah sampai di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang hanya ke dapur _sebentar_ sayang," katanya pada Yoona. tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan berkata _selembut_ itu pada Luhan. Apalagi ditambah embel-embel sayang.

Yoona tertawa. Ia kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan di sana dan meminta segelas air. Dan segera meminumnya setelah gelas berisi air itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Ayo Sehun," yoona sudah berdiri dan mengamit lengan kekar Sehun manis dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau."

Luhan mendongak. Sehun berbicara padanya sekarang. Tentu saja. Sehun tidak pernah menggunakan nada _sedingin_ itu pada Yoona.

"Ya Yang Mulia?" jawabnya lirih.

"Selesaikan makanmu dan berdiamlah di kamarmu."

"Saya masih harus menyapu hal―"

"Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan lain mengerjakannya Luhan, kau istirahatlah sekarang, kami tidak mau anak kami kenapa-napa mengertilah Luhan," Yoona berkata lembut.

Selembut apapun perkataan itu diucapkan, namun isinya tetap menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

"Baik Yang Mulia,"

Yoona mengangguk. Ia dan Sehun lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari dapur ini. Tangan Sehun kini sudah tidak diapit oleh tangan Yoona karena ia memilih melingkarnya lengannya pada pinggang ramping milik Yoona.

"Aegya, kau tadi merasakan kehadiran mereka? Yang tampan adalah Appamu, dan wanita cantik itu…" Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Menelan rasa pahit itu sendiri.

Anak yang dikandungnya ini…

"Ia adalah Eommamu,"

Luhan tak punya hak apapun pada anak yang dikandungnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei aegya, apakah kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

Luhan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan mengelus pelan dan lembut perutnya yang agak membuncit kecil itu. Ia tadi sudah menuruti perintah 'tuannya' untuk segera ke kamar dan beristirahat. Namun setelah lama berbaring, ia sepertinya belum bisa lelap.

"Hmm, apa kau tidak bosan seharian di dalam sana?" Luhan terus berbicara walaupun tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau tahu? Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai Appa yang sangat sangat tampan, walaupun perilakunya kasar, aku yakin ia akan menyayangimu," Luhan tersenyum.

"Ia adalah seorang raja yang paling ditakuti, ia suka menghukum orang-orang, kasar tidak berperi kemanusian, namun ada seseorang yang mampu menghentikannya, dia…" Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Eommamu."

Luhan mengelus lagi perutnya. "Eommamu cantik. Sangat cantik. Ia wanita anggun yang baik hati, dan pastinya Appamu sangat mencintai Eommamu,"

"Berbeda sekali denganku," Luhan menunduk. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga bukan siapa-siapa di sini,"

"Tapi Appamu sekarang memperlakukanku sedikit lebih baik, Appamu jadi sedikit lebih perhatian,"

"Mungkin ini karena aegya," Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Hey aegya, bolehkah aku menyebut diriku Mama saat berbicara denganmu sekarang? Aku juga ingin dipanggil Mama,"

" _Tentu saja Mama,"_ kata Luhan menirukan suara anak-anak. Dan kemudian Luhan tertawa.

"Tapi jangan mengadu pada Appa atau Eommamu, mereka bisa marah sayang," tak henti-hentinya tangan itu mengelus perutnya.

"Mama sangat mencintaimu kau tahu? Walaupun Appamu memperlakukan Mama kasar malam itu, Mama tetap bersyukur bisa membuahkanmu," tersenyum kecil, Luhan meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, mengecup kecil dan ditempelkan lagi tangan itu ke perutnya.

"Mama akan menyayangimu, lepas dari esok kau hanya akan memperlakukan mama sebagai pelayan, Mama akan tetap menyayangimu,"

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali dan matanya kembali menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bahkan jika Mama boleh memilih, Mama memilih untuk mengandungmu selamanya, agar kau bisa terus tetap bersama Mama,"

"Bolehkah sayang, bolehkah Mama berharap?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun berdiri mematung di depan pintu kayu yang tidak terlalu besar itu. tangannya terhenti di kenop pintu dan wajahnya ia tundukkan, menyandar di pintu kayu tua itu.

Ia mendengar semuanya. _Semuanya_.

Ia tadi berharap bisa mengecek keadaan _nya_. Sekadar melihat _nya_. Karena jujur, Sehun sedikit banyak mengkhawatirkan _nya_.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Hari sudah larut, Yoona sudah tidur begitupula seharusnya dirinya. Dan mungkin juga pria dibalik pintu kayu tersebut.

Hari di mana Sehun mendengar kabar bahwa pria ini mengandung anaknya, Sehun mulai bersikap _berbeda_.

Ya, ia masih Sehun yang kejam, yang suka membentak, namun ia sudah tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada _nya_. Setidaknya ia tak lagi main tangan pada _nya_.

Apakah pengaruh anaknya?

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu.

Sehun memang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja jika tidak mempunyai anak. Ia memang tidak menyukai anak kecil. Sehun yakin jika istrinya mampu mengisi kebahagiaannya seutuhnya.

Namun saat Yixing memberitahunya mengenai Luhan yang mengandung anaknya, hatinya seperti memercikkan rasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

 _Bahagia. Senang. Yang membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun._

Itulah perasaan Sehun saat itu.

Dan kemudian, tanpa ia sadari dan secara naluri, ia menumbuhkan rasa ingin melindungi pria mungil yang mengandung anaknya itu.

Apalagi jika pria mungil itu memang selalu ceroboh.

Sehun bukan pria baik hati yang ingin saja melindungi orang yang tidak penting baginya. Ia bisa saja membunuh beribu orang dalam satu hari dan masih tidak merasa berssalah karenanya. Ia adalah raja yang kejam. Raja yang tidak mengenal kasih. Apa lagi cinta.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dengan kepala yang masih menyandar pada pintu kayu itu. Ia masih mendengar suara dan beberapa tawa dari balik pintu itu.

Pria mungil itu masih belum tidur.

Sehun sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Gengsi menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dan tetap memperlakukan _nya_ layaknya budak yang Sehun bawa dari penjara. Egonya menyuruhnya untuk kembali menyiksa pria mungil tidak bersalah itu. memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar agar mata yang penuh binary itu leleh dengan air mata. Lagi.

Tapi hatinya….

Hatinya yang semula seluruhnya untuk Yoona, mulai sedikit terambil oleh _nya_.

Oh betapa Sehun tidak ingin mengucapkan nama _nya_.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia lepaskan sandarannya dari pintu dan melangkah menjauh. Kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun sebelum ia berbalik, terucap kata manis lirih dari bibir tipis yang biasa digunakan untuk memaki itu.

" _Jaljayo…Luhan.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung?"

Luhan terbangun karena adanya tarikan selimut dan kasurnya yang bergerak. Kepala Luhan berbalik ke kanan dan ia melihat Kyungsoo yang malam ini lagi-lagi menulusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Lu…." Rengeknya.

Luhan tertawa sebentar dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi mereka berdua. Ia juga menggeser tubuhnya menepi sehingga Kyungsoo setidaknya mendapat tempat untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa tidur hmm?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu? Apakah karena kepergian Yang Mulia Kai? Aku mulai curiga Kyung,"

Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

Luhan tertaawa lagi. "Kau ini, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan Yang Mulia kalau begitu? Seingatku ia menawarimu untuk ikut serta dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menurunkan selimutnya. Luhan kini melihat bibir hati milik Kyungsoo sudah mengerucut ke atas.

"Aku tidak bisa Lu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menjaga Yang Mulia Yoona?"

Luhan mendengus. "Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah melihat sendiri berapa kali Yang Mulia Yoona mencoba kabur darimu yang selalu memanjakannya. Lagipula…" Luhan tersenyum lirih. "ia mempunyai Yang Mulia Raja untuk selalu menjaganya kan?"

Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Luhan yang masih tersenyum. "Lu…" katanya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, memang kenyataannya kan? Lagi pula Yang Mulia sudah memperlakukanku sedikit lebih baik akhir-akhir ini, iyakan aegya?" Luhan mengelus lagi perutnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi ikut mengelus perut Luhan yang membuncit.

"Kyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi kenaapa?"

Elusan tangan Kyungsoo berhenti saat itu juga. Ia kemudian merebahkan agi badanya di kasurr dan memandang langit-langit.

"Keluarganya…mereka tidak menyukaiku Lu, kau tahu aku hanya pelayan. Sedangkan Jongin…yah, kau tahu ia adalah putra mahkota. Walaupun hanya yang kedua, saat ia siap nanti, ia akan memimpin kerajaannya sendiri…sedangkan aku…"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. _Kenapa harta dan tahta selalu menjadi masalah_.

"Luhan…."

"Ya Kyung?"

"Bolehkah aku jujur?"

"Tentu, kau bisa percaya padaku,"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu bibir kecil itu bergerak pelan. Mengeluarkan suara yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh seseorang.

"Aku juga mencintai Jongin,"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terdiam. "Tapi suatu hari, ada pria tua menyebalkan yang mengatakan padaku untuk menjauhi Jongin. Dan betapa tidak tahu malunya aku berani menaruh perasaan pada seorang putra mahkota. Dia menyebutku dengan banyak nama yang aku tidak ingin ingat lagi. Yah kau tahu, seperti murahan, pelacur…"

Luhan kini sudah melihat ada genangan air yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo yang lebar.

"…dan sialnya pria tua itu adalah ayah kandung Jongin sendiri,"

Luhan terdiaam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membuat Kyungsoo lebih baik. Tapi Luhan juga sebenarnya tahu bahwa apa yang kyungsoo butuhkan saat ini bukan seribu kata-kata manis, namun hanya pendengar yang mau mendengarnya berkeluh kesah.

"Lalu setelah itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mulai menjauhi dan tidak lagi memperhatikan Jongin, namun apa dikata, ternyata pria itu sendiri yang malah mendekatiku," Kyungsoo tertawa. Luhan juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Entah kenapa pria itu cepat sekali mengatakan jatuh hati padaku, membuatku sekali lagi jatuh padanya,"

"Jongin bilang kini ayahnya sudah tiada, dan tidak ada lagi yang akan menentang hubungan kami. Dan ia bilang Hyungnya akan dengan senang hati menerimaku. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Ia hanya berpikir demikian…kejadian yang dulu mungkin bisa saja terjadi lagi kan?" Kyungsoo kini tersenyum. Walau senyuman itu malah menambah pedih di hati Luhan.

"Aku tidak lagi mau sakit hati Lu…"

"…tapi aku mencintainya…"

Luhan mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo yang lembut itu. "Kyungsoo-ah, jangan seperti itu, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Yang Mulia Kai mencintaimu dan kalian harusnya berjuang bersama, tidakkah kau kasihan pada Yang Mulia ia sudah mencintaimu sangat lama…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "benar, ia sudah mencintaiku cukup lama. Yah setidaknya cukup lama untuk akhirnya ia menyerah.."

Luhan mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas. Dan kini tak tanggung-tanggung bendungan itu langsung runtuh dan megalirkaan setetes dua tetes air ke pipinya yang putih.

"Tidak tahukah kau Lu…alasan kepulangan Jongin….ia akan bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan almarhum ayahnya sebelum meninggal…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Berhenti makan buah-buahanku!"

Baekhyun merebut paksa piring kecil yang sedang digenggam Chanyeol. Namun karena Baekhyun menariknya cukup keras, dan Chanyeol yang keras kepala, piring itu jatuh dengan sukses di lantai yang keras iitu. Menimbulkan bunyi kelontang yang cukup keras. Namun yang terpenting adalah buah-buahannya yang kini berhamburan ke bawah.

Baekhyun memandang buah-buahannya yang sengaja ia hemat-hemat itu dengan nanar.

"Kau…"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar.

 _Mulai lagi…._

"Kau! Huweeee! Eomma! Eomma!" Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengaan dua tangannya yang lentik.

"B-Baek…sayang…sssttt diam dulu, j-jangan panggil Bunda…" Chanyeol langsung berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat bingung sekarang. sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyunmenjadi sangat sensitive dan _pelit_ berbagi apapun dengannya.

"A-aku kan hanya minta sedikit Baek…" Chanyeol semakin bingung. Ia melihat Baekhyun tidak juga tenang. Istrinya itu malah menangis makin keras. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Chanyeol melakukan satu hal yang menurutnya benar.

Chanyeol akhirnya ikut menangis.

"Bunda…!"

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! OMO! Kenapa kalian menangis seperti itu?" ibu Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti suaminya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol mencuri buah-buahannku!" adu Baekhyun dipelukan Eommanya.

"Baekhyun tidak mau memaafkan Channie! Channie sudah minta maaf Appa!" adu Chanyeol dipelukan ayahnnya.

Kedua orang tua itu saling berpandangan dan mulai mengelus surai anak-anak mereka dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol-ah…mulai sekarang, bersabarlah pada Baekhyun, dan Appa mohon berhenti merebut makanan Baekhyun, kau bisa minta pada pelayan oke?" Appanya mulai berbicara lembut padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, berhenti marah-marah dan hati-hatilah sayang dalam bertindak. Jangan tiba-tiba berjongkok seperti ini oke?" kini Eommanya yang memberi tahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Eommanya dengan mata anak anjing yang masih dipenuhi air mata itu. membuatnya 100 kali lebih menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun mengandung sayang, kalian akan segera jadi orang tua," Sang Ratu kini mengumumkan hal itu pada dua anak kesayangannya ini.

"APA?" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Merekaa berpandangan sebentar lalu mulai terisak-isak lagi. Dan tak lama isakan itu menjadi tangisan keras dari dua laki-laki dewasa yang saling mencintai ini.

Walaupun kini tangisan bahagia yang melingkupi mereka…

Tapi tetap saja…

"haish, bagaimana dua anak ini bisa menjadi orang tua untuk seorang anak jika mereka saja masih bersikap seperti anak-anak yeobbo.." kata ayah Chanyeol pada istrinya yang juga mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan suaminya itu.

Duh… dasar pasangan muda ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Okay, mau bilang sebelumnya, maaf banget karena aku ga bisa lagi buat chapter panjang-panjang, ya bisa sih, tapi entar akhirnya aku updatenya juga makin lama. Soalnya aku biasanya nulis bentar, terus ga mood, nulis lagi pas mood. Ya gitu. Tapi ini aku usahain at least 2000 words. Haha**

 **So jangan koment : "kok pendek banget sih" wkwkwkw**

 **Lagipula udah pada bosen yekan, sama konflik yang gini gini aja lol.**

 **Jadi gini, 10 chap kemarin, aku anggep konfliknya baek-Luhan bersambung dulu, jadi kagak lagi sering-sering dibahas kayak chap-chap sebelumnya, SAMPAI MEREKA KETEMU LAGI.**

 **Yang mana mungkin engga lama lagi jugaan. Beberapa chap mungkin.**

 **Oke sekian dan terimakasih sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai sekarang, dan juga buat kalian yang fav, follow, review ff ini, sayang kamuuu :***

 **See you next chap!**

 **p.s : chap ini diketik karena mood gue yang bagus banget liat banyak ff hunhan bertebaran gara gara event hunhan give away T.T semangat update ya yang ikutttt, ceritanya bagus-bagus serius T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

KALAU NGGA SUKA NGGA USAH BACA ^^

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mengemas gelas dan mangkuk bekas obat yang baru saja diminum Yoona. ia membawa nampan yang memuat itu semua dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju dapur. Sampai di sana ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja. Berdiam diri sebentar dan mulai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tak lama ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan menutup matanya. mencoba menghilangkan pikiran apapun yang sekarang merasukinya.

Kejadian waktu itu, juga terjadi di sini. Tepat di meja ini.

 _Flashback_

" _Soo…"_

" _Oh Jongin, kemarilah, aku membuat kue jahe, kesukaanmu," Kyungsoo menggenggam satu kue keringnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap itu dan eniupnya perlahan, ia membaginya sedikit kemudian menyodorkannya tepat di bibir tebal Jongin yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya._

" _Enak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum lebar._

 _Kai mengangguk. Ia mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo yang tertawa senang. Jongin mengambil kue jahe yang ada di genggaman Kyungsoo kemudian memakannya._

 _Hening._

 _Kyungsoo masih mencoba mendinginkan kue-kuenya walaupun usaha itu tampak sia-sia. Jongin yang melihatnya jadi tertawa melihat Kyungsoonya yang menggemaskan._

" _Hei…"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar Jongin. "Kau memanggilku?"_

 _Jongin menaikan bahunya. "Kau tahu aku tak mungkin selamanya hidup di sini kan?"_

 _Seketika senyuman lebar Kyungsoo menyempit menjadi senyuman kecil yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Oh…K-kau mau pulang?"_

" _Rumahku bukan di sini Soo," Jongin mencoba tersenyum._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya memelintir bajunya gugup._

" _Apa kau akan kembali?" tanyanya lirih. "Bisakah kau kembali?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau bisa ikut denganku Soo, pernyataan cintaku masih berlaku untukmu,"_

 _Menggigit bibirnya pelan, Kyungsoo menggeleng._

" _Tidak mau? Kau tidak mau ikut denganku?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng._

" _Apakah masih alasan yang sama? Sudah kubilang Ayahku sudah tiada,"_

 _Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya makin keras. "Aku hanya…takut…"_

" _Hyung ku akan menerimamu dengan baik. Aku berani jamin,"_

 _KYungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Apa lagi yang kau takutkan Soo? Apa kau takut aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu? Aku_ _―_ _"_

" _Jongin," Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin. "aku. Aku yang takut aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu,"_

 _Jongin yang masih membuka mulutnya, mengernyit heran dengan penuturan Kyungsoo. "Maaf?"_

" _Kau adalah putra mahkota demi Tuhan, kau akan menjadi Raja suatu saat nanti. Kau akan mempunyai kerajaan sendiri. Mungkin dengan ribuan rakyat yang melihat padamu dan aku pikir mempunyai pendamping hidup seorang pelayan bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan," jelasnya panjang lebar._

 _Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Ini hanya pemikiranmu Soo, jangan berpikiran aneh karena_ _―_ _"_

" _dan aku juga bukan lelaki spesial seperti Luhan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikanmu seorang keturunan." Potongnya datar. "Yang mana sangat penting untuk kalian para penguasa,"_

" _Soo aku akan baik-baik saja deengan hanya kita berdua,"_

 _Gelengan adalah jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Kau mungkin akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi nanti, seiring waktu berjalan, kau akan menginginkannya. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku beri."_

" _Soo…"_

" _Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bahagianya Yang Mulia Sehun saat ia mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi, darah dagingnya akan lahir. dan kau juga tahu betapa dulunya, Yang Mulia Sehun meremehkan kehadiran seorang anak di istananya…"_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya._

" _Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal Jongin. Aku bukanlah orang yang sempurnya."_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah itu cukup?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati tatapan hangat Jongin yang ditujukan padanya._

" _Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Do Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menaruh perhatianku padamu sejak dulu. Bahkan saat kau tidak pernah meresponku setitik pun. Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu untukmu? Tidakkah ketulusanku membuktikan sesuatu untukmu?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo. Sangat."_

 _Mata Kyungsoo leleh dengan air mata yang entah kapan sudah menumpuk di sana. Jongin menggenggam tangannya yang mungil di dalam tangannya yang hangat._

" _Ikutlah denganku Soo, kumohon…" lirihnya._

 _Kyungsoo ingin sekali menganggukkan kepalanya sekarang. Atau berteriak kata persetujuan sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ingin menghambur di pelukan Jongin dan menciumnya, kemudian mungkin mereka akan bisa hidup bahagia_ _―_

" _Jika kau tidak mau ikutdenganku, aku akan ditunangkan Soo…"_

 _Apa?_

" _Ikutlah denganku, sehingga aku punya alasan untuk menolak perjodohan yang sudah dirancang ayahku,"_

 _A-apa?_

 _Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menatap pria yang dicintainya ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Bertunangan? Kau sudah dijodohkan?" tanyanya lirih._

" _Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk_ _―_ _"_

" _Kalau begitu pergilah,"_

 _Jongin mengernyit bingung._

" _Pergilah Jongin, Ayahmu menginginkan yang terbaik darimu, turutilah beliau," Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum._

" _Aku yakin orang yang dijodohkan denganmu pasti putri yang cantik,"_

" _Soo, kumohon…"_

" _Aku turut bahagia, aku berharap kau bisa hidup bahagia dengannya," Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Jongin._

" _Soo, ada apa?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo._

" _Bukankah anda harus berkemas? Apa anda butuh bantuan saya?"_

" _Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Jongin mencoba membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun berniat menurut._

" _Pergilah jika anda tidak punya kepentingan yang lain di sini….Yang Mulia."_

 _Jongin mendalamkan kerutan di keningnya. Ditariknya tubuh kYungsoo agar berbalik menghadapnya. Matanya membelalak sesaat. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh pria yang sedang terisak dalam itu. namun Kyungsoo menepisnya kasar._

" _Pergilah, kumohon pergilah… tunanganmu menunggumu…"_

" _Aku tidak mencintainya."_

" _TApi dia yang terbaik untukmu."_

" _Aku tidak mencintainya."_

" _Sudahlah hentikan, ia calon yang dipilihkan sendiri oleh ayahmu,"_

" _Aku tidak mencintainya!" Jongin mulai meninggikan suaranya._

" _LALU KENAPA? MEMANGNYA DENGAN BEGITU KAU BISA MENGUBAH KEADAAN? INI MASALAH DUA KERAJAAN! KAU PIKIR AYAHMU MENJODOHKANMU DENGAN HARAPAN KALIAN AKAN SALING MENCINTAI?! INI BUKAN MASALAH CINTA!" Kyungsoo mencibir sinis._

" _AYAHMU BERHARAP BISA BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN KERAJAAN LAIN! MEMUTUSKAN PERTUNANGAN INI SAMA SAJA CARI MATI! KAU SIAP MENGORBANKAN RAKYATMU SENDIRI DEMI PEPERANGAN YANG DISEBABKAN KEEGOISANMU? JAWAB AKU! KAU SIAP?!"_

 _Jongin terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab amukan Kyungsoo yang ditudingkan padanya._

" _Diam? Tidak bisa menjawab? Kalau begitu pulanglah. Tunanganmu menunggu. Kerajaanmu menunggu." Kyungsoo berbalik sekali lagi. Dirinya juga ingin segera pergi dari dapur ini. Mungkin kembali ke kamarnya dan meringkuk. Menangis sepuasnya di sana._

 _Baru 1 langkah ia berjalan, tangan kekar Jongin sudah melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan posesif. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam._

" _Maafkan aku…maafkan aku Kyungsoo…"_

 _ **Kenapa Jongin, kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mau berjuang bersamamu. Maafkan aku…dan erimakasih sudah mencintaiku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri memperhatikan pria mungil yang dengan rajinnya menyapu salah satu lorong istana yang luas ini. Ia memperhatikannya agak jauh, diujung lorong, dan dibalik tembok. Berusaha agar tubuhnya tak nampak oleh mata pria mungil itu.

Sehun melihat pria mungil itu kini meletakkan sapu yang telah lama dipeganggnya di tembok dekat jendela yang terbuka. Lalu ia condongkan tubuhnya sendiri ke jendela tersebut. Menikmati cahaya dan angin sore ini.

Sehun melihatnya dengan seksama. Dan saat kaki pria mungil itu mulai tidak menyentuh lantai karena badannya yang ia condongkan keluar, Sehun segera berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan merengkuh pria mungil tadi.

Luhan yang merasakan dekapan di perutnya tampak kaget dan bingung. Kepalanya ia arahkan ke belakang dan melihat Rajanya di sana sedang mengangkatnya ke bawah.

"hati-hati," katanya singkat.

Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih dan menunduk malu. Sejujurnya ia tadi memang sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya agak keluar. Agak membahayakan memang. Apalagi mengingat Luhan memang sedikit ceroboh. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Sehun sepertinya selalu ada mencegahnya melakukan tindakan konyol yang mengancam nyawanya.

"Lihat saja dari sini. Memangnya kenapa harus mencondongkan tubuhmu seperti itu? Itu berbahaya,"

"M-maaf," cicitnya lirih.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lirih. "Istirahatlah jika kau lelah. Kau tampak pucat. Perhatikan juga kondisimu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun dan Yoona, dan kadang-kadang Yixing atau Kungsoo memang senang sekali mengurungnya di kamar. _Kamar adalah tempat paling aman untuk si ceroboh Luhan_. Kata mereka

"Baik, setelaah menyelesaikan lorong ini saya akan kembali ke kamar,"

Sehun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia tahu jika sekarang Luhan kesal. Mengiranya menyuruh Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. "Kau boleh jalan-jalan diluar, atau duduk di bangku taman dan membaca, Yixing bilang kau sudah pandai membaca?"

Luhan mendongak dan tampak antusias. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yang Mulia Sehun tahu sekarang ia bisa membaca.

"E-eh, iya, maksud saya, baiklah, t-terimakasih Yang Mulia," Luhan tersenyum malu.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpul sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ia memandang ke arah luar jendela. Dan melihat awan putih yang mewarnai kanvas biru itu.

Luhan yang merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan akan segera pamit undur diri. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bermatitan, namun sebelum bisa, Sehun sudah memotong dulu kesempatannya.

"Luhan," panggilnya.

"Y-ya? Yang Mulia?" Luhan sudah gugup sendiri dipanggil seperti ini oleh orang yang menurutnya paling membencinya ini. Apakah ini pertanda baik? Atau buruk? Luhan tidak yakin masih bisa menerima takdir buruk menimpanya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan tidak menyadari Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan. Ia menarik salah satu jari―jari manis Luhan dan melingkarkan sesuatu di ujungnya.

Luhan yang tersadar lalu melihat di jari manis kanannya, kini tersemat sebuah cincin sederhana berwarna perak.

Luhan tertegun.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku suka meandai apa yang menjadi milikku," katanya.

Luhan menarik tangan kanannya mendekati wajahnya. ia mengamati cincin yang melingkar di sana. Membolak balik tangannya. Dan sesaat ia sadar, cincin itu mengukir nama Sehun di permukaannya.

Luhan adalah milik Sehun.

"Jaga benda itu baik-baik." Pesan Sehun singkat untuk Luhan.

Luhan yang bersemu merah hanya bisa mengangguk. Namun kali ini Sehun tidak marah karena Luhan tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat dan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Kau semakin cantik, jaga anak _kita_ baik-baik," bisiknya singkat. Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan serbuan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan…ya Tuhan…." Ucap Luhan berulang-ulang. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Pipinya panas, dan mukanya mungkin sudah semerah tomat. Oh jika Luhan bisa meleleh sekarang, ia akan berubah menjadi genangan air yang sangat cair.

"I-ini nyata kan?" Luhan masih dalam euphoria kebahagiannya, tersenyum lebar. Sangat bahagia mendapati orang yang paing membencinya, yang juga ayah dari anaknya, mungkin juga bisa disebut penyelamatnya―saat di penjara dulu―sudah mau berinteraksi dengannya.

Tangan Luhan beralih ke perutnya. "Appamu menyebutmu anak _kita,_ anak Appa dan Mama, ah Mama sangat bahagia sekarang, sayang,"

.

.

.

.

.

Im Yoona mendengarkan kata-kata yang memuakkan itu dari balik dinding tempat Sehun sebelumnya bersembunyi. Tangan lentik dan putihnya mengepal kesal dan mukanya memerah menahan marah.

" _Dia_ bukan anak _mu, dia_ anak _ku_ , Sehun bukan suami _mu,_ dia hanya suami _ku_ , Sehun tidak boleh kau miliki, ia _milikku_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk bersantai di luar istana memandangi jari tangan kanannya yang ia bentangkan lebar ke atas agar ia dapat memandanginya dengan latar biru langit cerah. Ia terus saja mengukir senyum lebar. Benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Luhan?" Yoona berjalan mendekati Luhan yang langsung tampak kaget dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"O-oh, Yang Mulia, ada apa?"

Yoona menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya melihat kau sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di tanganmu, apa itu? boleh aku lihat?"

Luhan sebenarnya enggan memperlihatkan cincin ini pada Yoona. namun mau bagaimana lagi, Yoona sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan renda cantik itu ke arahnya.

Luhan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Yoona menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia berharap Luhan melepas dan memberikan cincin itu padanya. Maka ia berdeham dan meminta baik-baik pada Luhan. "Kau punya cincin baru? Cantik sekali, boleh aku lihat Luhan? Kau bisa melepasnya?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia melepaskan cincin yang baru terpasang sebentar di jari manisnya itu. Yoona tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan manis.

"Wua, kau mempunyai cincin emas putih? Dan―oh, Sehun ternyata yang memberi?" tanya Yoona seolah-olah ia tidak tahu.

"I-iya Yang Mulia Sehun yang memeberi," jawabnya lirih.

Yoona mendecih. "Jangan berbangga hati dulu Luhan-ah, ini tidak berarti apa-apa kau tahu kan? Sehun dulu memberiku cincin yang berukir indah dengan berlian di tengahnya sebaagai cincin perkawinan, dan kalung emas yang bertuliskan namaku di bandulnya, _untuk Yoona yang cantik, selamat hari pernikahan yang ke dua sayang_ katanya waktu itu, dan tentu masih banyak lagi yah―" Yoona masih terus berbicara panjang lebar mengenai banyak hadiah yang Sehun berikan padanya waktu itu.

Luhan tidak peduli.

Ia tidak sekalipun mendengarkan, matanya terfokus pada cincin yang masih enggan Yoona kembalikan padanya.

"Luhan, ah….sakit…"

Luhan tersentak dan melihat Yoona memegangi kepalanya. Ekspresinya nampak menahan sakit. Luhan seketika langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Y-yang Mulia tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini…. S-saya akan panggilkan penjaga, anda tunggulah sebentar di sini…"

Yoona memandangi kepergian Luhan dan tersenyum kemudian. Ia memandangi cincin sederhana yang masih ada di tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia lepas sarung tangan kirinya dan memasangkan cincin itu masuk ke jari manisnya. Dan dengan cepat pula ia pasangkan sarung tangan berendanya di sana.

Yoona tersenyum senang. Ia melihat Luhan datang dengan dua orang penjaga. Ia segera saja pasang kembali ekspresi kesakitannya dan tangannya ia bawa untuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Yang Mulia kami akan membawa ana ke ruangan tabib Yixing," dua orang penjaga tadi memapah Yoona dengan hati-hati.

"Tunggu," Luhan menahan tangan Yoona. "d-dimana cincin saya Yang Mulia?"

Yoona tidak mempedulikannya. Ia malah menerang kesakitan sekali lagi. Mencoba megalihkan perhatian.

"Hei nak, pergilah, Yang Mulia sedang sakit!" bentak salah satu penjaga.

"tidak! Sebelum Yang Mulia kembalikan cincin saya,"

"Nak pergilah!" bentak penjaga lain.

Yoona yang melihat Luhan tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja langsung berbalik. Menatap Luhan dengan sayu.

"e-entahlah, tadi aku sangat pusing, pandanganku berputar-putar, aku sepertinya menjatuhkannya, m-maaf Luhan,"

Luhan memebelalakkan matanya lebar. "D-dimana anda menjatuhkannya? Kumohon beritahu aku,"

Yoona tiba-tiba mengerang sakit lagi. Penjaga itu langsung memapah Yoona pergi dari tempat itu. tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang memanggil-manggil dan menarik-narik lengan penjaga atau tangan Yoona.

Tak tahan dengan gangguan Luhan, penjaga itu mendorong Luhan hingga ia terjatuh. Tidak keras memang. Setidaknya hanya membuat sakit, tidak sampai menggugurkan kandungan yang dibawanya.

"Sssh…" Luhan mendesis sakit merasakan sakit di pantatnya dan guncangan pelan di perutnya.

"Kau cari saja di sekitar sini juga pasti ada! Yang Mulia sedang sakit!"

Dengan itu dua penjaga serta Yoona yang diam-diam sudah tersenyum meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk di tanah. Luhan memandang mereka dengan nanar. Oh betapa sekarang ia ingin menangis.

Luhan langsung bangkit dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia segera berjalan ke arah bangku tempat ia duduk tadi dan mulai berlutut untuk mengais rerumputan di sana.

"Di mana…ku mohon, di mana… hiks… di mana cincinnya…hiks…" Luhan mulai terisak pelan. Baru beberapa menit ia mengais rerumputan, tangannya sudah kotor karena tanah.

Luhan sudah berulang kali menelusuri sekitar bangku itu, namun tidak menemukan cincinnya di manapun. Ia mulai merangkak ke tempat lain. Bahkan ia sudah mengais agak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Panas terik matahari mulai berdampak pada Luhan yang mulai berkeringat. Ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahinya dan mengais tanah kembali.

Sudah agak lama Luhan mencari. Dan cincinnya tidak juga ia temukan. Andai Luhan tahu, mencari di seluruh halaman ini pun ia tidak akan menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Luhan berhenti merangkak dan berlutut memandang sekitarnya. ia usap lagi peluh yang mulai membentuk. "aku harus mencari kemana lagi…" lirihnya.

Luhan kembali merangkak ke lain arah. Namun kini pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ia tepis rasa itu dan melanjutkan acara pencariannya. Tapi tak bisa di lawan, tubuh Luhan juga sudah lelah. Ia harusnya tidak berada di terik matahari merangkak ke sana kemari.

"Hah…hah…" nafas Luhan mulai sedikit berat. Ia mencoba berdiri dan mungkin beristirahat sebentar di bawah teduhnya pohon. Baru sedikit ia berdiri, pandangannya berputar dan semakin menggelap.

"LUHAN!" Luhan mendengar teriakan sebelum titik-titik hitam itu mengumpul menutupi pandangannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya direngkuh seseorang.

"Kau pucat sekali, dan tanganmu dingin, apa yang kubilang padamu untuk beristirahat Luhan?!" marah orang itu.

"Cincin… aku mencari cincin…" lirihnya.

Sehun segera melihat tangan kanan Luhan yang ia genggam. Tidak ada cincin melingkar di sana…

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh!" bentaknya kesal.

"M-maaf Yang Mulia…"

Sehun mendengus. Ia memang kesal cincin yang baru saja ia beri hilang begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak marah. Toh pria mungil ini memang ceroboh. Ia bisa memesan lagi cincin itu kapanpun.

Sehun lebih marah ketika mendapati pria ini hampir pingsan. Dengan bibir sepucat kertas.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu pada Yixing."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun membopong Luhan di depan. Seperti pengantin baru. Sehun melangkah agak cepat,bahkan ia sedikitberlari. Namun harus tetap hati-hati karena ia tidak mau melukai bayi dan pria mungilnya ini.

"m-maaf, sekali lagi saya minta maaf…" lirihnya berulang-ulang.

"Diam."

Ucapan singkat Sehun Luhan anggap sebagai pernyataan bahwa Sehun marah padanya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada ayah dari anaknya ini. "maaf…cincinnya…maaf…"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan cincin bodoh itu." Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Sehun menunduk dan menatap Luhan juga tepat di mata sayunya dengan mata tajamnya yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"Karena aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kau sudah makan pie yang kuminta kan? Kenapa―" Baekhyun mendobrak keras pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbaring di sana. Ia mendengus kesal dan mendatangi suaminya yang tidur seperti orang mati itu.

"Bangun Chanyeol-ah! Kau harus makan dulu! Baru boleh tidur!"

Semenjak Baekhyun tahu ia hamil, tentu saja ia mulai mengidam macam-macam. Namun anehnya, segala jenis makanan yang diidamkan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke perut Chanyeol. Ya, karena chnayeol lah yang harus menanggung dan memakan semua pesanan aneh-aneh istrinya. Jika tidak, Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode sensitive detiap saat itu akan mengamuk pada Chanyeol karena ia merasa perutnya tidak enak jika Chanyeol belum makan makanan yang ia pesan.

 _Permintaan bayi katanya. Harus dituruti katanya_.

Baekhyun masih menggoyang-goyang tubuh besar suaminya. Chanyeol yang akhirnya marasa sangat terganggu mengerang tanda ketidak nyamanan.

"Ah kau sudah bangun, segeralah ke dapur―owh!"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kasur besar mereka kemudian memeluk Baekhyun sayang dan erat. Berusaha menahan nafsu Baekhyun untuk lagi-lagi menyuruh Chanyeol memakan hal-hal aneh.

"Tidurlah Baek…kau lelah,"

"Aku tidak lelah, aku hanya ingin kau makan―"

"Tidurlah sayang… oke?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah terlelap lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya. Chanyeol mengernyit dan membuka matanya. menampakan matanya yang merah menahan kantuk yang teramat.

"Hmm?" katanya memastikan.

Baekhyun menganga. Ia jadi tidak enak pada suaminya. Memang saat malam, Baekhyun sering mengganggu tidurnya dan menyuruhnya mengambil makanan atau minuman dari dapur yang jaraknya agak jauh dari kamar mereka.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin susu lagi? Apa harus dicampurbuah tertentu seperti biasanya?" tanya Chanyeol setengah terpejam setengah terjaga.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Namun melihat keadaan suaminya yang antara sadar dan tidak ia kemudian bergumam lirih. "Tidak…tidurlah sayang…"

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku ambilkan untukmu, tapi setelah itu kita tidur ya?" cahnyeol sudah bersiap-siap bangun. Namun Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan menahan lengan suaminya untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kembali tidur. Dan ia mengecup dua kelopak mata Chanyeol yang setengah terbuka itu agar menutup seutuhnya.

"Kau lelah, maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti, tidurlah…" katanya manis.

Chanyeol yang merasa nyaman langsung mengangguk dan mulai terlelap lagi.

Baekhyun mengelus muka suaminya lembut dan mendekat untuk mengecup mulutnya yang terbuka itu. ia tertawa singkat kemudian memejamkan matanya, ikut masuk ke dunia mimpi bersama suaminya.

"simpan energimu sayang, karena setelah bangun, kau harus makan yang banyak untuk kami," kekeh Baekhyun kejam.

Dan oh, Chanyeol mengernyit dalam tidurnya, seperti mendapat firasat buruk….

Sabarlah Park Chanyeol, menjadi seorang ayah memang tidak mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thankyou for reading, jangan lupa review juga ya, terimakasih :)**

 **Btw, kalo mau ngritik boleh lho, tapi tolong bahasanya yang halus ya, makasih :)**

 **Buat this unwanted guest,**

Type your review here. Gk ush sok2an mood buruk, emg dr chaptr awl tulsany bruk. Ups!

Ini mlh buat gw sbg penikmat exo jd ilfil skrg. Karna ngebayangn sifat yg dijabrn di sini, yg bkn enek. Baekhyun yg dibuat kyk banci, si chanyeol yg dbkn absurd, woy! Secara dia tokoh pangeran, mana ada putra mahkota abrurd begt, blm lg luhan dan tokoh exo, kasihan! Byk2 cari referensi kalo mau nulis cerita begini, even ini cuma fantasi kamu doang, gk bs jg kamu bkn mereka seenak jidat, berdasrkan mood bruk, sama bc tuh buku eyd. Cm saran,dan kritikan pedas.

Kalo misalnya tulisannha udah buruk kenapa diterusin baca sampe chap 11? Tutup aja tabnya waktu masih chap 1. Baekhyun kan uke, banci gimana? Saya ngga suka kamu sebutinnya kayak gini. Tolong lebih sopan. Dan untuk Park Chanyeol, saya cuma pengen menunjukkan bahwa di sini tokohnya tidak melulu jahat. Kalo dipikiran saya, ya Chanyeol itu tokoh yang membawa kebahagiaan. Buat referensi saya sudah cari, untuk lampu saya masih pakai lilin di sini. Kalau foto karena sudah terlanjur dari chap 1 yaudah saya terusin. Eyd eyd itu, kayaknya kamu lebih perlu deh, tolong ya, ngga ada eyd yang disingkat singkat gitu. Guru bahasa Indonesianya tolong diperhatikan ya. Dan kalau mau ngritik bahasanya yang sopan ya. Ngga perlu pujian atau gimana, saya terima kritik. Dulu yg foto dll itu juga dikritik, tapi semuanya menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Kalau kamu bisa nih nulis yang pedes kayak gini, kenapa ga nulis dengan bahasa yang halus sekalian. Penting buat ngehargain orang lain. Sebenernya saya juga ga mau umbar umbar di sini, tapi kamu pakai 'guest' sih, jadi kita engga bisa ngobrol berdua kan.

 **Jujur, ini sempet bikin down banget. Ya namanya juga ff perdana haha. Terimakasih semuanya yang bertahan sampai chap ini. Yang koment maupun yg engga, yg fav follow, you all don't know how wide you made me smile. You're da best lah :"**

 **Update karena gue ga mau ada pm "update kapaaaan" soalnya bentar lagi gue uts, doain :""))**

 **Thankyou guyssss, love ya so much, see you next chap~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke ruangan Yixing dengan kedua tangan yang masih sibuk membawa Luhan. Ia melangkah lebih ke dalam, kemudian alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati istrinya juga ada di sini.

"Sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun menurunkan Luhan tepat di sebelaah Yoona yang masih terduduk anis di salah satu ranjang.

Yoona menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing tadi,"

Di sebelahnya Yixing mendengus.

Sehun memperhatikan hal itu kemudian ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak penting. Ada apa kau bawa Luhan kemari?" Yixing langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan.

"Dia hampir pingsan." Kata Sehun datar. Sehun lalu mendekati istrinya―Yonna―dan mengelus surai panjang istrinya itu. "Benar kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yoona yang merasakan gesture kasih sayang Sehun pun mengangguk senang. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, mencari kenyamanan.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap nanar dan iri. Yah, sebaik apapun Yang Mulia padanya sekarang, ia tetap tidak akan pernah mampu menggantikan posisi sang Ratu. Ia hanya seorang budak―pelayan untuk istilah halusnya. Sudah berapa kali kalimat itu ditancapkan padanya. Luhan seharusnya mengingatnya dengan baik.

Dengan berat ia palingkan wajahnya dan matanya yang memanas. Yixing memandangnya dengan khawatir. Dengan lembut yixing mengelus wajah putih yang masih nampak pucat itu. pelan dan halus, agar Luhan juga merasakan kenyamanan yang sama.

"Yixing-ah, kurasa aku akan membawa Yoona kembali ke kamar, kurasa Yoona sudah lebih baik,"

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. "Bawa saja, ia memang tidak sedang sakit," usirnya.

Sehun sebenarnya agak ganjal dengan ucapan Yixing barusan. Yoona bilang ia merasa sedikit pusing dan lemas, mengingat ini Yoona, biasanya jika Yoona merasa sakit, meski hanya sedikit, Yixing selalu menjadi yang paling khawatir.

Yoona menarik tangan Sehun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja dengan sigap ia menarik yoona dalam rangkulannya dan mereka berjalan pelan pelan menuju luar ruangan.

Kembali Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yixing?"

Suara lirih Luhan menyadarkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Yixing menoleh ke arah Luhan dan mengelus pipi putih itu sekali lagi.

"Ada apa Luhan-ah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sempat hampir pingsan, dan tadi penjaga sempat mendorongku jatuh ke tanah, bisa kau periksa, di dalam sana, apakah bayiku baik-baik saja?"

Yixing mengernyit tidak suka mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan. Bagaimana mungkin ada penjaga bodoh yang mendorong seseorang yang sedang mengandung seperti ini? Namun Yixing tetap menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa.

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Yixing mengatakan kandungannya baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

Mungkin di pandangan orang lain Luhan sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun di sana, di wajah cantik yang selau tersenyum itu, Yixing masih merasakan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas.

"Luhan-ah, aku akan memberikanmu ramuan paling mujarab," katanya mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Ramuan? apakah aku sakit?" tanya Luhan polos.

Yixing tertawa. "tentu saja tidak sayang, kau hanya kelelahan. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh, kau mau? Segelas teh hangat rasanya menenangkan,"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu. "tentu saja aku mau. Kue buatan Kyungsoo juga rasanya menyenangkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat. Kyungsoo sedang memasukkan kue buatannya ke dalam toples kaca seperti biasanya. Dan Luhan sibuk mengambil kue yang baru saja di tata rapi oleh Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda mungil itu mendesis gemas.

"Xing?"

Yixing yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hmm?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ira kenapa kau bisa ada di dapur? Kau biasanya hanya akan memanggil pelayan dan mengantarkan the ke ruanganmu,"

Yixing mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya berusaha baik hati dan menghibur hati yang patah hati,"

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Ia melirik Luhan yang masihmemakan kue coklat yang baru saja ia panggang ini. Setelahnya ia berpaling ke arah Yixing lagi. "Luhan?"

Yixing teerkekeh pelan. "kau tahu? Satu-satunya orang yang tidak patah hati di sini hanya aku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Aku tidak patah hati,"

"Begitukah? Hati dan pikiranmu berkata lain. Kau tidak lupa siapa aku kan?"

Menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah. "Tapi aku sedang tidak sedih." Katanya datar. Membela diri.

"Sedang? Kau masih merasa sedih sewaktu-waktu? Sudah hampir berapa minggu ini? Kandungan Luhan waktu itu masih 3 bulan dan sekarang Luhan sudah menginjak bulan ke lima. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa undangan pernikahan tidak juga dikirimkan,"

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar ucapan Yixing. Ya, sejujurnya ia pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa pengantar berita tak juga membacakan satu lagi undangan pernikahan.

Pernikahan jongin lebih tepatnya.

"Soo…"

Genggaman tangan terasa menyelimuti tangannya yang tak terasa sudah mengepal erat. Mengendurkannya pelan-pelan dan merilekskannya. Kyungsoo memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Duduklah dulu Soo," kata Luhan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk. Ia mengambil satu kuenya untuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya yang sudah buyar.

"Kyungsoo, aku tak habis pikir denganmu, untuk apa kau menolaknya jika akhirnya kau hanya sakit hati seperti ini? Kau cukup bodoh di mataku," Yixing kembali lagi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," ucapnya datar.

"Benarkah?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ya Kyungsoo, benarkah kau tidak mencintai Kai? Kupikir sejak pertama kali melihatmu dengannya kau sudah tergila-gila padanya,"

"Aku tidak,"

"Ya tentu saja,"

Kue kering yang dipegang Kyungsoo remuk. "Yixing, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu bertanya hal-hal seperti ini, tapi ini menggangguku, kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur!"

Yixing hanya menyeringai. "Aku tidak ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin kau mengaku,"

"Apa lagi yang harus kuakui? Apa lagi? Demi Tuhan, aku mencintainya! Kau puas? Aku mencintainya!"

Luhan menganga melihat Kyungsoo yang meledak-ledak seperti ini. Kemudian ia melirik kepada Yang Mulia Kai, yang sejak tadi memang sudah berada di dapur, dan kini berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak ingin suatu saat ia kecewa dengan keputusannya untuk memilihku,"

"Kau tahu Kai mencintaimu, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Aku tidak keras kepala! Apakah kau tahu betapa sulit untukku meninggalkannya?! Apa kau tahu betapa hancur hatiku saat tahu dia akan bertunangan?!"

Yixing terdiam. Matanya melirik ke arah Kai sekali lagi.

"Aku merasa sakit! Dan aku menyimpannya sendiri, berharap suatu saat sakit ini akan membaik dengan waktu! Dan lihatlah kau sekarang Xing, kau membuka, bahkan seolah kau mengoyak luka lama ku!"

Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya yang menetes tanpa ia sadari. "Aku―"

"Kyung,"

Mata Kyungsoo seketika melebar. Panggilan lirih itu…

"Hentikan Kyung, hentikan tindakanmu saat kau merasa sakit,"

Dengan cepat ia membalik badannya. Menghadapi Jongin di sana, tampilannya memang tidak serapi biasanya walau ia tampak mengagumkan selalu di mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku meninggalkanmu…berharap kau akan bahagia setelahnya. Dan di sini aku mendapati kau juga sama hancurnya denganku,"

Air mata Kyungsoo tanpa bisa ditahan menetes kembali. Jongin mendekat. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menciumnya pelan, dan lembut.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Yixing benar, berhentilah keras kepala Kyung, genggam tanganku, dan mari kita berjuang bersama," jongin berkata lirih.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, sama―mungkin kupikir lebih dari kau membutuhkanku. Kita bisa meyakinkan Hyungku bersama,"

Kyusoo menggumam lirih, "lalu bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?"

"Persetan dengan hal itu,"

"Jongin…"

"Aku membutuhkan peranmu di sini, aku membutuhkanmu untuk berjuang bersamaku, dan kita akan hidup bersama, bahagia, seperti dongeng-dongeng yang sering Luhan baca, kau dan aku,"

Kyungsoo terenyuh dengan ucapan jongin. Begitu pula Luhan. Ia merasa tindakan Kai di sini sungguh menggambarkan tokoh-tokoh impian Luhan di buku dongeng.

Jongin berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyung berjuanglah bersamaku, aku mebutuhkanmu…"

Kyungsoo tampak masih ragu-ragu. Luhan tiba-tiba menggenggam bahunya. Meremasnya lembut tapi tetap mantap, berusaha meyakinkan. Ia melirik yixing yang tersenyum ke arahya. Mengangguk meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Tapi sebelum menyetuh tangan kekar jongin, ia berhenti.

"Jongin, berjanjilah kau tak akan menyesali hal ini suatu saat,"

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam genggamannya. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji, terimakasih Kyungsoo…terimakasih karena kau mau memberiku kesempatan,"

Jongin menitikkan air matanya dan jatuh dalam pundak kecil Kyungsoo. Sedangkan air mata Kyungsoo sendiri sudah membasahi dada Jongin.

Yixing tersenyum melihat keduanya. Ia melirik Luhan yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung bajunya dan menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ah Yixing, kau tahu dimana Sehun? Aku harus meminta izinnya untuk membawa Kyungsoo selama beberapa waktu,"

Jongin berkata setelah dua pasangan itu melepaskan pelukan panjang mereka.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kau bisa menemukannya di kamarnya sekarang,"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan berlalu dengan Kyungsoo masih ada di genggamannya.

Luhan melihat mereka pergi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. jujur ia sedikit iri tentu saja. Namun ia bahagia―sangat―untuk mereka berdua.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?" Luhan sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau iri?"

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. Tidak perlu berbohong. Ia berbicara pada yixing lagi pula. "Mereka terlihat sangat manis,"

Yixing kemudian berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. "Kau boleh menggenggam tanganku kalau begitu,"

Luhan tertawa. Lepas. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Luhan kau perlu tahu, aku tidak akan membawamu ke kebahagian dalam artian milik Kai tadi, tapi aku akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan ilmu pengetahuan, kita akan belajar!" katanya bersemangat.

Dan Luhan kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali memaasuki kamarnya sesaat setelah ia menemui Kai. Ia berjalan ke arah istrinya yang sedaang menyisir rambutnya pelan. Kemudian Sehun dengan santai memeluk istrinya itu dan mendaratkan ciumannya di leher istrinya.

"kau wangi," ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, aku baru saja mandi,"

Sehun melihat rambut istrinya yang sedang disisir. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kau bertemu Luhan siang ini?"

Yoona menaikkan alisnya yang terbentuk indah itu. "Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Begitukah?" Sehun sekali lagi memastikan.

Yoona berbalik menatap suaminya. Diletakkannya tangannya di pipi Sehun dengan sayang. "Tidak sayang, memang kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menggenngam kembali tangan istrinya dan melepasnya dari pipinya. Ia mengambil tangan kiri istrinya dan menyentuh benda melingkar yang bertengger manis di jari istrinya itu.

"Begitukah sayang? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberimu cincin ini?" tanyanya manis.

Yoona juga tampak terkejut. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam. "Sehun…"

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya hmm? Benda ini bukan milikmu," Sehun melepas cincin itu dan mengambilnya.

"Aku…"

Sehun menaikkkan alisnya. Menunggu.

"Aku tidak suka kau terllau baik padanya…" kata Yoona lirih.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Luhan mengandung anakku, bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap kasar padanya?"

Yoona terdiam.

"Dulu kau menyuruhku untuk bisa dekat dengannya, sekarang saat aku dekat dengannya kau malah bertingkah, ada apa hmm?"

Yoona menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Sehun menaikkan wajah istrinya agar kembali menatapnya.

Saat sudah menatap Sehun, Yoona malah mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu, apa lagi Yoona-ya?"

Yoona kembali menunduk.

"Kau tahu Luhan hampir pingsan mencari benda kecil ini. Aku minta maaf jika tindakanku membuatmu merasa sakit hati, tapi tidak seharusnya juga kau berbuat seperti ini yoona-ya, kau seharusnya tahu itu,"

Yoona mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya dipenuhi air yang menggenang. "Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padanya…."

Sehun kembali mendesah. Kini lebih panjang dan kasar. "Yoona-ya, dia sedang mengandung demi Tuhan! Dan kau juga yang menyurhnya, berhenti bersikap kekanakan,"

Dengan itu, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan Yoona. meninggalkan Yoona yang mulai terisak pelan.

"Kenapa kau membentakku Sehun-ah? Apa karena laki-laki itu?"

Yoona mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah kaca dan mulai menyisiri rambutnya lagi.

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan padamu Xi Luhan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria mungil itu sedang berjalan menyisiri lorong untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang agak membesar itu. sesekali ia bersenandung pelan. Saat melewati jendela, ia akan menceritakan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Saat tangannya baru saja menyentuh kenap pintu, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Luhan,"

Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri dengan pakaian kasulanya. Dengan salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung celananya, ia terlihat seperti patung malaikat di pancuran depan istana yang selalu Luhan kagumi.

"Y-ya Yang Mulia?"

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia membuka kamarnya. "D-di dalam saja Yang Mulia?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia masuk mengikuti Luhan dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian dengan pelan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang sudah duduk bersila di kasurnya.

"A-ada apa anda kemari Y-yang Mulia?"

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kenapa kau selaalu tergagap saat bicara denganku?"

"T-tidak, s-saya h-hanya―"

"Berhenti!" perintahnya.

Luhan seketika langsung diam.

Sehun kemudian memberikan aba-aba dengan tangannya. "Bicaralah pelan-pelan, tarik nfasmu dulu, kemudian bicara,"

Luhan melakukannya sama seperti yang Sehun katakan. "Ada apa yang mulia kemari?" katanya. Berhasil tanpa tergagap, walaupun suaranya masih lirih.

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan sampai tertegun dibuatnya. "Begitu lebih baik,"

Sehun kini menaarik tangan kanan Luhan. Ia menggenggamnya cukup erat, kemudian merogoh kembali sesuatu di sakunya. Dan dengan mulus, benda bulat itu melingkar indah sekali lagi di jemari Luhan.

Luhan kaget melihat benda itu bisa berada pada Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Yoona untukmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu,"

Luhan kemudian mengerti. Ternyata Yang Mulia Yoonalah yang telah mengambil cincinya. Membuatnya kepanasan untuk mencari-cari dan juga hampir pingsan.

Tapi Luhan tetap Luhan. Maka dengan tulus, ia berkata "Tidak apa-apa, saya sudah memaafkan yang Mulia Yoona, lagipula cincinnya baik-baik saja,"

Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kini sudah tersenyum lebar memandangi sekali lagi cincin sederhana yang ia beri. Juga pada perut Luhan yang mulai menggembung agak besar itu.

Tangan Sehun dengan cepat terulur untuk mengelus-elus perut Luhan dengan lembut. "Aigo, uri aegy sudah tumbuh besar ne? kenapa kau tidak menendang-nendang lagi? Appa sudah tidak sabar melihatmu,"

Sekali lagi Luhan mematung melihat tindakan Sehun padanya―atau bisa dikatakan pada anaknya. "Y-Yang Mulia?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar. "Aegya lihatlah Mama mu, sudah Appa ajarkan untuk tidak tergagap, masih saja seperti itu, benar-benar…"

Luhan tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sekarang. bahakan sekarang pikirannya kosong. Hanya ada satu kata yang memenuhi system kerja otaknya. _Mama?_

 _Aku, Mama anak ini?_

"Luhan?"

Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Luhan?"

Ia masih menghiraukan panggilan itu.

Sehun mendesah menyerah. Ia langsung saja mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan agak tersentak mendapat perlakukan seperti itu. ia langsung beringsut mundur. Dan mengelap air mata yang tak disadarinya telah turun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. Air matanya seolah tak mau berhenti.

"Luhan katakan kenapa kau menangis,"

Luhan masih menggeleng.

"katakan!" bentak Sehun. Entah kenapa ia tidak lagi suka melihat pria mungil di depannya ini menangis.

Agak sedikit terkejut, Luhan menjawab dengan―tanpa bisa dihalangi―terbata-bata. "A-anda menyebutku M-mama d-dan s-saya…M-mama…"

Ah, Sehun mulai mengerti. Perjanjian yang ia sebutkan dulu, bahwa Luhan tidak boleh mmeiliki anak yang dikandungnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit pahit.

"Apa kau mencintai anak yang kau kandung?"

Luhan mendongak. Dan anpa ragu-ragu ia mengangguk. "T-tentu saja saya mencintainya, w-walaupun s-saya tidak akan m-memiliki aegya ini s-seutuhnya…"

"Kalau kau mencintai anak ini," Sehun meletakkan tangannya diperut Luhan. Menyebarkan sensasi hangat di sana. "Tidak ada salahnya anak ini juga mencintaimu kan?"

Luhan seperti ingin menangis sekali lagi. "T-tapi Y-Yang Mulia Y-Yona?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Yoona akan menjadi Eomma. Dan kau akan menjadi Mama. Cukup adil. Tidak ada masalah kan mempunyai dua ibu."

Dan Luhan kembali menangis. Kali ini tidak ia tahan-tahan. Ia menangis dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sungguh. Demi apapun. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Dengan cepat, ia beringsut maju. Mendekati Sehun. Kemudian memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Ia berusaha menyalurkan rasa bersyukurnya pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia…terimakasih….hiks…terimakasih…" ucap Luhan seperti mantra.

Sehun agaknya juga sedikit terkejut. Namun ia biarkan Luhan seperti ini. Kemudian tangannya ia bawa ke punggung Luhan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"S-sudahlah, tak apa…b-berhenti menangis Luhan.." kata Sehun sedikit gugup.

Luhan kemudian melepas pelukannya. Ia masih sedikit banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hei?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang sesenggukkan.

"Y-Ya yang Mulia?"

"Apakah aegy tidak pernah merindukan Appanya?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar. "M-maaf?"

"Kau ingin kutemani tidur?" tembak Sehun langsung.

Dan Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi selain rona merah yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. bahkan menjalar sampai telinganya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoona tersenyum miris dibalik pintu kayu sederhana itu. matanya menerawang ka atas. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan kata-kata pelan.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur sendirian malam ini…"

Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang sedang sekali lagi menenagkan Luhan. "Dan sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu Xi Luhan…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol menggebrak pintu ruang penyembuh di istana dan segara berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah ranjang yang dipenuhi seorang penyembuh, 2 pelayannya, dan juga ratu serta raja.

Begitu dirinya mendekati ranjang, ayahnya dengan segera menahan Chanyeol mendekat. Ayahnya hanya takut, Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung menerjang Baekhyun yang keadaannya sedang lemah.

"A-appa, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Ayahnya yang memeluk Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus punggung anaknya sayang. Melihat itu, ibunya berinisiatif mendekat dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baekhyun tadi sempat merasa pusing, dan saat ia ingin menemuimu di lapangan tempat kau berlatih, ia terjatuh Chanyeol-ah,"

Chanyeol menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"Baekhyun kaan baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah," kata ayahnya menenangkan.

Penyembuh yang sudah selesai akhirnya menghampiri ketiga anggota kerajaan itu.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi Yang Mulia Baekhyun sudah sadar, dan―"

Chanyeol tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan lain langsung berlari ke arah pasangannya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" katanya cepat dan khawatir.

"C-Chanyeol-ah?"

"Nde sayang, aku di sini, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Hmm?" tangan besar Chanyeol langsung menggenggam milik Baekhyun yang mungil. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekhyun?" menengok ke depan, di dapatinya Eomma dan Appanya.

"A-apa aegy baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lirih.

Chanyeol melirik kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian orang tuanya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, jika suatu saat kau pusing, ataupun merasa tidak enak badan, kau harus mengatakannya hmm? Kau tahu hal ini bisa membahayakanmu dan aegy,"

"J-jadi apakah a-anakku―"

"Kalian baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah," potong sang Appa.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang langsung mengecup sayang dahi pasangan hidup semati nya itu.

"Lain kali kau harus bilang dulu padaku jika ingin mneyusulku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai lapangan," Chanyeol berkata tegas.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Tadi aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing,"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau tetap harus bilang padaku, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Arraseo,"

"Lagi pula ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin menyusul Chanyeol Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Eooma dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat. Dan dengan segera, ia membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk diarahkan ke perutnya.

"Baekhyun ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ssst, tunggu saja," katanya.

Dan tak berapa lama, ia merasakan suatu pergerakan di tangannya. Mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"A-aegya, a-aegya kita m-menendang…"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum menatap suaminya. "Chanyeol-ah, aegya ingin mengucapkan 'annyeong' pada Appanya,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan haru. Ia kemudian mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang dan lembut.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah…terimakasih…"

Kedua orang tua yang ikut menyaksikan pun tak ayal ikut meletakkan tangan mereka di perut Baekhyun. Mencoba merasakan tendangan dari cucu yang mereka nanti-nantikan.

Aegya bagai menuruti para orang yang sudah menantinya pun menendang lagi. Dan kembali Baekhyun harus meringis karenanya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Kemudian ia bergerak ke perut Baekhyun yang membuncit dan menciumnya.

"Aegya ini Appa, Appa senang kalian sudah bisa mengucapkan 'annyeong', tapi jangan mengucapkannya terlalu sering, jika kalian tidak ingin menyakiti Eomma kalian yang cantik,"

Kemudian tangannya mengelus permukaan perut Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan anaknya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya masih tersenyum. Ia merasa diberkati dengan Tuhan memberi keluarga yang menyayanginya. Dan juga aegya yang akan lahir.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Aku tak sabar menanti kelahiran aegya kita,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nado Chanyeol-ah, nado…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **And omg, sorry for the lack of updates I'm so lame**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews and support hehehehe, ga nyangka jebol sampe segini reviewnya. Thankyou thankyou thankyouuuuu~~~~**

 **p.s : kaisoo gue anggep selesai dulu, mueheheheh**

 **p.s.s : Luhan kayaknya chap depan lairan deh *kabur**

 **Review juseyoooo *bow* :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING : AGAK GORE (?) ENTAR PAS….. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Sang Ratu diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, dan meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman di ranjang mereka. Sang ratu mengenakan jubah yang menutupi kepala dan panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai yang dipijaknya.

Tersenyum tipis, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang besar itu dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Ia berjalan dengan ringan, menimbulkan sedikit suara tapakan pada lorong yang sepi itu. berjalan terus, dan terus ia sampai pada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah.

"Ratu, selamat datang," dua orang penjaga membungkukkan badan mereka menyambut kedatangan Sang Ratu yang tak biasa di rpenjara bawah tanah ini.

Dengan elegan ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyuruh dua orang penajga yang berbadan besar itu untuk mengangkat tubuh mereka. Ia kemudian maju dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu di hadapan mereka.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku," Ratu sedikit mendongak pada mereka. Menampilkan wajahnya yang Ayu dan matanya yang cantik namun tajam itu.

"Dan apakah itu Yang Mulia?" tanya salah satu penjaga di sana.

Ratu berwajah cantik itu tersenyum. "Aku ingin kalian menyingkirkan seseorang untukku,"

"Siapa?" tanya penjaga yang lainnya.

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian tajam. "Laki-laki yang bisa mengandung itu, Luhan,"

Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk. Walaupun mereka adalah penjaga penjara bawah tanah, namun mereka sudah mendengar berita bahwa kini Raja akan memiliki keturunan dari seorang laki-lak yang bisa mengandung.

"Anda ingin menyingkirkannya seperti apa? Apakah kami harus membunuhnya?"

Ratu itu menggeleng. "tidak, tidak sampai separah itu, aku hanya ingin kalian menyingkirkannya. Jauh, jauh dari sini,"

Ratu itu menghela nafas pasrah, seolah-olah ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain ini. Seolah ia turut sedih dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ia mengganggu suamiku, aku tidak salah kan?"

Kedua penjaga itu berpandangan lalu menatap rat mereka dan menggeleng pelan.

Wanita tadi tersenyum, melirik tajam dua penjaga dan menatap mereka culas. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian membuangnya. Jauh. Jauh sekali dari sini, dan jangan khawatir, aku akan membayar kalian,"

Wanita itu merogoh kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan kantung yang cukup besar dari sana.

"di dalam situ semuanya emas,"

Kedua penjaga itu saling bertatapan. Kemudian melihat kantung emas yang tampak menggiurkan itu. mereka bisa kabur, dan bersenang-senang degan banyak wanita jika misi ini sudah berhasil dilaksanakan. Hidup bagi mereka akan mudah.

Maka dua penjaga itu melihat Ratu mereka dengan yakin.

"Kapan Yang Mulia ingin pria itu disingkirkan?"

Dan wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Oh, dalam waktu dekat. Beberapa minggu―mungkin hari, laki-laki itu akan segera melahirkan. Aku ingin dia segera di singkirkan setelah ia melahirkan anakku. Bisa?"

Penjaga itu mengangguk mantap. "tentu kami bisa,"

Dan ratu berwajah cantikitu―Oh Yoona―lagi-lagi tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan iri. Sudah beberapa minggu ia dikurung di kamarnya dan tidak boleh keluar tanpa seijin Yixing, atau Yang Mulia Sehun. membuatnya hampir mati bosan di kamarnya. Beruntung ia sekarang sudah bisa membaca. Setidakya waktunya sebagian bisa dihabiskannya untuk membaca beberapa dongeng yang menyenangkan.

Bukan bagaimana. Tapi kandungan Luhan sudah memebesar. Dan karena pada dasarnya Luhan termasuk laki-laki yang sebenarnya lemah, ia kadang kadang bisa jatuh dan pingsan begitu saja. Terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi begitulah Luhan. Tanyakan bukti hal itu pada Sehun yang sudah menggendong Luhan lima kali saat Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Luhan!"

Luhan terlonjak diatas tempat tidurnya karena mendengar dobrakan di pintunya dan mendapati Yixing tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Yixing, kau mengejutkanku!" Luhan mengelus dadanya dengan sabar.

Yixing hanya terkekeh dan menjatuhkan badanya ke ranjang Luhan. Tepat didepan pria bermata rusa itu.

"bagaimana kabar calon Mama hari ini?" Yixing bertanya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia suka jika seseorang menyebut dirinya seorang 'Mama'.

"Baik Yixing, terimakasih sudah bertanya,"

Yixing mengangguk. "kalau kabar pangeran cilik kita bagaimana?" yixing pura-pura mendekatkan telinganya pada perut buncit Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. "Tentu saja baik Ahjushi," kata Luhan menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Ya, jangan panggil aku Ahjushi, panggil Hyung saja otte? Hyung tidak setua itu,"

"Tidak mau, Ahjushi tetap Ahjushi," Luhan memeletkan lidahnya pada yixing yang sudah menatapnya sebal. Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Yixing padanya.

"Ya, Luhan-ah, bukan berarti karena kau hamil aku jadi tidak bisa memukulmu kau tahu?" ancam Yixing.

"Oh, kau mau memukulku? Akan kuadukan pada Yang Mulia," Luhan memeletkan lidahnya lagi.

Yixing mencibir kemudian tertawa. "Sekarang kau main mengadukan Lu? Hubunganmu dengan Sehun sudah membaik huh? Kau bahkan dulu sering menangis karenanya,"

Mengingat itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut. "yang Mulia sangat baik padaku sekarang,"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Dengan senyum masih melekat di wajah berdimplenya yang manis itu, ia melihat Luhan yang kini sorot matanya sudah menampilkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia nanti-nanti. Raut wajahnya juga lebih ceria. Dan aura Luhan seakan bersinar.

Yixing memandang Luhan lekat. Seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa. Katakanlah Yixing memang bisa membaca perasaan orang, atau penyakit dan bayi dalam kandungan. Tapi ia bukan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana masa depan akan terjadi.

Luhan ikut memandang Yixing yang sekarang mengerutkan wajahnya. "yixing-ah, wae? Apakah kau marah?"

Yixing tersentak dari pikrannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku marah rusa nakal. Pastikan anakmu itu besok memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung, mengerti?"

Luhan lega dengan jawaban Yixing. Ia tahu Yixing tidak benar-benar marah padanya. "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau mengajari anakku untuk berbohong,"

"Aish rusa nakal ini,"

Kali ini ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar. Kedua laki-laki di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ini aku," suara lembut itu terasa familiar di telinga Luhan. Luhan segera menegakkan duduknya sedangkan Yixing masih tetap berwajah datar.

"O-Oh, masuklah Yang Mulia," kata Luhan sedikit gugup.

Dan pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan Yoona dalam gaunnya yang sederhana namun tetaap mewah itu. yoona tersenyum pada keduanya. Luhan memebalasnya namun Yixing masih tetap berwajah datar.

Yoona memilih mengabaikan Yixing dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Luhan.

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Dia baik," jawab Yixing singkat. Luhan yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab menutupnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku?" Walaupun kini Luhan sudah merasa Yoona bersikap baik padanya. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya untuk berhenti memanggil anak yang dikandung Luhan hanya sebagai miliknya.

"Baik," jawab Luhan lirih.

"Eomma tidak sabar untuk melihatmu sayang," Yoona mengelus pelan perut Luhan yang sudah sangat membesar itu.

"Mamanya juga sudah tidak sabar melihatnya hadir, _Eomma_ ," Yixing mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Luhan memandang yixing khawatir. Meski datar, tapi dalam kalimat itu terkandung makna sindiran yang dalam.

Yoona menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan menarik tangannya menjauh. Ia berdehem sebentar lalu beralih ke pada Luhan.

"Kira-kira berapa hari lagi kau akan melahirkan Lu?"

Luhan cepat-cepat menjawab. "Kata Yixing sekitar 10 hari lagi Yang Mulia,"

"Oh baguslah," Yoona tersenyum senang pada Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi tangannya menuju perut Luhan dan mengelus-elus perut itu dengan sayang.

Yixing menatap tajam satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. merasa perasaannya makin tidak enak pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Yixing tentu mengenal baik Yoona. bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengenal sosok laki-laki manis bernama Luhan. Yixing tahu betul wanita di hadapannya ini mempunyai fisik rapuh dan penyakit yang mematikan. Namun hatinya lembut dan ia sungguh cerdas. Cintanya tulus dan ia selalu murah senyum pada siapapun.

Namun wanita itu juga sangat keras kepala. Sifat egoisnya luar biasa, sampai kadang Yoona tak segan menyembunyikan apapun yang menjadi kesayangannya. Yixing melirik Luhan. Luhan secara tak langsung merebut apa yang menyadi kesayangan Yoona―anak yang dikandungnya, dan… Sehun.

Walaupun anak yang dikandung Luhan sepenuhnya milik Luhan, namun Yoona sudah menegaskan di awal bahwa anak itu adalah miliknya. Mliknya dan Sehun. sedangkan Luhan tidak akan punya hak apa-apa untuk anak ini.

Dan Sehun… meski Sehun pada awalnya sangat membenci Luhan. Bahkan ia terkesan senang menyiksa pria manis itu, namun sekarang roda sepertinya berputar untuk Luhan. Sehun sedikit-banyak telah berubah. Dan ia jauh lebih memperhatikan kondisi Luhan.

Yixing pikir, bagi yoona hal itu akan sangat mengganggu. Ia tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya diambil orang. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar kesayangannya kembali padanya. Apapun. Bahakan termasuk menyingkirkan si pesaing.

"Apakah ada yang kau rencanakan Yoona-ya," lirih Yixing pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Luhan tak mendengarnya.

Namun Yoona mendengarnya. Bibirnya naik sedikit saat ia mendengarnya. Ia sungguh hafal betapa tajam insting milik Yixing.

 _Ya Yixing, kau tunggu saja permainannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu besar itu dengan pelan dan mendapati di atas ranjangnya Yoona sedang menyeruput minuman dari cangkir keramik mahalnya. Sehun dengan pelan menuju tempat tidur dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Beringsut mendekati Yoona dan mengecup dahi istrinya sayang.

"Apa yang kau minum hmm?"

Yoona tersenyum memandang Sehun. "Hanya teh," jawabnya singkat.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengelus surai hitam Yoona dengan sayang. "Kau sudah minum obat?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Sehun mendengus. Ia menggeleng kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Kau ini benar-benar, sudah berapa lama kau menikah denganku sampai masih tak tahan dengan bau badanku hmm?"

Terkekeh pelan, Yoona menggeleng. "Kau akan jauh lebih segar jika sudah mandi Sehun, mandilah sekarang,"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yoona bersama cangkir yang masih berisi setengahnya.

Saat menyeruput minuman itu Yoona ingin sekali memuntahkan kembali isinya. Namun ditahannya rasa mual itu dan dilanjutkannya minum. Menyeruput cairan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti teh itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual dan berjalan santai menuju ranjangnya yang lebar itu. duduk di sana, kemudian berbaring dengan cepat di samping istrinya dengan lengan yang melingkar protektif di pinggang ramping Yoona.

"Anak kita akan segera lahir…" ucap Sehun pelan. "aku sungguh tidak sabar,"

Yoona mengangguk. Tangannya mulai mengelus rambut legam Sehun.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Yixing bilang anak kita akan berjenis kelamin laki-laki, jadi…"

"Yixing tak pernah salah Sehun-ah, jadi kau sudah memikirkan nama? Aku boleh tahu?"

Sehun tersenyum memandang istrinya yang cantik itu. "tentu saja, kenapa calon Eomma tidak boleh tahu nama anaknya sendiri?"

"Katakanlah Sehun-ah, jangan buat aku penasaran," Yoona tersenyum makin lebar.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum dan matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata istrinya.

"Oh Haowen," kata Sehun lirih.

Yoona mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Oh Haowen, aku ingin ia akhirnya menjadi laki-laki yang baik," Sehun tersenyum.

Mengangguk paham Yoona kemudian mengelus wajah suaminya syang. "tentu, aku menyukainya, semoga anak kita akan menjadi laki-laki yang baik,"

Sehun menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Ya, laki-laki yang baik hati,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Sehun mengetuk kamar Luhan dengan amat pelan. Antara ia sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk ingin masuk dan mengganggu tidur pria mungil itu atau pergi dan membicarakan hal ini esok pagi._

 _Namun kemudian suara kenop pintu yang berputar dan krietan pelan kayu yang dibuka serta Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah setengah tidurnya, mengijinkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu._

 _Begitu Sehun masuk, Luhan langsung menutup pintunya dan mendudukan dirinya dengan hati-hati di ranjang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sehun._

 _Sehun terdiam cukup lama kemudian menengok ke arah Luhan. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun hanya mendapati pria mungil tadi tertunduk-tunduk yang menandakan ia masih mengantuk. Dengan putaran bola mata dan helaan nafas panjang, Sehun membaringkan tubuh mungil Luhan dengan hati-hati. Setelah merasa Luhan sudah nyaman dalam tidurnya, Sehun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di samping Luhan. Menarik kain yang cukup tebal itu dan menyelimutkannya sampai batas dagu Luhan. Yang berarti hanya sampai batas dada Sehun saja._

 _Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini sudah nyenyak dengan nafas yang ditarik teratur dan bibir sedikit membuka. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada atap kamar Luhan._

" _Padahal aku ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu," Sehun membuka suaranya. Seolah sedang berbicara pada orang yang nyatanya tertidur sangat pulas di sampingnya._

" _Sebentar lagi anak itu akan lahir," diam sebentar. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya nama apa yang harus kuberikan padanya,"_

 _Sehun memandang lagi Luhan yang masih terlelap dengan mulut terbuka dan sudut bibir yang sedikit berair._

" _Ck," Sehun mendengus. Walaupun disertai senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibirnya. "Kau ini benar-benar, padahal aku ingin berbicara serius,"_

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mungkin benar ia harus membicarakan hal ini esok hari. Saat ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, kepalanya yang menengok ke kanan mendapati sebuah buku yang cukup tipis. Dan dengan lancang Sehun mengambil dan membuka isinya._

 _Matanya melebar dan bibirnya tersenyum mendapati beberapa huruf hangul yang tertulis di sana. Apakah pria di sampingnya ini sedang belajar menulis sekarang? Sehun tertawa melihat tulisan Luhan yang masih berantakan. Namun Sehun yakin, jika Luhan sudah terbiasa, tulisannya akan jauh lebih indah bahkan dari miliknya sendiri. Sehun memang bukan orang yang peduli benar akan kerapian._

 _Sehun terus membuk-buka isi buku yang tipis itu. membaca-baca kalimat sederhana yang ditulis dengan tinta di sana. Sampai Sehun menemukan sebuah tulisan yang membuat fokusnya memuncak._

' _Pangeran Oh Haowen'_

 _Sehun mengenrnyit. Siapa ini yang disebut Haowen. Sehun membaca lagi tulisan di bawahnya._

' _Anakku, pangeran Oh Haowen'_

 _Dan kemudian Sehun tersadar. Luhan telah memikirkan nama yang akan diberikan pada calon anaknya kelak. Sehun tersenyum hingga gigi putihnya itu terlihat. Ia membaca lagi baris tulisan di bawahnya._

' _Pangeran laki-laki yang baik hati. Haowen, laki-laki yang baik hati'_

 _Tulisan ini sempat beberapa kali dicorat-coret karena salah penulisan oleh Luhan. Sehun tertawa. Laki-laki yang baik hati, apakah itu arti dari nama Haowen?_

" _Haowen," Sehun mencoba mengucapkannya dengan bibirnya sendiri._

" _Haowen," Sehun bergumam lirih. Namanya menang sedikit ganjal dengan lidahnya. Namun terasa nama itu pas dan mengalir lancar dalam lidahnya._

" _Oh Haowen," Sehun bergumam lagi. Ia kemudian terkekeh singkat. Tidak keras karena tidak mau mengganggu laki-laki mungil yang sedang tidur di sampingnya ini._

 _Sehun kemudian berbaring menyamping. Kepalanya ia arahkan ke perut Luhan yang menggembung itu. dan tangannya sudah bergerak mengelus-elus gundukan itu. "Oh Haowen," gumamnya sekali lagi._

 _Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat perut Luhan. "Haowen-ah, cepatlah lahir, Appa sudah tidak sabar melihatmu," satu kecupan lagi mendarat di perut Luhan. "dan tumbuhlah menjadi pria baik-baik, seperti doa Mamamu, jangan seperri Appa," Sehun tersenyum. Ia memandang wajah Luhan yang kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Luhan memang terlelap, tetapi saluran kasih sayang Sehun sepertinya juga menyapa Luhan, walau dalam tidurnya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bersantai di taman istana. Dan pembicaraan santai mereka kini akhirnya sampai pada topik nama bayi. Walaupun Baekhyun baru akan melahirkan sekitar satu bulan lagi, namun topik seperti ini sepertinya memang pantas dibicarakan kan?

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin saat anak kita lahir, orang tuamu lah yang memberi mereka nama,"

Chanyeol menggosok kuping caplangnya itu. "Apa aku tidak dengar?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah mengulangi perkataannya setidaknya tiga kali dan Chanyeol tetap mengatakan ia tak mendengarnya cukup jelas. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak berbisik atau menggumam saat mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol berhentilah. Lagipula mereka orang tuamu apa salahnya?" Baekhyun berusaha berkata lebih lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang. "tapi ini anak kita baek. Ki―Ta. Aku ingin memberi mereka nama sendiri,"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Baik, katakan nama apa yang kau pilihkan untuk si kembar?"

Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang akan memiliki sepasang anak. Suatu anugrah yang besar. Chanyeol bahkan menangis saat mengetahui ia akan langsung mempunyai dua momongan sekaligus. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Chelsea dan Jesper Park. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sekali. Selebar saat Bundanya mengijinkannya memakan seluruh persediaan kue di dalam toples.

Baekhyun menepuk wajahnya pelan. "Chanyeol-ah, itu nama yang bagus. Tapi Chelsea? anak kita laki-laki,"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "memangnya tidak ada anak laki-laki yang bernama Chelsea?"

Baekhyun mengurut kepalanya yang mulai pusing. "Turuti saja kemauanku ne? Kemauanku sama dengan kemauan anakmu, dan anakmu ingin dinamai oleh lelaki dan neneknya,"

Chanyeol sudah hampir membuka mulutnya sebelum Baekhyun mneyela.

"Aku lelah, antar aku ke kamar?"

Chanyeol menutup lagi mulutnya dan memberengut lucu. Merajuk. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah. ia kemudian mengambil tangan Chanyeol yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada orang tuamu yang mau menerimaku. Dan karena mereka sudah sangat baik karena merestui pernikahanmu denganku. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bahagia. Mereka sangat menantikan kehadiran cucu mereka yang pertama, jika suatu saat kita akan memiliki bayi lagi, aku akan menyerahkan seluruhnya padamu, hmm?"

Chanyeol memandang istrinya itu dengan diam. Bahkan istrinya sampai memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Chanyeol sebagai anak kandung sendiri malah tidak memikirkan orang tuanya. Hh, Chanyeol merasa sangat buruk sekarang.

"Arraseo, jadi ke kamar Baek?" Chanyeol berkata dengan lirih. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tidak memegangi perutnya yang membesar itu.

Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya ke punggung pasangan sehidup sematinya dan menuntunnya kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas jari tangannya dengan khawatir. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemui kakak Jongin dan secara mental ia belum siap. Entahlah. Mungkin Kyungsoo merasa ia tak akan pernah siap.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kai menatapnya dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyung," lirihnya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya menatap lantai marmer yang ia pijak saat ini. Sedangkan Jongin dengan gagah berjalan lurus dengan pandangan mata tegas ke arah Hyungnya yang duduk di depannya. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, menuntunnya berjalan.

"Hyung," sapa Jongin begitu mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan kakak laki-laki Jongin. Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo menengok ke depan dan mendapati wajah kakak laki-laki Jongin yang terlihat ―entahlah, kesal? Atau bosan?

Namun begitu tatapan kakak laki-laki Jongin beralih padanya, Kyungsoo menunduk sekali lagi. Semakin dalam dan genggaman pada tangan Kai semakin erat.

"Kau berani pulang? Setelah kau mengacaukan pernikahanmu kau berani pulang?" kakak laki-laki Jongin mulai mengeluarkan suara. Kyungsoo secara reflek berlindung di balik punggung Kai.

"Aku ingin memeperkenalkanmu pada seseorang," jawab Jongin mantap.

"Jongin….b-bagaimana j-jika…." Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan kemeja Jongin erat. Mencegahnya berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Dia Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kekasihku. Satu-satunya orang yang akan kunikahi,"

Dengan perkataannya, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke depan. Menjajarkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang gemetar bersanding dengan tubuh Jongin yang berdiri gagah. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memandang kakak laki-laki Jongin yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengacaukan pernikahanmu, membuat masalah dengan kerajaan lain dan membuatku dalam posisi sulit hanya untuk…dia?"

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Jongin, kau sadar kan apa yang kau perbuat? Jangan bodoh,"

"Kami akan menikah," kata Jongin mantap. Menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya sebelumnya.

Lelaki di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau kembali hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Kau mau apa sebenarnya? Meminta restuku?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya,karena aku masih menghormati Hyung sebagai kakak dan orang yang mengurusku selama ini, tapi demi Kyungsoo aku tidak segan menolak semua perkataanmu,"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Jongin-ah, i-ini tidak baik..k-kau―"

"Begitukah? Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" perkataan kakak Jongin memutus perkataan Kyungsoo yang terbata-bata.

"Aku akan menikahinya."

"Lalu? Kau pikir masalahmu selesai dengan menikahinya? Bodoh." Cibir kakak Jongin. Kini lelaki itu turun dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Jongin. Tepatnya kini ia berada di depan Jongin. Meskipun berstatus kakak, tapi tampaknya Jongin lebih tinggi dari kakaknya ini.

"Kau menghancurkan hubungan 2 kerajaan Jongin. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" tantang kakak laki-laki Jongin.

"Hyung, kumohon, aku hanya ingin restumu,"

Kakak laki-laki Jongin menatap tajam adiknya itu. lalu dengan sigap, tangan kanannya naik ke atas kemudian dilayangkanlah tangannya yang kemudian jatuh dengan keras di pipi Jongin.

Kyungsoo memekik keras.

"Kim Jongin, aku kecewa padamu, aku kecewa karena kau tidak jujur sejak dulu padaku. Sekarang, saat semua kacau kau ingin aku merestuimu? Baik. Aku akan memberikaan restuku padamu, jika kau bisa mengembalikan hubungan baik kerajaan kita, dengan kerajaan mantan tunanganmu. Dan sebelum kau melakukannya, aku tidak ingin melihatmu di sekitarku."

Dengan itu, kakak Jongin pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu berdiri di ruangan luas yang mewah itu. Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu kayu itu dibanting dengan keras.

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Jongin yang masih terdiam. Ia berdiri di hadapan laki-laki tampan miliknya itu dan mengelus pelan pipinya yang memerah.

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya lirih.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. "selama kau di sisiku, aku tak akan sakit,"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rayuan itu.

"Kyung…tidak usah dipikirkan hmm? Junmyeon hyung memang seperti itu,"

Mata bulat itu menatap Jongin lekat. Bibirnya tersungging senyum lemah. "Aku bahkan baru tahu nama hyungmu saat ini, bahkan setelah percakapan panjang itu,"

"Kyung…"

"Gwenchana, gwenchana Jongin-ah, mari selesaikan ini hmm? Aku, akan berjuang bersamamu,"

Jongin merengkuh tangan Kyungsoo yang masih ada di pipinya dan memebawanya ke hadapannya. Kemudian dengan sayang ia mengecup tangan putih itu dan mendekapnya.

"Mari berjuang untuk kita Kyung,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang tak cukup luas itu, Luhan tadinya sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dan kembali belajar menulis saat tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dalam perutnya.

"A-ahh…agghhh…" Luhan merintih pelan. Pena yang di genggamnya lama terjatuh. Kini ia hanya memegangi perutnya yang terasa teremas dengan kuat itu.

"T-tolong….u-ughh….t-tolong…." Luhan berusaha berdiri meskipun kakinya kini terasa seperti jeli, dan keadaan perutnya yang sakit itu seakan menambah beban tubuh yang harus ditanggungnya.

Luhan terjatuh tepat dipintu kamarnya. Ia menengok ke arah lantai saat merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di kakinya. Matanya yang cantik itu melebar karena terkejut. Air ketubannya paru saja pecah. Ini berarti saat yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

Dengan cepat Luhan bereaksi dengan menggedor pintu kamarnya. Kakinya tak mmapu ia bawa untuk menopang dirinya. Dengan lemah tangan yang sekurus ranting itu mencoba membuat bunyi yang bisa menarik perhatian.

"T-tolong…ughh….t-tolong…"

Perutnya terasa amat sakit saat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak di dalam sana. Air mata Luhan juga sudah beberapa saat menetes. Tak kuasa menahan sakit yang ia rasa. Tangannya bahkan kini sudah terkulai lemas mencengkram perutnya yang membulat itu, berhenti membuat suara yang menarik perhatian.

Tak lama kemudian yang terasa seperti berjam jam kemudian bagi Luhan, terdengar suara dari luar kamarnya. "Saya mendengar suara dari kamar anda, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan bersyukur ada penjaga yang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab pertanyaan penjaga itu. "A-aku akan…hhhh…m-melahir―Aaahhh!"

Penjaga yang berada di luar kamar Luhan dengan segera membuka pintu kayu yang menghalangi mereka. Dan saat terbuka di dapati mereka, Luhan yang meringkuk dengan tangan mencengkram perutnya dan sesuatu yang mengalir di kakinya.

Penjaga itu masih sempatnya untuk terpaku memandang Luhan. Setelah ia mendengar lagi rintihan Luhan barulah ia tersadar dan dengan segera mencoba membuat Luhan berdiri.

Usahanya sia-sia tentu saja, Luhan sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri. Penjaga itu kemudian berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Luhan hanya mampu bernafas dengan berat. Matanya seolah lelah dan pandangannya mengabur dan berputar. Suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya pun seolah olah menggema dan tidak jelas. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin terasa. Luhan seperti melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat yang familiar yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap terjaga. _Sehun?_ batinnya. Sehunnya sudah ada di sini, dan ia pikir semua kini akan baik-baik saja. Namun akhirnya ia kalah dan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Dan akhirnya pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang akan berjalan ke ruangan Luhan ketika ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan minta tolong dari arah yang menjadi tujuannya. Sehun mengernyit sebelum ia bawa kaki jenjangnya untuk melaju ke arah yang sebelumnya sudah sangat ia hafal itu.

Ia berhenti dengan cepat di depan pintu yang biasanya tak terbuka lebar itu. mendapati Luhan yang terbarng lemah di pangkuan seorang penjaga.

"Y-Yang Mulia, L-Luhan―"

"Aku tahu." Sehun memotong perkataan penjaga itu dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Ia lega ketika mendapati Luhan masih membuka matanya walau hanya seperempat dari biasanya dua bola mata itu terbuka. Sehun mendengar nafas Luhan yang berat dan kening Luhan yang kini sudah dipenuhi bulir bulir keringat.

Sehun menyuruh penjaga itu untuk memberi kabar pada Yixing bahwa Luhan akan melahirkan supaya Yixing segera menyiapkan apa yang ia perlukan dan juga panggil penjaga lain untuk membantunya membawa Luhan pada yixing. Penjaga itu mengangguk menerima perintah dari Sehun dan segera ia berlari melaksanakannya.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Luhan. Ia menepuk nepuk pipi Luhan yang sudah tak merona dengan merah itu dengan lembut.

"Luhan…Luhan bertahanlah….jangan pingsan…jangan―"

Mata Luhan tertutup sempurna.

Sehun seperti tidak bisa bernafas saat itu. dengan kalap ia lalu menggendong Luhan dan membawanya segera kepada yixing. Entah kekuatan dari mana pun ia tidak tahu. Berat Luhan bertambah banyak dan Luhan tidak lagi seringan bulu sekarang. Tapi kini itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sehun. yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini hanya membawa Luhan pada yixing.

Karena ia tidak mau apapun terjadi pada Luhan.

 _Luhannya dan anaknya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YIXING!"

Sehun masuk ke ruangan rawat yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Yixing kemudian datang menghampiri Sehun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Sehun! Baringkan Luhan di sana! Cepat!" Yixing dengan berusaha tetap tenang―walaupun ia sendiri sudah merasa panik―mengarahkan Sehun yang masih menggendong Luhan ke sebuah ranjang putih yang sudah dikerubungi oleh beberapa pelayan yang akan membantu persalinan. Saat Sehun membaringkan Luhan, dilihatnya meja samping yang sudah penuh dengan benda-benda tajam. Sehun bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa dan bagaimana kegunaan benda-benda menyakitkan tersebut.

Yixing dengan segera membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan, dan mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak pisau yang ada di sana. Namun sebelum pisau itu mendarat di perut menggembung Luhan, Sehun menahannya.

"Yixing, Luhan pingsan, apakah―apakah―"

Yixing langsung menepis tangan Sehun. sembari ia mulai menancapkan pisau itu di perut Luhan dan membawawa pisau yang menancap di perut buncit itu secara vertical, dalam kata lain, membelahnya. Sehun mendesis perih melihatnya. Matanya beralih pada wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika pingsan merupakan hal yang buruk. Bersyukurlah setidaknya Luhan tidak merasakan sakitnya, namu juga berharaplah tidak ada kejadian buruk karena ia pingsan Sehun." kata Yixing menjelaskan. "Semoga Luhan sadar di akhir proses, berharaplah,"

Sehun melihat wajah yixing yang menyiratkan keseriusan dan…kecemasan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik saat ini. Tangannya yang lebar ia bawa pada tangan Luhan yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Saat mengangkat tangannya ia merasa tangannya sekali betapa cemas, gugup, dan khawatirnya Sehun saat ini.

Dan saat tangannya berhasil menggapai tangan Luhan yang lebih kecil, ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk memberi rasa aman bagi Luhan, namun ternyata, perlakuan itu lebih berlaku untuknya. Tangan Luhan memberi kenyamanan padanya.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Yixing di dobrak keras oleh seseorang yang langsung tergesa-gesa masuk. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati istrinya kini berjalan dengan buru-buru ke arah mereka. Sedangkan yixing hanya mnedesis marah saat konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu.

"Luhan sudah melahirkan? Kenapa tidak seorangpun memberitahuku?!"

"Yoona tenanglah…" Yixing memeperingatkan. 

"Tidak! Anakku akan lahir dan tidak ada seorangpun―"

"DIAM!"

Seketika yoona mengatupkan lagi bibir tipisnya itu. Yixing menggertaknya sambil menodongkan pisau yang berlumuran darah. Membuat yoona menelan lagi kata-katanya dan kini hanya berdiri tenang agak jauh dari ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring.

"Enghh…sshh…"

Sehun dan Yixing langsung menengok ke arah Luhan yang kini mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"S-sakit…s-sakit…."

Yixing yang sadar ia sudah kehilangan fokusnya langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dengan sebentar ia melirik Sehun dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sehun.

" _Tenangkan Luhan, Sehun."_

Sehun kini menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lebih erat. Berusaha memberi rasa nyaman dan aman yang memang sejak pertama ia tawarkan.

Tangannya yang satu ia bawa untuk mengelus surai Luhan yang mulai basah karena keringat. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Luhan yang mulai tertempel di dahinya dan berpotensi menusuk matanya. setelah semua ini selesai, Sehun harus memotong rambut Luhan yang mulai panjang ini.

"S-sakit…sakit sekali…hiks…h-hentikan…"

"T-tenanglah Luhan…t-tenanglah…" suara Sehun terdengar tidak yakin. Ia sendiri cemas dan khawatir. Debaran jantungnya kini bertambah cepat. Apalagi kini Luhan tengah menangis. Demi Tuhan, Sehun ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

"S-Sehun…h-hentikan…X-xing s-sakit…hiks…s-sakit…."

Sehun tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia perbuat. Tangan Luhan kini seperti sedikit terkulai lemas di tangan Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibirnya hingga ia merasa sedikit asin memnyapa indra pengecapnya. Bibirnya kini berdarah. Parahnya kini matanya ikut memanas seolah bendungan air mata yang tak pernah sekalipun terjadi sebelumnya itu kini tiba-tiba ingin mencair.

"Sehun! Pastikan Luhan terjaga! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pingsan lagi!" Yixing berteriak. Pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu kini ia letakkan. "Aku akan mulai mengeluarkan bayinya sekarang…"

Sehun kini berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin membantu. Jika ia harus menjaga agar Luhan tetap terjaga, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"L-Luhan…Luhan lihatlah ke arahku…jangan, jangan pedulikan sakitnya hmm? H-Haowen akan segera lahir,"

"H-hao..w-wen…"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hmm, Haowen akan segera bersama-sama dengan kita, berjuanglah Luhan, berjuanglah hmm?" Sehun membawa tangan Luhan yang ia genggam dan mengecupnya berualang kali. "Berjuanglah…berjuanglah…Luhan…"

"T-tapi…s-sakit…Sehun…s-sa―AAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Luhan berteriak keras. Sehun terlihat panik. Ia melihat ke arah yixing yang kini juga menengok ke arahnya dengan senyum lega. Di genggamannya ada seorang bayi yang kini tengah menangis.

Bayinya….

Anaknya…

 _Haowen…_

Sehun menitikkan air matanya saat itu juga.

Beralih ke arah Luhan, Sehun segera mengecup dahi Luhan. Ia mengecup pipi Luhan kemudian. Bahkan hidung Luhan yang mungil itu. Ia berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter saja dari Luhan.

"L-Luhan-ah….Luhan-ah, anak kita…H-Haowen sudah lahir…." kemudian Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang tersenyum itu dengan pelan.

Saat Sehun melepaskan kecupannya, ia memandangi Luhan yang terlihat pucat pasi. Luhan seperti akan menutup matanya lagi. Sehun dengan cepat langsung menangkup pipinya. Menepuknya pelan. "Luhan…s-sadarlah…Luhan…."

"Sehun…biarkan…biarkan Luhan istirahat…"

Yixing kini telah selesai menjahit kembali perut Luhan. Kemudian Yixing tak lupa menutupnya dengan perban. "Kita hanya bisa berharap, Luhan akan bangun secepatnya,"

yixing memandang Sehun yang tampak khawatir. Kemudian ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Luhan akan bangun, ia orang yang kuat Sehun,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia sekali lagi mengecup pelan dahi, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Luhan.

Melihatnya, yixing mendengus. "Kenapa tak seklaian kau memakan wajahnya?" Sehun hanya balas tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Temuilah anakmu, aku masih akan mengurusi Luhan,"

Sehun mendongak dari tatapannya yang semula terarah pada wajah Luhan.

"Bolehkah?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Hmm, tentu saja, para pelayan sudah memotong arid an membersihkannya saat ini, temuilah putramu Sehun, dan…"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya pada ucapan yixing yang menggantung.

"…selamat karena sudah menjadi seorang ayah, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun tersenyum. Tulus, dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Bahkan matanya yang tajam itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

"Terimakasih atas ucapannya Yixing, aku harus berterimakasih pada pria mungil ini saat ia sadar karena memberiku kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah," Sehun mengecup lagi bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. "Terimakasih, Luhan…"

Dan dengan sedikit berlari dan tengokan terakhir ke arah Luhan, Sehun berlari ke luar ruangan untuk menemui putranya yang baru saja bergabung di dunia ini.

Yixing memandangi kepergian Sehun dengan senyum. Ia beralih ke arah pria yang kini sedang terbaring dan tak sadarkan diri. Sejujurnya yixing tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada Luhan. Fakta bahwa Luhan masih bernafas sesungguhnya melegakan perasaan yixing yang khawatir.

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi. Kulitnya kini bahkan lebih putih dari yang seharusnya. Yixing tahu Luhan kehilangan banyak darah. Yixing membuka sebuah botol yang telah lama ia siapkan dan meminumkannya ke Luhan. Ia memang sudah membuat ramuan obat yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Ramuan berwarna hijau pekat itu ia tegukkan ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Dengan hati-hati, yixing dan beberapa orang yang bertugas sebagai pelayan, mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memindahkannya ke ranjang yang lebih bersih kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja…" lirih Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoona?"

Yoona segera menengok ke belakang. Mendapati suaminya kini berjalan dengan pelan ke arahnya. Yoona tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan anak laki-laki yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah,"

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia telah mendekat dan mendapati anaknya meminum asi dari istrinya.

"B-bagaimana―"

"Yixing memberiku ramuan agar aku bisa menyusui Sehun-ah, kau tak berpikir untuk memberi anak kita susu sapi kan?" Yoona tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ah, begitu…" Sehun beralih memandang anak yang kini sudah berhenti menyusu itu. Semakin memandangnya, senyum Sehun terlihat semakin lebar. Tampak binar bahagia di matanya yang biasanya kelam itu.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu," kata Yoona sembari tersenyum manis.

Sehun memandang lekat bayinya. Ya tampaknya keseluruhannya merupakan copy dari dirinya. Sampai si jabang bayi membuka matanya dan tampaklah binary coklat di sana.

"Ah, ia mendapatkan mata Luhan," ucap Sehun masih tersenyum lebar. "Matanya seolah berkilau," Sehun tertawa.

Kata-kata Sehun langsung menghapus senyum di bibir Yoona. namun Yoona juga ikut tertawa kemudian. Meski palsu, namun aktingnya terlihat bagus. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga rencananya berjalan baik, dan Luhan segera pergi.

 _Pergi jauh dari segala miliknya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, dua orang berbadan besar memasuki ruang rawat dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Salah satunya berjaga di depan pintu, dan seorang lagi berjalan mendekati salah satu ranjang.

Penjaga itu sudah sampai di depan ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring lelaki mungil yang tampak tak berdaya. Penjaga itu agak mengernyit ketika mendapati perut korban yang akan dibawanya sedang diperban.

"Song In! Dia terluka!" bisiknya agak keras agar rekan pria yang bertugas berjaga itu mendengarnya.

"Kita tak punya waktu banyak Ki Won! Sudahlah! Ikat dia dan bawa dia! Bukan urusan kita jika dia terluka!" jawab penjaga yang bernama Song In itu.

Penjaga yang bernawa Ki Won itu dengan sedikit tak tega mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang masih tampak tak mau bangun itu. Kemudian dengan cekatan, ia mengikat tangan Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya, serta mengikat kakinya menjadi satu. Menghentikan akses pergerakan apapun dari Luhan. Untuk jaga-jaga, Ki Won menutup mulut Luhan dengan kain yang ia ikatkan di mulutnya. Setelah selesai, ia rogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil segumpal kertas yang ada di sana kemudian menaruhnya di atasbantal yang tadi ditiduri oleh Luhan.

"Cepatlah! Waktu kita tak banyak!" Songin berteriak dari arah pintu. Ki Won mengangguk, kemudian ia menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke arah rekannya itu.

"Penjaga akan mulai berpatroli di bagian istana ini sebentar lagi. Kita harus berlari cepat menuju halaman belakang istana. Di sana sudah kusiapkan kereta kuda dibalik semak-semak tinggi dan penjaga seharusnya sudah selesai berpatroli di sana, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi Ki Won mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti rekannya keluar dari ruang rawat itu. mereka berlari dengan cepat dan sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hingga sampai di halaman belakang istana, mereka tak sekalipun ditemukan oleh penjaga. Ki Won dengan Luhan segera masuk ke dalam kereta. Kemudian Song In segera membenahi penampilannya agar mirip dengan seorang pedagang. Setelah selesai dengan cepat ia duduk di atas tempat duduk kusir dan mulai menjalankan keretanya. Menjauh dari halaman istana.

Luhan saat itu dibaringkan begitu saja di lantai kayu kereta kuda itu. Ki Won masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Jalan yang dilalui kereta itu agak lama kemudian mulai tidak rata. Membuat kereta berguncang beberapa kali.

Wajah Luhan yang semula datar kini mulai mengernyit. Tak lama mata yang berhias bulu mata lentik itu terbuka. Perlahan. Menampilkan manik matanya yang coklat berkilauan.

Luhan mencoba berbicara. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Ia mencoba bergerak namun sesuatu juga seperti menahannya. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Pikirnya. Ia kembali mencoba berbicara. Bahkan berteriak. Namun hanya gumaman yang ia dengar. Kemudian ia sadar jika mulutnya sedang disumpal dengan sesuatu. Juga tangan dan kakinya yang diikat dengan tali.

"Diamlah!"

Suara seseorang menyadarkan Luhan yang kemudian mendongak. Ia kemudian mendapati wajah seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Mendapati itu, Luhan makin kehilangan control emosinya dan berteriak semakin keras. Laki-laki yang berbicara tadi kini mulai menenangkan Luhan. Menyuruhnya diam, namun walau begitu, Luhan tak berhenti melakukan perlawanannya.

Tiba-tiba kereta kuda ini terhenti. Luhan seketika ikut berheti berteriak dan meronta karena terkejut. Namun saat didapatinya ada seorang laki pria berbadan besar, Luhan semakin keras berteriak dan meronta.

Pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kereta itu mendekati Luhan kemudian menjambak rambutnya agar Luhan mendongak. Dan dengan kasar menampar pipi Luhan dengan cukup keras.

PLAK!

"Diamlah dasar sampah!"Song In berteriak tepat di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan yang memang sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil, dan juga tubuhnya yang sakit, serta fakta bahwa ia kini sedang dibawa entah kemana membuatnya ingin menangis.

 _Juga anaknya yang baru saja ia lahirkan…_

Luhan semakin keras menangis. Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan anaknya. Bahkan melihatnya secara langsung pun ia belum sempat. Ingatan satu-satunya tentang anaknya hanya saat ia melihat Yixing mengangkat anaknya. Pandangannya agak kabur dan tidak jelas saat itu. Dan hanya itu.

 _Haowen…._

Ki Won yang melihat itu agak sedikit tidak tega. "Sudahlah Song In, jangan bersikap kasar padanya, dia terluka,"

Songin yang mendengarnya mendecih. Kemudian ia hempaskan tubuh Luhan ke lantai. "Diam dan nikmati perjalananmu," kemudian ia meninggalkan rekannya dan Luhan yang masih menangis begitu saja. Kembali ke kursinya dan kereta mulai berjalan lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Luhan dengan berpikir tentang anaknya. Bagaimana ia menyesal tidak sempat melihatnya, ataupun menggendongnya. Luhan menangis, dan menangis. Kenapa seolah takdir tak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Atau keberuntungan yang enggan berada terlalu lama di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sehun diam-diam masuk ke dalam ruang rawat bermaksud menengok dan mengejutkan Luhan. Ia membawa Haowen dalam gendongannya walaupun nampak sekali ia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. Sehun melangkah dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan, berharap menemukan tubuh mungil yang masih tertidur lelap di sana.

"Lu―"

Namun ranjang yang dimaksud kini hanya menampilkan gumpalan kertas kecil.

"―han…"

Sehun mengernyit mendapati kertas itu. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan luas itu dan mendapati tidak ada lagi ranjang yang di tempati. Sehun memungut gumpalan kertas kecil itu dan membukanya perlahan. Membaca tiap huruf yang ditulis agak berantakan itu, Sehun seperti mengenal siapa pemilik tulisan ini. Dan…sepertinya dugaannya benar. Tertulis jelas di sana siapa pemilik tulisan ini bersama pesan yang ingin di tinggalkan.

 _Aku ingin bebas. Jangan mencariku._

 _Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ki Won! Bangunlah, kita harus memberi beberapa perlengkapan,"

Pintu kereta dibuka dan Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan di dalam kereta sedikit mengernyitkan matanya yang membengkak karena sinar matahari. Ternyata sudah pagi.

Ketika dua orang itu mengecek keadaannya, Luhan segera berpura-pura tidur. Mengelabui dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar itu.

Melihat Luhan masih terlelap, pria yang bernama Ki Won itu langsung turun dan menutup lagi pintunya. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari kereta tempat dimana Luhan disekap. Bagus. Luhan tahu pintu kereta ini tidak mereka kunci. Itu berarti ini adalah kesempatan Luhan untuk melarikan diri.

Luhan menyeret tubuhnya mendekati pintu. Ia kemudian sedikit mendobrak pintu itu dengan pundaknya. Dan benar saja, pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan mudah. Luhan memandang ke bawah. Jarak kereta ini dengan tanah di bawahnya cukup tinggi. Akan sakit jika ia menjatuhkan diri ke bawah, namun pilihan apa yang Luhan miliki saat ini?

Dengan mantap Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya, tubuh yang masih terluka itu, begitu saja ke tanah.

Brak!

"Mmh…" Luhan mengerang sakit. Walaupun hanya gumaman tertahan yang terdengar.

Kini ia sudah berada di luar kereta. Matanya mengedar ke berbagai arah. Untung saja dua orang itu memarkirkan kereta kuda tepat di tengah kota. Banyak pemukiman di sini, jika ia berteriak, mungkin saja seseorang akan membantunya, namun hal itu juga terlalu beresiko karena dua orang yang menyekapnya juga bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula karena ini masih pagi sekali, jalanan ini tampak sepi dan rumah rumah masih tertutup rapat.

Luhan mencoba peruntungan dengan menyeret tubuhnya yang terikat itu menuju salah satu bangunan kayu yang terdekat. Setelah lama ia merangkak, sampai juga akhirnya pada sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup lebar. Ia kemudian menghentakkan tubuhnya pada pintu kayu itu. juga sedikit berteriak agar pemilik bangunan ini mau membantunya.

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar lagi teriakan pria yang kemarin menamparnya. Luhan semakin menghentakkan tubuhnya ke pintu kayu itu. ia mulai panic dan matanya memanas lagi. Teriakan tertahannya juga makin kencang. Namun usahanya seperti sia-sia, pemilik bangunan ini tidak membukakan pintunya untuk Luhan.

Song In sudah sampai di hadapan Luhan yang kini terlihat ketakutan dan menyedihkan.

"Dasar sampah menyusahkan!" ucapnya kasar. Ia kemudian menarik kaki Luhan dan menyeretnya dari pintu bangunan itu. Luhan kembali berteriak karena kini tubuhnya bergesekkan dengan kasarnya batu dan kerikil. Luhan kembali merasa perutnya berdarah.

"Siapa di sana?!"

Luhan melihat tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari rumah di sebelah bangunan yang ia datangi sebelumnya. Seseorang itu hanya lelaki tua, namun ia membawa seperti tongkat pemukul. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Luhan yang menyedihkan. Segera saja ia berteriak-teriak minta tolong dan kini banyak orang-orang mulai berdatangan.

Song In terlihat gugup karena kini bermunculan banyak orang. ia kemudian berusaha mengangkat Luhan agar lebih cepat membawanya ke kereta. Namun lelaki tua yang yang berasal dari rumah di sebelah bangunan yang Luhan datangi itu bertindak lebih cepat dengan memukul Song In menggunakan tongkat pemukul yang ia bawa.

Song In yang saat itu panic langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang terkapar di tanah. Ia berlari ke arah kereta dan menjalankan keretanya. Ki Won sudah sedari tadi berada di dalam kereta dan meneriaki Song In agar segera bergegas.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke arah lelaki tua dan juga Luhan. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa dan secara rinci lelaki tua itu menjelaskan. Orang-orang mulai mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengangkat Luhan menuju rumah lelaki tua tersebut atas permintaan lelaki itu sendiri.

Mereka meletakkan Luhan yang mengerang kesakitan di kursi kayu yang ada. Istri lelaki tua itu datang dan terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan yang terluka dans egera berlari lagi ke belakang dan mengambil perban dan air guna membersihkan luka yang ada di tubuh Luhan. Kerumunan orang itu mulai pergi setelah lelaki itu menjelaskan akan merawat Luhan.

"Yeobo, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Lelaki tua itu menggeleng. "Ceritanya panjang," jawabnya pada istrinya.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian melanjutkan membersihkan luka Luhan dengan handuk kecil yang dibasahi.

Luhan sendiri sedari tadi sudah memejamkan matanya. entah karena kelelahan, entah karena sakit yang ada ditubuhnya. Mengingat semalam ia sama sekali tidak tidur karena terlalu lama menangis.

Lelaki tua itu tertegun memandang wajah tidur Luhan. "Tidakkah wajahnya mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanyanya.

Sang istri tersenyum dan mengangguk. "hmm, dia mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun,"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Baekhyun dan anak ini sama-sama terdampar di depan kedai kita," lelaki itu tertawa pelan.

 _Apakah takdir, mulai ingin menyapa Luhan dengan ramah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai? He he he he *ketawa awkward***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati pandangan sekelilingnya tampak mengabur. Matanya melirik kesana dan kemari walau tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mendapati bahwa sekelilingnya sekarang ini, sama sekali bukan tempat yang ia kenali.

Menyadari kini ia sedang berbaring, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia meringis kecil kala bahunya terasa nyeri saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya kini sudah berangsur jelas walau kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit.

Selain kepala, bahu, dan punggug yang agak nyeri, Luhan merasa perutnya terasa perih. Ia membawa tangannya untuk mengelus perutnya yang kini sudah rata dan datar. Tidak ada lagi perut yang besar dan menggembung. Tidak ada…

Dan seketika Luhan tersentak.

"A-anakku…anakku...H-Haowen…" katanya lirih dengan suara serak. Air mata tanpa dipanggil pun datang dan sudah menggenang di mata lebar yang selalu nampak ceria itu. menyita keceriaan yang ada dengan kesedihan mendalam.

"H-Haowen! Haowen-ah… Haowen…a-anakku…"

Luhan dengan bergegas segera bangun dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya secara fisik. Bibirnya yang berlekuk sempurna itu terus menerus menggumamkan nama 'Haowen' dan 'anakku'.

Kakinya yang kurus itu mulai berjalan agak tertatih. Menuju pintu yang tertutup di ruangan kecil yang Luhan tempati saat ini. Namun saat tangannya yang putih itu memutar kenop, pintu itu bergeming, tidak mau terbuka. Terkunci. Tangannya yang lain kini mulai menggedor pintu kayu di hadapannya walau masih dengan lemah. Dan mulutnya masih tak berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

"ah…Haowen-ah…Haowen…Haowen…HAOWEN!"

Luhan kini mulai berteriak. Berharap seseorang membukakan pintu yang menghalangi ini. Dan Luhan berharap, sungguh sangat berharap, ia bisa menemui anaknya yang baru saja lahir di dunia ini.

Kenop pintu yang tak lagi Luhan genggam itu berputar pelan, Luhan tahu diluar sudah ada orang yang akan membukakan pintu ini untuknya. Dan dengan segera Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. Membiarkan kayu pipih itu terbuka lebar.

"Kami mendengar―OMO!"

Luhan mengernyit mendapati sesosok wanita tua yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Wanita tadi mendekatinya dan Luhan secara otomatis melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur. Menjauhi wanita itu.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu takut anak muda, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, siapa namamu?" wanita tua itu berujar pelan dan lembut kala menyadari pemuda yang terluka di hadapannya ini merasa was was akan kehadirannya.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mendengar suara wanita tadi, dan merasa bahwa wanita ini bukan orang jahat. Tapi Luhan masih ragu-ragu. Maka keputusan terbaik saat ini adalah tetap diam.

Wanita tua itu mengehela napasnya lemah. Ia tahu pemuda ini ketakutan. Belum lagi luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya yang terlihat ringkih itu. Dan kini wanita tua itu seperti merasakan pemuda ini sedang kacau pikirannya. Selain itu matanya merah. Apakah ia baru saja menangis? Wanita itu perlahan mendekati pemuda yang ia tak tahu asal usulnya itu. mendekat dengan perlahan, kemudian ia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang tak lagi halus itu ke pipi Luhan. Mengusp sisa air mata yang mongering dengan lembut.

Saat merasa tangan wanita tua ini di pipinya, Luhan ingin menepis tangan wanita tua ini. Tapi rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang disalurkan dari usapan lembut wanita itu membuat Luhan menyandarkan pipinya agar elusan wanita itu tetap berada di sana.

"Kau tampak sangat sedih, ada apa hmm?"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas lagi. "H-h-haowen… i-ingin b-bertemu…H-haowen… a-anakku…"

Jawaban Luhan terdengar lirih dan terbata-bata. Namun wanita tua itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. _Apakah pemuda di hadapannya ini baru saja terpisah dari anaknya? Dan_ _―_ _OMO!_

Wanita tua itu menengok ke arah perut Luhan yang mempunyai luka irisan berbentuk vertical. Luka itu belum mengering. Wanita tua itu hanya membalut luka itu sebaik yang ia bisa saat merawat luka yang kembali membuka tadi. Perban yang kini menutupnya bahkan sedikit menunjukkan warna darah. Seketika wanita itu paham, dan dengan tatapan terkejutnya ia memandang kembali pemuda yang terlihat beribu kali lebih menyedihkan saat ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa nasibmu sungguh malang," wanita tua itu menghambur memeluk Luhan. Ia mengusap surai hitam pemuda itu dengan lembut. Bahkan kini wanita tua itu ikut menangis. Merasa empati atas kejadian yang menimpa pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Emosi Luhan meluap kala wanita ini memeluknya. Dengan segera air mata meluncur bebas menuruni pipinya yang pucat. Tubuh Luhan bergetar menahan kesedihan yang ia panggul sendirian. Bibir mungil itu kini mengeluarkan isakan selain kata 'ingin bertemu Haowen' yang sedari tadi mengalun bagai mantra.

Wanita tua itu membiarkan air mata Luhan membasahi bajunya. Ia hanya ingin pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini setidaknya merasa lebih tenang. Isakan pelan kini bahkan sudah berubah menjadi raungan yang memilukan. Wanita itu tetap memeluknya. Bahkan kini lebih erat, walau ia masih hati-hati karena tidak ingin menyakiti luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda malang ini.

"―hiks…H-Haowen…anakku….Haowen…H-Haowen-ah…hiks….HAOWEN!"

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat teriakan nama Haowen meluncur dari bibirnya. Perasaan aneh melingkupi hatinya. Sedih, marah, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan bersumpah, rasa kelaparan, luka, bahkan penyiksaan yang ia alami dulu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kehilangan orang yang kita sayang, merupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Dan sayangnya Luhan kini mengalaminya….

Lagi. Untuk yang ketiga kali.

Orang tuanya.

Baekhyunnya.

Dan kini…

Anaknya, yang bahkan sama sekali belum ia sentuh jemari-jemari mungilnya, atau mengecup pelan dahi dan pipinya yang gembil, bahkan setelah ia mengandungnya, merawatnya, menantinya, menyayanginya selalu…

Luhan tetap harus kehilangannya. Apakah memang Luhan tidak pantas bahagia? Ibu yang gagal?

Tidak adakah seseorang yang mau mengertinya di sini?

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar. Setelah sampai dibukanya pintu kaca yang berhubungan langsung dengan balkon kamarnya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan sampai tembok pembatas dan menggenggamnya erat. Semilir angin malam yang dingin pun ia hiraukan. Matanya terus memandangi kejauhan seolah ia ingin menemukan sesuatu di sana.

"Baek…"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kala merasakan tangan kekar suaminya yang merangkulnya dan perut besarnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun sedikit tertawa ketika Chanyeol mengendusi lehernya seperti anak anjing yang sedang bermain-main, membuatnya sedikit kegelian.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Baekhyun pada suaminya.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol mengangguk di pundaknya. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. Menggenggamnya seolah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak melepaskannya.

"Di luar sangat dingin Baek, masuklah…"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin di sini sebentar Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Kini ia menengok sedikit ke arah kepala suaminya yang ada di pundak kanannya kemudian tersenyum. "Kau ada di sini, jadi sudah tidak terlalu dingin,"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan istrinya itu. ia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu lelah berdiri.

Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu. sibuk memandang kejauhan langit malam yang nampak seperti tanpa ujung. Atau lampu-lampu di kota yang terlihat menyaingi cahaya malam dari bintang-bintang. Chanyeol memandang wajah istrinya yang nampak sendu itu dengan khawatir. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang melihat istrinya yang selalu seperti ini setiap malam.

"Baek…jangan terlalu dipikirkan hmm? Aku yakin suatu saat hyungmu akan datang menemuimu," Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut di telinga istrinya.

"Chanyeol….apakah aku adik yang buruk? Apakah aku jahat?" suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar serak.

"Baek…."

"Chanyeol-ah, aku adik yang paling buruk, aku bahkan hiks…aku bahkan tidak b-berusaha mencari hyungku…" Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan.

Mendengar Baekhyun mulai menangis, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Ia juga berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi wajah pasangan hidupnya yang cantik itu.

"C-Chanyeol-ah, s-seharusnya aku tidak menuruti kata-kata hiks..h-hyung, h-harusnya aku pergi dan mencarinya…lihatlah aku b-bersenang-senang di sini, s-sedangkan aku bahkan tidak tahu..hiks…apa yang mungkin terjadi pada hyungku…s-seharusnya―"

"Baekhyun, kau hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik hmm? Jangan bersedih, kau membuatku ingin ikut menangis,"

Chanyeol tahu seberapa sayang Baekhyun pada hyungnya, seberapa kuat ikatan yang ada pada dua kakak beradik ini. Baekhyun sering menceritakan betapa hebat hyungnya, atau betapa cantik dan baik hati sosok yang telah membesarkan Baekhyun kecil hingga ia dewasa. Betapa besar pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan sosok yang tak pernah lewat dari pembicaraan mereka sebelum tidur.

Membuat Chanyeol ingin bertemu langsung dengan sosok yang sudah berjasa dalam hidup istrinya. Yang sudah memberikan segalanya bagi istrinya. Chanyeol ingin berterimakasih secara langsung dan tulus pada kakak Baekhyun. Mempertemukan dua kakak beradik yang pasti saling merindukan ini.

Namun Chanyeol menghormati keputusan yang diambil kakak Baekhyun. Tersirat makna dalam surat yang ditulis kakak Baekhyun―Luhan jika ia sendiri yang ingin menemui Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun mengerti, meski menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat karena keinginannya untuk bertemu hyungnya tidak tercapai, tapi Baekhyun menghormati keputusan yang sudah diambil oleh hyungnya.

"C-Chanyeol…Chanyeol aku merindukan hyungku….." air mata masih mengalir di wajah mungil Baekhyun. Membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan selain membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan pelukan hangat untuk istrinya.

Baekhyun terisak beberapa saat kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi. Ia mendekat ke arah pagar pembatas dan sekali lagi mencengram tembok bercat putih itu. kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"S-Semalam aku bermimpi…"

Perkataan lirih Baekhyun mmebawa Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di samping pasangan hidupnya yang terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Tangan kekarnya ia bawa untuk memeluk pemuda mungil ini mencoba memeberi kekuatan untuk menceritakan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"a-aku bermimpi jika aku melihat hyung…d-dia nampak kesakitan, seseorang melukainya… dan a-aku…a-aku hanya diam seperti orang bodoh dan t-tidak menyelamatkannya…"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"A-aku seperti bisa merasakan sakitnya saat itu, b-bagaimana p-perut hyungku tersobek, b-bagaimana seseorang menamparnya…k-kemudian h-hyungku yang terjatuh…."

"Aku t-tidak tahu lagi…a-adik macam apa aku ini. Adik macam apa yang diam saja membiarkan hyungnya terluka!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak sempit yang terlihat semakin rapuh itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, a-aku ingin melihat hyungku…a-aku ingin memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja…jika ia sehat…aku i-ingin melihatnya tersenyum padaku…aku ingin merasakan pelukannya seperti dulu…aku ingin memeperkenalkannya pada Eomma dan Appa, a-aku ingin kau bertemu dengan hyungku…aku ingin suatu saat ia bisa dengan bangga menggendong dua keponakannya…a-aku ingin hyung memanggi namaku dengan lembut…a-aku hanya ingin kita bertemu…aku…aku merindukannya….sangat…."

Air mata dan kesedihan yang Baekhyun rasakan membuat Chanyeol ikut menitikkan air matanya. tak tahu apa yang bisa ia tanggapi, ia bergerak dan sekali lagi dengan lembut ia memeluk pemuda mungil yang ia cintai itu.

"A-aku tidak tahan lagi Chanyeol…b-bisakah kita mencarinya? Kumohon…"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti mendengar lirihan permintaan dari Baekhyun. Ia menutup matanya berusaha menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. Ia tahu seberapa dalam keinginan Baekhyun utuk bertemu dengan hyungnya, ia pun begitu ingin bertemu dengan Luhan.

Dan soal keputusan Luhan yang ia hormati…

Chanyeol berjanji akan minta maaf pada kakak iparnya karena melanggarnya.

Tapi yang terpenting…

Ia ingin memastikan semua orang untuk bahagia…

Entah Baekhyun…ataupun Luhan.

"Aku akan mengirim pasukan untuk mencaari hyungmu….jangan menangis hmmm…jangan menangis…dewa hujan tidak suka melihatmu menangis Baek…jangan menangis lagi…."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk terdiam di sebuah kasur di kamar berukuran sedang yang kini tidak lagi punya pemilik. Dengan tangan masih menggenggam kertas yang terlihat usang dan berisi sebuah pesan singkat itu. mata yang bisa menatap tajam itu kini kosong dan tidak terlihat hidup.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah mendapati kamar rawat yang seharusnya dihuni oleh laki-laki yang baru saja melahirkan anaknya itu kosong, setelaah membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di sebuah kertas usang sialan itu…_

 _Sehun merasa seperti dirinya akan meledak dalam kemarahan._

 _Setelah meletakkan anaknya yang baru saja lahir di ranjang bayinya, Sehun segera berlari keluar menemui kepala pasukannya, yang saat itu sedang berlatih bersama prajurit lain dan memukulnya telak di depan bawahannya._

 _Bukan hanya sampai di situ saja, Sehun kemudian memukul, menendang, dan mencaci kepala pasukan yang sudah setia padanya bertahun-tahun. Prajurit yang berusaha menahannya ikut dipukulunya. Sehun kalap. Entahlah. Ia tidak berpikir macam-macam saat itu. Luhan hilang. Ia pergi. Lelaki mungilnya meninggalkannya._

 _Sehun begitu kesal mendapati Luhan pergi dari sisinya. Apa, apa yang kurang ia berikan pada pemuda mungil itu? kenapa ia seenaknya pergi tanpa seijin Sehun yang membolehkanya. Sehun berpikir Luhan adalah pemuda bodoh dan licik yang pernah ia temui. Bagaimana mungkin ia kabur saat anaknya baru saja lahir._

 _Budak brengsek_

 _Menjijikkan_

 _Jalang_

 _Dan Sehun melimpahkan kekesalannya karena tidak bisa menjaga istana sehingga Luhan bisa pergi semudah itu._

 _Sehun tidak berhenti memukul kepala pasukan dan prajurit yang berani mendekat. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang memuncak. Tangannya terkepal erat. Sehun seperti kembali pada Sehun yang tidak mengenal belas kasih._

 _Sampai tangan seseorang menariknya, kemudian menamparnya dengan keras tepat di pipinya._

 _Dan seluruh orang yang menyaksikan, yang ada di lapangan itu tertegun melihat sosok penyembuh mereka yang berdiri tak takut dengan tangan yang masih sedikit melayang akibat tamparan yang baru saja ia berikan pada rajanya._

 _Sehun menatap sengit Yixing yang juga balas menatap Sehun tajam. Bahkan lebih sengit dari Sehun._

" _Dasar bodoh." Umpatnya datar pada Sehun._

" _Kau percaya begitu saja bahwa Luhan sudah pergi? Apa kau gila?"_

 _Sehun diam._

" _Dan kini kau melimpahkan kekesalanmu pada mereka?"_

 _Sehun tetap diam._

 _Yixing meju selangkah. Kemudian ia mengelus pipi Sehun yang basah dengan air mata. berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang bertahan._

 _Sehun sendiri terkejut saat yixing melakukannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya telah menangis sedari tadi. Ia tidak sadar bahwa luapan emosinya membawanya pada titik dimana ia harus mengeluarkan air matanya._

" _Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu menangis…" yixing berucap lirih. "Terakhir adalah saat ibumu meninggalkanmu pada usiamu yang ke sepuluh…"_

 _Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan yixing. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan appaun saat itu._

" _Kau terlihat menyedihkan Sehun…" yixing melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun. ia kemudian merangkul Sehun dan membawanya menjauh dari lapangan yang dipenuhi dengan prajurit yangmenatap raja yang terkenal angkuh itu dengan iba._

" _Tapi aku senang…Luhan mampu mengubahmu menjadi lebih manusiawi…"_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Dan kini Sehun sudah duduk berjam-jam di kasur yang dulunya ditempati pemuda mungil yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat sata ia berkunjung ke kamar ini. Sehun dulu senang datang ke kamar ini. Bahkan ia merasa jika kamar ini lebih hangat dari kamar utamanya yang luas dan mewah. Namun kini melihat sekelilingnya, Sehun merasa kamar ini terlihat dingin dan mati. Mungkin karena tidak adanya sosok pemuda rusa yang menghidupkan dan menghangatkan kamar ini.

Sehun melirik kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ia kemudian melihat kesebuah buku tipis yang ada di sebelahnya. Buku itu terbuka sama seperti saat keadaan pemiliknya meninggalkan buku itu. Sehun mengambilnya.

Ia membaca-baca lagi buku yang dulunya sudah pernah ia lihat itu. bagaimana perkembangan tulisan tangan Luhan dari waktu ke waktu. Sehun juga tidak melewatkan tulisan nama anaknya yang terukir di atas kertas murah itu. membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis membacanya.

Sehun membolak-balik buku tipis itu dan mengernyit mendapati halaman belakang dari buku itu telah terisi dengan kata-kata.

 _31 Oktober 1815_

 _Sehunnie sekarang sangat baik pada Luhannie, Luhannie senang.._

Sehun tersenyum membacanya. Agaknya ia juga sedikit bangga jika ia terlihat baik dimata Luhan.

 _11 November 1815_

 _Sehunnie memberi Luhan cincin…Luhannie sangat menyukainya…_

 _Tapi Luhannie lebih suka Sehunnie…_

Ah, insiden cincin itu. Sehun tidak bermaksud apa-apa saat itu. Tapi tindakan kecil itu memberikan kesan yang dalam pada Luhan. Dan jika Sehun tidak salah baca, Luhan bilang ia menyukai Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil memikirkannya.

 _16 Desember 1815_

 _Sehunnie terlihat lebih suka pada Yoona, bagaimana dengan Luhannie? Luhannie sayang pada Sehunnie :(_

Sehun terdiam membacanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia memang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Yoona di atas kepentingan Luhan. Yoona, Yoona dan selalu Yoona. sehun berpikir tentu saja karena yoona adalah istrinya. Namun Luhan juga orang yang telah mengandung anaknya.

Apakah selama ini ia tidak bersikap adil pada Luhan?

 _14 Febuari 1816_

 _Tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran pangeran kecil, Haowen-ah, Mama mencintaimu_

Sehun mengernyit semakin dalam. Apa ini? Ini baru saja ditulis kemarin. Tanggal yang ditulis Luhan adalah tanggal hari kemarin. Sehun membalik halaman sebelumnya. Tulisan Luhan pada hari kemarin jauh lebih baik dari tulisan pada tanggal-tanggal sebelumnya. Tulisan Luhan yang terakhir….

Sehun mengamatinya dalam dalam. Ia melirik kertas usang yang tadi diletakkannya begitu saja dan membukanya. Lalu ia membandingkannya.

Sehun tertegun.

"Luhan-ah…aku tahu kau takkan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini… Aku tahu kau tidak akan begitu saja meningglkan Haowen… Tenaanglah Luhan…aku akan membawamu kembali pada Haowen…"

Sehun menutup kembali butu tipi situ dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menggumpalkan lagi kertas kecil yang berisi pesan singkat dan melemparkannya asal. Kemudian dengan mantap ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang…Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi, cepet ga sih updatenya hahahahahahahaha *ditimpuk sandal***

 **Btw itu penjelasan dari sisi baek buat kalian yg selalu bertanya tanya, kenapa bbh ga cari lulu :"**

 **Anyway, walaupun telat, selamat ya buat kalian yang nonton exoluxion, bisa ketemu oppa oppa~~~**

 **Gue kagak nonton sedih :"**

 **Btw gue mau ngadain voting.**

 **KALIAN MAU LUHAN KETEMU BAEKHYUN DULU ATAU SEHUN DULU?**

 **Salah satu aje ye, kagak dua duanya, hehehe**

 **Soooo, see you next chap!**

 **p.s : ada yang minat ngobrol-ngobrol selain via pm? I mean kayak medsos gitu** **―** **gue ini kagak ngebet eksis ya, tapi mungkin kalian bisa bantu buat cari ide buat kelanjutan ff ini :"**

 **line? Bbm? Fb (gue udah kagak main fb tapi hehe) ? tapi ini akun pribadi entar kalian kaget liat muka gue huahahahahaha, *apaan sih kayak ada yang mau aja***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang…"

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya yang semula terpaku pada buku tebal di hadapannya. Matanya yang sayu itu melengkung bagai bulan sabit dan bibirnya melengkung senang.

"Sudah pulang?" tanyanya saat suaminya mengecup pelan pelipis kirinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berbaring di sebelah istrinya. Tangannya yang cukup besar dan berotot itu ia bawa untuk mengelus perut Baekhyun yang menggembung besar. Baekhyun yang melihat suaminya tampak kelelahan itu menyingkirkan buku tebal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan membawa jari-jari lentik itu untuk mengusap dan memijat kepala suaminya yang tampan itu.

Chanyeol menutup mata dalam nyaman karena perlakuan Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang cukup tepal itu membentuk senyuman tipis yang menenangkan. Baekhyun lega bisa meredakan pikiran yang dipikul suaminya saat ini, walaupun ia hanya melakukan hal-hal sederhana.

"Baek…"

Baekhyun melihat kini Chanyeol telah membuka matanya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang memelas.

"Hmm?" jawab Baekhyun lembut tanpa melepaskan jari-jari lentiknya dari kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas. Seperti minta dikasihani. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol," katanya lirih kemudian.

Tatapan yang baru saja Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya adalah tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol menyesal. Ia sungguh menyesal. Baekhyun sudah seminggu ini disuguhi tatapan yang sama oleh Chanyeol. Tatapan kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

Sudah seminggu mereka mencoba mencari keberadaan kakak laki-laki Baekhyun. Sudah seminggu, dan belum mendapatkan hasil apapun. Chanyeol bahkan kadang ikut turun ke lapangan di waktu-waktu senggangnya. Membuatnya selalu kembali ke kamar mereka dalam tampang lelah dan tubuh yang serasa remuk. Baekhyun pun ingin ikut turun ke lapangan. Namun dengan tegas lelaki berkuping caplang dan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu melarangnya. Alasan keamanaan katanya. Ia tidak bisa memebiarkan Baekhyun terluka, apalagi perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membuncit itu.

Seminggu tanpa hasil memang mengecewakan. Baekhyun harus menelan bulat-bulat kesedihannya karena tidak bisa sesegera mungkin untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Tapi siapa juga yang bisa disalahkan? Hanya sebuah gambar saat Luhan masih kecil takkan menjadi cukup perantara untuk membawa hyungnya kembali.

Satu-satunya pihak yang patut di salahkan adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. satu-satunya orang mengenali hyungnya adalah Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selalin memaparkan deskripsi hyungnya pada para pasukannya. Tidak lebih, sisanya ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan manis.

Dan sejujurnya Baekhyun bosan selalu menjadi pihak yang pasif.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"hmm…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara beratnya yang serak. Tanda ia sudah mengantuk karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Besok..um…bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Ia sudah diijinkan dan saat jalan-jalan ia akan mencoba mencari hyung―

"Jika kau ingin ke taman istana tidak perlu ijin dariku Baek, cukup kau membawa beberapa pelayan untuk mengambilkanmu minum, memayungi tubuhmu, membawakan barang-barangmu, dan―"

Baekhyun sedikit terpana mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Ia memerengut kesal dan menarik telinga suaminya yang caplang itu agar lebih panjang lagi.

"―AAAHH, sa-sakit…sakit…sakit…." Chanyeol kini sudah terduduk dan matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Mulutnya kini sama-sama memberengut seperti istrinya, seolah ingin menyaingi istrinya yang juga kesal tersebut.

Baekhyun melirik suaminya tajam. Dan Chanyeol balas melirik tak kalah tajamnya dari istrinya. Dan, oh, tentu saja Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan permainan ini dikuasai Chanyeol. Maka dengan mata yang biasanya melengkung sayu itu, Baekhyun berusaha melebarkan lagi matanya agar menunjukkan jika ia tidak bisa dibantah. Tidak akan pernah terbantah.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah.

"Baik, baik, aku tahu maksudmu bukan jalan-jalan di taman istana. kau ingin ke kota hmm?" tanyanya lembut dan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menormalkan kembali matanya kemudian tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk kegirangan dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Apakah aku punya hak untuk menolak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. membuatnya sedikit _agak…menyeramkan._ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Baek, sebesar-besarnya aku ingin membiarkanmu ke kota, aku tidak bisa menemanimu besok, jadi―"

"aku bisa berangkat sendiri," sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak kapan suaminya berubah dari anak anjing manja menjadi serigala susah dibujuk seperti ini.

"Aku akan membawa beberapa pengawal jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang,"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "AKu tidak akan mempercayakan kau pada siapapun tanpa pengawasanku,"

"Tapi aku ingin pergi," Baekhyun mulai merengek.

"Tentu…"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"…tapi tunggu aku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas istana Baek,"

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi. Keputusan final. Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi tolong jangan marah padaku. Kau tahu aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia memindahkan lagi tangannya ke perut Baekhyun yang menggembung besar itu. "dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan si kembar,"

Oh, betapa Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis sekarang. ia kesal, sangat kesal arena Chanyeol menola permintaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak permintaannya. Tapi dilain sisi Baekhyun sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata suaminya. Chanyeol adalah pangeran yang dimanjakan. Jarang dari sisinya bertindak dewasa. Namun jika Chanyeol melakukannya, hal itu akan melelehkan benteng pertahanan Baekhyun yang keras. Seperti saat ini.

"Arraseo…" kata Baekhyun lirih. "Tapi kau harus berjanji jika kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat,"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya yang masih memberengut. Kali ini bukan karena marah atau kesal, tapi karena Baekhyun harus mengalah. Istrinya itu memang tidak terlalu suka mengalah.

Dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir tebalnya, ia menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali berbaring di kasur mereka yang lebar. Chanyeol menatap wajah istrinya yang semakin berisi itu. pipi gembilnya menandakan bahwa ia sehat, dan Chanyeol senang mengetahuinya.

"Baek…"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan hyungmu secepatnya,"

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang semula bermain-main dengan kaus suaminya itu menoleh kearah wajah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau akan segera melihatnya, aku janji,"

Entah karena hormon kehamilannya masih tinggi, atau sikap dewasa Chanyeol, atau kata-kata penenang, atau mungkin karena Chanyeol terlihat 1000 kali lebih tampan malam ini, Baekhyun menangis.

Mulanya hanya isakan kecil yang lambat laun berubah menjadi tangis sesenggukkan dari calon ratu ini.

"hei, hei kenapa menangis," Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha mengelap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil. Chanyeol kemudian mengusapkan ibu jarinya di ujung mata Baekhyun yang masih berair.

"jangan menangis Baek, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis,"

Bisir Baekhyun bergetar lagi bersiap untuk mengeluarkan isakan lain saat ia mendengar suara berat dan dalam milik suaminya itu.

Chanyeol yang sadar dengan tingkah istrinya sedikit tertawa. Ia kemudian mnedekap tubh Baekhyun dalam dadanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis hmm…lekaslah tidur, aku hari ini sangat lelah dan besok aku harus segera bangun pagi, jangan menangis lagi, aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan suaminya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat kaus bagian dada milik suaminya. Seolah tidak membiarkan suami yang sangat dicintainya ini meninggalkannya.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk manis di kursi kayu kecil, di hadapan Luhan kini sudah tersaji nasi, lauk-pauk dan segelas teh hangat yang masih mengepul asapnya. Luhan meneguk ludahnya manakala ia memandang ikan goreng yang tersaji dan kelihatan sangat nikmat itu. Nenek yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Makanlah yang banyak Luhan, kau tak makan cukup banyak akhir-akhir ini,"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar pernyataan nenek. Saat ia melihat kakek mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Luhan mulai mengambil mangkuk kecil berisi nasi miliknya dan mulai memakan makannannya dengan tenang.

Sudah seminggu Luhan tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenek. Dan berarti juga sudah seminggu Luhan berpisah dengan anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya ke dunia. Pada hari-hari pertama Luhan tak mampu berhenti menangis. Ia menolak makan, diobati bahkan untuk berbicara pun ia sepertinya enggan.

Episode terparah setelah mengetahui kondisi perpisahannya adalah saat nenek memergokinya akan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah gunting kain yang kebetulan ada di kamar tersebut.

 **Flashback**

 _Luhan tak berhenti menangis hari-hari itu. Wajahnya putih memucat karena dehidrasi, namun ia menolak segala makanan dan minuman yang diberikan. Luhan hanya terus menggumamkan satu nama yang tak berhenti terapal seperti sebuah doa. Haowen, haowen, haowen, hanya kata itu yang terucap di sela-sela isakan hebatnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihat, pasti akan merasa sangat iba dan merasakan seberapa dalam rasa kehilangan itu untuknya._

 _Luhan saat itu hanya berharap untuk bisa kembali pulang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anaknya yang sudah ia nantikan kehadirannya, namun nasib membawanya untuk memeluk perpisahan sekali lagi, bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan kata sapaan hangat selamat datang pada anaknya._

 _Oh betapa terukulnya Luhan saat itu. dalam pertama kalinya Luhan di hidupnya menangis sekeras itu, selama itu, dan merasa sesedih dan sehancur itu. Semangat hidupnya seperti terambil, alasan untuk terus bernafas seperti di rampas._

 _Beberapa saat setelah Luhan berhenti menangis, laki-laki manis itu hanya terduduk diam. Kakinya ia bawa mendekat ke badannya dan tangannya melingkar di kakinya, seolah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya diam, memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Namun dalam pikirannya, terpikir berbagai hal terutama mengenai kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat ini._

 _Di pikiran Luhan terus terngiang dengan jelas kalimat kalimat yang diutarakan oleh objek pujaan Luhan dalam mimpi-mimpinya._

" _ **Ah, dan ini yang terpenting, saat akhirnya kau mengandung, dan melahirkan, anak itu bukanlah milikmu, anak itu akan menjadi anakku dan Yoona. kau tidak boleh memilikinya, bahkan menyentuhnya, kau…tidak berhak atas anak itu, tugasmu hanya membawanya hadir di dunia ini, mudah kan?"**_

 _Yang Mulia Oh Sehun… saat itu saya mengerti, dan saya bahkan mencoba menerima perkataan anda yang kejam itu, tapi kenapa…._

" _ **Kalau kau mencintai anak ini, tidak ada salahnya anak ini juga mencintaimu kan?"**_

 _Kenapa anda memberi saya sebuah harapan yang nyatanya kosong. Apakah anda berbohong…_

" _ **Yoona akan menjadi Eomma. Dan kau akan menjadi Mama. Cukup adil. Tidak ada masalah kan mempunyai dua ibu."**_

 _Satu air mata lagi-lagi lolos begitu saja dari mata indah yang memancarkan kekecewaan mendalam._

" _ **Kau orang buangan, kau kotor, kau tidak berpendidikan dan kau berasal dari keluarga yang entah bagaimana statusnya…"**_

 _Apakah aku masih terlalu kotor untuk menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakmu? Sehina itukah aku dimatamu Yang Mulia Oh Sehun?_

 _Luhan menangis dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya mnecoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menganggu. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini ia sudah membuat dua orang yang merawatnya merasa khawatir. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi. Jika saja kehadirannya memang tidak diharapkan, sehingga ia harus dibuang, sehingga ia tak patut bahagia, Luhan akan pergi. Dengan ikhlas ia akan pergi._

 _Luhan memandang sore yang cerah itu. memandang siluet oranye yang menghiasi kanvas maha besar sang kuasa. Luhan hanya tersenyum miris. Langit pun berbahagia menampilkan keindahannya dan mengejek Luhan yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan mendalam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menerimanya. Luhan tahu, maka ia akan memlih pergi, melarikan diri nampak seperti jalan yang terbaik…._

 _Dan sore itu, sore dimana nenek menemukan Luhan tengah mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri._

 _Setelah melempar gunting yang baru saja akan menancap di pergelangan tangannya, setelah menampar paras pemuda yang sudah penuh dengan jejak air mata, setelah Luhan jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis, pemuda yang berparas ayu dan berselimut kesedihan itu, nenek hanya memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menguatkannya. Karena ia tahu, kehilangan seorang anak bukanlah hal yang mudah. ia tahu benar perasaan itu. maka pemuda di hadapannya ini, nenek berjanji akan mengembalikan kembali pijakan hidupnya._

 **Flashback end.**

"Sudah selesai makan?" kakek menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Luhan yang ditanya segera menghabiskan sisa nasi terakhirnya kemudian mengangguk ketika mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi yang dikunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Pelan-pelan Luhan-ah, kunyahlah dulu makananmu itu," ucap nenek sambil tertawa. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Paman, pesan mi 4 mangkuk!" teriak salah satu dari segrombolan pria yang baru saja memasuki kedai. Melihat itu, Luhan dengan segera membawa peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piringnya. Nenek segera mengikuti Luhan untuk membuat pesanan mi yang baru saja datang.

"Luhan, bawalah ini ke pelanggan yang tadi," Nenek menyodorkan nampan yang sudah berisi 4 mangkuk besar mi yang mengepul panas. Luhan kembali mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan pergi menuju meja segrombolan pria tadi.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda," kata Luhan lirih. Luhan memang jarang berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Jika pun ia berbicara, pasti akan bersuara lirih. Seolah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya yang dulu.

Luhan meletakkan mangkok-mangkok yang berisi mi panas itu dengan hati-hati, saat salah satu pria dari gerombolan itu mengatakan sesuatu pada kakek yang berada di belakang Luhan, mengantar pesanan yang lain.

"Paman, keponakanmu memang cantik-cantik. Baru saja keponakanmu yang cantik kemarin menjadi seorang istri calon raja, bagaimana jika yang ini mungkin, boleh kupinang tidak?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya cukup tersipu. Ia hanya membalas godaan gerombolan laki-laki itu. Namun kakek datang dan merangkul bahu Luhan dengan erat.

"Hei, dia ini keponakanku yang berharga, jika keponakanku yang satu sudah mendapat seorang calon Raja, yang cantik ini pun harus mendapatkan Raja," guyon kakek.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ya, ia sudah mendapatkan Raja.

Raja yang membuangnya begitu saja.

Setelah mengucapkan permisi pada para pelanggan dan juga kakek, Luhan kembali ke dapur dan membawa lagi mangkuk-mangkuk mie yang mengepul panas dan siap di sajikan. Luhan selalu suka bau mi buatan ennek. Baunya gurih dan selalu membuatnya ingin makan lagi. Luhan mencium asap dari mangkuk yang di bawanya dengan khidmat.

"Luhan, kau boleh makan mi nanti, kau sepertinya ingin sekali," ucap nenek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pemuda mungil ini. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan tersipu malu karenanya.

Luhan kembali melangkah keluar dapur dan mengantarkan pesanan mi kepada pelanggan yang lain.

Sedikit demi sedikit hidup Luhan mulai kembali.

Luhan hanya bisa berharap…

Tak ada lagi yang ingin menghancurkannya….

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan luas dan bercahaya temaram itu, berdiri dua sosok yang sangat terlihat kontras keadaannya. Lelaki yang berdiri agak jauh dari sebuah meja kayu luas yang berisi berbagai perkamen penting dicucuri keringat dingin dan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Sedangkan lelaki lainnya berdiri angkuh di balik meja kayu luas itu. terlihat menakutkan dan pancaran kemarahan menyala-nyala di matanya yang tajam. Terlihat siap membunuh apapun yang tak memuaskan keinginannya saat ini.

Sehun menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Ketua pasukan terlihat berdiri takut-takut dan pandangannya mengarah ke bawah tanda ia siap menerima konsekuensi apapun dari raja yang sedang kalap beberapa hari ini.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Kepala pasukan itu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. "Yang Mulia, kami tidak bisa menemukan Luhan di manapun, kami―"

Sehun dengan kalap melepar botol tinta yang ada di meja kerjanya ke arah kepala pasukan. Dan tepat mengenai pelipisnya.

"Y-Yang M-Mulia k-kami sudah berusaha n-namun―"

"Apakah harus aku?" tanya Sehun dengan desisan tajam.

"M-Maaf?"

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan seorang laki-laki, apakah tugas seperti ini harus aku juga yang melakukannya? Apa kau sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukannya? Kau ingin berhenti?"

"T-t-tidak Yang Mulia, kami―"

"kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?" lagi-lagi perkataan kepala pasukan itu terpotong oleh desisan tajam Sehun.

Dan Kepala pasukan itu hanya diam.

"JAWAB!" Sehun menggebrak lagi meja kerjanya. Membuat kepala pasukan itu tersentak.

"DENGAR, AKU TIDAK MENTOLERIR KEGAGALAN!" Sehun melangkah meninggallkan meja kerjanya dan mendekati kepala pasukan yang sudah bergetar ngeri.

"Aku memberimu waktu seminggu, seminggu dan kau tidak menemukan hasil apapun. Kau seharusnya sudah mengenal baik diriku untuk tahu jika aku bukan orang yang cukup sabar," senyum sinis menghiasi wajah datar Sehun di akhir kalimatnya.

"Y-Yang M-Mulia, kami curiga j-jika Luhan sudah pergi keluar dari k-kerajaan ini," kepala pasukan itu mencoba menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "lalu?"

"U-uh..L-Luhan k-keluar dari k-kerajaan―" kepala pasukan itu tampak ragu-ragu mengulangi jawabannya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TULI? AKU MENDENGARNYA DAN JIKA KALIAN TAHU BAHWA IA SUDAH PERGI DARI KERAJAAN INI KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMULAI MENCARINYA DILUAR KERAAN INI?!"

Sehun menatap tajam kepala pasukannya. Ia mendekatkan jarak dan menatap langsung mata yang memancarkan ketakutan kentara.

"Temukan dia, dimanapun, dalam keadaan apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diujung ruangan lain di istana yang sama, seorang wanita tengah menggendong sayang makhluk yang baru saja dikirimkan ke dunia ini dengan sayang. Bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah cherry itu mengulum senyum lebar dan suaranya menyenandungkan lagu kecil yang mennenangkan.

Yoona menatap anak laki-laki _nya_ yang sedang menyusu untuk memuaskan rasa lapar dari perutnya yang kecil itu. Setelah Haowen selesai, Yoona segera membaringkan kembali Haowen di kasur kecilnya yang mewah. Yoona memang sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik bagi anak _nya_ , apapun yang ada di ruangan anaknya ini ia pastikan adalah barang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Memandang Haowen yang tertidur membuat hati Yoona tenang. Ia menggenggam jemari-jemari mungil itu dalam tangannya yang lebih besar. namun tiba-tiba, rasa sakit melanda kepalanya dan rasa ingin mutah melanda perutnya.

Segera berlari ke kamar mandi di dalam ruangan cukup luas itu, Yoona segera memutahkan apa yang ingin ia mutahkan dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika mendapati darah segar keluar dari bibirnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Tidak…" lirihnya.

" _Ramuan ini memang bisa membuatmu menyusui anakmu sendiri, namun ramuan ini juga sangat berbahaya, ramuan ini akan bekerja memakan zat-zat penting di dalam tubuhmu dan membentuknya menjadi air susu. Intinya, ramuan ini akan memakan hidupmu. Dan dengan keadaanmu sekarang, aku tak yakin kau akan bertahan lama jika meminumnya. Aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu meminum ini Yoona-ya, kau harus tahu jika kesehatanmulah yang terpenting,"_

Ini adalah perkataan Yixing padanya sejak dulu ketika ia tahu bahwa Luhan sudah hamil. Yang yixing tidak ketahui adalah jika ia diam-diam mengambil dan meminum ramuan itu setiap malam sebelum ia tidur demi impiannya untuk memberi anak _nya_ air susu seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya. Yoona ingin anaknya mendapat yang terbaik, sedikit berkorban tak akan menjadi masalah. Kan?

"Jangan sekarang…kumohon…hiks…jangan sekarang…."

Yoona menangisi keadaan waktunya yang menipis. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan sekarang kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa menikmatinya lebih lama membuatnya kecewa.

Karena roda kebahagiaan akan terus berputar..

Seseorang akan menggelinding naik ke atas…

Dan seseorang akan menggelinding ke bawah…

Kemudian terlindas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih memandang keluar kereta. Mereka tengah melakukan berbagai perjalanan ke kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Tujuannya adalah memastikan jika kerajaan lain masih tetap bekerja sama dengan kerajaan Jongin dan kakaknya. Sekaligus meminta restu jika ia akan meminang Kyungsoo secepatnya. Dan juga meminta bantuan jika saja, kerajaan mantan calon istrinya menuntut balas atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada putri mereka.

Sejauh ini kerajaan lain masih setia pada kerajaan Jongin. Meski kerjasama antara kerajaan Jongin dan mantan calon istrinya gagal, namun mereka masih tetap meninginkan kerjasama antar kerajaan mereka. Jongin bersyukur karenanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya melihat Jongin yang tampak kelelahan. Ia menepuk bahu tegap Jongin dan Jongin segera menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Tidurlah Jongin, aku tahu kau lelah, tidurlah,"

Jongin mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Tangan yang tidak terlalu panjang itu berusaha meraup punggung lebar Jongin dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Soo,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu," jawabnya sederhana.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jawab Soo,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menampakkan belah bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. "Aku juga mencintaimu Pabo, jadi cepat selesaikan ini dan nikahi aku,"

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan blak-blakan. Ia bangun sebentar dari sandarannya untuk mengecup bibir hati yang masih terasa sama manisnya ketika ia pertama kali mencicipinya.

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya, aku janji,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Kuda terus berlari dan roda kereta terus berputar. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah kerajaan Chanyeol. Ini adalah kunjungan yang terakhir. Jongin tahu bahwa sahabatnya pasti tidak akan memutuskan kerja sama dua kerajaan. Namun Jongin hanya ingin memastikan dan melakukan kunjungan resmi. Sudah terlalu lama semenjak Jongin melihat sahabatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Jongin-ah,"

"hmm?"

"Aku lapar, tidak bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Terakhir kali mereka makan adalah kemarin malam ketika masih berada di salah satu kerajaan kunjungan. Jongin merasa perutnya juga sudah kosong. Tidak ada salahnya mereka mampir sebentar dan makan. Ia yakin pasukan yang mendampinginya juga sudah kelelahan. Jongin menyuruh kusir kereta kudanya berhenti di salah satu kedai makanan di kota milik sahabatnya itu. sang kusir dengan senang hati mengangguk. Jongin yakin pria tua yang menjadi kusirnya itu juga pasti sudah kelelahan.

Setelah agak lama kereta berjalan, akhirnya kereta berhenti dan sang kusir membukakan pintu dengan hormat. Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat lelaki yang sudah cukup umur itu membungkuk. Ia merasa berlebihan karena setiap kali pria tua itu membuka pintu, ia selalu membungkukkan badannya yang sudah ringkih itu.

"Soo?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita makan saja di kedai itu? bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo melihat salah satu kedai yang tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Mata bolanya melihat tempat yang sepertinya menjual makanan berkuah yang hangat. Ia mengangguk. Kyungsoo sedang ingin memakan makanan yang pedas, mungkin mereka menjual mie pedas kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeser pintu kayu kedai itu dan bel berbunyi. Seorang lelaki datang dan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Seketika mata bulat yang sudah besar itu semakin memebesar.

"Paman Han?!"

Lelaki tua itu sedikit terkejut sebelum matanya yang sudah agak rabun ikut melebar. Menyadari betul ia mengenal pria mungil bermata bulat dan berbibir hati ini. "K-Kyungsoo? S-si kecil Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya dari Jongin yang menatap heran. Kyungsoo memeluk lelaki tua yang ia panggil Paman Han dengan erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Paman. Aku kehilangan kabar kalian setelah kalian memutuskan meninggalkan Mansion Im. Ah aku sangat merindukan mie daging pedas buatan Bibi!"

Dulu saat Kyungsoo dan ayahnya menjadi pelayan di Mansion Im, Paman Han dan istrinya adalah juru masak di Mansion itu. Menurut Kyungsoo masaka mereka sangat enak. Dan Bibi Han lah yang mengajarinya membuat kue kering yang lezat.

"Paman, kami akan membayar," suara dari seorang laki-laki memutus pelukan Kyungsoo dan Paman Han.

"Sebentar ya, Paman akan melayani pelanggan lain,"

"Woah, siapa lagi dia Paman?" kata salah satu lelaki dari gerombolan itu.

"Dia?" paman Han melirik Kyungsoo yang kini berpelukan dengan istrinya dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Dia keponakan Paman,"

"Benarkah? Kenapa keponakan Paman selalu cantik-cantik,"

Jongin yang tak sengaja mendengarnya melirik tajam pemuda yang beraani-beraninya mengatakan Kyungsoo _nya_ cantik. Ya tentu saja ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu cantik, namun ia tidak suka jika ada seorang lelaki memuji Kyungsoo karena ia menginginkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau―"

Ucapan marah Jongin dipotong dengan tarikan tangan Kyungsoo dan gelengan kepala yang menandakan jika Jongin tak perlu marah pada pemuda tadi. Dengan dengusan kesal, Jongin kembali menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan kini ia menggenggamnya lebih erat. Dan saat para gerombolan lelaki tadi berjalan melewati mereka, Jongin tak lupa memberi lirikan tajam gratis pada gerombolan itu.

"Ah, apa kau kekasihnya?" tanya nenek ramah. "Kau terlihat sangat protektif pada si kecil Kyungsoo,"

"Bibi, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, aku sudah tidak kecil lagi," Kyungsoo berpura-pura mengerang kesal.

Jongin tertawa melihat kekasihnya bertingkah aegyo pada wanita tua yang ia panggil Bibi han ini.

"Duduklah kalian, aku akan menyiapkan mie daging pedas kesukaan Kyungsoo untuk kalian,"

Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi," Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang lebar. Dan Jongin tak bisa memungkiri melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum juga bagian dari kebahagiaannya. Ia suka melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang.

Waktu menunggu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol tentang masa lalu Kyungsoo saat masih berada di Mansin Im. Sesekali Jongin membuat guyonan yang membuat malaikat kecilnya tertawa senang dan mata bulat lebar itu membentuk lengkungan kebahagiaan.

"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap melihat mie daging pedas kesukaannya sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Ia sudah bersiap mengambil sumpit, namun sebelumnya ia tak lupa menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pelayan yang kini membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan selamat menikmati dengan lirih.

Oh dan ketika pelayan tadi menegakkan badannya dan menampakkan wajahnya, mata Kyungsoo seakan ingin keluar dari wadahnya, lagi.

"LUHAN?!"

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Luhan. Penjelasan yang sesungguhnya sangat menyayat hatinya, cerita kesedihan Luhan yang seprti tak ada habisnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Dibiarkannya Luhan menangis dan membasahi bajunya. Ia tidak keberatan, bajunya tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang harus Luhan pikul seorang diri.

"K-Kumohon…j-jangan b-beritahu Yang M-Mulia S-Sehun…a-aku, a-aku―"

"Luhan, aku yakin Yang Mulia tidak akan melakukan itu, tidakkkah kau berpikir jika ia mulai menyukai keberadaanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "I-ia membuangku Kyung…Y-Yang Mulia tidak menginginkanku, i-ia memisahkanku d-dari…d-dari…"

"Oh Luhan….." Kyungsoo memeluk lagi sosok pemuda yang nampak sangat rapuh itu. "Gwenchana, Luhan, gwenchana…." Kyungsoo menglus punggung yang sempit itu dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinganya.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo memeinta maaf pada laki-laki muda berparas indah yang sekarang masih menangis di pelukannya. Kyungsoo yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini, jadi dengan pertimbangan mantap, Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa Sehun berhak tahu, dimana keberadaan Luhan saat ini.

Karena Luhan juga berhak bertemu dengan anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik seorang lelaki yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya dengan minat yang serius.

"Jadi kau bilang Luhan sedang berada di Phoenix?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Yang Mulia Kai dan Tuan Kyungsoo menyuruh saya menyampaikan hal ini, namun perlu anda ketahui Ynag Mulia, sebenarnya tuan Luhan tidak menginginkan anda tahu keberadaannya karena ia menganggap bahwa andalah yang membuang tuan Luhan,"

"Apa? Tapi aku tak melakukannya!"

Lelaki itu menunduk lagi, mulai gentar dengan suara Sehun yang terdengar marah. "Maka dari itu, tuan Kyungsoo mengirim saya kemari untuk memberitahu anda mengenai keberadaan tuan Luhan agar anda bisa memberitahu tuan Luhan yang sebenarnya,"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ini adalah pesan yang sangat berharga dan penting. Ia kini telah tahu dimana keberadaan lelaki mungilnya, dan ia ingin segera menyusul dan membawanya pulang. Pulang kembali ke pelukannya dan anaknya.

"Siapkan kudaku, aku sendiri yang akan berangkat ke Phoenix malam ini juga." Sehun memerintahkan pasukan yang berada di belakangnya. Ia beralih ke pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini dan diperlakukan sebagai tamu ataupun kau bisakembali pada Kai ataupun Kyungsoo, tapi kau perlu tahu jika aku tidak akan menunggumu di dalam perjalanan, aku harus sampai ke Phoenix secepatnya,"

Pemuda tadi mengangguk. Ia akan memilih untuk tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Selanjutnya ia bisa menyusul kembali rombongan asalnya yang akan pulang ke kerajaan asal.

BRAK!

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Yoona kembali pingsan dan―"

"Aku harus pergi, panggil Yixing untuk merawat Yoona," jawab Sehun datar.

"tapi―"

"Apa aku harus mengulang perintahku?"

"T-Tidak Yang Mulia, m-maafkan s-saya,"

"Bagus, aku harus pergi, sampaikan pamitku pada Yoona ketika ia sudah sadar, aku akan ke kamar anakku sebelum aku pergi,"

Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga membungkuk hormat saat Sehun melintas dengan gagah di depan mereka. Sampai pada pintu kayu cukup besar, Sehun membuka handel pintu dengan mudah.

"Haowen-ah,"

Sehun mendekat ke arah ranjang mungil dimana bayinya tertidur dengan damai, ia mengelus pipinya yang gembil dan mengecup dahinya yang putih. Sayang matanya sedang terpejam, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat binary rusa jenaka yang selalu terpancar dari matanya yang berbinar. Mirip Mamanya.

"Appa akan membawa pulang Mama,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam, pagi, siang, sore berlalu begitu saja. Menghapus waktu dan membiarkan hari-hari berlalu. Sudah terhitung lima hari sejak Chanyeol menjanjikan akan membawa Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di kotanya. Baekhyun hanya diijinkan untuk berjalan-jalan, dan pencarian Hyungnya tetap diserahkan kepada para pasukan kerajaan.

Awalnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan tantrum saat mendengar keputusan Chanyeol, namun karena Chanyeol juga berusaha bersikap tegas pada istrinya itu, maka setelah teriakan marah dan tangis berjam-jam, Baekhyun setuju untuk 'berjalan-jalan' di kota.

Walaupun di dalam pikirannya, ia tetap berusaha untuk bertemu dengan hyungnya.

Baekhyun tahu, kemungkinan kecil hyungnya ada di sini, di kota ini, di tanah yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun pijak saat ini. Namun ia tidak akan berhenti berharap, bahkan pada kemungkinan sekecil apapun. Ia akan bertemu dengan hyungnya. Itu adalah keinginan terbesar Baekhyun saat ini.

Dengan kereta kuda yang berjalan sangat lambat―karena Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan jalan yang tidak rata―Baekhyun menelusuri keadaan kota yang sedang tidak ramai itu. orang-orang yang tampak memandang barang-barang di luar toko, pasangan-pasangan muda yang bergandengan tangan, anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bermain-main dengan masing-masing rambut temannya, anak-anak laki-laki yang bermain kejar-kejaran, atapun seorang pengantar makanan yang terlihat buru-buru memenuhi pemandangannya sedari tadi. Namun jika hanya memperhatikan dari jendela kereta itu membuat Baekhyun bosan setengah mati.

"Chanyeol-ah aku bosan jika kita hanya di dalam kereta, tidak bisakah kita keluar dan berjalan layaknya pasangan biasa?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gugup mendengar perkataan istrinya. Ia menggeleng pelan tanda tidak mengijikan hal itu terjadi. Dan Baekhyun mengerang kesal melihat suaminya lagi-lagi menggeleng atas permintaannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di luar sana, kau bisa saja tersandung kerikil dan melukai kandunganmu, atau ada bola yang tiba-tiba menghantam perutmu―"

Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir suaminya yang mulai cerewet. "Antarkan aku ke tempat nenek dan kakek. Aku ingin makan mie sekarang, boleh?"

Kali ini, tanpa banya bicara Chanyeol mengangguk. Lagi pula hanya bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek, itu bukan masalah yang besar. lagi pula tidak aka nada hal-hal mengejutkan dan membahayakan di sana.

.

.

.

"KAKEK, NENEK!" Baekhyun berteriak begitu saja ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam kedai yang cukup ramai itu. semua orang hendak bangun dan membungkuk ke arah mereka ketika tangan Baekhyun memberi gesture untuk tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu. semua orang tampak tersenyum canggung walau mereka akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan kegiattan mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau datang!" nenek dengan tergesa berlari dari dapur menuju pintu utama kedai. Perut Baekhyun yang membesar agak menghalangi pelukannya, namun nenek tetap mengalungkan tangannya yang kurus ke pundak Baekhyun. Setelahnya, nenek dengansigap menarik Chanyeol agar membungkuk sehingga ia juga bisa memberi makhluk tinggi ini sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Wah, wah, ada angin apa sehingga keponakanku datang kemari?" kakek pun ikut menghampiri dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"memang Baekhyun tidak boleh berkunjung?" tanya Baekhyun manja.

"tentu saja boleh, tapi bisnis kakek bisa bangkrut jika ka uterus-terusan memakan mie gratis," canda sang kakek.

"Arraseo, kali ini Chanyeol yang akan membayar semua mangkuk mie yang akan kuhabiskan, kan sayang?" Baekhyun melirik suaminya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Chanyeol?"

Laki-laki yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun menengok ke arah laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya, matanya membulat tak percaya.

"kai? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Chanyeol menghampiri kawan lamanya itu dan memeluknya singkat.

"Aku juga seharusnya bertanya hal yang sama padamu, kau mengenal Paman dan Bibi han? Dan oh―kau membawa istrimu yang cantik bersamamu, dan woah, sedang hamil besar rupanya, aku tak menyangka kau bisa menghamili seseorang Pabo," kai tertawa ringan di akhir ucapannya.

"Kau mempermalukanku," desis Chanyeol yang mukanya memerah. Kai hanya tertawa, begitu pula Baekhyun dan kakek, nenek.

"Jongin aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa―oh, ada tamu?"

Kyungsoo muncul dari arah dapur masih memebawa sendok sayur ditangannya dan memakai kain putih yang dililitkan dipinggangnya.

"B-Bukankan a-anda Y-yang Mulia Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sendok sayurnya.

"Kyung, kau berbahaya jika sedang memegang sesuatu, ini bisa saja berakhir melayang di wajah seseorang, jadi ini aku ambil oke?" Jongin mengambil sendok sayur yang menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertunduk malu karena ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol, perkenalkan, calon istriku, Do Kyungsoo, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kim Kyungsoo,"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo memukul Jongin karena memperkenalkannya sefrontal itu pada anggota kerajaan.

"Ah ya, aku Park Chanyeol dan ini istriku Park Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol ikut memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat dan dibalas bungkukkan hormat yang sama dengan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia tidak bisa membungkuk dikarenakan perutnya yang membesar.

Saat memandang wajah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget karena ia mengingat seuatu. Tangannya ia bawa menutupi mulutnya yang etrbuka dan matanya lagi-lagi memebola dan seperti ingin keluar dari soketnya.

"K-Kau…X-Xi B-Baekhyun kan….?" Tanyanya tergagap. Baekhyun agak mengernyit karena Kyungsoo tahu marga aslinya. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu marga asli Baekhyun karena ia bukanlah berasal dari kalangan orang terpandang dan terkenal sebelumnya.

"Ah ya, nama asliku Xi Baekhyun―"

"Aku pulang, maaf aku terlambat aku sedikit bingung mengenai arah menuju rumah Tuan Jung,"

Luhan masih membawa kotakan kayu yang ia pakai untuk membawa mi yang ia antarkan tadi, berjalan dengan pelan menuju segerombolan orang yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Luhan melirik kakek dan nenek yang memandnagnya dengan tatapan bingung, Kai yang mengernyitkan dahinya, Kyungsoo yang menatapnya seolah-olah ia terkejut akan sesuatu, lalu Luhan beralih pada dua orang asing yang baru saja ia lihat, seorang yang tinggi menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan sama terkejutnya seperti Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir…

Kini giliran Luhan yang melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

Sungguh. Sangat. Terkejut.

Luhan menjatuhkan begitu saja kotakan yang ia bawa. Menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras pada lantai kayu kedai itu. Luhan memandang seseorang yang telah lama hilang dari pandangannya. Dan orang itu pun membalas pandangan Luhan dengan emosi yang sama yang dipancarkan oleh Luhan.

"X-Xi B-Baek…hyun…." Lirih Luhan dengan terbata.

"Nde, hyung…." Balas Baekhyun dengan lirihan yang sama.

Bagai gerakan slow motion, Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan ke arah hyungnya yang hanya mampu terpaku memandang ke arahnya. Air mata Baekhyun tergenang sempurna di pelupuk matanya. memburamkan pandangannya dan siap membasahi pipinya kapanpun. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, membuat nafasnya seperti tercekat, dan membuat pipinya semakin basah karena air mata. namun perasaan hangat mengalir langsung melaui jarinya, ketika ia sudah tiba di hadapan hyungnya dan menyentuh wajah yang telah dibanjiri oleh aliran Kristal bening yang sama dari matanya yang berbinar cantik.

"Hyung cantik…Luhannie hyung yang cantik…" gumam Baekhyun di depan Luhan. Jarinya mengelus pipi Luhan yang basah. Berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang seakan tak bisa berhenti menetes.

Luhan mendekat ke wajah adiknya itu dan mengecup dahinya lembut. "Baekhyunnie yang manis….adik kecil hyung yang manis…"

Dan kemudian keduanya pecah dalam tangis yang keras. Kini bukan hanya kakek, nenek, Kai, Kyungsoo, maupun Chanyeol yang memandang meraka saja. Namun pengunjung kedai pun mulai memperhatikan interaksi dua orang yang kini saling memeluk dan menangis.

"H-Hyung…h-hyung mi-mianhae…mianhae karena meninggalkan hyung waktu itu…B-Baekhyun―"

"Ssst, gwenchana….gwenchana Baekhyun-ah, hyung snagat senang melihatmu sehat sekarang, hmm, jangan menangis…."

Baekhyun terus terisak keras. Ia memandang wajah hyungnya yang terpahat dengan keindahan alami yang mamukau itu. dalam isakan yang masih belum terhenti, hyungnya tersenyum, senyum tulus dan menenangkan yang sudah lama ia rindukan keindahannya. Baekhyun memeluk hyungnya lebih erat.

"H-hyung…B-Baekhyun rindu…j-jangan pergi…k-kumohon j-jangan pergi lagi…."

Luhan membalas pelukan adiknya yang telah lama hilang dari pandangannya. Wajah adiknya yang tidak berubah. Ia masih Baekhyun kecilnya yang cantik dan manis. Baekhyun kecilnya yang lucu kini terlihat lebih gemuk. Luhan menyukai fakta bahwa adiknya hidup sehat dan berbahagia. Bahkan kini ia tengah menanti kehadiran buah hati terlihat dari perutnya yang membesar.

Luhan meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Hyung tidak akan pergi….jangan menangis Baekhyun-ah, jangan menangis…dewa hujan tidak suka melihatmu menangis…jangan menangis…"

Dan kini semua terasa benar. Segala tindakan, pelukan, gesture, kata-kata yang telah lama hilang kini telah kembali. Hyungnya telah kembali. Dan Baekhyun kecilnya telah ditemukan.

Riuh rendah perkataan para pengunjung tidak mereka pedulikan. Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menangis memeluk bibi han yang juga menangis, Kai yang ikut tersenyum bahagia untuk mereka, Chanyeol yang diam-diam sudah mengelap air matanya yang menetes, dan kakek yang tersenyum dengan bangga pada dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya keponakan itu, semua bukan hal yang penting sekarang.

Dua kakak beradik tu seperti mempunyai dunia mereka sendiri. yang tidak bisa diganggu orang lain.

Keduanya menangis, keduanya larut dalam euphoria kerinduan yang mendalam

Pelukannya erat, seolah tidak ada seorang pun yang rela melepaskan genggamannya

Saling menyalurkan rasa senang yang membuncah karena pada akhirnya, mereka diberi kesempatan

Untuk bertemu kembali, utuk bersatu sekali lagi

Ah, biarkanlah mereka berbahagia, karena segala perjuangan yang telah tertempuh tidak akan pernah sia-sia.

Dan biarkan sepasang mata setajam elang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan itu menggeser pintu dengan pelan dan menutupnya lagi. Seolah tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu atau perusak momen berharga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari kuda hitamnya dan mengikatkan kudanya pada salah satu kayu yang disediakan. Sehun memutar pandangannya dan mencari sebuah kedai mi yang disebutkan oleh pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu datang menemuinya.

Dengan langkah pasti Sehun berjalan menelusuri dan melihat ada sebuah kedai mi yang cukup ramai. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Namun betapa beruntungnya ia, karena objek yang ia cari kini ada di hadapan matanya langsung.

Terlihat Luhan membawa kotakan kayu berjalan tergesa memasuki kedai itu. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan berusaha mengejar langkah sempit Luhan. Sehun berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Hampir ia ditabrak oleh kereta kuda, atau menyenggol orang-orang yang ia lalui dan mendapat sumpah serampah karenanya. Pada keadaan biasa, Sehun akan emmenggal siapapun yang berani menyumpahinya. Namun kini hal itu terasa tidak penting dan ia hanya ingin segera menggenggam tangan mungil pemuda yang kini telah memasuki pintu kedai yang lebar.

Dengan terengah-engah Sehun sampai pada pintu kedai itu dan berusaha membukanya. Baru tergeser sedikit pintu itu, Sehun melihat dengan matanya bagaimana pria mungilnya dipeluk oleh namja lain, yang ia ketahui adalah istri dari sahabatnya yang pernikahannya ia hadiri setahun yang lalu.

" _Baekhyunnie yang manis….adik kecil hyung yang manis…"_

Sehun mendengar pria mungilnya berbicara pada istri sahabatnya itu dengan sayang dan lembut. Meski lirih Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pria mungilnya. Seolah telinganya memang diciptakan untuk selalu mendengar apa yang pria mungil itu katakan.

Sehun mengernyit ketika mencerna kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan. Adik?

" _Jika saya boleh tahu….a-apakah Yang Mulia mengenal seseorang bernama B-Baekhyun di kerajaan ini?"_

" _Y-yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia tahu siapa marga dari sang calon pengantin? Maksudku marga Yang Mulia B-Baekhyun?"_

Sehun mengingat percakapannya dengan Luhan saat pernikahan sahabatnya Chanyeol. Bagaimana Luhan terus bertanya mengenai calon pengantin, dan apakah Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik. Jadi waktu itu ia bertanya karena sang calon pengantin adalah

Adiknya?

" _Jika aku Baekhyun itu, aku lebih memilih membunuhmu daripada harus mengakuimu sebagai keluargaku."_

Oh, Sehun juga ingat bagaimana ia berbicara sangat kasar pada Luhan. Ia tak menyangka jika semuanya ternyata mempunyai ujung seperti ini. Hati Sehun seperti tertusuk sakit manakala ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan ketika menemukan Luhan tertangkap penjaga saat pemberkatan di gereja.

Ia menamparnya berulang kali, mengatainya kata-kata kasar, menendang dadanya, semuanya itu diterima Luhan dengan lapang dada karena ia hanya ingin melihat pernikahan…adiknya…

Sehun kini merasa seperti sampah.

Diliriknya ke dalam kini dua kakak beradik itu sedang berpelukan. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menangis, dan Sehun pun juga tahu jika Luhan menangis. Terlihat dari punggungnya yang bergetar menahan haru yang membuncah ruah.

Sehun melihat pertemuan itu dan merasa jika ia harus berhenti untuk menjadi egois sejenak. Sehun menutup lagi pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan pelan. Takut menganggu moment mengharukan yang terjadi di dalam sana. Kemudian ia pergi melangkah kembali menuju kuda hitamnya, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di sana. Sehun tidak pernah suka untuk menunggu. Dalam hal apapun. Tapi sekarang, Sehun bersedia untuk menunggu.

Menunggu pria mungilnya selesai dengan urusannya.

Agar ia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pria mungilnya.

Luhan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **OKE INI PANJANG 6200+ WORDS, DAN GUE UPDATENYA CEPET! :" *terharu***

 **DAN LUBAEK AKHIRNYA KETEMU! HUNHAN JUGA KETEMU, SO JANGAN PROTES PLEASE ;A;**

 **GUE NINGGALIN TUGAS YANG MENUMPUK DAN SEMAKIN BERANAK PINAK DEMI KALIAN, :"**

 **ANYWAY, THANKYOU BUAT PARA PEMBERI IDE, PARA ADDERS BBM DAN LINE, ATAU VIA PM, ATAU VIA KOMEN, POKOKNYA I LOVE YOU, CHAPTER INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI TANPA BANTUAN KALIAN, SERIUS, YOU'RE DA REAL MVP :"**

 **PARA REVIEWERS ATAS SEGALA KRITIK SARAN, POKOKNYA KALIAN THE BEST LAH :"**

 **KEKNYA PUM BENTAR LAGI TAMAT, MUNGKIN +- 5 CHAPTER LAGI *ini mah banyak lol***

 **So, buat kalian yang puny aide, pengen gimana gimana, please tell me, itu masukan banget buat gue, jadi gue punya arah tujuan pas nulis :"**

 **Thankyou so so so much, love you, :***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda itu sampai pada pelataran istana yang luas. Kuda-kuda terus berlari hingga mereka sampai langsung di depan pintu utama istana yang megah. Seorang pengawal tak lama kemudian dengan sigap berlari ke arah pintu kereta dan membukanya dengan cepat namun tetap sopan.

Untuk orang pertama yang turun, seorang lelaki tinggi tegap keluar dari dalam kereta tersebut. Saat kakinya yang jenjang telah menapaki tanah ia mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke dalam.

"Baek, turunlah dengan hati-hati," kata lelaki tampan itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan lentik milik pasangan hidup yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dan membantu pasangannya turun dengan hati-hati dari kereta yang cukup tinggi itu.

Saat kaki Baekhyun sudah menginjak tanah, tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam suaminya terlepas kemudian terulur lagi ke dalam kereta. Seperti mneggapai-gapai ke dalamnya. Menyuruh orang lain di dalam sana untuk segera turun dan keluar.

"Luhan hyung, cepatlah turun," katanya dengan manja.

Seorang itu kini turun dari kereta. Kakinya yang kecil dan tubuhnya yang sepertinya ringkih itu kini sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang menggembung besar perutnya. Tangan yang tadinya menggapai-gapai kini sekali lagi melingkar nyaman di pinggang ramping pemuda yang baru saja turun dari kereta itu. memeluknya posesif.

Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya tersayang.

"Ayo masuk hyung," Baekhyun berkata di sela-sela pelukannya yang rapat pada kakaknya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng dan mendesah pasrah. Lihat saja dua pemuda mungil cantik yang saling memeluk itu, mereka melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol dan langsung melangkahkan kaki pendek mereka masuk ke dalam istana.

Oh Chanyeol tidak iri. Yah mungkin sedikit. Ia merasa diabaikan oleh pasangan hidupnya yang manis itu. Namun bagaimanapun ia senang kakak beradik yang saling merindukan itu akhirnya kini dipertemukan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum ketika mendengar tawa merdu dari dua pemuda yang terus melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Saat kaki panjang itu hendak melangkah menyusul, salah seorang penjaga menghentikannya. Penjaga itu mnegisyaratkan agar tuannya menunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Chanyeol menunduk sesuai isyarat yang diberikan kemudian pengawal tadi menyampaikan pesan yang harus ia sampaikan.

Dahi Chanyeol sedikit mengkerut mendengar apa yang pengawalnya sampaikan. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti setelah pesan itu selesai disampaikan. Kakinya kembali ia gerakkan melangkah masuk ke dalam istana. Matanya mengawasi istri dan kakak dari istrinya―yang kini tentu saja juga merupakan kakak darinya―yang kini sedang pelan pelan menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua. Mungkin akan menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Saat sampai di depan tangga, kaki Chanyeol segera berbelok menuju samping kiri, tidak menaiki tangga dan menyusul dua pemuda mungil itu namun berjalan lagi menyusuri sebuah lorong yang panjang. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga mengantarkannya menuju sebuah taman.

"Sehun…"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang sebuah kolam buatan dengan air mancur yang mengucur indah itu segera berbalik saat namanya tersebut. Matanya yang terlihat tajam memandang Chanyeol dengan lelah.

"Kenapa aku harus menemuimu di sini? Kau bisa saja langsung masuk melalui pintu utama," Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya singkat. Sehun tetap diam tidak membalas gesture ramah dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung temannya itu dua kali sebelum akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya. "Aku dengar kau sudah memeiliki seorang putra? Selamat," kata Chanyeol tulus.

Sehun tertawa meremehkan. "Tentu saja, aku sudah memiliki seorang putra yang sangat tampan,"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?" tidak ingin berbasa basi lagi.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak mau tahu ceritaku mendapatkan seorang putra? Kau tahu benar jika Yoona tidak bisa mengandung,"

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol mengawasi laki-laki dihadapannya ini dengan awas. Chanyeol tahu Sehun tidak akan kemari tanpa urusan apapun. Lelaki ini sangat sibuk, tidak suka perkejaan yang bertele-tele dan juga temperamental. Melihat gesture dan mendengar nada bicara lelaki bermata tajam ini, sesuatu sedang tidak beres.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa, tapi ia merasa sesuatu akan berbuah buruk.

Mengangkat bahunya, Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Sehun untuk apa kau kemari? Aku senang mendengar kau mempunyai seorang putra tapi―"

"Suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang pria kumuh, seorang tahanan penjara," Sehun memotong perkataan laki-laki tinggi di depannya dengan nada datar. "Lucunya adalah setelah kusiksa pria itu, setelah kusakiti berkali-kali, ternyata ia adalah pria yang kubutuhkan. Aku membutuhkannya. Untuk mengandung seorang anak. Dia adalah pria yang bisa mengandung. Seperti istrimu. Lucu bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam memandang Sehun yang tampak berantakan dan juga kelelahan. Sedikit semburat kesedihan tertanam dalam mata yang biasanya memancarkan kematian kejam. Telinganya dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita dari lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat baik ini.

"Permintaan Yoona untuk memiliki anak, aku tidak bisa menolak bukan?" Sehun tertawa tanpa emosi kegembiraan di dalam tawanya. "Lalu aku membawanya masuk ke dalam istana, dan suatu malam, aku menidurinya. Kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi Chanyeol. Kau pintar bukan?"

"Dia mengandung," jawab Chanyeol agak was-was, ia tidak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun saat ini, entahlah, atau mungkin ia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Sehun kembali tertawa ringan. "Sebelumnya aku selalu memperlakukan pria itu dengan kasar. Membentaknya, menghinanya, tak jarang aku memukulnya dengan tanganku sendiri,"

"Sehun…" Chanyeol menyela lirih.

"Tapi kau tahu Chanyeol, semuanya hancur begitu saja. Tembok pembatas yang kubangun diantara pria itu denganku seolah runtuh begitu Yixing memberitahuku, bahwa pria itu sedang mengandung anakku,"

"Pria itu perlahan mengubah perspektifku padanya. Aku mulai bersikap baik padanya. Memanjakannya. Pria itu membuatku perlahan lahan jatuh padanya,"

"Dan kali ini, tindakanku itu membuat kesalahan besar,"

Sehun berbalik lagi memandang kolam dengan air yang tenang dan ikan yang berenang-renang di kolam itu dengan cepat.

"Sehun aku tidak mengerti, kau sudah menuruti keinginan Yoona, kau juga sudah berubah dan memperlakukan pria itu dengan baik, tidak ada yang salah dan aku berpikir jika―"

"Yoona…." Sehun kembali memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Tanpa bberbalik ia berkata dengan lirih.

"Tindakanku membuat Yoona melakukan kesalahan terbesar,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Seharusnya aku lebih tahu, seharusnya aku tahu jika aku tidak boleh membagi hatiku pada siapapun selain Yoona. seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukan priaa itu dengan baik, atau mungkin seharusnya aku lebih baik tidak pernah sekalipun menuruti permintaan Yoona,"

"Sehun apa yang kau maksud dengan berbicara―" mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar menyaksikan kini, salah satu sahabatnya itu, yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, yang bahkan jarang untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya, menangis dengan air mata yang turun bagaikan air mancur di belakan tubuhnya. Sehun yang selalu nampak kuat itu kini terlihat lemah. Pria kuat itu terlihat rapuh dan dapat hancur kapan saja.

"Y-Yoona membuang i-ibu dari anakku yang baru saja lahir…." dengan lirih Sehun melanjutkan. Matanya yang bengkak dan memerah karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes itu memandang mata bulat Chanyeol yang menampakkan belas kasihan.

"Sehun…"

"A-aku begitu frustasi saat harus mencarinya. Keberadaannya tidak diketahui…dan aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Yoona begitu saja, aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih…."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu, dan pencarian tampaknya terasa sia-sia, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin ibu dari anakku memeluk anaknya yang baru saja lahir….Haowen…Haowen membutuhkan ibunya…."

"Dan aku ingin…aku ingin ia kembali pulang…"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi seperti ia tahan saat mendengarkan cerita Sehun. ia menepuk bahu lebar yang kini tampak melemah dan memandang sahabatnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Sehun, aku senang mendengar seseorang telah melelahkan hatimu yang sekeras batu itu," Chanyeol tersenyum. "dan aku akan membantumu mencari pria yang ingin kau temui,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Chanyeol aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan yang kau tawarkan saat ini,"

Senyum Chanyeol yang semula terpatri perlahan menyurut.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil apa yang kumiliki,"

Dahi Chanyeol kembali mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Pria yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam ceritaku, adalah Luhan,"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Aku kemari untuk membawa Luhan pulang,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa Luhan ke salah satu kamar tamu terbaik di istana. setelah tentu saja Baekhyun membawa kakaknya menemui dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua sendiri, ayah dan ibu Chanyeol, mertuanya.

Saat Baekhyun mengatakan jika Luhan adalah kakaknya, dengan hangat raja dan ratu yang sudah berumur itu terkejut dan memeluknya. Bahkan tak segan mengatakan jika mereka adalah orang tua juga untuk Luhan. dan saat itu Luhan tahu, bahwa adiknya selama ini berada di tangan yang tepat. Dikelilingi banyak cinta dan kehangatan keluarga.

Setidaknya hidup adiknya tidak semiris hidupnya.

Baekhyun tak berhenti-berhentinya mengoceh. Ia memperkenalkan kamar yang baru saja mereka masuki sebagai kamar baru kakak tersayangnya. Berbicara panjang lebar bagaimana kasur di kamar ini sangat empuk, dan juga pemandangan yang bagus, terlebih kamar ini adalah kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamar miliknya dan Chanyeol. Semuanya semata-mata agar Luhan mau dan betah tinggal di istana ini bersama nya.

Luhan menggeleng dan tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya yang tengah mengandung besar itu.

Kini keduanya hanya berbaring di kasur besar yang nyaman. Berbaring dengan berdekatan. Masih terlihat posesif antara satu sama lain.

"Baek…" Luhan memanggil adiknya yang sedari tadi memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"hmm?" jawabnya lembut. Pandangannya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada wajah hyungnya yang sempurna.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, hyung belum mengucapkannya secara resmi," Luhan tersenyum pada adiknya. Tangannya ia bawa mengelus perut Baekhyun yang membesar. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ouch," tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluh sakit saat bayinya menendang spot yang sama yang baru saja dielus oleh Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakannya, walaupun memang sakit, namun ia senang saat bayinya mmeutuskan untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tampak kaget saat adiknya mengeluh kesakitan seperti tadi.

"A-ada apa? Apakah hyung menyakitimu?M-maaf―"

"Hyung…." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kakak laki-lakinya yang ditarik dengan cepat oleh pemiliknya karena takut akan menyakiti Baekhyun jika ia berlama-lama meletakkan tangannya di sana. "gwenchana…"

Luhan masih tampak ragu-ragu. Namun melihat senyuman tulus adiknya, ia meletakkan lagi tangannya di perut adiknya. Mengikuti gerakan adiknya yang membimbing tangannya, Luhan merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut Baekhyun.

"D-dia m-menendang, B-Baek, d-dia menendang!" Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya merasakan pergerakan keponakannya di dalam sana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali tertawa melihat hyungnya tersenyum sangat lebar dan kembali mengelus elus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Kurasa keponakanku menyukaiku Baek," Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar penuturannya yang merasa percaya diri.

"Mereka tentu saja akan menyukai pamannya yang cantik, atau bibi?" Baekhyun terkikik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aish, kenapa bibi? Tentu saja mereka―tunggu mereka?"

Tawa Baekhyun kembali menyeruak saat melihat wajah hyung nya yang mendadak seperti kebingungan.

"Apakah aku belum memberi tahu hyung jika aku dan Chanyeol menanti kedatangan si kembar?"

Dan seketika mata boneka milik Luhan melebar. Senyumnya mengembang lagi bahkan kini lebih lebar. Tarikan di pipinya membuat matanya kini terbentuk bulan sabit yang indah dan memancarkan kebahagiaan murni. Tawanya yang merdu memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas itu

"Oh, hyung benar-benar tidak sabar melihat dua keponakan yang sebentar lagi akan lahir,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi melihat kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah hyungnya. Saat perjalanan di kereta, apa yang ia lihat hanyalah tatapan kesenduan dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Namun kini ia dapat bernafas sedikit lebih tenang karena sekali lagi senyum tulus bisa terpancar dari wajah hyungnya yang cantik.

"Tinggalah hyung,"

"hmm?" Luhan menengok dari perut Baekhyun dan kini memandang adiknya yang mulai bermimik muka serius.

"Tinggalah untuk melihat dua keponakanmu lahir, tinggalah di sini dan melihat dua keponakanmu tumbuh, kau bisa membantuku saat mengurus si kembar, tinggalah Hyung bersamaku, kumohon?" lirih Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya.

Luhan sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan adiknya padanya. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baekhyun…aku…aku tidak bisa…" lirihnya halus.

Baekhyun hampir saja langsung menangis mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir yang biasa menyanyikannya lagu tidur saat kecil dahulu. Walaupun tak menyangkal, matanya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh genangan air mata yang menggumpal di sudut matanya.

"kenapa?"

Luhan memandang adiknya yang nampak jelas terluka. Sungguh bukan maksud hati ia ingin melukai adik kesayangannya.

"Baekhyun…hyung…hyung, punya urusan yang harus hyung selesaikan…"

"Apa?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan padanya.

"Hyung tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu, maaf…." Jawabnya ambigu.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Kenapa hyung tak bisa mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah kita bersaudara? Seharusnya tidak boleh ada rahasia yang tersimpan,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Baekhyun-ah, hyung pikir ini masalah pribadi,"

Mendecakkan bibirnya kesal, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan hyungnya dan memainkan jarinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi masalahmu denganku, karena jika aku bisa membantu, aku pasti akan membantumu hyung,"

Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti jika―"

"―jika kakakmu ini sudah memiliki seorang putra. Maaf menganggu tapi boleh aku berbicara dengan kakakmu sebentar?"

Dan sontak mata Luhan melebar awas, kala ia tahu siapa yang memutuskan untuk menganggu percakapannya dengan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan raut muka yang sedikit tegang membuka perlahan salah satu pintu kayu terbaik di lantai itu. tahu benar dengan pasti, istri dan kakaknya sedang di dalam ruangan yang akan segera ia masuki. Namun baru sejengkal pintu itu terbuka, tangan putih Sehun menghentikannya.

"… _tinggalah Hyung bersamaku, kumohon?"_

Chanyeol yang mendengar permohonan istrinya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. ia tahu jika permintaan Baekhyun tidak akan terpenuhi.

" _Baekhyun…aku…aku tidak bisa…"_

Sedikit kaget, Sehun menaikkan alisnya, ia pikir luhan dengan cepat akan menerima janji kehidupan yang lebih baik yang ditawarkan adiknya.

" _kenapa?"_

" _Baekhyun…hyung…hyung, punya urusan yang harus hyung selesaikan…"_

Sehun mengeraskaan rahangnya. ' _Urusan'? Jadi perlihal anakmu dan aku hanyalah sebuah 'urusan' Luhan?_

" _Apa?"_

" _Hyung tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu, maaf…."_

 _Kenapa kau tak ingin mengatakannya? Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu Haowen Luhan? bertemu dengan anak yang baru saja kau lahirkan?_

" _Kenapa hyung tak bisa mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah kita bersaudara? Seharusnya tidak boleh ada rahasia yang tersimpan,"_

" _Baekhyun-ah, hyung pikir ini masalah pribadi,"_

 _Masalah? Kau berpikir ini adalah sebuah masalah?_ Dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, Sehun melangkah dan membuka lebar pintu kayu itu dengan pelan, dan berjalan masuk tanpa suara mendekati ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat dua orang yang tak sedikitpun menyadari keberadaannya.

" _Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi masalahmu denganku, karena jika aku bisa membantu, aku pasti akan membantumu hyung,"_

Sehun berjalan semakin dekat, dan saat langkahnya sudah mendekati ranjang…

" _Tidak perlu, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti jika_ _―_ _"_

"―jika kakakmu ini sudah memiliki seorang putra. Maaf menganggu tapi boleh aku berbicara dengan istriku sebentar?"

…Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan dengan datar. Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih berbaring. Pria mungilnya sepertinya kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tibanya. Ia melihat bahu sempit milik Luhan yang tampak menegang awas.

"Umm…maaf tapi siapa anda?" mata Sehun melirik ke arah pemilik suara yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Aku? Bisa dibilang aku adalah pemilik pria yang berbaring di sebelahmu ini,"

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan sedikit terperanjat kaget, atau takut, dengan pernyataan yang ia utarakan.

"Apa maksud―"

"Baek," Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat ke arah istrinya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol selesai membisikkan pesannya, Baekhyun tampak enggan dan ragu-ragu mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan agar mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan sedikit tarikan dari Chanyeol dan lirikkan cemas untuk Luhan yang menunjukkan raut muka ketakutan, Baekhyun akhirnya setuju untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada hyungnya, meneyelesaikan apapun yang terjadi antara ia dan orang itu.

Blam!

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun berjalan memutari tempat tidur yang cukup besar dan mewah itu. sampai di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya berdiri tadi, ia kini menatap pria yang menatapnya balik dengan ketakutan yang amat kentara di sudut matanya yang jernih. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, Sehun kini sudah terbaring di tempat yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk berbaring tadinya.

Di sisi Luhan.

Membuat pria rusa ini semakin bergetar dalam takut dan tangis yang tertahan.

"Aku tahu jika kau tidak menyukai saat aku berbaring di sini. Tapi aku juga tahu jika kau tidak akan menatapku, bahkan jika aku menyuruh kan?" Sehun mulai berkata dalam nada datar dan lirih.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun lembut.

Mata Luhan yang melebar kini mulai meneteskan air mata.

Dan Sehun tertawa kecil karenanya. "kenapa kau mennagis?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau menangis saat aku mempunyai hak untuk marah padamu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki di hadapannya ini bicarakan.

"Dengar Luhan, jangan memainkan kartu tidak bersalah padaku. Kau menghilang bahkan saat mata Haowen belum menatap mata mamanya, kau menghilang bahkan saat tubuh mungil Haowen belum menerima pelukan hangat mamanya, kau menghilang saat Haowen membuka matanya untuk yang pertama, kau menghilang saat Haowen berteriak dan memangis, kau menghilang begitu saja, dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa…."

Luhan menggeleng mendengar penuturan Sehun. mendengar nama Haowen berulang kali disebut membuat hatinya ngilu. Ia sungguh ingin berada di samping anaknya. Bahkan jika bisa setiap detik dan setiap tarikan nafas Haowen, Luhan berada di sampingnya.

"M-mafkan a-aku…hiks…m-maaf-maaf…" pinta Luhan dalam sesak tangisnya.

"Luhan, aku membencimu karena kau menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku,"

Luhan tersentak kecil mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng lemah. "M-Maafkan aku Y-Yang Muli―"

Namun, permintaan maaf Luhan langsung dipotong seluruhnya oleh Sehun.

Dengan satu kecupan singkat yang manis dari Sehun.

"Berhenti meminta maaf… Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah..." Kata Sehun lirih saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

"Karena seharusnya aku…aku yang meminta maaf padamu Luhan…"

"maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu…."

"maafkan aku…."

Kalimat-kalimat Sehun membuat hati Luhan menghangat. Ia tidak percaya ia akan disambut seperti ini oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. Bibirnya sedikit mengoles senyum pada wajah yang ternodai jejak air mata miliknya.

Namun tetap saja satu hal menggajanjal di pikiran Luhan.

"L-lalu k-kenapa..kenapa a-anda membuang s-saya jika…j-jika―"

Sehun tertawa miris mendengarnya. "Kau berpikir aku yang melakukannya? Membuangmu hmm? Ibu dari anakku?"

Luhan menunduk dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Luhan aku tahu jika pertemuan kita, atau hari-hari yang kau lalui bersamaku, bukanlah hari terindah yang bisa kau kenang," Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mata rusa itu bertemu dengan maniknya yang tajam.

"Aku bukanlah pria dengan sejuta kata-kata manis. Tapi aku berani mengatakan jika bersyukur mengenalmu, kau membuat hariku menampilkan warna yang lain, yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah berani kubayangkan, dan ini bukan hanya sekedar bualan…"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat bayangan kemerahan di kedua pipi Luhan. bersemu indah di pipi yang menirus itu.

"Tapi kupikir aku melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan warna-warna itu membutakanku, dan membuatmu jatuh dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan…"

Luhan sedikit tidak mengerti pada perkataan Sehun yang terakhir. "A-apa maksud anda?"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu terbuai hingga aku mungkin atau mungkin juga tidak, sedikit melupakan Yoona…dan Luhan, dia―Yoona yang membuangmu,"

Luhan terhenyak dan melebarkan kedua bola matanya."T-tapi, s-saya tidak mengerti…a-apa yang sudah saya lakukan s-sehingga…s-sehingga Yang Mulia Yoona m-membuang saya…"

"Yoona…tidak terlalu suka berbagi, baik aku maupun haowen, ia anggap sebagai miliknya seutuhnya. Dan ketika kau datang…ia menganggapmu sebagai ancaman. Saat aku berlaku kasar padamu, ia menganggap semua masih berjalan dengan normal, tapi ketika kau mulai bersikap sedikit lebih baik padamu…ia mulai terancam…maka dari itu, aku meminta maaf Luhan, aku membuatmu dalam posisi yang sulit,"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "I-itu bukan salah Y-Yang Mulia, m-maafkan s-saya yang tidak tahu diri mendekati anda..."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sekali lagi kutegaskan itu bukan salahmu, mungkin aku memang jatuh dalam pesonamu,"

Pipi Luhan kembali memerah kali ini lebih gelap dari semburat pertama.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Sehun berujar lirih. "Kuharap kau merindukanku,"

Luhan menatap dalam mata tajam yang biasanya memberi efek ketakutan pada dirinya. Kini tidak ada yang lain kecuali rasa nyaman yang menghangat kala ia tenggelam dalam manik hitam dalam tatapan tajam yang kini terasa lembut itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucap Luhan tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan sapaan, atau bahasa yang formal antara tuan dan bawahan, namun Luhan berbicara tulus dari hatinya, kepada seseorang yang ia rindukan keberadaannya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kita pulang hmm?"

BRAK!

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

Seorang pemuda mungil dengan langkah tegap dan mantap berjalan cepat ke dekat ranjang yang masih ditiduri oleh 2 orang pria. Setelah tangannya mampu menjangkau, ia segera raih tangan kurus milik hyungnya dan membalikkannya ke arahnya. Menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"B-Baekhyun, kenapa menangis…?" Luhan berujar lembut. Tiba-tiba mata Luhan terbelalak kaget saat melihat kini adiknya turun dan berlutut di hadapan Luhan. sambil tangannya dengan lemas meremas tangan milik hyungnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri istrinya dan merangkulnya. Mengajaknya berdiri namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming. Bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan langsung bangun dan berusaha menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"H-Hyung….k-kumohon…kumohon jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun lagi…j-jangan pergi...hiks…j-jangan pergi…." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang merajuk. Mengingatkan Luhan akan masa kecil mereka dulu ketika Baekhyun selalu meminta sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Baekhyun…"

"H-hyung… L-Luhan h-hyung…. kumohon…. t-tinggalah… t-tinggallah… kumohon…. s-setidaknya… s-setidaknya…sampai dua keponakanmu lahir…"

"Jangan seperti ini Baek, bangunlah…" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ikut berlutut bersama istrinya berusaha menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Tampak sekali raut khawatir, dan sedih, terpancar jelas di muka Chanyeol yang biasanya berseri.

"TIdak! Aku tidak akan bangun sampai Luhan Hyung mengatakan akan tinggal!" Baekhyun kini seperti histeris dan sudah menangis lebih keras. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa dan ia sudah khawatir setengah mati padabaekhyun. Ditatapnya kakak ipar yang baru saja ia temui. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan berujar lirih.

"Luhan hyung, kumohon tinggalah dan temani Baekhyun di sini…walau hanya untuk waktu yang sebentar, tapi… kumohon, Baekhyun sudah sangat merindukanmu sejak lama, dan tinggal bersama hyungnya adalah impiannya…aku tahu ini terdengar egois… tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun jika kau meninggalkannya,"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa pada dua orang yang kini berlutut di hadapannya meminta padanya. Yang pertama adiknya, dan kini calaon raja kerajaan yang ia pijaki tanah dan istananya berlutut dan memohon padanya.

Kini sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat pikiran Luhan buyar. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Sehun di sana. Melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama memohonnya.

"Lu, kau harus pulang… Haowen, kau harus melihat anakmu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hello… it's me… *dilemparin swallow***

 **Lol, yang nanya gue sibuk apaan, gue sibuk kuliah, di phpin dosen, dan sibuk nggarap tugas yang ga ada ujungnya hahahahahahahahaha :"""""(**

 **Cie, Baekhyun apa Haowen tuh cie Luhan galaw… tapi jujur, gue sendiri bakalan bingung kalo jadi Luhan, menurut kalian gimanah? haha**

 **Gue masih nrima saran apapun itu buat ff ini hihihihi, kritik juga pokoknya review review yang membangun akan diterima dengan senang hati :)**

 **Last, thankyou buat para reviewers buat followers, favoriters (?) PUM dari awal sampe chap ini, keep review ya hihihihi**

 **See you next chapter! *SMOOCH***

 **p.s : yang minta id line jangan kirimin gue iklan game please, ntar ke block soalnya, temen gue sendiri aja gue block gara gara spam iklan hehe, sorry**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan di lorong istana dengan pelan, akhirnya seorang laki-laki mungil berhenti di sebuah pintu yang agak besar. Ia masuk dan seketika beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan ada di sana membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Dengan cepat ia menyuruh para pelayan itu untuk berhenti membungkuk padanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin membuat teh," Laki-laki itu berucap sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia yang tidak biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memang merasa sedikit risih.

"Ah kalau begitu kami akan membuatnya, Yang Mulia ingin tehnya diantarkan kemana?" jawab salah seorang pelayan.

Seketika mata laki-laki itu membola mendengar ucapan tersebut. Bukan karena pelayan menawarkan untuk membuat tehnya, namun panggilan yang sedikit menganggu di telinganya yang menjadi permasalahan.

"T-tolong jangan panggil aku Yang Mulia panggil saja aku Luhan…" Laki-laki itu―Luhan mulai berjalan sedikit masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuka beberapa rak-rak kayu untuk menemukan teh dan gulanya.

"Dan aku ingin membuat tehku sendiri, j-jika boleh…" Luhan menatap ragu-ragu para pelayan yang kini mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Tapi Yang Mulia―"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Yang Mulia," Luhan berkata risih.

"Tapi anda adalah kakak dari Yang Mulia Baekhyun dan juga pasangan dari Yang Mulia Sehun, sudah sepantasnya kami para pelayan menyebut anda dengan panggilan Yang Mulia,"

Luhan menengok ke arah kanannya dan menemukan wanita tua yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya saat pernikahan adiknya. Wanita yang menyuruhnya untuk memunguti pecahan piring dengan tangannya sendiri. wanita yang menghalangi dirinya untuk bertemu adiknya.

"Bibi Yong…" Luhan berkata lirih.

Wanita tua itu membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan dengan hormat.

"A-aku hanya ingin membuat teh, tapi aku akan pergi jika aku menganggu kalian, m-mafkan aku,"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan membuat orang-orang disana terkejut. Luhan baru akan melangkah saat tangan wanita tua itu menahannya.

"Semua bahan minuman ada di rak kedua, dan semua keramik ada di lemari kaca di sebelah sana, Yang Mulia bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati anda dan hal ini tidak menganggu kami,"

Wanita tua itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelayan pelayan di sana. "Apa yang dikatakan tuanmu adalah perintah. Jika ia menginginkan untuk membuat tehnya sendiri maka kalian akan menurutinya, bahkan jika ia ingin kalian memotong jari kalian sendiri, kalian akan menurutinya, kalian dengar?!"

Luhan melihat seluruh pelayan mengangguk dengan patuh. Selanjutnya genggaman tangan wanita tua itu lepas dari tangannya kemudian dengan bungkukkan kecil, wanita itu pergi dan mengawasi krja pelayan di dapur tersebut.

Dengan lesu Luhan berjalan ke arah rak kedua dan mengambil bahan yang ia perlukan di sana. Membawanya ke sebuah meja dan mengambil keramik untuk menyeduh tehnya.

"Ah apakah seseorang bisa membawakan air anas untukku?"

"Baik Yang Mulia," jawaban dari beberapa pelayan sekaligus membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Oh sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan terbiasa hidup seperti ini.

Dengan seluruh orang menghormati dan menempatkan diri mereka jauh di bawah kakimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, aku membawakan teh untuk kalian,"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pandangannya yang sebelumnya tertanam dibuku yang sedang ia baca. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Luhan sudah menempatkan nampan teh itu di atas meja dan mulai menuangkan teh yang ia seduh sendiri ke dalam 3 cangkir keramik yang mewah.

Saat Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya, dan cairan itu masuk dalam kerongkongannya, ia mendesah menikmati rasa manis cairan itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak minum teh buatanmu hyung, ini selalu yang terbaik,"

Tersenyum singkat pada adiknya Luhan mulai menyesap cairan dalam cangkir yang ia genggam.

"Hyung,"

Luhan mengangkat kepala yang sebelumnya ia tundukkan dan tersenyum pada adik ipar yang memanggilnya. Menyatakan ia siap mendengar apapun yang akan adik iparnya katakan.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu karena hyung mau tinggal lebih lama dengan Baekhyun―kami, aku benar-benar berterimakasih,"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Chanyeol kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, dan ini bahkan sudah berlalu 3 hari, aku sudah bilang jika aku memang ingin tinggal kau tidak perlu berterimakasih,"

"Aku mengatakannya berkali-kali karena aku sangat berterimakasih Hyung, dan aku akan mengatakannya lebih lagi setiap aku punya kesempatan," ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Aku juga berterimakasih Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku mungkin sedikit egois untuk menahanmu di sini, maafkan aku," Baekhyun berkata semakin lirih sampai di akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian dengan manja ia peluk pinggang kakak laki-lakinya yang cantik itu dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher kakaknya.

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah istrinya yang semakin hari mendekati tanggal kelahiran putra-putra mereka, semakin manja pola kelakuannya

"Ah hyung apakah kau betah tinggal di sini sejauh ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat ketiganya terdiam cukup lama.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menjauh dari tangan hyungnya yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut untuk mendengar jawaban hyungnya.

"Ah tentu saja, tempat tidur nyaman, makanan yang selalu tersaji, dan adikku yang manja, sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang," Luhan mengatakan pikirannya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Umm tapi jika aku boleh mengatakannya…" Luhan menambahkan. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung meliriknya dengan minat. Oh mereka akan memperbaiki apapun itu yang membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"…aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Yang Mulia dan mendapati pelayan mengerubungiku setiap saat dan bertanya padaku apakah aku membutuhkan sesuatu,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega dan bahkan sedikit tertawa melihat Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan gerutuan pelan dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Sayangnya itu hal yang tidak bisa ditolong hyung," Chanyeol berkata dengan setengah nada tawa di sana.

Luhan mendengus kesal "tetap saja…"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan hyungnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Bagaimanapun kau benar-benar seorang Yang Mulia sekarang hyung. Jika bukan karena aku, tentu saja hyung akan tetap mendapat gelar karena Sehun. Bukankah begitu? Hyung adalah istri seorang Raja,"

Luhan memandang adiknya yang uga menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum memandnagnya. Adiknya sudah tahu segala kisah yang Luhan alami. Bahkan pertama kali ia mendengarnya, ia bersumpah akan membunuh Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri. membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut menenangkan istrinya yang sedang hamil besar dan berpotensi melukai dirinya sendiri.

Namun saat Sehun menangis dan berjanji, bersumpah untuk berubah langsung dihadapan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membiarkannya pergi dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Tanpa mengatakan apakah ia memaafkannya atau tidak. Luhan berpikir mungkinkah adiknya sudah memaafkan Sehun?

Ah memikirkan Sehun membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, apakah laki-laki itu baik-baik saja?

Apakah ia sudah menyelesaikannya?

Apakah membiarkannya pergi adalah keputusannya yang benar?

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 hari yang lalu….**

" _Lu, kau harus pulang… Haowen, kau harus melihat anakmu…"_

 _Saat menengok ke belakang tepatnya ke wajah yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya dan pada mata yang biasanya menujukkan tatapan tajam padanya, di sana di pupil hitam itu, Luhan melihat segala keputus asaan, dan kesedihan, serta kilauan kaca dari air yang siap tumpah dari bendungannya._

" _Sehun…" lirihnya. Ia tidak biasa melihat laki-laki kuat itu seperti ini. Saat matanya teralihkan ke depan ia melihat adiknya, adiknya yang selama ini ia rindukan, tujuannya dulu untuk segera bebas dari tempat terkutuk ysaat ia ditahan, menangis untuk memintanya tinggal. Juga pada adik iparnya, yang baru saja ia temui, namun sudah ia sayangi seperti milik sendiri._

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Bingung terhadap situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Batinyya berkonflik akan siapa yang harus ia pilih. Siapa yang harus ia genggam tangannya saat ini. Keduanya memegang peran yang penting di kehidupan Luhan. keduanya amat Luhan sayangi._

 _Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat._

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkesiap melihatnya. Dan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap_

" _Maaf saya tidak bisa ikut denganmu Yang Mulia," Luhan berkata lirih._

 _Tetes air mata Sehun jatuh saat itu juga._

" _Luhan k-kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? A-aku Sehun, hanya Sehun untukmu dan t-tidakkah kau ingin bertemu a-anak mu? Anak kita? H-Haowen?" kata Sehun terbata-bata._

" _Saya belum bisa Yang Mulia, maafkan saya," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Luhan..kumohon…" pinta Sehun._

 _Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak Yang Mulia, ini belum saatnya…"_

 _Sehun dengan tergesa menggenggam erat tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangannya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja dan kepanikan jelas terpancar disana. "Ikutlah denganku Luhan,"_

" _Yang Mulia saya_ _―_ _"_

" _Berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulia!"_

 _Sehun tanpa sadar meluapkan emosinya dan membentak laki-laki yang kini hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih._

" _Kau akan selalu menjadi Raja untukku, kau adalah Yang Mulia, bukankah tidak pantas seorang Raa bersanding dengan budaknya?"_

 _Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan Chanyeol yang terus memegang erat bahu dan pinggangnya. Menahannya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja dari luapan emosi yang terdapat di ruangan ini._

" _A-apa maksudmu hyung? K-kupikir laki-laki ini a-adalah pasangan hidupmu Chanyeol mengatakan i-itu padaku…"_

 _Luhan tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Aku adalah seorang budak dari kerajaan Yang Mulia Sehun. Yang diambil dan dibawa ke dalm istananya untuk melahirkan seorang putra yang kelak akan menjadi penerus kerajaan. Dan juga…untuk memenuhi hasrat dari Ratu yang menginginkan seorang anak untuk ditimang. Seseorang yang tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Yang Mulia Sehun. Itulah hyung mu Baekhyun…"_

 _Terkesiap, Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menutupi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun Chanyeol telah mendnegar cerita ini bahkan dalam versi yang lebih lengkap dari Sehun tetap membuat hatinya nyeri mengetahui fakta menyakitkan ini._

 _Sedangkan Sehun…_

 _Sehun menunduk dalam saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. sakit? Sedih? Malu? Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Ia tahu perbuatannya sungguh tak terpuji dimata siapapun. Terlebih dimata korban yang selama ini ia sakiti_

" _Tapi hyung mu ini…" Luhan melanjutkan._

"… _adalah orang bodoh yang walaupun sudah berkali-kali dibuang diabaikan bahkan di sakiti oleh orang yang sama setiap kalinya…" air mata Luhan sendiri sudah mulai mentes dan membasahi pipinya yang putih._

"… _akan tetap memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitinya. Akan menemukan dirinya kembali merangkak untuk bisa dekat dengannya…." Luhan menelan ludahnya._

" _Karena hyungmu ini mencintainya. Ia mencintai pria yang telah menyakitinya. Ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya,"_

 _Sehun dengan wajah basah penuh air mata miliknya menatap Luhan yang juga ikut membasahi wajahnya dengan air mata miliknya._

" _Luhan…" lirih Sehun sembari tangannya ia angkat untuk menyeka air mata yang kembali mengalir._

 _Luhan menggenggam tangan yang ada di pipinya. "Mungkin keputusanku untuk tidak ikut dengan pria yang kucintai dan menemui anakku ini, adalah sebuah keputusan yang egois,"_

 _Sehun mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Tapi untuk sekali ini, aku berharap seseorang bisa menegrtiku, karena aku…aku hanya lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini…aku…aku ingin hidup dengan bahagia…"_

 _Sehun terdiam. Ia menunggu Luhan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya._

" _Yang Mulia Sehun, aku tahu betapa anda sangat mencintai Yang Mulia Yoona. betapa wanita cantik itu akan selamanya menjadi seseorang yang berarti lebih di hati dan mata anda. Tapi karenaku semuanya menjadi berantakan dan berjalan tidak semestinya,"_

" _Luhan kau bukan penyebab semua ini, kau_ _―_ _"_

 _Luhan menggeleng. Menghentikan racauan Sehun. "maka dari itu aku ingin anda menyelesaikan ini dengan Yang Mulia Yoona. aku tidak meminta lebih dengan menyuruh anda memilih antara saya dengan Yang Mulia Yoona, atau untuk anda menghukum Yang Mulia Yoona atas apa yang ia perbuat kepada saya, karena saya tahu betapa berartinya Yang Mulia Yoona untuk anda…"_

" _Luhan kumohon…"_

" _Tidak Yang Mulia,_ _ **saya mohon**_ _kepada Yang Mulia Sehun, untuk memberikan sedikit pengertian kepada Yang Mulia Yoona. tolong katakan kepadanya jika saya bukanlah ancaman, dan saya tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengannya…" Luhan tersenyum sembari mengatakannya._

" _Saya tidak bisa kembali sekarang, bukan berarti saya tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak saya_ _―_ _Haowen…." Luhan menelan sedikit kegetiran saat menyebut nama anak yang dirindukannya._

" _Tapi saya hanya berharap, ketika kembali tidak ada lagi masalah, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang ingin menyakiti saya ataupun Haowen,"_

 _Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Saya tahu saya mulai bersikap serakah dan egois…"_

" _Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, saya ingin hidup dengan bahagia…"_

 _Hati Sehun terasa teriris mendengar setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki mungil di hadapannya. Laki-laki ini tidak meminta pundi-pundi koin emas. Ia tidak meminta gelar dan jabatan. Ia tidak meminta hukuman adil pada orang yang menyakitinya. Bahkan ia tidak berani untuk meminta cinta yang sepatutnya sudah Sehun berikan sejak dulu._

 _Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Sesuatu sederhana yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya._

 _Sehun dengan tangan yang bergetar, menangkup pipi putih itu dalam genggaman hangat. Ia kemudian mendekatkan keplanya dan mencium dahi kecil itu dengan lembut. Lama dan dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyaksikan dua pasangan itu dengan hati yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan perasaannya. Mereka terdiam, dan sibuk dengan masing-masing pikiran yang sedang bergelut di dalam kepala mereka._

" _Aku berjanji_ _―_ _tidak, aku bersumpah Luhan, aku akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, untuk mu kembali dan pulang dengan rasa aman dan dalam kebahagiaan. Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu, aku bersumpah akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum, dan..dan walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya…aku…aku bersumpah untuk menghujanimu dengan cinta. Untukmu, dan Haowen…"_

 _Luhan merapatkan matanya yang kini terasa basah sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Sehun. membuat satu lagi air mata jatuh dengan mulus ke pipinya._

" _Untuk Yoona…aku…aku akan memberinya pengertian bahwa ia, bahwa ia kini bukanlah lagi satu-satunya, aku akan membuatnya mengeri Luhan…aku bersumpah…"_

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan yang dikatakan Sehun. ia tidak menyangkal jika hatinya juga sedikit teriris jika ia memang bukanlah satu-satunya dari awal. Bahwa ia memang harus berbagi. Tapi ia mengerti. Ia akan mencoba mengerti._

 _Sehun memandang dua orang yang sedari tadi masih berdiri dan berdiam diri. Matanya jatuh pada Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk. Lalu Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak seperti suaminya, laki-laki mungil itu tidak akan mudah membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja._

" _Park Baekhyun…" panggil Sehun._

" _Kau kini sedang berhadapan dengan Xi Baekhyun. Adik dari orang yang kau sakiti selama ini!" desis Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan istrinya dengan membuat pola lingkaran di punggungnya namun hal itu tidak berarti karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang diliputi kemarahan yang besar._

" _Dengar, Raja atau bukan, fakta bahwa kau telah menyakiti kakakku, bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan,"_

" _Baekhyun…" kini Luhan mencoba menenangkan._

" _Diamlah Hyung!" teriakkan Baekhyun membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Sehun memang mengekspektasi jika Baekhyun akan berteriak padanya. Namun pada Luhan? ia tidak mengira Baekhyun akan melakukannya._

" _Kau!" tunjuknya pada Sehun."Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Betapa aku ingin memeluknya, dan memastikan bahwa ia sehat, selamat dan tersenyum bahagia. Betapa aku berharap untuk menemuinya, berharap untuk sekali lagi, berharap untuk mengetahui, bahwa setidaknya setidaknya kakak laki-lakiku hidup dengan baik-baik saja!"_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan erat Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. kemudian dengan cepat,, tangannya yang lentik bertemu dengan pipi tirus Sehun._

" _Baekhyun!" Luhan dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan._

" _Tapi saat kau mendapatkan kesempatan, untuk bertemu, bahkan melihat kakakku berkali-kali setiap harinya, kau malah menyakitinya, dank au membiarkan orang-orang diseklilinya juga menyakitinya…." Baekhyun berkata dengan isakan yang terkadang menyertainya._

" _dan dengan seenaknya sekarang kau datang dan berharap maaf? Sangat rendah, sangat rendah darimu Yang Mulia Sehun,"_

" _Baekhyun…." Luhan mencoba menggenggam tangan adiknya yang bergetar. Dalam genggamannya terasa tangan Baekhyun yang dingin. Luhan tahu betapa marah dan terpukulnya Baekhyun saat ini._

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kau mendengar hyungku mencintaimu kan? Ia akan selalu memaafkanmu. Tapi disini, aku tidak akan bertindak semudah itu…"_

 _Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam. "Buktikan bahwa kau berharga untuk hyungku. Selesaikan masalahmu. Baru kau boleh membawanya pergi dari dekapanku. Tapi jika kau gagal atau kau menyakiti hyungku sekali lagi, hanya sekali lagi…"_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "…Raja terkuat atau pengemis, aku akan memburumu, dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri…"_

 _Setelah Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun meninggalkan istananya. Dan bahwa ia tidak akan diterima di istana ini sekarang sampai ia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yoona._

 _Dan Sehun pergi. Meninggalkan sekali lagi permata yang di carinya._

 _Tapi ia berjanji_ _―_ _bersumpah untuk kembali dan mengambil permata yang selama ini ia tunggu keberadaannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam dalam kereta perjalan pulang ke kerajaan Kai. Tidak biasanya pria mungil dalam dekapannya setenang ini. Dalam keadaan biasanya, ia akan menemukan apapun untuk dijadikan bahan omelannya pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ah,apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mendongak hingga kini mata bulat besarnya menatap Kai dengan intens.

Kai tertawa kemudian mengecup dahi Kyungsoo yang terdongak. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba, bibir hati milik Kyungsoo melebar dan menampakkan sederetan gigidan tawa halus.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada Yang Mulia Sehun ataupun Luhan…"

Keduanya baru saja pulang dari kerajaan milik Chanyeol. Mereka tentu saja telah mendengar seluruh cerita dari Chanyeol mengenai keadaan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Yang Mulia Sehun juga berada dalam posisi yang sulit? Maksudku, ia tidak mungkin membuang Yang Mulia Yoona begitu saja, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Luhan,"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi tidakkah Sehun berkata ia akan membuat Yoona mengerti jika ia juga memilik Luhan? bahwa ia akan berbagi dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui jawaban Kai. "Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja, cinta untuk orang yang kau kasihi seharusnya tidak terbagi Jongin. Yang Mulia Sehun tidak bisa mencintai kedua orang itu secara bersamaan. Tidak tanpa salah satu akan merasa tersakiti…"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai berpikir ulang mengenai keputusan Sehun. pada awalnya ia pikir keputusan Sehun sudah baik. Bahwa ia akan memperlakukan Luhan layaknya ia memperlakukan Yoona. sebagai salah satu istrinya. Walaupun hanya yang kedua.

Namun ucapan Kyungsoo menyadarkannya bahwa ya, cinta memang tidak bisa terbagi tanpa kau menyakiti salah satunya.

Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap harus memilih. Dan pilihan itu akan meyakiti pihak yang lain.

"Kyungsoo-ah,"

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo kembali mendongak memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku baru menyadari jika cinta terkadang bisa menimbulkan hal-hal yang mengerikan,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, tentu saja, selama kau tidak bermain-main dengannya, kau akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bermain-main denganmu," Kai berkata yakin dan tulus.

"benarkah?"

Kai tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Bagaimana jika aku buktikan saja huh? Di depan altar pernikahan kita?"

Dan derai tawa Kyungsoo kini terdengar setelah perkataan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak mau menikah denganku huh? Anak nakal…" kai kini menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menciumi sebagian tengkuk dan lehernya. Tidak bermaksud menggoda, hanya membuat Kyungsoo sekedar merasa geli.

"Ya Kim Jongin,"

"Ada apa anak nakal?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap kekasihnya. Lalu mulutnya terbuka untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. "Bisakah kita kembali ke istana Yang Mulia Sehun? Aku…aku sedikit merindukan Yang Mulia Yoona, dan aku ingin memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja,"

Kai, walaupun tidak langsung, akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar? Kita masih mempunyai pernikahan untuk dilaksanakkan. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku mengerti pria hitam,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kuda hitam itu melaju kencang melewati pagar istana yang terbuka lebar, seluruh pengawal istana membungkuk hormat kepada penunggangnya yang tak lain adalah raja mereka.

Sehun segera turun dari kudanya saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu istana yang mewah menyerahkan kudanya kepada salah satu pengawalnya untuk dibawa ke kandang. Dengan langkah tegap dan pasti, ia menaiki undak-undakkan yang panjang masuk ke dalam pintu besar dan mewah yang terbuka lebar untuknya. Alisnya mengkerut menandai matanya yang tajam.

Berjalan dengan pasti dan dengan tempo yang cepat, Sehun menaiki tangga, melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, menuju satu kamar yang sangat familiar untuknya…

"Yoona,"

…dan mendapati _salah satu_ istrinya terbaring di sebuah kasur mewah dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari jendela besar yang menghiasi kamar itu.

Saat suara Sehun menggema dlam ruangan besar itu, kepala Yoona tertoleh dari jendela besar dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum singkat yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat pucat pasi.

 _Terlalu pucat untuk ukuran manusia yang masih hidup._

"Selamat datang Sehun-ah," Yoona berkata dengan lirih dan serak.

Dengan sigap Sehun berjalan cepat dan naik ke atas ranjang mereka. Ia menangkup wajah Yoona dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia bawa wanitanya itu masuk dalam dekapan dadanya yang hangat. Mengistirahatkan kepala dengan wajah cantik sang istri dengan tumpuan dadanya yang bidang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat," lirih Sehun dengan khawatir.

Yoona tersenyum mendengar penuturan laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Aku kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini, tapi melihatmu di sini membuatku seketika merasa jauh lebih baik,"

Sehun mengangguk mendengar jawab Yoona. Ia sebelumnya datang untuk berbicara panjang lebar mengenai Luhan. tapi melihat wajah istrinya yang pucat pasi. Ia menjadi ragu-ragu dan khawatir akan kesehatan wanitanya yang cantik ini. Ia tidak tahu, harus mulai dari mana pembicaraan yang akan ia lakukan ini.

"Yoona-ya," panggil Sehun pelan.

"hmm?"

"Aku…aku ingin berbicara…"

"Katakan saja Sehunnie,"

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang…tentang Luhan…"

Yoona terdiam mendengar nama yang sedang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, pulang ke tempat ini, dan membiarkannya merawat Haowen,"

Walau terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Yoona angkat bicara. "Itu bukan bagian dari kesepakatan yang kita buat terdahulu,"

"Aku tahu..Aku tahu…" Sehun menjawab frustasi.

"tapi aku..aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup seperti itu Yoona-ya, aku…aku ingin ia bahagia…"

Yoona sekali lagi terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa suaminya yang dingin dan terkesan kejam kini bersikeras untuk membuat hidup seorang budak bahagia. Ia tidakk tahu kenapa. Dan ia butuh alasan yang kuat.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dan menutup matanya. Ia siap dengan reaksi apapun yang akan yoona berikan setelah ia mengatakan _kenapa_. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sehun mengucapkannya,

"Karena aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huehehehehehe, kembali lagi dengan gue wkwkwkw,**

 **Gue udah selesai ujian *yay* doain ya biar inspirasi cepet dateng biar bisa update cepet ehehehe,**

 **Pokoknya gue ga bakalan bosen bosen bilang makasih buat kalian yang fav, follow, dan review PUM, keep review yaa, gue suka banget baca review an kalian walaupun gue juga minta maaf ga bisa update secepet author lain ;A; *deep bow***

 **Pokoknya I love you to the moon and back dah *smooch***

 **See you next chap~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Mata yang cantik itu melirik jendela besar yang menampilkan langit biru dengan awan putih yang menggulung manis. Semilir angin tenang dan cuaca cerah yang menghangatkan itu tidak memepengaruhi aura miris seorang wanita cantik yang tampak sakit.

Kantung mata yang menghitam, bibir kering dan pucat, kulitnya yang nampak serapuh kertas, juga matanya yang memerah akibat air mata yang menggenang…

Yoona menyeka air mata yang menetes _lagi_ dari matanya dengan kasar. Walaupun begitu, tindakannya hanya merangsang tetesan tetesan lain untuk kembali jatuh dan membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus.

" _Karena aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,"_

Yoona tertawa miris di sela-sela isakkannya.

" _Karena aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,"_

Kata-kata itu seperti piringan hitam rusak yang terus mengulang.

" _Karena aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,"_

Yoona kini akhirnya mengerti. Mengerti, kenapa keadaan menjadi berbalik..

" _Karena aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,"_

Yoona tahu apapun yang akan dilakukannya hal itu tidak akan mengubah fakta apapun saat ini.

" _Karena aku mencintainya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu,"_

… _Dan aku akan membawanya pulang Yoona, baik kau suka atau tidak suka. Aku mencintainya. Bersamaku, bersama Haowen, bahkan bersamamu…dia berhak bahagia,"_

Mungkinkah…mengikhlaskan memang jalan yang terbaik?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang bayi mungil yang terlelap, membawa seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi diam―sambil menggoyangkan keranjang tempat bayi itu tidur dengan lembut―tersenyum tenang. Tangannya yang semula menopang kepalanya yang bersandar di tepi keranjang bayi ia bawa mengelus surai hitam bayi itu dengan lembut. Menarik senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Haowen-ah… kenapa kau selalu diam saja saat ayah berkunjung hmm?"

Bayi laki-laki itu mengalihkan tatapannya yang polos pda laki-laki dewasa dihadapannya.

"Ada apa hmm? Kenapa kau memandang ayah seperti itu?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, bayi yang hampir genap berusia 1 bulan itu memalingkan matanya yang bulat dari wajah ayahnya.

"Ooh, lihatlah, kau berpling dari ayahmu sendiri, kau ini benr-benar…" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Haowen yang sibuk menggapai-gapai mainan yang berputar di atas kepalanya

"Kenapa kau tidak memandang ayah hmm? Apakah mainan itu lebih tampan dari ayah?"

"Sepertinya aku mendapat pemandangan bagus. Oh Sehun yang agung baru saja menerima penolakan, dari anaknya sendiri,"

Sehun memalingkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dari arah ambang pintu, terlihatlah Kai yang berjalan dengan santai disertai senyum bodoh yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kai?"

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mengangguk. "Satu-satunya Kai di sini, Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun berdiri dan memeluk salah satu kawan lamanya itu dengan singkat. Kemudian setelah melepaskan pelukannya ia mengangguk pada Kai yang masih memasang senyumnya yang lebar.

"Baik, kapan kau sampai di sini?"

"Belum lama―dan sebelum kau memarahiku, aku sudah membersihkan diriku sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini, aku sepenuhnya higienis." Kai mengatakannya setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

Mendengar jawaban Ki pun Sehun mengangguk puas. Oh tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain masuk dan menulari anaknya yang tampan dengan macam-macam penyakit.

"Dan inikah anak yang terkenal itu? Haowen huh? Kau sangat lucu anak manis," Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haowen dan mulai menampilkan macam-macam bentuk wajah yang lucu. Memancing tawa menggemaskan dari bibir tipis bayi itu.

"Dan juga tampan." tambah Sehun tegas.

Kai menengok sebentar ke arah Sehun dan mendecih. "Oho, lihatlah…lihatlah ayahmu yang sombong itu Haowen, aku harap kau tidak seperti laki-laki dingin itu," Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan mengubah ekspresi mengejeknya yang sebelumnya ditujukan pada Sehun, menjadi Kai yang tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. "Aku harap kau seperti mamamu, hangat…dan berhati lembut, oke?"

Senyum tipis Sehun luntur sesaat saat mendengar perkataan Kai. Ia berdehem untuk menetralkan hatinya dan kembali berdiri dekat dengan keranjang bayi Haowen. Sehun memandang kawan lamanya itu yang masih sibuk bermain-main dengaan anaknya. Kai yang tersenyum, tertawa, membuat wajah dan suara-suara lucu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada anaknya yang tertawa.

Jika dilihat sekilas, garis wajah Haowen memang _sepenuhnya_ milik Sehun. namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada bagian yang bukan milik Sehun di wajah anak itu. Bagian yang selalu membuat hati Sehun menghangat.

 _Haowen memiliki mata ibunya._

Seklise itu. sesederhana itu. Namun setiap kali bola mata Sehun yang dingin itu jatuh dalam bola mata coklat yang berkilauan milik Haowen, Sehun akan tenggelam dalam hangatnya mata yang teduh milik anaknya.

Seperti saat ini. Seperti detik ini.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun memalingkan tatapannya dari mata Haowen yang membuatnya hanyut. Ia mengalihkannya pada Kai yang tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum jenaka seperti tadi. Senyum yang menunjukkan jika Kai _bersimpati_.

Ia mengerti keadaan Sehun yang hancur.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Tentang Luhan. Tentang Yoona. Tentang keadaanmu sekarang…"

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kupikir kau membuat keputusan yang tepat, dengan meninggalkan Luhan di kerajaan Chanyeol dan kembali kemari dengan keputusan untuk meyakinkan Yoona tentang Luhan. Kupikir itu merupakan hal yang tepat Sehun,"

Mata Sehun melebar mendengarnya, senyumnya mulai tertarik ke atas. Apakah ia membuat keputusan yang tepat selama ini…

"B-benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan ragu.

Kai tertawa kecil. "Ya, tapi semuanya itu, tetap hanya _kupikir,_ benar kan?"

Senyum Sehun luntur, dan matanya kini mengernyit bingung.

"Tadinya kupikir, kau melakukan tindakan benar. Dan apapun yang kau lakukan adalah solusi terbaik dalam hubungan mu dengan Luhan maupun Yona. Tapi, aku akan mengutip perkataan seseorang dalam hal ini Sehun, _kau tidak bisa mencintai kedua orang itu secara bersamaan. Tidak tanpa salah satu akan merasa tersakiti_ …"

Ucapan Kai terasa menusuk perasaan Sehun.

"Dengar Sehun, kau berpikir jika kau berbicara dengan Yoona, semuanya akan selesai. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya mempertimbangkan jika kau sudah berbicara dengan Yoona, kau mempunyai hak untuk membawa Luhan kembali,"

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia hanya terdiam. Dan ia merasa seperti tahanan bersalah yang menunggu dijatuhi hukuman mati.

"Dan ketika kau berbicara dengan Luhan, kau tidak mempertimbangkan betapa sakit perasaannya saat ia hanya akan selalu, menjadi yang kedua untukmu…"

"Kai…bukan maksudku―"

"Sehun, semuanya ini bukan hanya tentangmu. Kau harus memikirkannya. Karena kau tidak bisa memilih antara Yoona dan Luhan. Kau tidak bisa memilih Yoona tanpa menyakiti Luhan. dan kau tidak bisa memilih Luhan tanpa membuat Yoona merasa sakit, kau harus tahu Sehun, cinta tidak terbagi…"

Sehun menunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ia merasa marah, sekaligus kesal atas ucapan Kai yang seolah mengadilinya. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah…ia merasa bersalah pada dua orang yang tanpa ia tahu, telah ia sakiti selama ini.

"Lalu…aku harus bagaimana? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan…." Katanya lirih.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Sehun. Tidak ada,"

Kai berjalan ke hadapan Sehun. menepuk pundak Sehun yang lebar namun entah kenapa terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini,

"Karena hal seperti ini memang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan," ucap Kai lirih. "Namun apa sudah terjadi tidak sepatutnya selalu disesali kan? Tidak saat ada berkat tersendiri dibalik kekacauan yang kau timbulkan," Kai melirik bayi mungil yang kini sibuk menggapai-gapai mainan berputarnya karena Kai tidak lagi bermain dengannya.

"Satu-satunya yang kau punya adalah harapan Sehun, harapan atas dua orang yang kau cintai, untuk tidak jatuh,"

Sehun hanya diam. Ia memandang Kai yang tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Sehun dua kali dan berpamitan akan menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin saat ini sedang bersama Yoona, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya melambai pada Haowen.

Sehun sekarang berdiri dalam diam di ruangan cukup luas itu. Matanya menatap dinding dengan kosong. Pikirannya penuh oleh berbagai kemungkinan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Sehun berjalan pelan menghampiri kursi tempat ia duduk sebelum Kai datang. Ia duduk dan kembali diam. Matanya melirik ke bawah melihat anaknya yang masih bermain dengan mainan berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Haowen-ah…ayah…ayah harus bagaimana…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Ia meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan mengenyit tidak senang saat tak didapatinya tubuh hangat di sana. Dengan pelan ia mencoba menopang tubuh dengan tangannya yang memeganggi perutnya yang menggembung, dengan perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur yang berukuran luas itu. Telapak kakinya yang baru-baru ini sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya sendiri karena terhalang oleh perutnya yang membola besar, ia tapakkan pada lantai marbel yang dingin.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah kamar kecil. Membuka pintunya perlahan, kemudian masuk dan menguncinya. Setelah selesai melakukan urusannya, ia pergi ke arah keran air dan mulai mencuci tangannya. Sambil membersihkan tangannya, ia melirik kaca di hadapannya dan bercermin. Melihat wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin berisi.

Dan saat ia berbalik akan meninggalkan kamar kecil itu, Baekhyun tak menyadari lantai yang dipijaknya basah dan sedikit licin. Ia oleng dan _hampir saja_ terjatuh jika saja tangannya tak sigap memegang meja marmer yang di hadapanya.

Walaupun tak sempat terjatuh, mata Baekhyun sudah membola dan degup jantungnya sudah berdebum tak beraturan. Ia terkejut. Ia _hampir saja_ terjatuh. Baekhyun berdiri pelan-pelan dengan tangan masih mencengkram erat pinggiran meja marbel yang dijadikan penopang olehnya.

Kali ini ia mencoba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan menggenggam apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Entah dinding atau meja. Perutnya terasa sedikit sakit kali ini. Mungkin karena keterkejutannya tadi? Atau…bayinya akan lahir? Baekhyun mnegingat-ingat perkataan penyembuh istana yang memperkirakan jika bayinya akan lahir dalam waktu dekat. Mungkinkah sekarang? Entahlah. Tapi yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini adalah Chanyeol.

Ia harus menemukan suaminya.

Setelah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas dari pada baju yang dipakainya untuk tidur, Baekhyun berjalan keluar. Ia berjalan pelan dengan tangan berada di depan perutnya seolah bersikap defensif. Beberapa kali ia berhenti untuk menyapa para pelayan dan prajurit yang menawarkan untuk membantu atau mengantarkan. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan suaminya.

"Baekhyun?"

Belum cukup jauh Baekhyun melangkah menuju aula ruang rapat dewan di mana suaminya berada sekarang sebuah suara familiar menghentikannya berjalan. Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati adiknya dan memegang pipi Baekhyun yang berisi. "kau tampak pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"hmm, aku baik, hyung tidak usah khawatir," Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan hyungnya yang terlihat mengernyit ragu.

"benarkah? Lalu mau kemana kau berjalan seperti ini hmm?"

"Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol, hyung, aku pikr aku hanya…umm… menginginkan berada di dekatnya?" Baekhyun sedikit tertawa akan perkataannya sendiri. Itu benar. Baekhyun seolah ingin selalu berada di dekat suaminya yang tinggi itu sekarang. Seolah hal itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Chanyeol berada di ruangan yang cukup jauh dari sini, aku bertemu dengannya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Dia mengatakan akan rapat atau sesuatu, hyung tidak begitu mengerti," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat-ingat. "Hyung baru saja akan ke kamarmu dan menemanimu, tapi kau sudah di sini,"

Tertawa kecil melihat kekecewaan di wajah kakaknya, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk ikut berjalan bersmanya. "kalau begitu temani aku menemui Chanyeol? Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Tidak kau minta pun hyung akan menemanimu berjalan, kau terlihat pucat kau tahu, hyung sedikit khawatir pada adik hyung yang cerewet ini," Luhan mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun. Membuat dua bersaudara itu tertawa bersama.

Agak lama berjalan, Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah. Ia sedikit pusing dan nafasnya mulai berderu pelan. Ia mulai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan memilih diam walaupun kakaknya tetap mengajaknya berbicara dan mengocehkan banyak hal tentang kehidupannya di istana Sehun.

 _Sebentar lagi sampai. Bertahan sebentar lagi._

"…hyung tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yixing waktu itu dan―Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan melihat adiknya sedikit sempoyongan, wajahnya mulai terlihat putih dan pucat, bulir-bulir keringat, juga tangan dalam genggamannya mulai terasa sedikit basah.

"Baekhyun kau sangat pucat dan kau berkeringat―BAEKHYUN!"

Luhan dengan cepat menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung ke depan. Ia terkejut bukan main saat adiknya tiba-tiba akan ambruk jatuh ke bawah.

"Baekhyun-ah kau harus ke tempat penyembuh sekarang." Luhan berkata tegas pada Baekhyun. Ia melingkarkan tangan Baekhyun ke pundaknya berniat membantu Baekhyun sampai di ruangan penyembuh.

"A-ani, C-Chanyeol…hyung…Chanyeol…" dengan suara lirih dan nafas yang memburu Baekhyun berkata.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap mata adiknya yang terlihat sayu itu dengan tegas. "Baekhyun kau harus menemui penyembuh sekarang dan memeriksa keadaanmu, dan setelah sampai di sana, hyung berjanji akan membawa Chanyeol langsung ke hadapanmu, hyung berjanji,"

"A-ani, Chanyeol…hyung a-aku..chanyeol…" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundak hyungnya dan mulai berjalan kembali dengan pelan.

Luhan yang melihatnya menggeleng tidak percaya. Menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai berjalan dan menyusul adiknya. Mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan mulai merangkul tubuh Baekhyun untuk membantu dan menopangnya berjalan.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "A-aku butuh Chanyeol sekarang hyung…"

Luhan berpikir sejenak sambil terus berjalan dan merangkul adiknya yang telihat lemah. "Bagaimana kau tunggu di sini, dan hyung akan memanggilkan Chanyeol untukmu?" tawar Luhan.

Sebuah gelengan kecil adalah jawaban Baekhyun. "Akan terlalu lama," bisiknya.

Luhan mendesah kesal. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam gusar. Adiknya terlihat tak berdaya. Ia harus di bawa ke ruang penyembuh sekarang. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa adiknya saat ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"hyung…" panggilnya lemah.

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Melihat adiknya kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kupikir anakku akan segera lahir,"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Kau membuatku ingin menggendongmu ke ruang penyembuh sekarang juga Xi Baekhyun,"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar respon kakaknya. Ia melihat pintu kayu besar yang sudah berada di depan matanya. beberapa langkah lagi. Ia akan mencapai pintu itu.

Namun sepertinya mereka harus berhenti.

Karena…

"Hyung…sepertinya air ketubanku pecah,"

Dan tanpa perintah ataupun kata-kata lain, Luhan segera berlari menuju pintu kayu di hadapannya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan dobrakan dan menghasilkan debuman yang keras. Bibirnya yang tipis meneriakkan satu nama dengan kalap.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat duduknya yang nyaman di samping ayahnya. Ia merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan istrinya tertidur sendirian di dalam kamar mereka. Oh ia tidak pernah tenang meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di manapun tanpa dirinya. Itu membuatnya khawatir. Dan ditambah hari-hari yang semakin dekat dengan kelahiran putra-putra mereka, membuat rasa khawatir Chanyeol berlipat lipat lipat lebih dari biasanya.

"…dan pada musim ini hasil yang diperoleh dari pajak…."

Semua perkataan tetua-tetua yang ada di sini membuat Chanyeol pusing dan ingin muntah. Ia membiarkan perkataan-perkataan itu lalu begitu saja karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun. Karena sejujurnya, Chanyeol merasa sedikit perasaan janggal ketika meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di kamar pagi tadi.

BRAK!

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Tidak hanya orang dengan nama yang tersebut yang menengok ke arah sumber suara yang dianggap sangat mengganggu itu. Seluruh tetua-tetua menatap tidak suka pada laki-laki mungil yang terlihat panik dan kalap saat ini.

"Luhan Hyung?" Chanyeol mengernyit melihat laki-laki yang kini berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dan tak lama tangannya telah ditarik paksa untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa-apaan lelaki itu?! Ia tidak mengerti sopan santun! Kami sedang mengadakan rapat anak muda!" salah satu tetua mulai berbicara dengan lantang dan nada yang marah.

Chanyeol melirik tetua itu dengan ragu dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Luhan dan berbicara pada kakak laki-laki Baekhyun itu dengan lembut. "Hyung kami sedang mengadakan rapat―"

"Baekhyun," satu nama itu menghentikan ucapan apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Air ketuban Baekhyun sudah pecah. Chanyeol, ia akan segera melahirkan," ucap Luhan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Chanyeol dalam keadaan tidak sadar segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati istrinya berada di depan ruangan, meringkuk memeganggi perutnya dengan cairan yang membasahi sekitar kakinya.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol tertahan oleh keterkejutannya hanya bisa berdiri diam dan mematung. ia segera sadar setelah Luhan yang kini sudah berada di samping tubuh adiknya yang meringkih kesakitan itu meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

"CHANYEOL CEPATLAH KEMARI! BAWA BAEKHYUN KE RUANG PENYEMBUH!"

Chanyeol dengan segera berlari ke arah dua kakak beradik itu dan meraup tubuh mungil Baekhyun masuk dalam gendongannya. Tangan kanannya menopang punggung Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya berada di lutut Baekhyun. Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun dengan hati-hati sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sudah berdesis miris menahan sakit di antara dada Chanyeol.

Luhan mengikuti dari arah belakang. Melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang penyembuh yang sayangnya cukup jauh dari bagian istana ini.

Hati Luhan ngilu mendengar rintihan sakit adiknya yang setelah ini tetap harus berjuang lebih untuk kelahiran kedua putranya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku harap Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja_ …

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat di perutnya. Terasa seseorang menarik-narik isi bagian dalam perutnya yang membesar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang panik terus mempercepat langkahnya melewati lorong-lorong istana untuk sampai pada ruangan penyembuh.

Banyak perawat yang terkejut, segera setelah pasangan itu sampai memasuki ruangan penyembuh. Perawat-perawat tersebut dengan siaga menggiring Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan kalap ke dalam sebuah bilik rawat.

"Tolong baringkan Yang Mulia di sini," seorang perawat meminta Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyunnya yang terlihat dalam kedaan sangat kesakitan.

"T-Tolong, B-Baekhyun..d-dia…"

"Kami tahu Yang Mulia, penyembuh akan segera kemari, anda tidak perlu khawatir…"

"Anda bisa menggenggam tangan Yang Mulia Baekhyun, hal itu bisa memberi rasa nyaman terhadap yang Mulia Baekhyun selama persalinan berlangsung,"

Chanyeol segera mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang lentik dan menggenggammnya erat. Sesekali ia akan membawa tangan itu dekat ke mulutnya dan menciumnya. Kemudian tangan yang lain ia bawa mengelus surai istrinya yang kini telah basah oleh keringat.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Sama khawatirnya dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia tahu, saat ini Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan suaminya.

Penyembuh segera datang dan menyapa Chanyeol singkat dengan anggukkan. Perawat sudah menyobek pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan kini perut Baekhyun yang menggembung besar telah terlihat jelas.

"Yang Mulia, kami akan memulai prosesnya, saya harap anda bisa menenangkan yang Mulia Baekhyun,"

Luhan melihat Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan Baekhyun yang masih merintih kesakitan. Lalu matanya beralih pada penyembuh yang telah menggenggam sebuah pisau. Dan pisau itu diarahkan mengiris perut Baekhyun dengan dalam.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Baekhyun memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Bahkan mungkin seluruh istana. teriakan kesakitan yang memilukan terdengar dari adiknya yang tampak lemas tak berdaya. Luhan melihat penyembuh istana mulai merogoh ke dalam perut Baekhyun. Luhan merasa mual melihatnya. Ia menggenggam perutnya dan tidak menyangka ia juga pernah melalui proses ini sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah ingin pingsan semenjak penyembuh mulai mengiris perut Baekhyun dan darah mengalir dengan deras. Chanyeol tidak menyukai darah. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah menangis dengan keras. Namun, untuk istrinya, untuk orang yang dicintainya, Chanyeol membutakan matanya dan berusaha tetap ada untuk Baekhyun. Untuk bisa diandalkan istrinya itu.

Baekhyun sendiri merasakan perih yang panas di sekitar perutnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ia akan bisa bertahan. Baekhyun melirik ke samping dan mendapati wajah suaminya yang dipenuhi air mata dan raut khawatir. Baekhyun mencoba fokus dengan kata-kata Chanyeol dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

" _B-Baekhyun-ah…si kembar akan segera lahir…"_

" _K-Kau harus kuat Baekhyun-ah…"_

" _Kumohon bertahanlah…"_

" _Bertahanlah…"_

Dan tangisan bayi terdengar memenuhi ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Bayi pertama telah lahir," penyembuh memberikan bayi tersebut pada seorang perawat untuk dibersihkan.

Chanyeol hampir saja ambruk jika Luhan tidak memegang bahunya untuk menguatkan. Chanyeol melirik ke atas dan mendapati wajah Luhan juga telah dipenuhi air mata. Baekhyun sendiri mulai tersenyum walau wajahnya masih terlihat kesakitan.

Dan tak lama…

"Bayi kedua telah lahir, selamat Yang Mulia, dua anak laki-laki yang sehat,"

Penyembuh yang menangani persalinan Baekhyun tersenyum memberikan selamat dan mulai menjahit luka di perut Baekhyun dengan cermat.

Chanyeol kembali menangis. Kali ini dengan isakan yang cukup keras. Berkali-kali dikecupnya tangan mungil yang ia genggam sekarang. berkali-kali ia ucapkan kata-kata terimakasih dan aku mencintaimu kepada pasangan sehidup sematinya itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, atau melakukan apa untuk menujukkan bahwa ia sangat bersyukur sekarang. Bahwa ia bersyukur memiliki dan mencintai Baekhyun. Apapun itu, perasaannya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Luhan memandang adiknya yang kini tengah tersenyum lemah dengan bangga. Bangga karena ia mempunyai adik yang kuat. Dan bangga karena ia kini adalah paman―atau bibi―dari dua orang pangeran yang tampan.

Dokter yang selesai menjahit perut Baekhyun segera menyuruh dua orang perawat untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke kasur yang lebih bersih. Ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk memotong ari kedua putranya. Yang dianggukki Chanyeol dengan antusias.

Dan kini, Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang ruang penyembuhan, yang menolak untuk tidur meski perawat dan Luhan telah meyakinkannya untuk beristirahat, namun tetap menolak sebelum bertemu dengan dua anaknya…kini laki-laki itu tersenyum lemah. Matanya sesekali meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Rasa sakit yang sempat dideritanya kini hilang terganti dengan kebahagiaan yang menghangati hatinya. Melihat dua bayinya yang telah terbungkus dengan kain biru yang cantik. Tertidur dengan nyaman dan hangat dalam dekapan ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari saat ini. Saat ia memanggil nama kedua anaknya dengan lembut.

"Park Seojun, Park Seoeon, ini ibu sayang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoona tersenyum ke arah sahabat kecilnya yang tengah menyiapkan minuman hangat untuknya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ya, seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan minuman untukmu kau tahu," Yoona berkata dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu hanya mendecih meremehkan dan menyerahkan secangkir teh untuk Yoona minum. "Ini memang tugasku jika Yang Mulia lupa," kata Kyungsoo tenang.

"bagaimana mungkin istri sahabatku menyiapkan teh untukku? Itu bukan tugasmu Kyungsoo,"

Kali ini, ucapan Yoona berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak. "Yah, aku bukan istri Yang Mulia Jongin,"

Wanita berkulit pucat itu kini tertawa. "Hanya belum, bersabarlah Kai pasti akan segera menikahimu, jika tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menyeret kalian berdua ke depan altar pernikahan,"

Mengerang kesal, Kyungsoo membiarkan Yoona tertawa atas perkataannya. Biarpun kesal, namun ia juga tak memungkiri pipinya menghangat karena ucapan wanita di hadapannya ini.

Setelah lama keduanya larut dalam keheningan dan sibuk dnegan masing-masing cangkirnya, Kyungsoo membuka percakapan kembali.

"yang Mulia?"

"Hmm?" jawab Yoona lembut.

"Aku ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu sebagai seorang teman, kawan lama bolehkah?"

Yoona tersenyum lebar. "tentu saja, aku selalu menyuruhmu memperlakukanku sebagai teman, kau saja yang keras kepala"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yoona mengerutkan hidungnya, namun bibirnya masih tersenyum jenaka. "tidak terlalu baik," ucapnya ringan. "Mungkin waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi,"

Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya dan menatap ratu sekaligus kawan lamanya dengan keterkejutan yang kentara. "A-apa?"

Yoona tertawa melihat Kyungsoo. "Yah, berhenti menatap orang lain dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau menakutiku tahu. Dan…kau tidak perlu terlalu terkejut, keadaanku memang tidak terlalu menguntungkan dari awal. Dan sekarang semuanya bertambah buruk. Itu saja,"

Kyungsoo berdecak tak senang. "bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu dengan ringan? Dasar rusa betina!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Yoona. hal itu malah membuat Yoona tersenyum lebar karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini. Dimatanya, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang tenang dan teratur. ia pandai menjaga emosi. Melihatnya bertingkah kekanakan membuat Yoona ingin tertawa.

Namun melihat kilauan bening dari mata bulat yang biasa menatapnya dengan lembut itu sekita menghentikan tawa Yoona.

"hei, hei, tidak perlu menangis Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo berhenti memukuli lengan Yoona dan menarik tangannya untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras entah kapan tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mengelap pipi dan matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak menangis! Mataku terkena debu! Kamar ini banyak debu! Apakah tidak ada pelayan yang membersihkannya selama aku pergi?!"

Yoona hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar alasan klasik milik Kyungsoo. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan hanya melihat sahabatnya terisak dan menyeka lagi air mata yang terus turun.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"hmm.." jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Ia masih terisak dan ia tidak mau berbicara dengan isakan keluar disela-sela kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling tahu keadaanku, dari kecil sampai sekarang, kau adalah orang yang lebih tahu. Bahkan dari Yixing sekalipun. Kau tahu bahwa sejak dulu, aku tidak mungkin baik-baik saja,"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kumohon, jangan percakapan ini…"

"sejak kecil penyakitku…mengambil sebagian besar hidupku. Aku tidak bisa berada di bawah sinar matahari dan tidak bisa bermain, ayah yang mengurungku di kamar dalam sebagian besar waktuku, dan bahkan saat aku dewasa…saat aku menikah dan ingin memeiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia…penyakit ini terus merusak hidupku, aku tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak…"

"Yoona-ya, hentikan…"

"kau tahu impianku Kyungsoo. Kau tahu impian terbesar dalam hidupku. Hanya kau, aku hanya memberitahumu, bisa kau sebutkan?"

"Yoona-ya, kumohon.."

"Wae? Apa kau lupa? Ah sahabatku sendiri melupakannya," Yoona masih berbicara dengan ringan. Sangat ringan. Seolah percakapan berat yang sedang ia mainkan bersama Kyungsoo ini tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Yoona-ya, hentikan. Percakapan ini, aku tidak menyukainya dan―"

"Baik-baik, aku akan mengatakan impian terbesarku sekali lagi karena kulihat sahabatku melupakannya," yoona menyentil pelan dahi kyungoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Bebas. Dan ringan.

"Aku ingin terbebas dari penyakit ini,"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia tidak akan melupakannya. Impian sahabat kecilnya. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya…

"Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu, meskipun jalan satu-satunya adalah kematian,"

…dan juga kata-kata setelah impian itu disebutkan.

"Yoona-ya, kumohon, pasti ada cara lain, kau―"

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak punya jalan lain Kyungsoo, waktuku habis, dan aku sendiri yang membuatnya berjalan dengan cepat,"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia sudah tahu semua cerita tentang masalah yoona. juga tentang wanita itu yang meminum sebuah ramuan untuk membuatnya bisa menyusui Haowen.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya," Yoona berkata dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya yang tipis. "merupakan impian mengenai hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku mati untuk menyusi anakku. Itu perasaan yang menyenangkan, aku merasa menjadi seorang ibu,"

"Namun sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sesuatu. Dan seketika membuatku menyesalinya, kau pasti tahu apa itu Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ayolah, sedari tadi aku seolah berbicara pada diriku sendiri, katakan padaku, kau pasti sudah mendengar banyak rumor yang beredar kan?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Namun melihat wajah Yoona yang berharap ia akhirnya berkata lirih. "Luhan,"

Yoona mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar, Luhan…"

"Aku ingat pertama kali aku menemui laki-laki manis itu, aku langsung memohon padanya seorang anak, dan dia menyetujuinya. Dengan senyum ramah terpatri diwajahnya. Lalu aku mulai meliahtnya dekat dengan Sehun. dan di sana mulai timbul rasa tidak senang melihat Sehun mendekati orang lain selain aku. Saat Sehun sudah menidurinya, aku merasa kesal dan hancur, bukankah aku bodoh? Aku memintanya untuk mengandung, tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya tidur dengan suamiku,"

Yoona terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "lalu rasa tidak senang berkembang menjadi rasa ingin melukai. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan sifat mengerikan itu timbul dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat itu aku dibutakan oleh kecemburuan besar terhadap suamiku. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan pemuda manis yang telah mengabulkan permintaanku…"

Hening sesaat. Keduanya terdiam denganpikiran yang memenuhi isi kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar egois, ini terdengar tidak masuk akal dan akan terlihat palsu. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena aku telah melukai pemuda sebaik Luhan. ia memberikan segalanya untuk orang lain. Dan ia selalu tersenyum dengan segala tingkah konyol dan menjijikkan ku padanya," yoona tertawa miris terhadap kata-katanya sendiri.

"Semua perlakuan orang lain terhadapku membuatku sadar. Sehun mengacuhkanku. Para pelayan yang mulai menatap sinis padaku… kupikir karma berhasil membalikkan panah yang ingin kutancapkan pada Luhan, dan aku menerimanya. Aku membiarkan panah itu menusukku…"

"Yoona-ya, apa maksudmu?"

Yoona menggeleng lagi. "Kau tahu Kyungsoo, aku berharap jika aku mampu menyampaikan permintaan maafku langsung pada pemuda manis itu. Kepada Luhan. aku ingin meminta maaf, dan membiarkannya hidup bersama Haowen, dan tentu saja Sehun. seperti titah sang raja… karena _dia berhak bahagia_ …"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Apa kau pikir ia akan memaafkanku Kyungsoo?" tanya Yoona.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar pertanyyan tersebut. "Ya dia akan memaafkanmu. Dan aku yakin ia sudah memaafkanmu…"

Semburat kebahgiaan dan kelegaan tampak di mata Yoona yang semula tampak kosong. "Benarkah?" Yoona tersenyum. "bukankah pemuda itu sangat baik hati?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Luhan memang seperti itu,"

"tapi aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melirik Yoona tajam. "kenapa tak kau lakukan sendiri?"

Yoona mengedikkan bahunya. "entahlah kupikir aku tidak akan punya kesempatan, katakan padanya aku menyesal oke? Dan pastikan ia hidup bahagia, bersama Sehun dan haowen,"

Wanita yang semula duduk itu mulai membaringkan tubuh kurusnya kembali ke bantal yang empuk. "Bukankah mereka terlihat cocok saat bersama? Sehun dan Luhan? Sehun yang dingin dan Luhan yang baik hati,"

Sudut mata Kyungsoo melirik Yoona yang belum melepaskan senyumannya. "Mungkin?" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Kupikir mereka akan terlihat sempurna saat bersama,"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Yoona erat. "Dengar, mereka mungkin terlihat sempurna saat bersama. Mungkin…mungkin saja Luhan adalah cinta Sehun saat ini. Tapi kau…kau adalah cinta pertama Sehun. kau adalah seseorang yang sampai saat ini, memegang peran penting dalam hati Sehun. Jangan terlalu rendah memikirkan dirimu yoona. kau berharga di mataku, kau berharga di mata Sehun. kau adalah wanita cantik, yang membuat Sehun yang agung menekuk lututnya ditanah dan melamarku untuk menikah. kau adalah orang yang berarti untuk Sehun… Kumohon, jangan lupakan itu,"

Dengan lemah yoona menggenggam erat kembali tangan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo…. Kau… kau adalah orang yang paling berarti… terimakasih karena mau mengertiku… terimakasih karena kau mau bertahan untukku…"

"Kapanpun…kapanpun Yoona-ya, kapanpun…."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Yoona tersenyum singkat pada pemuda bermata bulat di hadapannya ini. Ia meneliti wajah teman kecilnya yang tidak berubah. Selalu terlihat kosong dan bingung, namun di dalamnya, memeliki rasa peduli yang tinggi dan pemikiran yang kuat. Yoona berharap sahabatnya ini akan sellau berbahagia. Seperti dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan mengejar kebahagiaan dan juga impiannya…

"Aku ingin istirahat…bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" yoona berkata lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan rapuh milik Yoona. ia mengelus surai hitam milik yoona dan mengecup singkat dahi sahabatnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoona dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Jaljayo, Yoona-ya…"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ranjang besar itu. ia membuka pintu perlahan seolah takut menganggu istirahat kawan lamanya. Kemudian dengan pelan pula ia menutup kembali pintu yang hanya ia buka dengan sempit.

Dan kemudian tubuh mungil laki-laki itu ambruk dan ia larut dalam isakan yang panjang. Tangannya yang bergetar ia bawa untuk menutupi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membiarkan matanya mengeluarkan air mata dengan bebas.

 _Mimpi indah…Yoona-ya…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAAA ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyway semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan menjawab kehausan (?) kalian, wehee,**

 **Terus, buat yg review, favorit, follow, gue ga nyangka bakal sebanyak ini, q terharu gaes ;A; dang a ada yg bisa diucapkan selain thankyou, thankyou so so so muchhh, I love you all like really~~~~ :***

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan luas yang sangat ia kenal. Meski begitu, ia hanya berdiri diam dan mematung, seolah asing dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan tatapan sendu, menyesal dan simpatik dari para pelayan yang hilir mudik mengurus sesuatu di sana.

Lelaki itu hanya berdiri dalam keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mata yang melebar dan memerah. Ia seperti keheranan, terpaku dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tatapan matanya kosong dan pandangannya hanya terfokus oleh satu objek yang kini tengah terbaring dengan damainya.

"Sehun…"

Lelaki yang tampak kosong itu menoleh mendapati raut ekspresi yang sama seperti kebanyakan orang menatapnya saat ini.

 _Belas kasihan._

"Kau tidak mau melihat Yoona untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Pelayan akan segera memandikannya Sehun…"

Sehun―lelaki itu berjalan menjauh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Meninggalkan pria yang kini hanya menatapnya iba. Dan dengan langkah pelan dan gugup kaki panjangnya menghampiri kasur lebar yang diatasnya terbaring seorang wanita pucat yang terlihat tertidur dengan sangat damai.

Sehun ambruk dengan lutut yang menyentuh lantai dengan keras saat itu juga.

Pelan-pelan tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang kini dengan bebas mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata, Lelaki rapuh itu menggenggam tangan istrinya. Tangan putih nan halus yang dulu selalu ia puja. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu erat. Seolah berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuhnya agar pemilik tangan itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"Y-Yoona-ya…Yoona-ya….." bisikan nama itu terulang-ulang dari bibir tipis yang juga mengeluarkan isakan keras. Memanggil-manggil si pemilik nama yang tak akan pernah lagi mendengar suaranya. Karena tangan yang bergetar itu, kini menggenggam erat tangan rapuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sehun-ah…cukup…kau harus membiarkan pelayan memandikan Yoona sekarang…"

Kai menepuk bahu Sehun yang masih bergetar karena isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Melihat sahabatnya kini Kai hanya bisa mengiba. Kehilangan seseorang yang sungguh berarti membuat laki-laki kuat macam Sehun pun akhirnya terpukul telak.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu menghapus setitik air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya. Tak bisa berbohong Kai ikut sedih atas kepulangan abadi istri sahabatnya. Kai sudah lama mengenal Yoona. Terlepas dari apa yang sudah wanita itu perbuat, Kai tetap menyayanginya sebagai seorang teman lama.

"Yang Mulia…" salah seorang pelayan dengan takut-takut mendekati Sehun yang masih dengan kerasnya menangis.

Kai yang melihat betapa bingungnya pelayan itu untuk mendekati rajanya, berinisiatif menarik Sehun untuk membawanya berdiri. Kai menyentakkan Sehun dengan agak kasar karena genggaman jari tangan Sehun tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Yoona.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus mengikhlaskan Yoona untuk pulang," Kai membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Sehun yang masih berontak untuk kembali pada genggaman istrinya.

"Yoona sudah kembali ke tempat yang lebih baik,"

"Ikhlaskanlah Sehun…"

"Aku yakin kau masih akan mempunyai kehidupan yang baik,"

Kata-kata yang berusaha Kai ucapkan untuk menenangkan Sehun seolah tidak berarti apapun untuk pria itu. ia terlalu hancur untuk mendengarkan dan peduli pada sekelilinga. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa istrinya meninggalkannya. Sehun telah memberinya pengobatan terbaik. Kawan lamanya sendiri yang menjadi penyembuh untuknya. Penyembuh yang akan selalu menjaganya.

 _Penyembuh yang akan selalu menjaganya._

Sehun melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Kai dari pundaknya yang masih bergetar. Dengan cepat ia bergegas meninggalkan Kai dan mengabaikan seruan-seruannya. Meninggalkan Yoona yang kini sedang diurus oleh beberapa pelayan yang melihat Sehun pergi dengan tatapan prihatin.

Sehun tidak butuh belas kasihan.

Dengan cepat langkah-langkahnya membawa Sehun menyusuri lorong-lorong istana. Sehun tampak tidak mempedulikan pelayan, atau tetua-tetua yang berusaha memberinya ungkapan bela sungkawa. Sehun tidak peduli dengan ucapan-ucapan bernada sedih palsu milik mereka adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sehun dengar saat ini.

"YIXING!"

Sehun mendobrak pintu kayu itu dengan cukup keras kala ia berseru memanggil nama seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan buru-buru, Sehun menghampiri sosok yang sedang terduduk dengan punggung yang membelakanginya. Tangan Sehun menarik pundak laki-laki itu kasar agar laki-laki itu kini bisa bertatap muka dengannya.

Dan ia tidak menyangka akan memandang mata yang begitu penuh air mata dan penyesalan.

"S-Sehun…Y-Yoona…Yoona…"

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri diam kala Yixing memeluknya dalam posisinya yang masih terduduk. Membuat Yixing seolah berlutut padanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Sehun yang datar.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang kini hanya bisa berdiri diam itu tidak tahu harus melakukan atau berkata apapun. Ia datang dengan segudang makian untuk pria yang menangis di dekapannya. Berniat menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Atas penyakit yang berakhir dengan renggutan nyawa.

Tapi kini laki-laki itu sadar. Sadar bahwa kejadian ini tidak hanya menorehkan luka di hatinya. Namun juga pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan Yoona. termasuk yixing. Termasuk orang yang bertanggung jawab menjaga kesehatan Yoona.

Sehun tidak berhak menyalahkan Yixing.

Karena mungkin di dasar lubuk hatinya, Sehun mengakui ia bersalah atas kematian Yoona.

"Yixing…" Sehun memanggil pria yang masih menangis dengan keras itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan kosong dan tak bersemangat. "Kenapa….kenapa bisa…Yoona…"

Yixing hanya menggeleng pelan. Sehun merasakan pergerakan kepala Yixing. Dan ia hanya mampu menangis. Lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu lagi…aku…aku ingin Y-Yoona kembali…b-bisakah kau bawa ia kembali….bisakah kau bawa Yoona kembali Yixing…."

Perkataan lirih Sehun hanya berbalas isakan yang semakin mengeras dari Yixing.

Dan Sehun tahu jika itu berarti ia tidak akan mendapatkan Yoona-nya kembali.

Sehun harus belajar untuk merelakan Yoona pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengangkat Seojun yang tertidur dalam balutan kain hangat yang mendekap tubuhnya. Chanyeol tampak gugup dan kikuk. Wajahnya juga terlihat tegang saat bayi itu sudah berada di gendongannya. Namun sinar bahagia tetap terlihat jelas di matanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berpindah di sebuah kasur yang nyaman sedang menggendong kembaran Seojun. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun senyum tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya yang manis.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol melihat kedua cucu mereka secara bergantian. Ratu bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya melihat dua cucunya kini tertidur pulas dan dalam keadaan sehat dan sempurna.

Luhan melihat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan senyum. Matanya yang cantik mendarat di dua anak manusia yang baru saja terlahir dengan tatapan sayang. Melihat bagaimana mata mungil itu terpejam, atau bibir tipis kecil yang sedikit membuka dan jangan lupakan hidung berbentuk seperti tombol yang lucu, membuat Luhan otomatis tersenyum.

Luhan memandang kedua malaikat kecil itu dengan tatapan memuja. Dan tanpa sadar, tangannya ia bawa untuk memegang perutnya sendiri.

Betapa ia menantikan pemandangan yang sama berbulan-bulan lalu.

Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa anak yang tak pernah ia lihat rupanya sebelumnya.

Ia pasti tampan, seperti ayahnya…

Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar pangeran kecilnya sekarang.

Pangeran Oh Haowen.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras. Menampilkan seorang penjaga yang dengan panik membawa gulungan kertas di tangannya. Membuat setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbanting dengan keras.

Chanyeol terlihat akan memarahi penjaga yang masuk tanpa permisi dan menganggu momen keluarga kecilnya yang berharga saat tangan ayahnya menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Maaf mengganggu Yang Mulia, namun ada berita penting dan mendesak yang dibawakan oleh pengantar kabar siang ini," penjaga itu berkata dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Kabar apa yang membawamu kemari penjaga?"

Penjaga yang telah berlutut di hadapan raja itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan gulungan kertas tersebut pada Raja. Setelah menerima gulungan itu, raja memperbolehkan penjaga itu untuk pergi.

Chanyeol mengamati dengan seksama ayahnya yang membaca isi gulungan kertas tersebut. Melihat reaksi ayahnya yang hanya menggeleng setelah membaca isi gulungan tersebut, firasat Chanyeol memburuk.

Ayahnya berjalan menuju arah istrinya dan berbisik lirih di telinga istrinya itu. Mata sang ratu sempat membulat kaget dan tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dengan lemah sang ratu menghampiri anaknya yang masih menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung.

"Chanyeol-ah…" sang ibu membelai pipi anaknya sayang. "sepertinya kau harus berpisah sebentar dengan si kembar dan juga Baekhyun,"

Mendengar hal tersebut Chanyeol menggeleng tidak suka pada ibunya. "Bunda…." Rajuknya manja. "…Seojun dan Seoeon baru saja lahir, bagaimana mungkin Appanya yang tampan meninggalkan mereka. Aku menolak segala urusan ekonomi atau kerjasama atau politik dengan kerajaan lain untuk 6 bulan ke depan,"

"Chanyeol-ah ini bukan masalah-masalah seperti itu sayang," ibunya masih mencoba berkata dengan lembut.

"Tapi Bunda, Seojun dan Seoeon―"

"Yoona meninggal." Ayahnya memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Pria tua itu terlihat menyesal menyampaikan kabar duka untuk keluarga yang baru saja diberkati kebahagiaannya.

"A-apa?"

Suara lirih yang bertanya itu bukan berasal Chanyeol yang nampak terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Itu suara lirih Luhan yang ikut mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol dan orang tuanya bicarakan.

"Oh Luhan…" Ratu menghampiri dan memeluk Luhan yang terlihat terkejut bukan main atas berita ini.

Sementara Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun otaknya seolah tidak mampu memproses apapun saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun yang tahu benar tabiat suaminya, memilih memotong pemikiran Chanyeol dengan kata-kata sederhananya. "Pergilah Chanyeol, aku tahu kau harus pergi. Seojun dan Seoeon tidak apa-apa jika Appanya pergi sebentar,"

Chanyeol menunduk dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu tersenyum memaklumi dan menyuruh agar suaminya itu mendekat.

"Aku tahu Sehun lebih membutuhkan kehadiran sahabatnya saat ini," Baekhyun mencoba berbicara dengan lembut. Dahinya ia satukan dengan dahi Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk. Tangannya yang kini bebas―karena dua bayinya kini tengah digendong oleh kakek dan neneknya pergi memasuki kamar bayi milik mereka―ia bawa untuk mengelus pelan rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku memang kecewa karena kau tidak bisa menemaniku saat ini, dan kau pun begitu. Kau kecewa karena tidak bisa bersama si kembar lebih lama," dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Namun esok ketika kau pulang, kau masih bisa melihatku, kau bisa melihat si kembar, namun tidak dengan istri sahabatmu―mungkin juga dia adalah sahabatmu pula?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Maka pergi dan berilah penghormatan terakhir pada sahabatmu, dan berikan penghiburan bagi sahabatmu yang lain,"

Baekhyun menengok sebentar ke arah Luhan yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Mengangguk setuju tentang kata-kata Baekhyun baru saja. Ia mengkode adiknya untuk memberi pengertian pada suaminya.

Chanyeol kini mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya dan tetap menempelkan dahinya di dahi istrinya. Ia mengamati istrinya yang tampak sangat cantik meskipun ada guratan kelelahan di wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk istrinya dalam dekapannya yang erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu dan si kembar," gumamnya pelan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa. "Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku akan menyusulmu sekitar 2 hari dari sekarang,"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa?! Kau tak boleh melakukannya!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Hei, kau tidak bisa melarangku pergi-pergi kemanapun seperti saat aku mengandung si kembar! Masa itu sudah lama terlewat!"

"Baekhyun kau baru saja melahirkan," Luhan mencoba menengahi kedua pasangan itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri dalam diam mengamati interaksi keduanya mencoba menengahi pertikaian yang akan terjadi.

"Lalu kenapa? Saat hyung baru saja melahirkan, hyung sudah berpergian kemari,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Itu hal yang berbeda Baekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari tampak kaget dnegan perkataannya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan…a-aku tidak bermaksud hyung…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa,"

Baekhyun tampak menyesali perkataannya. Ia menunduk dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Kecewa atas perkataannya yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan.

Melihat keadaan adiknya, Luhan menghela nafas dan duduk di dekatnya. Ia merangkul adiknya dan mengecup dahinya pelan. "Hyung sudah bilang tak apa, jangan dipikirkan, pikirkan saja Seojun dan Seoeon mengerti? Mereka akan sangat membutuhkan Eommanya,"

"Ya, lagipula bagaimana pun, Seojun dan Seoeon membutuhkan ibunya Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan mereka," Chanyeol mencoba menambahi. Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin hadir Chanyeol-ah….d-dan kupikir, setelah 2 hari keadaanku sudah akan membaik…"

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya istrinya. "kenapa, kenapa kau memaksakan ingin hadir? Yoona akan dikremasi pada hari ketiganya tiada. Itu berarti kau tetap akan melewatkan upacaranya,"

"A-aku tidak akan melewatkannya, aku akan berangkat tengah hari sehingga aku bisa sampai tepat waktu….a-aku hanya ingin menemanimu Chanyeol…kenapa kau seolah tak menyukai jika aku ada di sana?"

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku menyukai kehadiranmu. Kau tahu aku bahkan selalu ingin berada denganmu dalam tiap detik hidupku. Tapi tidak Park Baekhyun. Dan kau juga tahu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berpergian tanpaku. Terlebih dalam jarak sejauh ini."

Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Yang Mulia, jika saya boleh mengatakan," Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang penyembuh di sana.

"Yang Mulia Baekhyun bisa berpergian dengan aman esok hari. Hanya kondisi tubuhnya memang lelah akibat proses persalinan. Namun Yang Mulia Baekhyun dalam kondisi yang cukup untuk berpergian,"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan penyembuh itu. Chanyeol hanya mendesah panjang dan tetap menggeleng. Membuat senyum di wajah Baekhyun seketika luntur begitu saja.

"Kau tetap harus beristirahat," kata Chanyeol lirih dan selembut mungkin.

Saat Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol sudah memajukan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Membuat kecupan panjang yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam.

"Dan tidak ada protes apapun Park Baekhyun. Kau tinggal di istana sekarang," kata Chanyeol setelah kecupannya berakhir. "dan aku pun begitu. Esok hari pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat,"

Chanyeol memang memutuskan untuk mengalah. Adu argument dengan istrinya pun ia tahu jika akhirnya ia akan mengalah. Mungkin mulai sekarang, Chanyeol harus belajar untuk berkata tidak pada istrinya. Ia selalu mengiyakan permintaan istrinya.

Chanyeol beralih menengok ke arah Luhan yang nampak menunduk kecewa. "Hyung…" panggilnya dengan nada menyesal.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. "tidak usah tersenyum hyung aku tahu kau kecewa," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sama sedihnya.

Senyum Luhan memudar. Terganti dengan senyum tipis yang menandakan kekecewaannya. "Tak apa Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang,"

Cahnyeol menahan lengan Luhan yang hendak beranjak dari sana. "Hyung, aku dan Baekhyun memang akan tinggal saat ini, namun hyung, hyung akan berangkat siang ini juga,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bersandar pada kaca kereta kuda yang membawanya saat ini. Sekilas, mata yang terbingkai bulu mata panjang yang melengkung cantik itu nampak memandang keluar melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di sana. Namun kenyataannya, pikiran Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai hal untuknya menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

Dan matanya hanya bisa menatap ke depan dengan kosong.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol mengantar Luhan ke luar istana, dimana sebuah kereta kuda telah menanti kedatangannya. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Luhan dan membukakan pintu kereta itu khusus untuknya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum dan berterimakasih atas gesture manis yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya._

 _Sebelum Luhan dapat melangkahkan kakinya di dalam kereta itu, lagi-lagi tangan Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Luhan. Melarangnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Luhan menengok ke arah suami adiknya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Mendapati wajah tenang Chanyeol kini tampak terlihat sangat gelisah._

" _Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Luhan lembut._

" _Hyung…" Chanyeol memulai dengan nada khawatir yang ambigu. Membuat Luhan makin bertanya-tanya pada tingkah Chanyeol._

" _Aku…umm… a-aku…"_

" _Katakan saja Chanyeol-ah ada apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut setelah memotong kalimat terbata-bata milik Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. ia mendesah panjang sebelum suara berat itu kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "Hyung…ini tentang Yoona…"_

 _Luhan menagngguk dengan tenang. Ia kaget karena sebelumnya adik iparnya tidak pernah membicarakan apapun mengenai Yoona. Chanyeol tentu saja tahu apa yang telah dilakukan wanita itu pada Luhan. Mengingat Baekhyun tidak pernah menyimpan satu rahasia pun dari suaminya. Namun, Chanyeol tampak tidak mengambil sisi manapun untuk diambil_ _,_ _tidak pernah terang-terangan membela Luhan atau pun Yoona. Ia tahu Chanyeol dan Yoona bersahabat. Ia sudah mengiranya dan dugaannya terbukti saat Baekhyun menanyakannya tadi._

 _Entah apa yang akan Chanyeol bicarakan tentang Yoona. Namun Luhan tetap tenang. Setidaknya ia mencoba untuk tenang._

" _Aku…aku hanya ingin bilang…Hyung…b-bisakah kau memaafkan Yoona?" Chanyeol berkata dengan lirih._

" _Terlepas dari apa yang ia lakukan padamu…a-aku bersumpah ia wanita yang baik…"_

 _Tatapan Luhan melembut melihat suami adiknya itu tergagap saat berbicara dengannya._

 _Memaafkannya?_

 _Entahlah._

 _Luhan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memaafkan Yoona._

 _Karena memang sejak awal, pria itu tidak mendendam satu pun murka pada wanita yang kini telah berpulang itu._

" _Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan memaafkan. Karena aku merasa tak perlu memaafkan apapun, aku tak pernah mendendam apapun pada siapapun," Luhan berkata lembut. "Tapi jika kau bertanya apakah aku memaakan Yang Mulia Yoona atau tidak…jawabannya ya, tentu saja karena kau sudah berdamai dengan kejadian waktu itu,"_

 _Sedangkan pria yang tadi berbicara dengan gagap karena gugup itu hanya memandang kakak iparnya dengan takjub. "B-benarkah? T-tapi bagaimana….s-setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada h-hyung…aku pikir…aku pikir…"_

 _Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Aku tidak suka memendam kebencian. Aku tidak menyukai energi negatif mengalir ditubuhku dan memunculkan niat jahat. Aku…aku tidak ingin akhirnya ada yang terluka karena kebencian itu. Karena aku memang merasa sangat hancur saat itu. Aku bahkan sempat ingin mengakhiri hidupku…" Luhan tersenyum pahit saat nenek dulu menemukannya dengan gunting siap menusuk nadinya._

" _Lalu aku mencapai sebuah kesimpulan mengenai bahwa manusia ternyata juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara menyimpan kebencian terhadap orang lain. Dan solusinya hanya memaafkan. Bagaimana dengan kesempatan kedua? Tidakkah kau berpikir setiap orang berhak mendapatkannya? Kupikir itu lebih baik," Luhan tertawa dengan merdu di akhir ucapannya._

" _Aku ikut menyesal dan sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada Yang Mulia Yoona. bagaimanapun, tanpanya, aku takkan pernah merasakan pengalaman yang beharga, hidup di istana, bertemu Yang Mulia Sehun, dan Haowen…dia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di sepanjang hidupku," mata Luhan menerawang membayangkan anak laki-lakinya saat ini._

 _Pria tinggi dengan telinga yang lebar itu terenyuh dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pria mungil di hadapannya. Ia tahu Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan formal seperti dirinya dan kawan-kawannya dari kerajaan lain. Namun kata-kata sederhana itu….kata-kata itu menggugah hatinya. Memberinya ketenangan bahwa ya, setiap orang berhak untuk menerima maaf._

" _Hyung?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Matanya melihat wajah kakak iparnya dengan pandangan kagum yang mendalam. "Kau akan menjadi ratu yang hebat hyung, kau lembut, kau bijaksana…aku percaya kau akan mampu mendampingi dan mengontrol emosi Sehun,"_

 _Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut. "R-Ratu? Jangan berbicara konyol Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi seorang ratu," Luhan tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dalam tahta kerajaan._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum maklum mendengar balasan Luhan untuk kata-katanya. "hyung, bagaimanapun, saat ini Yoona telah berpulang, dan kau hyung, kau akan mendapatkan tahta Yoona. Suka atau tidak suka, apalagi fakta jika kau adalah ibu dari Pangeran Haowen,"_

" _T-Tapi aku…aku hanya seorang budak…a-aku bahkan tidak berpendidikan…a-aku tidak anggun, a-aku tidak_ _―_ _"_

" _Berhenti mengatakan kekuranganmu hyung," Chanyeol memotong racauan Luhan yang terlihat was-was. "Bagaimana jika hyung mulai dengan kelebihan hyung, kau sabar, kau lembut, kau penyayang, kau selalu mementingkan orang lain, kau pemaaf, dan kau_ _―_ _sadar atau tidak hyung, kau sangat bijaksana," Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lebar._

 _Chanyeol sedikit menahan tawanya melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Luhan. "Tidak perlu malu hyung, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Chanyeol tertawa. "Dan oh, satu lagi, kau cantik hyung, mungkin jika aku bertemu denganmu dulu sebelum Baekhyun_ _―_ _Ow! Hei hyung kenapa memukulku?"_

 _Luhan yang warna pipinya sudah semerah tomat itu segera mmemasukikereta dan mengabaikan perkataan adik iparnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu dengan keras di depan muka Chanyeol, Luhan berteriak kencang padaadik iparnya._

" _Ya Park Chanyeol! Jangan sakiti adikku Baekhyun atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!"_

" _Ara hyung, tidak perlu kuatir, aku tadi hanya bercanda, cinta hidup sematiku hanya untuk adikmu hyung!" suara menggelegar Chanyeol dan tawa dari laki-laki berkuping caplang itu mengiringi kepergian Luhan dan keretanya._

" _Sampaikan salamku untuk si tampan Haowen! Walaupun ia pasti tidak leih tampan dari Seojun dan Seoeon!"_

 _Tambahan salam dari adik iparnya membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Chanyeol berteriak sangat keras, tak dipungkiri mungkin saja Baekhyun mendengarnya dari dalam. Memikirkan akan semerah apa wajah adik manisnya itu sudah mengukir senyum di wajah Luhan._

.

.

.

Saat ia menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat pemandangan, hal ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali ia berada di dalam kereta kuda bersama tuannya, Yang mulia Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, seorang Raja dari sebuah wilayah yang besar.

Luhan berpikir apakah ia memang pantas bersandang dengan Sehun dan menjadi ratunya?

Senyum Luhan perlahan memudar mengingat perkataan Chanyeol mengenai tahta dan juga posisinya saat ini. Ia tidak yakin semua orang akan menerimanya. Memang ia pikir siapa dirinya. Kenapa bisa orang serendah dirinya menempati tahta seorang Ratu dan pendamping dari Yang Mulia Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap saat ia bangun, semuanya berjalan baik dan tanpa ada masalah apapun lagi. Dan ia kini bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang hanya bisa ia temui di dalam mimpinya dulu.

 _Haowen, Mama akan pulang sayang…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoona telah dipindahkan di ruangan luas dan kini tengah terbaring di atas sebuah peti cantik yang dikelilingi oleh bunga. Sehun memandang wajah damai itu dengan seksama. Wjah yang ia ingat terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini terpoles make up sempurna dan ia seperti dilempar kembali saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yoona.

Begitu cantik. Begitu polosnya…

Sehun adalah seseorang yang egois. Ia kejam dan mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. tak jarang perkataan dan perbuatannya disengaja atau tidak berdampak buruk pada orang lain. Menyakiti mereka, tanpa Sehun sekalipun peduli.

Namun yang ia tak tahu, perbuatannya selama ini membawa seseorang yang begitu penting pergi. Ia tak tahu keegoisannya mampu melukai seseorang, terlebih membunuhnya.

Ia mengabaikan istrinya yang sakit. Ia pergi untuk urusannya sendiri. ia mengabaikan wanita ini ketika ia membutuhkan topangan dan uluran tangan kepedulian. Sehun mengacuhkannya. Sehun bertindak tidak peduli.

Ia membuat wanitanya merasa tak diinginkan.

Dan Sehun sungguh menyesal. Ia sungguh amat menyesal.

Jika saja waktu boleh kembali terulang…

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Sebisa mungkin ia menenangkan emosinya saat ini yang mudah meledak. Ia hembus dan tarik nafasnya beberapa kali saat dirasanya dadanya menjerit sakit. Ia pejamkan lagi mata yang akan meledakkan tangis isaknya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia hanya ingin untuk akhirnya bisa melepaskan Yoona dengan hati yang lapang. Dan mengiring kepergian istrinya dengan senyum ikhlas.

Tangan yang masih sedikit bergetar itu mencoba mengelus wajah ayu yang terpampang di hadapannya. Namun semakin dekat, tangannya hanya bisa mengelus permukaan kaca. Hanya sebatas ini.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium permukaan kaca tepat di atas bibir wanita yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Ia membisikkan kata _'maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu'_ dengan halus dan tulus sebelum kakinya ia arahkan untuk berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan luas yang temaram di sana.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan. Masih mengabaikan sapaan orang-orang yang ingin mengucapkan duka padanya. Kakinya melangkahi lorong-lorong yang ia kenal, dan tangannya akhirnya membuka pintu yang amat ia kenal. Senyum perlahan teruntai pada wajah Sehun yang terlihat kacau. Saat dirasa tangannya telah menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu, senyumnya melebar.

Diangkatnya bayi laki-laki yang hanya mengerjap lucu memandangnya. Sehun menggendongnya dan mengecup dahi si bayi sebelum ia bawa anak laki-laki itu dalam pelukan dada bidangnya.

"Haowen-ah…" ditimangnya anak laki-laki yang kini menggapai-gapai dagu ayahnya yang runcing.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Haowen. Ia memandang anak laki-laki yang kini masih terlihat sama riangnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti hari-hari dimana keadaan tak sekacau ini.

"Eomma…" Saat mulut Sehun mengeluarkan suara, fokus haowen langsung teralih masuk ke mata Sehun. seolah ia mendengarkan dan menyimak dengan seksama apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan.

"Eomma hari ini telah berpulang Haowen….dan ayah…Ayah senang karena Haowen baik-baik saja…Karena eomma…." Sehun menarik nafasnya lagi. Mencoba menetralkan deru emosinya yang terasa memenuhi hatinya saat ini. "Eomma Haowen ia berada di tempat yang lebih baik dari ini,"

"Howen tidak perlu bersedih, haowen tidak perlu menangis hmm….Eomma ada di tempat yang lebih baik, ya, eomma telah beristirahat dengan tenang," entah kenapa, Sehun merasa kata-kata itu ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. sejujurnya ia tahu haowen bahkan belum mengerti benar tentang apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sehun mengatakan semua itu, terasa seperti ia memberi kekuatan untuknya sendiri.

"Haowen…"Sehun memandang tepat ke arah mata anaknya yang bulat dan jernih. Matanya kini kembali memanas. Ia merasa bulir-bulir air bahkan telangah jatuh dengan bebas di pipi tiirusnya. Dan ia hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Karena ia mennagis untuk hal lain. Ia menangis untuk ssesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan topangan untuknya yang sekarang rapuh.

"Haowen masih punya Mama….maka dari itu Haowen tidak harus menangis…. Benar, haowen mempunyai Mama hmm? Haowen dan Ayah…kita masih emmpunyai Mama,"

Luhan.

Sehun hampir melupakan sosok laki-laki mungil itu. Tak sebersitpun sosok itu muncul dalam pikirannya yang kalut. Ia melupakan salah satu pion penting dalam hidupnya.

Luhan.

Seorang lelaki yang menjadi akar permasalahannya dengan Yoona.

Luhan.

Seorang yang tersakiti karena keegoisan seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan.

Sosok korban yang telah memberinya harta paling berharga.

Luhan.

Pria mungil yang ia baru pintai maaf beberapa waktu lalu setelah sebelumnya ia sakiti berkali-kali.

Luhan.

Ibu kandung dari putra semata wayangnya.

Luhan.

Yang mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah harapan terang untuk Sehun yang saat ini hancur.

Pengganti?

Sehun berpikir apakah Luhan adalah seorang pengganti? Sebuah tempat untuk berlari dan bersinggah dari persoalan rumit. Apakah Luhan hanyalah sosok yoona yang lain? Sebuah bayangan?

Sehun menggeleng.

Tidak.

Ia berjanji. Ia sudah berjanji. Untuk memperlakukan Luhan sama seperti ia memperlakukan Yoona. Ia berjanji tidak akan melihat Luhan sebagai bayangan dari sosok Yoona.

Karena Luhan adalah Luhan.

Ia manusia. Ia berhak mendapatkan cinta yang teguh dan utuh.

Ia tidak akan menyakiti lagi, orang yang ada di sisinya kelak.

Namun Sehun tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu….

Apakah ia mampu mencintai tanpa menyakiti?

Tanpa ia bertingkah egois dan kekanakan?

Yang akhirnya hanya menghasilkan petaka?

Mampukah ia?

Karena inilah dirinya…

Namun,

Luhan…

Sosok pria lemah lembut yang telah mencuri perhatian Sehun….yang telah membuat Oh Sehun mengucapkan sekali lagi kata-kata _'aku mencintaimu'_ dengan tulus pada orang lain selain Yoona….

Mampukah ia itu menyembuhkan hati Sehun yang terluka? Menutup rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya? Mengajarinya cara memaafkan dan meminta maaf atas segala kesalahannya? Menolong Sehun untuk membuka hatinya? Mendidiknya untuk berbuat baik?

Menuntunnya untuk mencintai…tanpa perlu menyakiti?

Karena Sehun tahu ia tak mampu melakukannya sendiri.

 _Bantu aku…Luhan…bantu aku…._

Suara ketukan membuyarkan pikiran kacau milik Sehun. ia menoleh dan melihat kepala pelayan istana yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Yang Mulia Luhan telah sampai di istana Yang Mulia,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kereta yang diketuk membuat mata Luhan yang semula terpejam itu mulai terbuka. Ia menggeliat kecil untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Saat suara ketukan kembali terdengar, tangan Luhan segera membuka pintu keretanya dan mendapati wajah tersenyum kusir kuda yang telah membawanya.

"Yang Mulia maaf menganggu istirahat anda, namun kita sudah sampai di kerajaan Yang Mulia Sehun," kusir itu berkata ramah.

Luhan dengan gugup mengangguk pada kusir itu dan tersenyum padanya saat kusir itu mulai mengarahkan kereta kuda ke dalam kandang kuda istana. dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan helaan nafas panjang untuk menetralkan degupan keras di hatinya, Luhan memandangi bagian depan pintu masuk istana yang dulu sempat menjadi rumahnya.

Yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi kenangan manis.

Tapi tak sabar pula ia memasukinya. Dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Anak laki-lakinya,

Haowen…

Langkah kaki mungil itu mulai menaiki setapak demi setapak tangga istana yang lumayan tinggi. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar. Sedikit tidak tau harus kemanakah ia selanjutnya setelah memasuki pintu besar ini. Perasaannya canggung melihat interior familiar mewah yang dulu menjadi pekerjaan sehari-harinya untuk dibersihkan. Dan dipikirannya hanya terfokus untuk menemukan kamar pangeran kecilnya.

"Yang Mulia,"

Luhan menengok ke arah suara dan menemukan seorang pelayan yang berumur di sana. Ia menaikan alisnya dan membuka matanya lebar saat sumber suara itu mulai mengangkat tubuh tuanya yang membungkuk sopan dan menampakkan wajah yang sudah sangat Luhan kenali.

"Tuan Shin?"

Pelayan tua itu menggeleng. "Anda tidak lagi perlu memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'tuan', sebaliknya, kali ini sayalah yang harus menghormati anda, Yang Mulia,"

Luhan hanya menyuruh pelayan tua itu untuk menaikkan badannya lagi ketika sekali lagi pria itu membungkuk setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Pria tua itu berkata ia akan memandu Luhan. Karena sejak tadi, kehadiran pria mugil itu telah ditunggu-tunggu.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya ia akhirnya mengikuti pelayan tua itu berjalan memandunya masuk ke dalam istana. hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah pintu kayu tua yang cukup besar.

"Yang Mulia Sehun sudah menanti kedatangan anda," pelayan tua itu berkata dengan memegang handle pintu besar yang sebentar lagi akan ia buka.

"A-apakah dia―m-maksudku Yang Mulia Sehun ada di dalam?" Luhan memegang, menahan tangan pria tua itu untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Apakah anda ingin segera menemuinya?"

Luhan sendiri malah tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak!" dan pria mungil itu sekali lagi terkejut oleh teriakannya sendiri. "M-maksudku aku ingin menemuinya, m-maksudku tidak…uuh…a-aku…a-aku rasa aku ingin menemuinya n-nanti…ya aku akan menemuinya nanti…."

Lagi-lagi pria yang dulunya Luhan panggil dengan sebutan Tuan Shin itu hanya tersenyum. "Yang Mulia Sehun tidak di dalam, ia memberikan waktu pribadi khusus untuk seorang Mama dan anaknya demi membayar waktu yang tak mereka habiskan bersama selama ini,"

Luhan, ketika mendengarnya, langsung terlepas genggaman tangan Luhan pada kenop pintu. Dan kemudian tangan itu dengan lunglai berdiam di samping tubuhnya. Pikirannya mencoba memprses makna dari kata-kata tersebut. Membuat jantungnya kembali berdebum dengan keras. Mata rusa yang melebar dan tampak gugup itu pun mulai terlihat berkilau oleh genangan air mata.

"H-Haowen ada d-di dalam?" katanya dengan suara yang tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan.

"Pangeran Haowen pasti juga merindukan mamanya…." Tuan shin tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Yang Mulia Luhan, selamat datang kembali ke istana," Tuan Shin mulai membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Luhan sendiri hanya bernai menengokkan kepalanya tanpa tubuh dan kakinya beranjak dari posisinya yang semula. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, nafas Luhan seolah terambil keluar. Tubuhnya lemas dan kakinya seperti tak bisa ia bawa untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih lama.

Di dalam sana, di ruangan yang cukup luas itu, terdapat beberapa meja dan juga almari besar yang terlihat mahal.

Lantainya bersih dengan dinding yang berwarna biru muda.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah mainan kuda yang tentu belum dinaiki oleh siapapun.

Lantainya berserakan beberapa mainan yang belum dibereskan.

Dan ditengah-tengah ruangan, ada sebuah keranjang bayi yang cukup besar di sana. Tersinari oleh cahaya matahari sore yang masuk dari jendela di samping ruangan. Membiaskan bayangan elegan dari sebuah tangan mungil yang menggapai-gapai ke atas.

Di dalam sana, terbaring anaknya Haowen.

Luhan masih belum mampu beranjak dari posisinya.

Ia masih terpaku oleh pemandangan yang sebelumnya hanya mampu menjadi bahan angan-angannya.

Hingga lamunan kekagumannya terganggu oleh suara tangis bayi yang memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

Dengan insting yang tanggap Luhan segera berjalan dengan cepat ke arah keranjang bayi di tengah ruangan. Kakinya seolah tak sabar membawanya untuk menemui seorang anak di dalam sana. Menenangkan tangis yang mulai terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti mempertemukan dua pasang bola mata yang sama berkilauannya.

Mata Luhan yang identik dengan sepasang mata lain milik anaknya.

Isakan Luhan makin menjadi. Seolah beradu tangis dengan Haowen yang kini juga tengah menangis.

Tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai ke arah Luhan. Meminta untuk diangkat dan dibawa ke pelukan pria mungil yang menatapnya dengan tangisan deras.

Dan Luhan menyanggupinya.

Dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang ia julurkan tangan kurusnya yang bergetar hebat dan meraup Haowen dalam dekapan erat seorang ibu untuk anaknya.

Luhan memeluk haowen sangat erat. Namun tak sampai melukai putra kesayangannya.

Cukup untuk menyalurkan rindu yang tak sempat ia ucapkan.

Membagi kehangatan yang selama ini tak bisa ia sampaikan.

Memberi kasih sayang yang belum sempat ia bagi sebelumnya.

"H-Haowen tampan…. P-putra Mama s-sangat tampan…. Hiks….H-Haowen-ah…M-Mama pulang sayang…Mama pulang…."

Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengecup dengan kasih pipi gembil bayi mungil yang berada di pelukannya itu. juga mengecup bibir mungil yang masih sedikit terisak. Ia juga tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi dan hidung putra tampannya. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih yang tak pernah sempat ia sampaikan,

Luhan berusaha membayar semuanya saat ini.

"H-Haowen-ah, Mama pulang….H-Haowen baik hmm? Haowen t-tidak merepotkan a-ayah kan?"

Haowen kini berhenti menangis seutuhnya dan memandang Luhan dengan dua bola mata bulatnya yang berkilauan. Tangan mungil itu terangkat dengan pelan dan menyentuh bibir Luhan pelan.

"Aahh" haowen yang masih belum mampu berbicara hanya mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin tidak berarti. Hingga selanjutnya terbentuk senyuman dan tawa halus dari bibir tipis milik anak tampan yang menjadi kebanggaan seluruh istana.

Dan air mata Luhan kembali menetes karena haru oleh tindakan sederhana yang dilakukan anaknya.

"I-ini Mama sayang…i-ini mama…..Mama m-minta maaf karena meninggalkan Haowen…M-Mama m-minta maaf sayang…Mama minta maaf…."

Luhan mendekap erat Haowen dan mengecup puncak kepala milik Haowen dengan lembut.

"M-Mama berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Haowen lagi, Mama berjanji Haowen-ah….Mama berjanji…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pria tampan yang melihat dua orang kesayangannya saling melepas haru dan rindu itu hanya mampu tersenyum pahit dan menyeka dengan cept air mata yang menetes melewati pipi tirusnya.

Tidak ia tidak menyesal membawa Luhan kemari.

Atau menyesal mempertemukan Luhan dengan Haowen.

Ia hanya menyesal…atas perbuatannya dulu.

Karena tindakannya berhasil menghancurkan hubungan seorang ibu dengan anaknya.

Dan juga membunuh istrinya.

Sehun tak habis pikir, monster macam apa dirinya ini.

Memandang lelaki mungil yang masih sibuk mendekap anaknya dengan sayang itu Sehun tersenyum miris.

Sekali lagi hatinya bertanya,

Masih pantaskah ia mendapatkan malaikat seperti Luhan?

Masihkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ga ding, TBC.**

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **:"**

 **Maafkan aku reader-nim semua OTL (ini gambar orang nunduk ._.)**

 **Tinggal 1 chap lagi…. Suer…. OTL**

 **Review please? Hehe OTL**

 **Makasih banyak ya yang udah dukung sampai chap ini. I love you :"***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **THE ENDING**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Xi Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **And any other member of any other groups ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA ^^**

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOs *BOW*

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

"Na..na…na….nana..nana…na….na….."

Senandung nada menenangkan terlantun manis dari bibir tipis yang sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik melengkung ke atas. Lelaki yang bersenandung itu sesekali menghentikan lagunya untuk mengecup wajah bayi yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah gembil bayinya yang tertidur. Memperhatikan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang terpejam lelap dan wajah yang terlihat sangat damai.

Luhan dengan telaten menggendong Haowen. Membawa bayi itu dengan hati-hati dan dalam pelukannya yang erat. Menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menina bobokannya. Membuat bayi yang ada di dekapannya merasa hangat dan senyaman mungkin.

"Haowen tampan….putra mama yang tampan…."

Sesekali bibir itu juga melantunkan pujian yang tak ada habisnya. Memuji setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuhnya atau sesederhana tingkah laku lucunya. Terus berualng-ulang bagai piringan hitam yang rusak.

Luhan tak akan pernah merasa cukup untuk memuji Haowennya yang tampan.

Haowen kini tengah tertidur. Setelah pertemuan rindu dan tangisan panjang kedua bola mata bulat yang berbinar itu akhirnya menyerah kelelahan. Meninggalkan mamanya dengan uapan besar dan tawa lucu yang menggemaskan.

Dan sudah dua jam terhitung Luhan menidurkan haowen dalam dekapannya. Bayi yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas itu bisa saja ia letakkan kembali ke ranjang empuknya yang nyaman. Mengingat tangan kurus itu tidak terlalu terbiasa menahan beban.

Namun dalam hati pria itu ada perasaan rindu yang mendalam. Ia seperti tak rela jika ia letakkan saja anaknya dalam ranjangnya. Ia ingin menyentuh dan mendekap Haowen setiap saat. Tangannya yang sudah terasa kaku bukan menjadi masalah yang terlalu berarti untuknya. Apapun itu tak akan sebanding dengan hangat wangi tubuh anaknya yang kini berada nyaman dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Lagi-lagi sederet gigi putih yang rapi itu kembali nampak. Pertanda senyum lebar sekali lagi terlukis di wajah cantik pria dengan mata yang sedikit sembab itu. Meski kebahagiaan murni memancar apik dari mata lebar yang terlihat berkilau miliknya.

Luhan mengelus pipi Haowen dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusapnya ke atas dan kebawah dengan pelan. Merasakan halus dan lembutnya pipi yang terlihat menggembung manis itu. Putih dengan semburat merah yang menawan.

Menyentuh bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu…. Tipis dengan warna merah muda….

Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu…. Terlihat cantik dan menenangkan….

Alis tajam milik ayahnya….

Oh betapa Luhan tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mengaggumi anaknya.

"Mama mencintaimu Haowen-ah…. Mama amat sangat mencintaimu hmm…."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya. Emosinya membara dan seolah tak mau padam. Ia tak pernah tahu jika merindu bisa sesakit itu…. Atau pertemuan kembali bisa semanis ini…. Satu yang pasti Luhan tahu jika ia tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan Haowen sendiri.

Tidak akan pernah.

Tidak tanpa Mamanya ada di sisinya.

Luhan sedikit tertawa. Di dalam batinnya ia berpikir ia mungkin menjadi sedikit posesif. Atau egois bahkan. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Tidak ada yang pernah mengerti, atau mau mengerti, pengorbanan apa yang selama ini ia alami. Bagaimana rasanya dibuang, bagaimana rasanya dihina, bagaimana rasanya direndahkan, bagaimana rasanya ketidak pedulian, sakitnya penghianatan, sesaknya kebohongan, dan juga pahitnya perpisahan…

Hanya untuk Haowen…

Untuk anaknya….

Luhan akan menjadi seorang manusia yang egois.

"Sekalah dulu air mata yang mengalir di pipimu hmm,"

Sebuah ibu jari mengusap pipi tirus Luhan yang telah basah oleh linangan air mata. Luhan tidak ingat ia menangis sebanyak ini pada akhirnya. Ia tidak ingat ada orang lain berjalan masuk ke ruangan ini. Terlebih ia tidak mengingat ada orang lain yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan mengusap air matanya dengan cara sama yang ia lakukan pada anak di dekapannya.

Ia, dengan wajah lelah berhiaskan ketampanan luar biasa miliknya. Berdiri tegap dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat lelah.

"Y-Yang Mulia Kai…." Luhan menyapa pria yang masih tersenyum di depannya.

"Luhan," balas pria itu singkat.

Luhan terlihat gugup dengan kehadiran lelaki di hadapannya. Kegugupannya tersalurkan kepada Haowen yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ku pikir ini saatnya kau menidurkan Haowen kembali ke ranjangnya," ucap Kai saat melihat gelagat tak nyaman dari Haowen.

Luhan terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng.

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya Luhan. Aku tahu perasaanmu, seorang ibu yang terpisah dari anaknya adalah kombinasi yang buruk bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi percayalah, yang merindukanmu saat ini bukan hanya Haowen,"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Luhan tidakkah kau pikir ini saatnya kau bertemu dengannya? Ia sudah menunggumu sejak kakimu menapaki pelataran istana, kau membuatnya menunggu lama," Kai berkata dengan senyumannya yang khas. "Dan menunggu merupakan suatu hal yang tak pernah ia suka,"

"Uh…." Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "A-apakah Y-Yang Mulia S-Sehun―"

"Sehun? Kenapa kau berbicara tentang Sehun?"

"T-Tapi k-kupikir―"

Kai tertawa lembut. "Aku berbicara tentang Kyungsoo Luhan. Kyungsoo ku ingin bertemu denganmu, bisakah kau menemuinya? Ia agak sedikit sensitif setelah kepergian sahabatnya," Kai tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya. "tidakkah kau bisa menghiburnya? Ia memerlukan seorang teman saat ini,"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia sedikit malu dengan pemikiran bahwa Sehun menunggunya. Tentu saja tidak. Pria itu tidak akan menunggunya. Untuk apa orang sepenting Yang Mulia Oh Sehun menunggu dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa lagipula―

"Sehun tentu saja menunggumu,"

"M-m-maaf?" Luhan agak tersentak dengan perkataan pria dengan warna kulit menawan itu yang seolah mematahkan pikirannya.

"Luhan, Sehun menunggumu―tidak, ia tidak menunggumu, ia….mengharapkanmu…."

Tak paham dengan maksud perkataan Kai, Luhan bertanya, "M-mengharapkan?"

Kai tersenyum. "Hmm, pria super dingin, bodoh, tolol, itu berharap kau sudi untuk bertemu dengannya,"

Dengan senyum hangat Kai memandang Luhan tepat di bola matanya. "Pria yang selama ini kukenal angkuh itu, kini membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi untuk duduk berlutut di depan pintu ini dan menunggumu―tidak, ia tidak berani masuk ke dalam jika kau bertanya kenapa lelaki bodoh itu tidak mendobrak pintu dan masuk dengan angkuh seperti dulu Luhan. Karena ia takut akan reaksimu saat melihatnya, ia takut kau tak menginginkannya,"

Mendengarnya membuat kerutan keheranan di dahi Luhan bertambah dalam.

"Lelaki menyedihkan di depan sana hanya berharap kata maaf darimu, aku tak yakin ia berani untuk menunggumu Luhan, ia hanya berharap kau sudi menemuinya, pria yang kuanggap kejam itu…. Aku melihatnya menangis dengan suara bergetar memanggil namamu…. Menghasilkan tatapan kasihan yang paling dibencinya, hanya untuk menunggumu keluar, dan berharap kau menerimanya….berharap kau masih menginginkannya…"

Luhan hanya terpaku diam mendengar perkataan pria yang ia hormati di hadapannya. Ia hanya diam dengan bola mata membesar dan mulut yang terbuka. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai hal yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh pria di hadapannya dengan serius.

Ia melirik pintu besar yang tertutup dan meneguk ludahnya.

"Ku pikir ini saatnya kau menidurkan Haowen kembali ke ranjangnya," Kai tersenyum meyakinkan pada Luhan yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Temuilah Sehun…."

"Temuilah Sehun dan kuatkan ia…."

"Karna ia butuh penopangnya…."

"Ia membutuhkanmu Luhan…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah langkah-langkah kecil itu membawanya berdiri menghadap pintu kayu yang menjulang, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan pelan. Jari-jari kurusnya ia bawa untuk memegang handel pintu, menggenggamnya kuat, dan dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu besar itu terbuka.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg…

Berdiri dengan kaku, jantung yang berdentum kuat dan muka yang menunjukkan ekspresi tegang, tanpa sadar Luhan sempat menahan nafasnya. Matanya yang melebar melirik kesana kemari, berusaha mencari tujuan objek yang diinginkan, namun hanya mendapati sebuah lorong panjang yang kini nampak sepi.

Luhan membuang nafasnya.

Entah lega entah kecewa, pria cantik itu tak mendapati Sehun di sana.

Luhan keluar perlahan. Sebentar ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu besar di belakangnya, menyempatkan untuk tersenyum ke arah keranjang bayi yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Luhan berjalan dengan ringan. Lorong demi lorong ia telusuri dengan percaya diri. Ia hafal seluk beluk tempat ini, sehingga rusa cantik itu tak perlu takut tersesat. Kaki-kaki ramping itu berjalan menggiringnya ke tempat yang dulunya sering sekali ia singgahi. Wajahnya sesekali ia tengokkan keluar jendela lebar yang terbuka. Mendapati langit yang biru dan awan putih di sana. Luhan sempat berpikir, dalam keadaan berduka seperti ini pun, alam menunjukkan respon yang tak terduga.

 _"Lihatlah, itu dia jalang yang mengganggu kehidupan Yang Mulia Yoona."_

 _"Tunggu, bukankah ia dulunya pelayan di sini?"_

 _"Ya, ia adalah pelayan yang tidak tahu diri."_

Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati segerombolan dayang-dayang menatapnya dengan sinis. Langkahnya ia lanjutkan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Bibirnya hanya mampu terkatup erat tanpa berani membalas apa yang mereka ucapkan tentangnya.

Sungguh, bukan kali ini saja iia mendapti gumaman, bisikan orang-orang yang menghujatnya. Ia memang baru saja tiba di sini, namun kemanapun langkahnya, ia selalu mendapat gumaman hujatan, tatapan sinis, ataupun cibiran dari para penghuni istana ini. Terakhir kali saat ia bertemu para tetua, mereka semua menatapnya dengan kebencian dan tatapan yang seakan ingin menghancurkan. Membuat Luhan hanya mau berdiam di kamar Haowen, dan menemani anaknya.

Laki-laki kurus itu mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar bisik-bisik atau gumaman menyakitkan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengikutinya.

Tak lama, kaki-kaki ramping itu berhenti. Luhan menengok dan mendapati ruangan familiar di sebelah kanannya. Dan dengan segera ia mencium satu aroma manis yang memanjakan indra penciumannya. Dengan senyum terlukis ia segera memasuki ruangan yang kerap ia singgahi, mata rusanya menangkap meja-meja familiar, peralatan memasak, dan juga tungku api besarnya.

Luhan melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah menunduk mengambil sesuatu dari tungku pemanggang besar. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pria yang kini tengah mengambil beberapa kue kering kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam toples kaca.

"Kyungsoo,"

Pria mungil di hadapan Luhan berhenti memasukkan kue-kue itu dan berbalik menghadap ke arah pria yang memanggilnya.

"Luhan,"

Lirihan kecil itu mengiringi sebuah pelukan erat yang dilayangkan si pria mungil.

"Luhan…Luhan…Luhan…"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung sempit yang sedikit bergetar itu.

"Yoona…Yoona….Luhan…."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengelus punggung yang semakin bergetar itu. Mendengar sekali lagi nama yang kini telah tiada itu sedikit membuat hatinya sakit. Entah karena apa.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya sesaat setelah ia sedikit menangis di pundak sempit Luhan.

"Maaf…" lirihnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan. Keduanya lama terdiam. Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan kue-kuenya dan Luhan hanya berani diam dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Selesai kue-kue itu tertata dalam setoples kaca yang cantik, Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil kue yang terletak di susunan paling atas. "Enak, terimakasih Kyungsoo,"

Pria mungil itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil satu hasil karyanya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya dan memilih untuk memandang Kyungsoo. "Perasaan apa?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, kau saat ini adalah kandidat ratu, atau mungkin kau sudah menjadi ratu baru kerajaan ini,"

Luhan tertawa singkat dan meletakkan kuenya. "Menjadi ratu ya…" Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang. "setiap orang yang bertemu denganku sepertinya ingin sekali membicarakan hal itu,"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku? Hmm bagaimana ya…"

"Luhan, posisimu saat ini adalah posisi paling diinginkan, kau sebagai ibu kandung dari putra mahkota Haowen mengamankan posisimu. Dengan kematian Yoona―"

"Kyungsoo dengar," Luhan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. "berhenti bicara seolah olah aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan pahit ini. Berhenti. Karena aku tidak melakukannya. Dan tidak akan melakukannya," Luhan berkata dengan tegas.

"Mungkin dimata setiap orang aku adalah orang dengan posisi paling diuntungkan oleh kabar duka ini, tapi dengar, aku pribadi, tidak merasa demikian,"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya, menggigit bibirnya agak keras.

"Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat Yang Mulia Yoona―lihat bahkan menyebut namanya saja aku bahkan masih merasa belum pantas…" Luhan menelan ludahnya kelu. "dan aku tahu betapa berartinya Yang Mulia untukmu. Disbanding aku, dimatamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang dan menyeka air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata bulat yang kini tampak rapuh.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aku mengerti, dan aku sungguh memahami hal itu. Yang Mulia Yoona sungguh berharga di hidupmu," Luhan tersenyum menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terisak. "Tapi kau juga harus tahu, bahwa aku turut menyesal atas kabar duka ini, dan aku pun merasa sedih bahwa kini Yang Mulia Yoona tak lagi bersama kita di sini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia masih terisak dengan keras. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Entah sudah semerah apa matanya. Ia sendiri kagum karena air matanya seolah tak pernah mengering.

"A-aku hanya…h-hanya…" Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap karena isakannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sementara Luhan menanti dengan sabar apapun yang akan diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"…h-hanya saja…Y-Yang Mulia S-Sehun….a-aku merasa ini tidak a-adil…" suara Kyungsoo melirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak adil?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eumm…. B-bahkan s-saat Yoona s-sakit, Y-Yang Mulia memilih menemuimu…ia meninggalkan Y-Yoona, ia membiarkannya mati!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Luhan tahu ini bukan salahnya. Namun seolah ia merasa mengambil peranan penting di sini. Luhan merasa ia _ikut_ bertanggung jawab atas pulangnya Yang Mulia Ratu.

"D-dan setelah Y-Yoona mati… semua orang membicarakan penggantinya― _membicarakanmu…_ seakan-akan ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati, seakan Sehun _memang membiarkannya mati untuk bersamamu_. A-aku merasa ini t-tidak adil Luhan…m-maafkan aku…maafkan aku…"

Permintaan maaf lirih Kyungsoo terus berkumandang. Namun Luhan sibuk dengan kata-kata yang sebelumnya terucap dari bibir yang kini terus mengulang maaf. Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya tertampar oleh kenyataan, membuatnya merasa kecil dan bersalah.

Luhan tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tidak. Ia tak pernaah memikirkan untuk menggantikan posisi Yoona. Luhan hanya ingin bertemu dengan Haowen, anaknya. Sedangkan Sehun…

Luhan memang berharap memiliki pria tampan itu.

Gumpalan penyesalan dan pahitnya keegoisan Luhan rasakan. Ia tak pernah bermaksud merebut… ia tak bermaksud untuk mencuri…

Luhan hanya…mencintai…

Apakah itu salah?

"Luhan…"

"Hmm?" Panggilan Kyungsoo menghentikan lamunan dari Luhan. Pria cantik itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai menghapus cepat sisa aliran air mata di pipinya yang bulat.

"Yoona…mneitipkan maafnya untukmu sebelum ia..." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya, ia menutup matanya rapat dan menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian ia membukanya lagi dan melihat Luhan tepat di maniknya. "Aku hanya berharap kau mau memaafkannya, ia―Yoona…sebenarnya orang yang baik,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tahu.." Katanya tenang.

"Dan entah aku harus mengulang kalimat ini berapa kali, tapi aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan dari Yang Mulia, aku mendapatkan pelajaran berharga, aku bahkan bertemu adikku karenanya, aku malah ingin berterimakasih pada Yang Mulia. Tapi jika kalian semua selalu bertanya-tanya apakah aku memaafkan Yang Mulia Yoona atau tidak… jawabannya adalah ya, aku memaafkannya. Lama sebelum ia meminta. Aku tahu Yang Mulia bukan orang yang jahat,"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu atas ucapan Luhan. Ia merasa tidak tahu diri telah menuduh Luhan yang tidak-tidak bahkan sebelum ia mendengar sendiri pendapat atau perasaan Luhan. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh perasaan sedih atas kematian Yoona. Tak memikirkan apakah Luhan mungkin tersakiti perasaannya karena ucapannya. "Maaf…" lirihan itu lah yang hanya bisa terus terulang dari bibir hatinya.

"Hei, sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf Kyung, aku tahu maksudmu baik," Luhan berkata menenangkan.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesekali masih terisak pelan. "K-kau tahu Yoona adalah sahabatku…a-aku bersamanya sejak kecil…a-aku melihatnya tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa terlepas dari penyakitnya, dan aku melihatnya jatuh cinta…pada Sehun. A-aku..aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya Yoona saat Sehun berlutut di hadapannya dan meminangnya…aku…aku tahu betapa Yoona mencintai Sehun…"

Luhan dengan seksama mendengarkan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo memberitahukan ini padanya. Tapi ia tetap mendengarkannya, kisah indah dari masa lalu pria yang dicintainya kini.

"Dan melihat Sehun mengejarmu…aku merasa seolah ia menemukan pengganti Yoona, dengan mudahnya, dan aku…aku merasa ini tidak adil untuk Yoona," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tahu kau orang yang baik Luhan, dan kau lebih dari pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sehun, tapi…aku tidak tahu Luhan…hanya…maafkan aku…"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"A-aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku Yoona…meski ia kini sudah tiada…."

Luhan tersenyum sembari tangannya mengusap pipi yang kini kembali basah. "Apakah Yoona sangat berharga untukmu? Aku percaya ia wanita yang spesial di matamu,"

Kyungsoo dengan mnatap mengangguk. "Umm, ia wanita yang berharga selain ibuku,"

Sedikit tertawa Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Aku sudah dekat dengannya sejak kecil, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah membedakanku, ia memperlakukanku seperti temannya, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya pelayannya. Dan…aku masih percaya ia adalah wanita yang baik… aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan padamu adalah salah, sungguh aku tidak akan buta akan perbuatannya padamu… tapi Luhan… kau harus tahu ia adalah wanita yang sesungguhnya amat baik hati…"

Luhan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang menatap padaya penuh harap. Luhan sedikit tertawa kemudian mengangguk. "hei, aku tahu Yang Mulia adalah wanita yang baik," Luhan merapatkan bibirnya dan berpikir. "Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku langsung tahu bahwa ia adalah wanita yang baik. Untuk perlakuannya padaku…entahlah, rasa iri memang sedikit mengerikan,"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Yoona memintaku minta maaf dan―"

"―dan aku memaafkannya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Kyung, berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya?" Luhan sedikit tertawa. "Kau tahu, saat perasaan sekuat cinta terpecik rasa kebencian, itu akan menghancurkan segalanya. Kau tidak hanya meyakiti orang lain, tetapi tanpa sadar kau juga akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. "aku hanya berharap Yang Mulia tidak menyesali apapun karenanya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan Luhan mengenai sahabatnya. Ia juga berharap Yoona tidak akan berpulang dalam keadaan menyesal dan ia berharap sahabatnya bisa tenang di sana.

 _Karena kau juga pantas bahagia, Yoona-ya…_

Lama dua laki-laki itu terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sibuk memikirkan akan seperti apa kelanjutan kisah mereka sekarang.

"Luhan.."

"Hmm?" Luhan sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang kini mulai tersenyum dengan bibir hatinya yang menawan.

"Aku dan Kai…kami akan menikah…"

Mata Luhan melebar. "Oh benarkah? Aku ikut bahagia untuk kalian berdua," Luhan melebarkan senyumnya yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan. "Sudah cukup lama sejak saat itu, saat di mana Jongin memintamu untuk ikut berjuang bersamanya, saat itu Haowen belum lahir… ah tak terasa waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manis saat mengingat hari itu. "Ya…memang sudah lama sejak saat itu, dan perjuangan kami telah selesai…dan kami menang…"

"Soo…"

Luhan tentu saja ikut terenyuh oleh kisah kasih temannya ini. Meski kisah Kyungsoo tak serumit miliknya, kisah mereka menyimpan rasa manis tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang menyaksikan perjuangan mereka, dan melihat bahwa akhirnya, ya, mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendarat di atas tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Luhan melihat pemilik tangan putih yang sedikit mungil itu dan mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"Aku berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu Luhan… kau lebih dari pantas untuk hidup bahagia lebih dari siapapun,"

"Apa yang aku katakan tadi…" Kyungsoo mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "…bukan berarti aku menghalangimu untuk bersama Sehun. Tidak Luhan. Kau pantas bersanding dengan siapapun. Dan siapapun yang mendapatkanmu untuk mendampingi hidup mereka, adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini…"

"Aku berharap kau akan bahagia Lu, dengan Haowen, dengan Sehun…ataupun siapapun pilihanmu kelak… aku yakin Yoona juga menginginkan kebahagiaanmu.. Dan bagiku, kau adalah seseorang yang luar biasa Luhan…Sehun pun akan beruntung mendapatkanmu,"

Luhan terenyuh atas perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum berterimakasih atas dukungan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Meski dalam hati dan pikirannya, masih terputar kata-kata Kyungsoo mengenai Yoona.

Mendengar semua fakta yang Kyungsoo berikan, membuat Luhan merasa sedikit rendah diri. Ia berpikir siapa ia mengganggu stabilitas keluarga kerajaan. Ia masih merasa tidak berhak untuk datang dan meminta lebih dari sekedar bertemu anaknya.

Dan sedikit banyak, Luhan berpikir bahwa perkataan Kyungsoo adalah benar.

Kenapa Sehun begitu cepat untuk memutuskan bersanding dengannya.

Dengan kematian Yoona dan duka yang masih menyelimuti kerajaan, bukan pilihan bijaksana untuk Sehun mengambil Luhan sebagai pendampingnya.

Lagi pula…

Luhan masih terus bertanya-tanya…

Kata cinta yang Sehun ucapkan untuknya…

Benarkah rasa itu benar-benar ada…

Dalam diri Sehun untuk Luhan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu sedikit menggema di lorong yang semakin sepi itu. Dengan gugup Luhan tunggu pintu itu untuk terbuka. Sedikit lama ia menunggu namun tak ada respon dari dalam, Luhan memberanikan diri mendorong pintu yang tak terkunci itu untuk terbuka.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam.

Ruangan besar nan mewah ini terasa sangat asing bagi Luhan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia injakkan kaki di ruangan ini. Meskipun ia sering ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kamar ataupun ruangan lainnya dulu, tak pernah sekalipun ia bertugas di ruangan ini.

Luhan mengamati interior kamar yang sungguh menawan ini.

Mata rusanya melirik ke sana kemari mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Namun nihil, kamar itu tampak gelap dan sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang yang dicarinya ada di sini sebelumnya.

Luhan lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

Merasa sekali lagi, entah lega entah kecewa.

Sehun tidak ada di kamarnya.

Kaki kecil rampingnya membawanya untuk berkeliling ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sekedar melihat-lihat. Luhan pikir agar waktunya untuk mencari tak terasa terlalu sia-sia.

Luhan cukup menyukai interior dalam kamar ini. Mewah, hangat, membuat siapapun akan nyaman saat berada di dalamnya. Matanya menangkap kasur yang lebar dan sekiranya sangat cukup untuk ditiduri lebih dari 4 orang. Selimut yang hangat, dan bantal yang terasa sangat empuk mengisi kasur lebar yang kini tampak kosong.

Luhan tersenyum samar.

Matanya kini menangkap sebuah meja rias dan kaca yang cukup besar. Pikirannya membayangkan dulunya seorang wanita cantik duduk di sana, tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya, dan seorang suami yang setia mengaggumi kecantikan istrinya, berdiri dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

Ah betapa indahnya…

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tanpa rasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan….dasar bodoh," lirih lelaki yang kini berjalan lagi menelusuri ruangan luas itu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya dimanjakan oleh interior mewah yang berkelas. Membuatnya tersenyum, sekaligus sedikit iri. Karena seumur hidupnya, membayangkan kamar seperti ini menjadi miliknya pun terlihat seperti sebuah dosa untuknya. Tak lama kakinya berhenti pada sebuah pajangan yang cukup menawan.

Sebuah potret diri dari dua orang yang sungguh mempesona.

Yang Mulia Sehun, dan istrinya.

Luhan menatap dengan kagum lukisan yang cukup besar itu. Setiap detail lukisannya digarap dengan apik dan teliti. Ia membayangkan bahwa seorang pelukis terkenal dipanggil ke istana, untuk mengabadikan momen indah antara raja dan ratu yang saling jatuh cinta.

Potret diri Sehun yang rupawan dan tegas terpampang di sana. Bahkan sedikit rasa arogan dari Sehun masih terpancar dari potret diri itu. Namun tatapan matanya yang melirik ke arah ratunya dilukiskan dengan sangat lembut. Menatap seorang wanita anggun yang tersenyum cantik pada suaminya yang dingin, mencoba melelehkannya.

"Benar-benar cocok," Luhan tanpa sadar berbicara sendiri. Ia sedikit memundurkan langkahnya untuk mengamati lukisan itu lebih baik. Kepalanya ia miringkan dan tangannya ia tautkan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia Oh Sehun sangat tampan… benar-benar sangat sempurna," ia lanjutkan pembicaraan sepihak olehnya.

"Dan Yang Mulia Yoona…. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikannya… benar-benar mengaggumkan…"

Luhan sedikit berpikir kelanjutan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat dirasa menemukan kata-kata yang pas. "Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia…" cukup lirih Luhan mengatakannya. Dan lirihgan itu pun berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sedikit sesak.

Luhan hanya mampu untuk tersenyum dengan hambar.

"Orang-orang mengatakan aku aalah pengganti Yang Mulia Yoona, dan aku akan mengambil tahta yang sebelumnya milik Yang Mulia Yoona, melihat ini, aku menjadi berpikir dengan otak bodohku ini…"

Sesaat Luhan terdiam. Kemudian dengan hembusan nafas ia melanjutkan.

"…memangnya siapa aku?"

Luhan tetap tersenyum memandangi lukisan potret itu. Seolah olah ia sedang berbicara dengan dua orang yang berada dalam kanvas dan bingkai emas itu.

"Yang Mulia, memangnya siapa aku? Siapa Xi Luhan yang berani-beraninya merusak potret indah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia ini huh? Memangnya siapa laki-laki bodoh yang kabarnya akan menjadi pengganti seorang Yang Mulia Yoona, memangnya siapa dia? Siapa laki-laki itu? Apakah ia tidak tahu diri? Sehina itukah ia karena merusak hubungan Yang Mulia? Sehina itukah Xi Luhan, sehina itukah aku?"

Tanpa ia kira suaranya terdengar sedikit serak pada akhirnya. Sedikit tersendat-sendat oleh isakannya. Karena lelehan air mata akhirnya mengalir lagi ke pipinya.

Luhan menangis.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia menangis.

Seingatnya ia tadi tersenyum…

Memandang kagum pada potret kebahagiaan raja dan ratu…

"Memangnya… hiks… s-siapa Xi Luhan y-yang berani masuk dalam potert sempurna keluarga Y-Yang Mulia… s-siapa orang bodoh yang t-tanpa―hiks―malu i-ingin masuk dalam potret bahagia Yang Mulia… hiks… m-memangnya ia p-pikir ia pantas… memangnya pria bodoh itu berpikir d-dirinya pantas….a-apakah pantas… k-katakan apakah pantas…pantaskah aku Yang Mulia? Pantaskah?"

Luhan jatuh terduduk diatas lututnya. Tangannya menopang badannya untuk tetap tegak. Kepalanya menunduk dengan air mata deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan keras. Ia tak lagi tahan dengan beban yang menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya. Ia tak lagi tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengganjal yang terus berputar diotaknya. Luhan tak lagi tahan dengan tatapan sinis orang-orang yang ia temui di istana. Meski tak secara langsung di sampaikan, meski tatapan menghina dan jijik itu hanya ia terima dalam diam, bukan berarti ia tak merasa sakit.

Bukan berarti ia tahan untuk terus diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku bukanlah seorang laki-laki dengan garis keturuan yang mengagumkan… bukan juga seorang laki-laki berpendidikan yang bisa dibanggakan… aku tidak mempunyai harta yang bisa disombongkan… aku hanya seorang petani miskin dan seorang tawanan perang… aku bukanlah Yang Mulia Yoona dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa…" isakannya terdengar semakin memilukan. Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri yang kini terasa sulit untuk memompa. Menyisakan sesak yang teramat pada rongga dadanya.

"katakan padaku apakah aku pantas? Karena kupikir jawabannya adalah tidak, aku tidak akan pernah pantas…"

Hal ini memang sudah menjadi pergumulan dalam diri Luhan sejak Chanyeol membahas posisinya yang kuat sebagai pengganti Yoona dalam kehidupan Sehun. Memang tak pernah Luhan permasalahkan secara langsung namun setiap orang kini menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. Dan saat tak ditemukan apa yang mereka mau di sana, mereka akan menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh yang sangat Luhan tidak sukai. Meskipun ia tahu ia hanyalah orang rendahan… sekali lagi, bukan berarti ia suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Yang Mulia Oh Sehun…" Luhan menatap pria tampan itu meski hanya dalam bentuk sebuah lukisan dengan matanya yang memerah. "Pada waktu kau berbicara denganku kala itu… bukan maksudku untukmu pergi meninggalkan Yang Mulia Yoona… bukan maksudku menyuruhmu untuk berpisah dengan wanita sempurna itu, jika saja harus ada yang pergi… itu sebaiknya aku… Aku. Bukan Yang Mulia Yoona. Bukan perempuan dengan segala-galanya yang sudah menemanimu selama ini…"

Luhan kembali terisak. "lagi pula… kini aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang anda katakan pada waktu itu adalah benar adanya… Cinta?" Luhan sedikit tertawa. Hambar. "Cinta Yang Mulia bilang…apakah memang semudah itu? Apakah memang cinta semudah itu untuk dirasakan? Untuk kemudian diucapkan sebagai sebuah janji dan harapan?Apakah aku bodoh karena percaya? Sesungguhnya, haruskah aku percaya? Bolehkah aku percaya?"

Lama pria itu jatuh berlutut dengan tangis yang tak kunjung reda. Luhan sengaja membiarkan air matanya tumpah. Untuk apa ia pendam-pendam lagi. Hanya bersarang dan menimbulkan sakit dalam hatinya. Toh ia pikir di sini tak ada siapapun. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan menghakimi pergumulan Luhan.

Perlahan namun pasti, air mata itu berhenti mengalir dengan deras. Isakannya berubah menjadi seduan kecil. Kini pria malang itu meekuk lututnya di depan tubuh kecilnya untuk kemudian dipeluknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lututnya. Laki-laki itu semakin tampak ringkih saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian nafas halus dan teratur mulai terdengar dari bibir yang kini sedikit menganga.

Luhan tertidur.

Tanpa sadar pria itu menangis sampai tubuhnya yang lelah tak mampu lagi terjaga. Masih dengan posisi kepalanya yang tertunduk diantara kedua lututnya, Luhan terlelap. Melepaskan sejenak beban yang mengikatnya. Pergi kealam mimpinya yang tenang.

Seiring dengan semakin lelapnya Luhan dan ruangan yang kini sunyi senyap, sebuah pintu kecil di ruangan itu terbuka.

Dan Oh Sehun berdiri di sana.

Dengan raut muka penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Benar-benar cocok,"_

Sehun yang semula sedang berendam tenang dalam bak mandi berukuan luas miliknya sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

" _Yang Mulia Oh Sehun sangat tampan… benar-benar sangat sempurna, dan Yang Mulia Yoona…. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikannya… benar-benar sempurna…"_

Sehun mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama suara yang bergaung dalam kamar luas miliknya. Lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya?

" _Orang-orang mengatakan aku aalah pengganti Yang Mulia Yoona, dan aku akan mengambil tahta yang sebelumnya milik Yang Mulia Yoona, melihat ini, aku menjadi berpikir dengan otak bodohku ini…memangnya siapa aku?"_

 _Pengganti Yoona?_

Pria tampan yang dengan seksama mendengarkan suara yang berasal dari kamarnya itu mulai bangun dari posisinya yang semula terbaring nyaman. Alisnya yang hitam tebal mulai mengkerut mendengarkan suara yang semakin lama semakin terasa familiar. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Berharap seseorang disana bukanlah orang yang ada dalam pikirannya.

 _Luhan?_

" _Yang Mulia, memangnya siapa aku? Siapa Xi Luhan yang berani-beraninya merusak potret indah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia huh"_

Dan saat tebakannya benar, Sehun segera beranjak dari bak yang penuh air wewangian itu dan segera mengambil jubah mandinya. Ia dengan sedikit tergesa, berusaha mencapai daun pintu itu untuk menemui lelaki yang ada di dalam kamarnya kini. Berharap bisa berbicara berharap bisa menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman…

Namun saat tangan putih yang cukup besar itu mencapai gagang pintu, ia mendengar suara isak tangis…

"Oh Luhan…kumohon jangan menangis…" Sehun hanya bisa berucap lirih. Tangan yang sebelumnya yakin untuk menarik gagang pintu itu untuk terbuka kini hanya bisa bergetar lemas.

" _Memangnya siapa laki-laki bodoh yang kabarnya akan menjadi pengganti seorang Yang Mulia Yoona, memangnya siapa dia? Siapa laki-laki itu? Apakah ia tidak tahu diri? Sehina itukah ia karena merusak hubungan Yang Mulia? Sehina itukah Xi Luhan, sehina itukah aku?"_

"Luhan kumohon hentikan… semua itu tidak benar… kau yang terbaik Luhan…" Sehun kini menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih basah oleh tetesan air wewangian tempat ia berendam pada pintu yang memisahkannya dari pria yang sangat ingin ia temui.

" _Memangnya… hiks… s-siapa Xi Luhan y-yang berani masuk dalam potert sempurna keluarga Y-Yang Mulia… s-siapa orang bodoh yang t-tanpa_ _―_ _hiks_ _―_ _malu i-ingin masuk dalam potret bahagia Yang Mulia… hiks… m-memangnya ia p-pikir ia pantas… memangnya pria bodoh itu berpikir d-dirinya pantas….a-apakah pantas… k-katakan apakah pantas…pantaskah aku Yang Mulia? Pantaskah?"_

Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar setiap penuturan Luhan. Tangannya mengepal marah mendengar setiap isakan yang Luhan keluarkan dari bibirnya.

Oh Sehun, sekali lagi, kau telah berhasil menyakiti Luhan.

Mendengar isakan yang semakin keras, Sehun hanya bisa terjatuh berlutut di depan pintu yang masih tertutup. Ia seharusnya membukannya. Sehu tahu ia seharusnya membuka pintu sialan yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

Namun Sehun terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi permasalahan Luhan kali ini.

Sehun tertawa getir, kemana sosoknya yang dulu dikenal tak takut apapun.

Kemana Oh Sehun yang keras kepala itu.

Kemana Oh Sehun yang arogan dan berhati beku.

Sehun tertawa lirih melihat dirinya yang kini ikut menitikkan air mata bersama Luhan.

" _Aku bukanlah seorang laki-laki dengan garis keturuan yang mengagumkan…"_

Sehun memegang dadanya yang kini mulai terasa sedikit nyeri akibat perkataan Luhan. _Dan aku tidak peduli Luhan… kumohon hentikan racauanmu itu komohon…_

" _Bukan juga seorang laki-laki berpendidikan yang bisa dibanggakan…"_

 _Luhan kumohon hentikan…_

" _Aku tidak mempunyai harta yang bisa disombongkan…"_

 _Aku tidak peduli dengan segala harta yang ada Luhan!_

" _Aku hanya seorang petani miskin dan seorang tawanan perang…"_

 _Luhan kau lebih dari semua yang pernah kuinginkan_

" _Aku bukanlah Yang Mulia Yoona dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa…"_

 _Kau memang bukanlah Yoona namun kau adalah segala-galanya Luhan…_

" _Katakan padaku apakah aku pantas? Karena kupikir jawabannya adalah tidak, aku tidak akan pernah pantas…"_

"Luhan kau lebih dari pantas… kenapa kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau menyukai untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Sehun mengelus kayu dari pintu yang memisahkannya. Membayangkan seolah ia sedang mengusap lembut wajah halus Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, kau harus berhenti bicara omong kosong itu huh? Karna siapapun tahu, kau lebih dari indah Luhan… kau lebih dari itu…"

" _Yang Mulia Oh Sehun…"_

Sehun mendongak kala ia dengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara serak yang memilukan.

" _Pada waktu kau berbicara denganku kala itu… bukan maksudku untukmu pergi meninggalkan Yang Mulia Yoona… bukan maksudku menyuruhmu untuk berpisah dengan wanita sempurna itu, jika saja harus ada yang pergi… itu sebaiknya aku… aku. Bukan Yang Mulia Yoona. Bukan perempuan dengan segala-galanya yang sudah menemanimu selama ini…"_

Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

 _Aku pun tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi Luhan-ah…_

Kepergian Yoona memang bukanlah sesuatu yang ia rencanakan. Sehun sendiri terkejut, marah sekaligus sedih mendapati istrinya yang setia menemaninya kini tak bisa lagi berada di sampingnya.

Menyesal?

Tentu saja.

Jika Sehun mempunyai kesempatan untuk bermain dengan waktu. Ia akan mencegah semua ini terjadi.

Namun Sehun memang tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang, dan hal memilukan ini pun sudah terjadi.

Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyesalinya.

Dan Luhan seharusnya tak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena segala kesalahan ini, Sehun menyadari semua adalah miliknya.

Isakan kini kembali terdengar. Mengiringi kata-kata yang membuat Sehun tertampar.

" _Lagi pula… kini aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang anda katakan pada waktu itu adalah benar adanya… Cinta?"_

Sehun menutup matanya mengingat janjinya untuk menghujani Luhan dengan cinta. Meski pria itu tidak memintanya, Sehun berjanji akan tetap mencintai Luhan. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut masih terlalu jauh untuk Sehun. Belum sempat ia laksanakan pun, ia tanpa sadar telah menyakiti pria mungil cantik itu.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah kutukan sedang mengikutinya. Karena ia merasa apapun yang akan ia lakukan terasa salah di mata semua orang.

" _Cinta Yang Mulia bilang…apakah memang semudah itu? Apakah memang cinta semudah itu untuk dirasakan? Untuk kemudian diucapkan sebagai sebuah janji dan harapan? Apakah aku bodoh karena percaya? Sesungguhnya, haruskah aku percaya? Bolehkah aku percaya?"_

Sehun terdiam. Mendengar perkataan Luhan kali ini membuat sehunn terdiam. Pikirannya seolah menolak mencerna hal lain selain perkataan Luhan.

Sehun mendongak menatap kayu di depannya. Seolah ia sedang menatap Luhan yang menangis.

"Luhan kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sehun bertanya lirih.

Kembali Sehun berpikir. Apakah selama ini, ia terlalu terburu-buru? Apakah selama ini ia salah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan? Apakah selama ini tindakan jujurnya salah dimata semua orang?

"Luhan kau harus percaya padaku… jika bukan kau yang percaya, siapa lagi yang akan percaya padaku? Aku mungkin bukan pria yang selalu mengucap kata manis, tapi saat aku mengucapkannya, percayalah bahwa itu sungguh-sungguh…"

Sehun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat. Telinganya masih mendengar isakan dari luar sana.

"Aku merasakan ada suatu perbedaan ketika aku berada denganmu… sebuah perasaan nyaman dan hangat… dan fakta bahwa kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku―Haowen…" Sehun tersenyum kecil. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Sudahkah sepatutnya aku mencintaimu kan Luhan? Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?"

"Orang-orang berkata bahwa tak mungkin aku mencintai dua orang secara bersamaan. Yoona dan kau Luhan… adalah dua orang yang memegang hatiku… apakah jika seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi? Katakan padaku Luhan.. Apakah aku salah? Kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu rumit?"

Suara kini tak lagi terdengar dari luar. Sehun yang merasa di luar terlalu sunyi, memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membuka pintu yang membatasi. Dengan kakinya yang sedikit bergetar untuk menopang tubuhnya, Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu yang kini telah terbuka lebar. Matanya yang tajam itu melembut kala ia menangkap sosok Luhan yang terduduk dalam diam.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki yang tak sedikitpun merasa terusik dan masih duduk dengan tenang. Sehun sedikit tersenyum mengetahui Luhan tertidur.

Dengan hati-hati tangan kekar Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan dengan mudahnya. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin takut-takut kalau gerakan mengejutkan bisa membangunkan rusanya yang kini tertidur pulas.

Sehun membaringkannya di kasurnya yang empuk dan sangat luas itu.

Di sisi yang dulu ditempati mendiang istrinya Yoona.

Dulu, Sehun menyukai momen di mana istrinya yang cantik tertidur pulas. Ia bisa berlama-lama tenggelam dalam wajah tenang dan damai milik Yoona, hingga ia pun akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan senyum dan tangan yang melingkari pinggang ramping istrinya.

Namun kini, ia melihat rupa lain.

Luhan, sebagai ganti Yoona.

Lelaki yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan menggeleng. Ia segera berjalan menuju lemari kayu besar dan membukanya cepat. Mengambil kaos dan celana seadanya. Sehun memakainya dengan tergesa untuk kemudian kembali menghadap pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat nyaman tidur di kasur besar ini.

"Maaf Luhan, aku harus memindahkanmu lagi,"

Sehun sekali lagi menggendong tubuh Luhan. Pria yang sedang diangkat itupun merasa risih sebentar sebelum ia menyesuaikan posisinya dengan nyaman di dada Sehun. Menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun yang hangat.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju lorong yang kini mulai tampak sepi. Ia berjalan dengan ringan meskipun nyatanya ia membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Sehun sendiri mencatat dalam pikirannya untuk menyuruh Luhan makan lebih banyak lagi karena ia merasa laki-laki dalam genggamannya ini terlalu ringan.

Laki-laki itu dengan sedikit susah mencoba membuka pintu yang lumayan familiar di ingatannya. Yang akhir-akhir lalu sering ia kunjungi karena merindukan pemiliknya. Sehun membuka pintu kayu kecil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Meski lama ditinggal si empunya, kamar sederhana itu tetap terjaga dengan bersih dan rapi. Sehun selalu memerintahkan para pelayan untuk membersihkannya selagi pemiliknya tak bisa merawat kamarnya.

Dengan pelan Sehun menurunkan Luhan di ranjangnya yang dulu. Luhan yang sudah terlalu jatuh dalam tidurnya yang damai hanya bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan posisinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Kemudian ia kembali diam dan tenang. Tertidur pulas.

"Kau pasti lelah seharian ini hmm? Bertemu Haowen, bertemu orang-orang yang malah hanya menambah beban pikiranmu…" Sehun berucap lirih mengingat perkataan Luhan mengenai orang-orang yang mempertanyakan posisi Luhan yang menggantikan Yoona, sembari menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dari dingginnya angin malam.

"Kau sangat sangat -sangat menggemaskan Luhan…"

Jari-jari panjang itu mulai berpindah ke kepala Luhan. Mengusap rambut yang menutupi dahi pria yang terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur.

"Aku berharap saat ada hal yang menganggumu, baik itu perkataan maupun perlakuan orang-orang yang menyulitkanmu, kau akan cukup mempercayaiku untuk menjadi tempatmu mengadu. Karna aku ingin melindungimu Luhan. Aku ingin kau mulai merasa nyaman dan aman tinggal bersamaku,"

Sehun sedikit membungkuk kali ini. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak sepersekian senti dari wajah Luhan. Sehun sedikit merasakan hembusan nafas teratur milik Luhan. Pria dengan mata tajam yang kini terlihat sedih dan lelah itu tersenyum.

"Jaljayo…Luhan…"

Dan ia beranikan diri untuk mencium kening pria yang berada di bawahnya.

Lembut…

Dan penuh perasaan…

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Seiring pesan yang terucap namun tak akan terdengar itu pun, Sehun melangkah menjauh dan pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Demi Tuhan, bagaimana jika kau tinggal di rumah saja?" Chanyeol dengan wajah cemas dan keringat gugup mencoba mencegah Baekhyun yang nampak kesulitan saat akan masuk ke kereta. Tangannya segera melingkar di pinggang dan perut istrinya yang kini tak lagi membola. Mencoba menahan tubuh yang―menurutnya―masih terlalu lemah dan ringkih untuk diajak berpergiaan.

Sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan hanya malah mendecak kesal.

"Chanyeol-ah, kita sudah membahas masalah ini berulang kali. Jika aku bilang aku ingin ikut, maka aku akan ikut," Baekhyun berdecak kesal sekali lagi dan mendaratkan masuk pantatnya untuk duduk di dalam kereta yang akan membawa pasangan itu berpergian.

Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya sudah duduk nyaman di atas kursi empuk di dalam, hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Bisa apa ia memangnya dihadapan istrinya itu? Laki-laki dengan badan dan tinggi melampaui Baekhyun itu pun akan tetap ciut jika sudah berhadapan dengan argumen mutlak milik istrinya.

Chanyeol kini hanya bisa masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di sebelah istrinya. Segera ia membawa kepala Baekhyun bersandar di pundaknya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak sempit istrinya.

"istirahatlah, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat," Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu Chanyeol usahakan sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mulai merilekskan badannya. Sekali-dua kali Baekhyun menguap, tanda bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun belum beristirahat dengan benar. Maklum saja, rombongan psangan itu berangkat saat pagi buta. Berharap bisa sampai tujuan dalam waktu yang relatif lebih cepat.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol melirik istrinya yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

"Apakah Yang Mulia―tidak, Sehun mu itu mencintai Yoona?" Baekhyun betanya dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawabnya singkat, pasti dan cepat. Seolah tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Ck.." Baekhyun mencibir mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat istrinya yang tampaknya sedang merajuk.

"Baek, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu saat kau menanyakan hal itu, tapi aku tak ingin berbohong dan menutupi fakta apapun dari mu. Aku atau kau mengkhawatirkan hyungmu," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah sedetik terdiam Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali. "Aku hanya khawatir pada posisi hyungku. Ia kembali ke tempat di mana dulunya ia merasa tertekan. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan jika ia nanti akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Sehun…" Baekhyun menelan kembali kata-katanya memilih untuk terdiam.

"Mencintainya?" tawar Chanyeol untuk kelanjutan kalimat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. "Kata yang lebih tepat mungkin apakah Sehun _menginginkannya_ ,"

"Ah…" Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kupikir kau tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun, aku yakin Sehun akan memperlakukan hyungmu dengan baik,"

"Tapi apakah ada kesempatan jika Sehun mencintainya? Meskipun aku membenci Sehun itu, aku mendengar sendiri bahwa setidaknya Luhan hyung menyukainya, aku hanya berharap Luhan hyung mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dicintai pula," Baekhyun berkata dengan lirih.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa terdiam. Karena sejujurnya ia pun tidak paham akan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Mencintai dua orang merupakan hal yang sedikit mustahil di mata Chanyeol. Membayangkan ia mencintai wanita lain atau laki-laki lain selain Baekhyun sudah membuat dadanya nyeri.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun melepaskan sandarannya dan menatap suaminya. "Kau bilang Luhan hyung akan menjadi ratu menggantikan Yoona? Benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Wae?"

"Ish jawab saja Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu pura-pura meringis lalu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja hyung mu akan menjadi ratu negri milik Sehun Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol mulai menjawab saat tawa nya reda.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih melihat istrinya itu. "Baek,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau harus tahu juga bahwa menjadi ratu, dalam posisi Luhan sekarang, bukan suatu hal yang menguntungkan Baek," Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Namun itu pun tak mencegah Baekhyun bereaksi kaget atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol utarakan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. "Kenapa?" sambungnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan agak panjang.

"Rakyat yang akan―kau tahu, 'menilai' Luhan hyung. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Mereka akan membanding-bandingkannya dengan Yoona, dan hyung mu mungkin akan merasa sedikit tertekan," Chanyeol merapatkan mulutnya melihat raut muka istrinya yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Lanjutkan," perintah Baekhyun singkat.

"Yah kau tahu, Luhan hyung masih harus berurusan dengan para tetua dan dewan istana. Mereka tidak akan mudah…"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Ahahaha, kau tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun-ah, aku jamin hyugmu akan baik-baik saja, Sehun akan melindunginya tentu saja,"Meski dengan sedikit gugup, Chanyeol yakin akan perkataannya.

"Aku harap juga begitu," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sedikit sebal. Ia membaringkan lagi kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Kenapa hidup kalian―maksudku para Raja, Ratu sangat-sangat sulit? Kalian adalah Raja, kenapa kalian harus mengikuti perkataan orang lain? Kalian adalah orang nomor satu di negri itu, perkataan kalian seharusnya menjadi sebuah hukum,"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Saat muda dulu ia pernah berpikir seperti ini. Berpikir kenapa ia harus mengikuti perintah para tetua yang suka mengomentari kehidupannya. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya sangat memperhatikan keluh kesah rakyatnya. Ia merasa bingung kenapa kehidupan seorang Raja ternyata tidak mudah.

"Baek…" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang ada di pundaknya. Mengelusnya lembut selembut nada yang ia gunakan saat memanggil istrinya itu. "Saat kau memegang tahta, saat tahta itu ada di tanganmu, kehidupanmu, bukan lagi hanya milikmu,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa istrinya yang manis itu mendengarkan.

"Kau harus mendedikasikan kehidupanmu untuk kepentingan rakyatmu. Dan segala keputusanmu, akan berpengaruh bagi nasib rakyatmu. Hal itu tentu tidak mudah Baek, maka dari itu para tetua-tetua itu selalu berkeliaran di dekat raja," Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Walaupun mereka sedikit menyebalkan, tetap saja, tugas mereka adalah memastikan jika raja mereka membuat keputusan tepat untuk negri yang mereka pimpin."

"Tapi…" Baekhyun berkata ragu-ragu setelah mulutnya yang biasa berbicara panjang lebar itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan hyungmu, tapi aku mau kau lebih bisa mempercayai Luhan hyung. Maksudku, tidak ada gunanya kau membuat dirimu khawatir Baek, kau malah akan membuat Luhan hyung khawatir padamu. Lebih baik jika kau mempercayainya, itu akan memberikan hyung mu kepercayaan diri,"

Perkataan Chanyeol diiringi dengan anggukan Baekhyun. Laki-laki manis itu kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan suaminya yang semakin besar karena latihannya di lapangan.

"Aku mengantuk…."

"Maka tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kereta sudah dekat dengan kerajaan Sehun,"

Chanyeol dengan lembut mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang mengangguk. Bibir lelaki itu tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang semakin bertambah manja. Kemudian dengan berani merangkul tubuh yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan kemudian matanya menutup perlahan saat bibirnya menyentuh dahi istrinya dengan sayang.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun-ah,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam sayang," laki-laki dengan jari-jari pucat itu mengelus kulit yang tak kalah pucatnya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah yang terlihat tetap cantik meski sedang terpejam erat. Mulai dari dahinya yang sempurna, matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang melengkung menawan dan bibir tipisnya yang mempesona.

"Kau cantik, dan akan selalu begitu,"

Pria itu tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan yang dingin dengan miliknya yang masih hangat.

"Aku tahu bahwa minta maaf seribu kali pun aku padamu, tak akan pernah membalikkan fakta bahwa kau meninggalkanku, bahkan mungkin tanpa kau sempat menerima maafku,"

Tangan itu mengelus tangan kecil di genggamannya.

"Aku minta maaf Yoona-ya, aku minta maaf…." Dan setetes air mata mulai jatuh memebasahi peti yang penuh dengan bunga itu. "Untuk semua keegoisanku, aku minta maaf… untuk semua kekuranganku selama ini aku minta maaf… untuk membagi cintaku dengan orang lain…"

Mata itu tertutup. Mulutnya yang tadi terus berbicara mulai terdiam. "Yoona-ya, aku tidak akan minta maaf karena jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, karena kau sendiri pernah mengatakannya padaku…" sekelebat kenangan atas seorang wanita cantik memenuhi pikiran laki-laki itu.

 _"Sehun-ah, jatuh cinta itu… menurutku adalah suatu hal yang menakjubkan…menurutku itu juga suatu anugrah. Tidakkah luar biasa saat kau membayangkan kau bisa mencintai dan dicintai orang lain?"_

Laki-laki itu tersneyum saat ia dapat menutip semua kata-kata yang perempuan itu ucapkan padanya dulu. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya. "dan mungkin hal itu takkan pernah bisa terhapus begitu saja,"

Laki-laki itu dengan senyum yang merekah masih mengelus tangan istrinya dulu. "Namun kini saat hatiku berkata aku mencintai orang lain, yang mungkin jauh berbeda dari mu, apa yang akan kau katakan Yoona-ya?"

"Karena tak seorang pun di istana ini yang setuju untuknya menggantikan posisimu,"

Laki-laki itu melepas tangan dingin yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Terlipat tdengan elegan di dada yang tak lagi naik turun untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bernafas.

"Aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya. Mengapa mereka ribut soal posisi yang tergantikan, kenapa mereka begitu bersikeras mengenai tahta yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia inginkan…"

Laki-laki yang tampak berpikir itu mulai menarik nafas panjang.

"Segala hal ini sesungguhnya membuatku pusing,"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintainya…"

"Aku meenginginkanmu, dan aku juga menginginkannya…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya salah dariku?"

Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal.

"Yoona…"

"Luhan…"

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua,"

Laki-lai itu terdiam agak lama setelah ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Tapi banyak yang mengatakan jika aku tidak mungkin mencintai dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan,"

Diam.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoona,"

Diam.

"Mungkinkah aku tidak mencintai Luhan?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miris akan perkataannya sendiri. Sedikit sakit ia rasakan ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu perasaan apa yang aku punya untuknya?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, aku ingin malam ini menjadi malam kita berdua, kau dan aku Yoona-ya,"

Laki-laki itu mengecup pelan dahi wanita yang terbaring dengan mata yang tak pernah akan terbuka lagi. Dan mengecup hidung yang tak akan menghembuskan nafas lagi. Kemudian mengecup bibir yang tak akan pernah mampu untuk membalas kecupan hangat suaminya meski untuk yang terakhir.

"Selamat malam sayang, aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersentak bangun dari tidurnya begiru saja. Laki-laki yang masih nampak sedikit pucat itu mengeryit saat ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas kasur lamanya. Dengan erangan kecil ia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan mengusap wajahnya agak kasar. Pening yang ada dikepalanya nampaknya belum ingin menghilang.

"Ugh…kepalaku…"

Luhan mengambil segelas air yang ada di nakas meja dan meminumnya lahap. Matanya melirik jendela yang kini telah menampakkan pemandangan pagi hari yang cerah, lengkap dengan langit birunya.

Dengan segera Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai berberes diri. Ia mencuci mukanya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih.

Sesaat setelah ia melihat dirinya di cermin ia terdiam. Bingung harus melakukan apa selanjutnya.

Biasanya setelah ia bangun, ia kan segera berberes diri kemudian melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan. Mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa dikerjakan tangan dan kakinya.

Tapi sekarang apa?

Sebenarnya siapa dia di sini?

Luhan memutuskan keluar kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Begitu ia keluar ia sudah dihadapkan oleh para pelayan yang sibuk bergegas ke sana kemari. Ia menatap bingung pada kesibukan yang ada.

"Ada apa ini?" Luhan bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang membawa setumpuk selimut.

"Delegasi kerajaan mulai berdatangan _Yang Mulia_ , untuk melayat _Yang Mulia Yoona._ Anda tentu tidak lupa bukan?" pelayan itu menjawabnya dengan ketus meski tutur katanya sopan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya pemisi _Yang Mulia_ , masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan,"

"Tolong panggil aku―" pelayan itu membungkuk cepat dan melengos pergi begitu saja.

 _"Apakah karena ia sekarang adalah seorang Yang Mulia ia bisa berlaku seenaknya? Menyebalkan sekali, gundik tidak tahu diri memang,"_

"―Luhan saja," Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar gumaman cukup keras dari salah satu pelayan itu―Luhan curiga pelayan itu memang sengaja. Kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan dengan lesu ke arah ruangan yang cukup ia kenal dengan baik.

Dapur.

Saat daun pintu itu terbuka, dan saat kerumunan orang-orang di dalamnya menatapnya tajam, ia meneguk ludahnya dan berkata gugup, "M-maaf mengganggu, a-aku hanya―"

"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu _Yang Mulia?_ "salah seorang pelayan berkata.

"T-tidak dan―"

"Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja pada salah satu pelayan, dapur bukanlah tempat untuk anda _Yang Mulia_ ,"

Luhan menunduk dan mengangguk ia berujar maaf lirih kemudian menutup lagi pintunya. Memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari ruangan itu.

Bruk!

"Hei saat kau berjalan, kau harus melihat ke arah mana kau pergi,"

"M-maaf…" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan hendak berlalu begitu saja saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Y-Yixing?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum."Kau tampak tertekan, mau membicarakannya?"

.

.

.

"Ah aku mengerti…"

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang tak sengaja jatuh saat menceritakan masalahnya pada Yixing.

"Kenapa kau menangis, kau tidak selemah ini seingatku," Yixing mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada musuhmu. Kau hanya akan memberi mereka kepuasan kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dengan semua tekanan ini, namun jika kau ingin terus di samping Sehun, kau harus mulai menelan pil pahit itu bulat-pbulat tanpa perlu repot merasakannya,"

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau tahu aku bukan pemberi nasihat yang baik. Aku hanya akan berbicara kebenarnan tanpa sekalipun melumurinya dengan pemanis, sepahit apapun itu." Yixing menatap Luhan dalam. "Kau ingin mendengar nasihatku?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Dengar Luhan, apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Yoona, adalah salah," Yixing memulai. "dan apa yang kau lakukan pun, itu juga salah,"

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

Yixing tertawa. "Lihat, aku bukan pemberi nasihat _yang baik_ kan?"

"T-tidak apa, aku memang butuh ditampar oleh kenyataan," lirih Luhan.

Yixing berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan. "Yoona bersalah karena ia mulai serakah dan berakhir menyakitimu, bahkan dirinya sendiri ... Sehun karena ia mencintai orang lain selain istrinya... Dan kau... Karena mencintai suami milik orang lain,"

"Cinta kalian rumit, dan cinta kalian terjadi pada saat yang salah."

Luhan menunduk malu mendengarnya. "lalu aku harus bagaimana Yixing?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Yixing melanjutkan. "Semua sudah terlambat. Kalian menuai apa yang kalian perbuat, Sehun dengan penyesalannya, kau dengan tekananmu, dan Yoona...ia membayar harga yang paling mahal. Buah dari perbuatannya. Ia membayar dengan kematiannya,"

Luhan terdiam. Menelaah apa yang Yixing katakan, ia berpikir jika semua itu memang benar adanya. Semua kenyataan pahit ini, sedikit banyak membuat hatinya terasa sedikit sesak. "A-apakah itu berarti jika a-aku tidak boleh―"

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika kalian tidak boleh mencintai satu sama lain Luhan," Yixing tersenyum. "Kalian hanya melakukannya diwaktu yang salah, di situasi yang tidak tepat dan dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan,"

Yixing menatap Luhan lama. "Kau tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang yang salah, tidak kau tidak bisa menahan jatuh cinta pada orang lain Luhan, itu semua naluriah, alami, perasaan itu ada dan kau merasakannya,"

"Begitupun Sehun, ia mungkin masih bingung mengenai perasaannya padamu, atau mengenai harus bagaimana ia sekarang, anak itu terlalu nekat jika dibiarkan, ia suka sekali mengambil keputusan dengan buru-buru lalu menyesalinya,"

Yixing memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Adikmu akan segera datang, pergilah ke gerbang dan sambutlah ia," Yixing tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia berdiri hendak menuju ke gerbang istana dan menunggu di sana saat lagi-lagi Yixing menghentikannya.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan cinta, tanpa pertimbangan waktu Luhan,"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Yixing yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Jika kau membaginya dengan baik, waktu akan menuntunmu kembali pada cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuuung! Aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh karena tingkah manja adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kita baru berpisah satu hari Baekhyun,"

"Tidak peduli, aku selalu merindukan hyung,"

"Kau tidak merindukan si kembar kalau begitu?"

"Aish hyuuung, tentu saja aku merindukan dua buah hati tampan kesayanganku," Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memukul lengan Luhan pelan.

"Hyung mengerti, hyung mengerti," Luhan tertawa kecil karena pukulan Baekhyun. "Ayo, hyung antar kau dan suamimu ke kamar,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan untuk menghampiri suaminya dan menggandengnya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam istana. Saat sudah masuk ke dalamnya, Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada pasangan suami istri di belakangnya.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu di mana kamar yang kosong, aku akan menanyakannya sebentar, kalian tunggulah di sini,"

Luhan segera berlari kemudian menghentikan salah seorang pelayan yang lewat.

"Ah, permisi, apakah ada kamar tamu yang kosong untuk keluarga Park? Mereka baru saja datang dan aku ingin mengantar mere―"

" _Yang Mulia_ , bukan tugas anda untuk mengantar tamu, kenapa anda perlu repot-repot?" pelayan perempuan muda yang dihentikan Luhan itu berkata dengan nada sedikit mencemooh.

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat perkataannya dipotong. "A-ah tapi dia adikku, jadi aku ingin menyambutnya secara―"

" _Yang Mulia_ cukup memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan―"

"Ya." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat perlakuan tidak sopan pelayan itu pada kakaknya memutuskan untuk maju dan membuat sedikit perhitungan dengan perempuan itu.

"Dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi hyungku berbicara baik-baik padamu. Kau pikir kau siapa sampai berani kau berbicara sepertiu itu pada hyungku?" Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan hyungnya seolah melindungi tubuh kakaknya dari pelayan yang menurutnya tak tahu diri itu.

Pelayan itu sedikit kesal atas tingkah Baekhyun. "Bukan maksud saya seperti itu _Yang Mulia_ tapi―"

"Dan kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu pada _istriku dan hyungku_ , pelayan."Chanyeol pun kini telah berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan ikut 'menasihati' si pelayan.

Melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya membuat pelayan tadi mulai membelalak melihat calon raja sekaligus sahabat dari rajanya sendiri.

"M-maaf bukan m-maksud saya seperti i-tu Yang Mulia…" pelayan tadi membungkuk berkali-kali untuk menunjukkan rasa tampak kebingungan atas situasi yang menjadi semakin rumit.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat pelayan tadi yang ketakutan.

"H-hei hei, sudahlah, kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini?" Luhan mencoba menengahi pelayan yang tampak pucat itu dengan Chanyeol yang masih memasang tampang menakutkan. "Jadi apakah ada kamar yang kosong?" Luhan mencoba bertanya sekali lagi dengan lembut pada pelayan tadi.

Dengan sedikit―hanya sedikit―decihan pelayan itu menjawab jika salah satu kamar di lantai 2 di sayap timur memang dikhususkan untuk tamu-tamu kerajaan yang datang melayat, dan ruangan keluarga kerajaan Park berapa di pintu ketiga dari lorong.

Luhan berterimakasih pada pelayan tadi dan mulai mengantarkan adiknya dan adik iparnya ke kamar mereka agar akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat. Terutama adiknya yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluh kelelahan.

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi, aku pikir kau harus mulai bersikap sedikit tegas pada para pelayan di sini, aku tidak mau melihat ada yang seperti itu tadi dan―"

Luhan hanya mengangguk di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sayap timur. Tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang adiknya ocehkan dengan mulut manisnya itu.

"Oh kita sudah sampai,"Luhan memutar kenop dan membuka pintunya. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan terlihat nyaman itu."Masuklah, kalian bisa istirahat,"

Dua pasangan yang sudah menikah itu segera masuk dan si lelah Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluh sedari tadi langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur. "Ah nyamannya!"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang bergulung gulung dengan selimut. Mengabaikan suaminya yang sudah sibuk dengan tas mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah, sedang apa kau di sana, kemarilah dan peluk aku, aku ingin tidur,"

Luhan tanpa mampu di tahan, tertawa mendengar rengekkan adiknya.

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku harus segera menemui Sehun, kau tidur sendiri dulu hmm? Aku akan usahakan segera kembali untukmu," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada menyesal dan sedikit gugup.

Gugup? Tunggu kenapa Chanyeol harus gugup?

"APA? KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU? KAU MENINGGALKANKU SETELAH AKU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENEMANIMU? PARK CHANYEOL TEGANYA!"

Ah sekarang Luhan mengerti. Adiknya ini memang tidak suka dibantah. Padahal sendirinya ia adalah adik yang suka membantah.

"B-bukan begitu sayang... Aku janji akan segera kembali hmm? A-aku hanya harus menemui Sehun,"Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap berdiri setelah menemukan jas kerajaannya mulai berjalan ke arah istrinya yang masih bergelut dengan selimut.

"Cih, istrimu ini aku atau Sehun?"

Dan Luhan tertawa cukup keras mendengarnya.

"Hanya sebentar sayang," Chanyeol tertawa dan mencium bibir istrinya yang sedikit mengerucut. Tetap manis.

"Luhan hyung, aku titip adikmu yang manja ini di tanganmu sebentar oke? Aku akan segera kembali secepat yang aku bisa,"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan ke arah adiknya yang langsung menariknya ke dalam posisi tidur dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, Luhan hyung kau tahu dimana Sehun sekarang?"

Ekspresi tertekan dan penyesalan Luhan cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol meski tanpa kata terucap.

 _Luhan dan Sehun belum dalam kondisi baik-baik saja._

"Ah tak mengapa, aku akan mencarinya di ruangannya, ia biasanya suka berdiam di sana dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya," Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan pada Luhan. "Baekhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu, jangan nakal hmm?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya yang besar kke arah suaminya yang masih cemberut.

Dan saat pintu itu sekali lagi tertutup, Baekhyun menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan ringan di bahu Luhan.

"Hyung!"

Luhan yang sedang mengelus-elus bahunya, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ceritakan padaku semua tentang kau dan si Sehun-Sehun itu, dan saat aku bilang semuanya, yang aku maksudkan adalah _semuanya_. Tanpa kecuali." Baekhyun menatap hyungnya yang hanya mampu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong. Melihat pelayan tadi memperlakukanmu, atau tatapan hyung pada Chanyeol saat ia bertanya mengenai Sehun, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini,"

Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Pria mungil itu menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk menggenggam tangan hyungnya. "Berhenti mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja saat kau sedang tidak merasa baik, karena semua itu tidak akan membuat segalanya bertambah baik hyung, itu semua hanya akan menambah luka,"

Luhan tampak menundukkan kepalanya, diam dan berpikir. Hanya sesaat ia berdiam, kemudian ia kembali mendongak diiringi helaan nafas panjang dan mata yang terpejam.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat adiknya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Baekhyun-ah, hyung akan menceritakannya padamu, semuanya... Namun hyung harap, kau mengontrol emosimu, karena sebenarnya, semua ini terasa bagai kisah tanpa akhir yang bahagia..."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk kecil. Ia pererat genggaman di tangannya untuk sekedar memberi kekuatan batin. Baekhyun tahu apa yang dialami hyungnya bukanlah suatu kisah yang manis. Namun ia juga ingin tahu, bagaimana hyungnya itu bertahan hingga kini, dan masih kuatkah ia untuk bertahan lagi dan kembali melanjutkan kisahnya?

Kemudian Luhan mulai menceritakan kisahnya. Ia bercerita mengenai segala hal yang ia alami. Ia mengulang cerita anyara pertemuannya dengan Sehun dan Yoona, dan bagaimana Yoona memperlakukannya selama ini. Dan juga mengenai sambutan tidak bersahabat dari orang-orang istana untuk Luhan, serta keadaannya dengan Sehun yang semakin terlihat memburuk.

Semuanya membuat Baekhyun yang notabene pernah mendengarnya sekali lagi tersulut emosi.

"Aku sudah bilang jika kau harus menontrol emosimu Baekhyun-ah,"Luhan tersenyum pada adik semata wayangnya itu."Karena di dalam kisah ini, hyungmu inilah yang seharusnya kau umpat dengan makian kasar,"

Baekhyun otomatis membelalak mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Kenapa? Hyung kau adalah korban, kenapa kau terus saja menyalahksn dirimu sendiri?"

"Baekhyun-ah"Panggil Luhan lembut. "Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika seseorang mencintai Chanyeol suamimu huh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang terlihat akan menggeser posisimu sebagai seorang istri tunggal dari Park Chanyeol. Apa yang akan kau lakukam Baekhyun-ah,apa?"

Laki-laki yang tersulut emosi tadipun terdiam tanpa mampu mengucapkan apapun.

"Hyung... Merasa bersalah pada Yang Mulia Yoona, dan ini semua ,adalah hasil perbuatan hyungmu sendiri, ini harga yang harus hyung bayar, karrna berani mencintai suami milik orang lain,"

Baekhyun yang seolah tidak mau kalah, masih terus membela hyungnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun? Harga apa yang ia bayar? Ia adalah biang dari semua permasalahan ini. Seharusnya dialah yang paling menderita! Kenapa aku tak melihatnya menderita?!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun-ah kau tidak mengerti,"Luhan menundukan kepalanya. "Ia baru saja kehilangan istrinya untuk selamanya. Ia baru saja kehilangan kepercayaan anak buahnya. Ia kehilangan banyak hal, dan perasaan di dalam hatinya saat ini, aku yakin seperti akan membunuhnya dari dalam. Hanya jika kita tidak melihatnya, tidak selalu orang itu merasa lebih baik dari kita,"

Baekhyun tertunduk dan berpikir. Ia tetap merasa semua ini tidak adil. Tapi siapa ia bisa memutuskan apa yang adil atau tidak. Lagipula memang apa yang adil di dunia ini? Keadilan adalah suatu kata yang ambigu jika disandingkan dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Seperti saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. "Hyung mau meninggalkan istana? Meninggalkan anak hyung yang batu saja hyung temui kemarin?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Apapun yang akan hyung lakukan, hyung berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hyung berharap jika kini takdir dan waktu akan berjalan beriringan,"

Luhan memutuskan tidak memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Hanya beberapa kalimat yang belum mampu memuaskan rasa ingin tahu adiknya itu.

Namun Baekhyun memilih diam.

Karena ia percaya pada hyungnya.

Ia percaya takdir akan selalu berputar.

.

.

.

,

.

.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol membuka pintu besar setelah mendengar lirihan mempersilahkannya masuk dari dalam. Chanyeol mencari Sehun di ruang kerjanya, dan benar saja, lelaki itu pasti sedang merenung di sini.

"Ah Kai,"Chanyeol tak lupa menyapa seseorang yang telah duduk lebih dulu di ruangan itu. Yang disapa mengangguk membalas sapaan sahabat lamanya.

Lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi itu berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang kini tengah berduka. Ia sedikit menepuk pundak lelaki yang memakai pakaian serba putih itu, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau alami saat ini sungguh berat, dan aku yakin kau membutuhkan sebuah pelukan hangat,"

Sehun yang berada dalam dekapan laki-laki tinggi yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu pun tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih Chanyeol," lirihnya.

Saat kedua lelaki tampan itu melepas pelukannya, yang sedikit lebih tinggi tersenyum sembari berkata, "Aku turut berduka atas kematian Yoona, bagaimanapun wanita itu juga sahabatku,"

"―dan juga sahabatku," saut seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat manis yang kini berjalan ke arah dua laki-laki lainnya. "Wanita itu adalah wanita pertama yang berani masuk ke kelompok kita, ia cukup keras kepala dulunya,"

Sambungan kata-katanya membuat dua laki-laki lainnya sedikit tertawa. Chanyeol kembali serius menghadap Sehun setelah tawa di ruangan itu berhenti. "Ia pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, kau berhak menangis Sehun, kau berhak untuk menjadi laki-laki lemah dan bersedih,"

Sehun menunduk mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang paling tinggi. Diantara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol memang terlihat paling sering bercanda, manja, dan juga kekanakan, namun dibalik semuanya, ia jugalah yang paling dewasa, pintar, dan juga bijaksana. Saat mereka bertiga sedang dibutakan oleh rasa marah ataupun kesal, dan berakhir membuat tindakan yang hanya berujung sesal, Chanyeol lah yang akan selalu mampu bertindak paling rasional dan tak akan membiarkan emosi melingkupinya. Sehun akan selalu menghormati kawannya yang satu ini.

Ia menuruti nasihat sahabatnya, dan membiarkan dirinya merasa lemah.

Dan Sehun membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

"J-jenazahnya akan dibakar petang ini... Dan saat itu terjadi, aku... Aku... Takkan lagi bisa melihat sosoknya disekitarku... Memikirkan hal itu membuatku sakit... Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya, namun ia pergi dan tak mungkin kembali,"

Chanyeol mendengarkan keluhan Sehun dengan seksama. Ia prihatin atas apa yang menimpa sahabatnya. Namun di setiap lembaran kisah, pasti akan ada sebuah akhir yang menentukan.

"Aku tahu Sehun-ah, aku tahu..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan sahabat lamanya ini dengan sebuah remasan di bahu. Apa lagi yang ia bisa lakukan? Tak mungkin ia akan menghidupkan istri sahabatnya ini kembali ke dunia fana.

"Sehun-ah," Kai kini mencoba berbicara. "Kau tahu jika ini bukan akhir dari segalanya bukan? Kau punya Haowen, kau punya rakyatmu dan kerajaan yang masih membutuhkan tangan dinginmu kau punya kami, dan terlebih kau punya Luhan..."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tahu, hanya saja semuanya tak berjalan dengan semestinya. Aku kehilangan kepercayaan para tetua dan bawahan istana tidak ada yang memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik...Dan semua itu ditambah dengan fakta bahwa hubunganku dengan Luhan, tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan belum berbicara apapun dengannya. Aku bahkan tak berani bertatap muka dengannya, demi Tuhan!" Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Kai-ya, Chanyeol-ah, untuk pertama kalinya... Aku merasa takut... Semua beban pikiran dan perasaan ini, seolah memakanku dari dalam, aku tidak tahu harus berbiat apa... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat semua ini lebih baik, aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak tahu... Aku merasa aku ingin lari dan pergi dari sini. Semua ini membuatku muak..."

"Sehun-ah,kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu, kau bertanggung jawab atas Luhan sama besarnya ketika kau bertanggung jawabatas Yoona, dan jangan lupakan Haowen, kau mempunyai seorang putra yang akan melihatmu menjadi seorang panutan, dan bagaimana dengan rakyatmu? Dengan kerajaan yang telah kau besarkan ini? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan jika kau ingin lari dari semua ini?"

Sehun hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan Kai.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya ini. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk Kai menghentikan ucapannya. Dan meskipun enggan, pria dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu pun membungkam mulutnya.

"Sehun-ah, ada waktunya dimana kau harus siap dan berdiri dengan tegas. Ada kalanya kau harus mengesampingkan segala perasaan dan kesedihanmu karena kau memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Kau seorang raja, hidupmu bukanlah milikmu, hidupmu milik rakyatmu, hidupmu milik kerajaanmu, hidupmu yang mungkin dulu milik Yoona pun kini telah berubah menjadi milik Luhan," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia mengucapkan frasa terakhirnya.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kau melukai sahabatku Sehun, saat kau berpaling darinya dan mencintai Luhan, akui saja, kau tak perlu berbohong padaku," Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas.

Laki-laki yang ditanya hanya mampu terdiam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Mata tajamnya melirik kearah Kai namun yang ditatap memalingkan wajahnya seolah membenarkan.

"T-tapi aku mencintai Yoona, aku mencintainya Chanyeol-ah,"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mungkin mencintainya. Dulu. Dulu saat Luhan belum memasuki kehidupanmu. Kau dibutakan oleh pesona Luhan dan meninggalkan Yoona. Kau tidak mencintai keduanya Sehun, kau mencintai Luhan, dan menghilangkan perasaanmu pada Yoona. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? Jika cinta takkan pernah bisa dibagi?"

Kai melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol. "Saat ini, kau sedih karena kau menyesal. Menyesal karena kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Kau menyesal kepada Yoona karena sejujurnya kau tahu, jika kau tak lagi mencintainya. Kau menciptakan ilusi di pikiranmu sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya, dan kau sedih karena kehilangan Yoona. Ya mungkin itu benar, kau sedih kehilangannya karena bagaimanapun kau pernah mencintainya. Namun perasaan terbesar yang ada dalam hatimu adalah penyesalan. Itulah kenapa kau terus mengucapkan maaf pada Yoona. Sadar atau tidak sadar,"

Sehun menatap Kai tidak percaya. Mendengar ucapan barusan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Telinganya panas saat kebenaran akhirnya bernani dikatakan ke permukaan.

"Sulit memang mengakui dosa sebesar itu pada istrimu―pada Yoona, namun kau tahu bahwa semua ini telah terjadi. Hal yang harus kau lakukan saat ini, adalah mencoba memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Itu adalah satu langkah kecil untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik,"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kedua laki-laki yang berada satu ruangan dengannya lambat laun mendengar suara isak tangis dari laki-laki dihadapan mereka. Isak tangis kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah raungan kesakitan yang terdengan memekakkan telinga. Dan kedua orang yang sedari tadi diam hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabat baik mereka yang kini terlihat menyedihkan.

"Sehun-ah, mungkin kami terdengar menggurui, atau bahkan menghakimi, namun kau harus tahu jika aku dan Kai sangat menyayangimu, kami hanya ingin kau bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi,"

"Ya, kami tak ingin kau kembali dalam jerat masalah yang sama,"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia belum mampu mengucapkan apapun saat ini karena dirinya masih dilingkupi dengan perasaan yang akhirnya meledak leluar dari dalamnya. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, semua itu benar. Sangat-sangat benar. Semua itu tepat seperti apa yang Sehun kini tengah rasakan.

Kebenaran memang tak selalu manis.

"Sehun-ah, kau hanya perlu berjalan dengan waktu, semua ini akan berlalu, namun kami harap ini akan menjadi suatu pejaran berharga untukmu bahwa keegoisan dan keserakahan, hanya mendatangkan sebuah bencana yang tak kau duga," Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang.

"Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur Sehun. Tapi aku hanya ingin-selalu-mengingatkan bahwa sekarang kau mempunyai Luhan. Mungkin pria itu kau anggap sebagai seorang biang keladi dari permasalahan pelik ini. Namun kau harus sadar jika ia bukanlah satu-satunya penjahat disini, kalian bertiga adalah penjahat, sekaligus korban dari masing-masing keegoisan kalian." Kai menarik bafasnya panjang. "Jangan kau kambing hitamkan Luhan, Sehun-ah, ia pria yang baik, dan kaupun telah memilihnya. Jadikan ia seorang pendampung dan pilar untukmu. Aku percaya kalian berdua mampu melewati semua ini,"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa menyetujui perkataan kegita kawannya. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini. Ia seakan tak mampu membuat keputusan sendiri. Ia berjanji akan menjadi Sehun yang lebih baik. Ya tentu saja. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Untuk negrinya. Kerajaannya.

Untuk rakyatnya dan pendukungnya.

Untuk Haowen putranya,

Untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kai menengok ke dalam kamar dan mendapati kekasih―ani, tunanganya kini tengah bersiap di depan kaca. Kai melihat tangan-tangan yang biasa terampil dalam membuat kue itu mulai mengusap-usap wajah manisnya. Dengan helaan nafas memahami, Kai berjalan pasti ke arah tunangannya, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak berfikir sumber air matamu akan mongering jika kau terus-menerus membuang air matamu ini, hmm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan masih teruss terisak. Sesekali menghapus air mata yang terus-menerus meleleh ke pipinya yang sedikit mengurus.

"Kyungsoo…"

Kai membalik tubuh mungil tunangannya yang bahkan tak mencapai dagunya itu untuk kemudian menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku mohon berhenti menangis sayang…"

Untuk sejenak, ia bawa kekasihnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mendekap erat laki-laki mungil yang telah berjuang bersamanya itu. Menguatkannya.

Sedangkan si mungil itu menggenggam erat baju milik tunangannya. Menumpahkan emosinya di dada kekasihnya yang bidang. "Jongin-ah…hiks… Jongin-ah…a-aku…"

"Hush, tidak apa-apa sayang, kita akan pergi ke sana setelah kau siap, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Cukup lama Kai mendekap erat tunangannya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya dan membuatnya berhenti menangis. Sesekali ia bisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat tunangannya itu tersenyum. Sampai benar-benar tenang, kai tak sedetikpun melepaskan pelukannya pada laki-laki mungil ini.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo dengan senyum samar mengangguk mantap paa tunangannya. "hmm, ayo kita pergi,"

Kai tersenyum memandanag Kyungsoo yang masih sesekali menghapus cepat air matanya. "Kau tahu, kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan air matamu di sini, bagaimana jika nanti di sana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Hei, aku tidak akan menangis tahu,"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Ia menarik tangan milik Kai dan menuntunnya pergi dari kamarnya. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di hadapan Yoona,"

Kai hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak apa jika Kyungsoo menangis. Ia sendiri pun tak yakin akan tidak menangis jika salah satu sahabat terbaiknya pergi dan meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Kai berkata sembari mereka berjalan ke tempat prosesi upacara berlangsung.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki yang kini memandangnya dengan serius.

"Janjimu dengan Yoona itu terdengar sangat bodoh untukku,"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Jongin membuatnya berjengit sedikit kesal. Apakah tunangannya ingin memulai pertengkaran saat ini?

"yah, bagaimana ya, setiap manusia kan dilahirkan dengan perasaan. Kau baru saja kehilangan sahabatmu, dan kini kau akan menghadiri upacara prosesi pembakarannya. Kemudian kau berharap jika kau tidak menangis sama sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengarnya. Kai yang melihat tunangannya tidak begitu baik menerima jawbannya hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kemudian membawa tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. "Apa yang aku maksudkan adalah, bahwa tidak apa-apa jika kau mau menngis. Tidak akan berdosa jika kau ingin menunjukkan emosimu. Menunjukkan seberapa sedih dirimu kehilangan sahabatmu. Itu semua hal yang wajar," kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Menatap sepasang mata bulat yang membuatnya tenggelam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dan lagipula kau selalu punya aku untuk menghapus air matamu, atau memelukmu dengan erat kan?" senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir seksi milik laki-laki berkulit coklat itu.

Dan yang ditatap akhirnya menyemburkan tawa ringan. Menyembunyakan semburat merah yag mulai naik ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu," ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka kembali berjalan menuju halaman depan istana.

"Entahlah, wajahku tampan, aku tinggi, seksi, dan tampan," Kai tersenyum pada pria mungil yang menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Kau menyebuutkan tampan dua kali Kim Jongin,"

Kai mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Mungkin karena aku _sangat_ tampan?"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyungsoo memeukul keras lengan Kai dengan tawa keras.

Mendengar tawa merdu keluar dari bibir kesukaannya itu Kai ikut mengeluarkan iringan tawa dari bibirnya sendiri. "Ayolah akui saja calon istriku yang manis, calon suamimu ini sangat tampan kan?"

Dengan putaran bola mata malas, Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. "Ya, ya, tentu saja bagaimana mungkin pria semanis aku tidak memiliki suami yang tampan huh?"

"Benar sekali!"

Kai mencubit pelan hidung tunangannya dengan gemas. Menimbulkan pekikkan pelan dri si pemilik hidung. Dan menyemburkan tawa ringan dalam langkah sepasang kekasih―ani, calon suami istri, yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan tautan tangan yang semakin mengerat itu.

 _Erat, dan hangat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prosesi upacara itu berlangsung dengan tenang dan khidmat. Pelataran istana yang luas kini terisi oleh para pelayat yang umumnya adalah tamu-tamu istana. Tamu-tamu itu duduk di belakang sebuah tumpukan kayu yang menjulang cukup tinggi. Kayu yang menumpuk itu pun merupakan kayu khusus yang sengaja dipilih untuk membakar jenazah anggota kerajaan. Baunya harum, dan akan terbakar sampai habis. Asapnya pun tak akan mengepul besar dan menyesakkan. Di barisan paling depan terdapat barisan keluarga, dan para sahabat yang datang untuk memeberi penghormatan terakhir mereka.

Setelah beberapa sambutan, dan doa-doa yang dipimpin oleh salah satu penatua, kini tibalah puncak acara yang menjadi klimaks dari seluruh uppacaa malam ini. Penatua yang membacakan doa-doa sebelumnya mulai mengambil sebuah obor yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Im Yoona, ratu dari kerajaan Wind, putri dari mendiang penasihat Raja Im Jae Rim, ibu dari pangeran Oh Haowen, ratu dari seluruh bagian selatan tanah perjanjian, Ratu yang anggun dan penuh welas asih kini telah tiada selama-lamanya. Biarlah Yang Mulia kini tenang, dan dapat naik ke nirwana dan bergabung dengan para dewa dan dewi di sana."

Penatua itu menghampiri Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri. Ia tampak rapi dengan pakaiannya yang serba putih. Kemudian menyerahkan obor yang membara itu kepada Sehun. Pakaian sederhana tanpa border atau manik. Hanya katun sederhana yang menandakan duka cita. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Matanya sendiri merah, menandakan tangisan yang belum lama terhenti.

Dengan perlahan, dan mata yang tak lepas fokusnya, ia berjalan menuju gundukan kayu yang ditumpuk dengan apik itu. 3 langkah dari tumpukan kayu itu ia berhenti.

"Yang Mulia Oh Sehun, raja dari Kerajaan Wind, putra dari mendiang Yang Mulia Raja Oh Dae Wo, ayah dari Yang Mulia Pangeran Oh Haowen, Raja dari seluruh bagian selatan tanah perjanjian, Raja yang agung dan bijaksana, suami dari mendiang Yang Mulia ratu…" penatua itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia dengan segera membungkukkan baannya 90 derajat. Hal itu diikuti oleh semua tamu yang hadir dalam upacara itu.

"Yang Mulia Oh Sehun akan menghantarkan istrinya menuju tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir."

Dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, Sehun jatuh ke tanah dan berlutut di hadapannya. Ia memandang tumpukan kayu itu dari atas kebawah dengan matanya yang nyalang dan memerah. Bias cahaya obor membuat wajahnya tampak jauh lebih pucat.

"Yoona-ya…"

Sehun memanggil lirih. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang obor dengan bergetar. Pelan, hingga lidah api itu menyenggol salah satu kayu yang ada dan merambatkannya ke kayu-kayu yang lain. Membuat api yang ada semakin lama semakin membesar hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja.

Sehun sendiri telah mundur dalam jarak yang aman. Dengan masih berlutut diatas kedua kakinya, ia melihat kobaran api yang membara. Ia ikut merasakan panasnya di kulitnya yang pucat. Merahnya api terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang kini sekali lagi telah mengaca. Siap menghantarkan bulir-bulir yang akan berjatuhan. Sehun akhirnya melakukan prosesinya yang terakhir.

Diiringi air mata yang jatuh. Lagi.

Diiringi dengan isak tangis dari para sahabat dan keluarga.

Diiringi dengan asap yang menyembul ke atas.

Disaksikan ratusan tamu yang masih membungkuk hormat.

Sehun menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya ke tanah. Memberi penghormatan penuh untuk istrinya.

Dan menangis dengan ranguangan yang cukup keras.

Yang terakhir.

 _Kali ini benar-benar yang terakhir._

 _Yoona-ya, maafkan aku…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendengar tangis yang memilukan dari depan sana. Dengan badannya yang terus membungkuk, ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di depan sana. Ia memejamkan matanya mendengar isakan yang sedikit meredup, namun terdengar sama sakitnya.

"Dan semoga, Yang Mulia Yoona dapat berpulang dengan tenang,"

Suara penatua tadi kembali terdengar. Seluruh hadirin mulai meegakkan kembali tubuh mereka. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak dari mereka yang menghela nafasnya dan menyeka air matanya. Di sebelah Luhan sendiri, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali terisak di dekapan tunangannya Kai. Dan tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat kai menghela nafasnya untuk menahan air mata yang akhirnya juga meleleh di pipinya. Di sebelah Luhan yang lain ada Baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan Chanyeol yang terisak cukup lama. Adiknya itu menyeka air mata suaminya dengan sabar. Dan saat matanya yang cantik itu melihat kedepan, ia melihat Sehun yang masih berlutut di hadapan kobaran api dengan punggung yang bergetar. Memang tidak ada lagi terdengar suara isakan meraung dari laki-laki berbahu lebar itu. Namun Luhan sangat yakin bahwa pria yang dicintainya itu masih menangis.

Luhan merasa ia ingin memeluknya.

Saat ia menengadah ke atas, terlihat lampion-lampion yang berterbangan di atas sana. Menerangi malam yang hari ini terlihat lebih kelam. Luhan menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Para rakyat, tidak bisa masuk ke istana dan mengikuti prosesi upacara," Luhan menengok ke arah kai yang kini menatapnya. Matanya masih memerah, dan Kyungsoo pun masih terisak di dekapannya. Namun ia menatap Luhan dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Tapi mereka ingin ikut dalam prosesi penghormatan terakhir ratu mereka, sehingga mereka menyalakan lampion dan berharap cahaya-cahaya itu mengiringi langkah arwah ratu mereka untuk menuju nirwana. Tepat begitu mereka melihat asap memumbul dari istana, mereka akan menyalakannya, karena mereka percaya jika itu tandanya sang arwah telah mulai berjalan menuju nirwana," kai mendongak melihat lampion-lampion itu berterbangan di angkasa. "Menakjubkan bukan? Tradisi ini sudah turun-temurun terjadi di kerajaan ini,"

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke angkasa. Lampion-lampion itu begitu cantik. Dan mereka sungguh menerangi malam ini.

Lepas dari kecantikan lampion-lampion itu, Luhan lebih kagum pada keinginan dan loyalitas rakyat kerajaan ini untuk para penguasanya. Luhan berpikir, dari banyaknya lampion yag ia lihat di langit malam ini, pastilah Yoona sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum. Yoona pergi dengan banyak cinta terkirim untuknya. Semua orang mengharapkannya untuk Luhan pun ikut senang memikirkan hal itu.

Dan air mata pun menetes di pipinya.

"Ahh…" tangan mungil menepuk pipi Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan tersenyum melihat haowen yang terbangun dan mengernyit padanya.

"Ada apa Haowen-ah?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Aa…aah.." lagi-lagi haowen menepuk pipi Luhan dan tepukan itu mengelap air mata Luhan yang sempat turun.

"Ah… kau tidak suka melihat mama menangis hmm?" Luhan tertawa melihat Haowen yang mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Haowen-ah, lihatlah, bukankah lampion-lampion itu sangat cantik?" Luhan mencoba memperlihatkan lampion-lampion di langit pada Haowen. Tangan mungil haowen kini mulai menggapai-gapai cahaya di langit sana. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eomma…sekarang sudah pergi Haowen-ah," Luhan memaksudkan Eomma sebagai panggilan Haowen untuk Yoona. "Eomma sudah pergi, tapi lihatlah, banyak sekali orang yang mencintai Eomma, benarkan?" Luhan tersenyum memandang Haowen yang tampak tenang. Seolah mendengarkan dan tampak paham akan apa yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Haowen, kau harus bangga pada Eomma mu, ia cantik, hangat, dan baik hati, berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintai Eomma, hmm?"

"Aah…" kemudian haowen tertawa. Luhan yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa. Sekali wajah cantk itu mendongak ke atas. Mendapati lebih banyak lampion membuumbung ke atas.

 _Haowen akan selalu mengingat anda Yang Mulia Yoona, sebagai seorang Eomma…_

 _Saya berjanji._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Sehun memandangi kobaran api itu sedari tadi sampai saat ini, tengah malam. Meskipun kini sang api tak lagi berkobar besar, dan hanya tinggal percikan-percikan kecil yang tersisa dari nayalanya, Sehun tetap setia memandanginya. Kini Sehun tak lagi bersimpuh dan berlutut di pelataran istana. Ia kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang cukup luas yang menghadap langsung pada pelataran istana.

Suara ketukan mengalihkan fokus Sehun dari pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Yang Mulia, apakah anda sudah tidur?"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar suara itu. Cukup lama ia terdiam sampai ketukan sekali lagi terdengar.

"A-apakah s-sudah tidur ya…"

Buru-buru Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu besarnya dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Dan benar saja, ia mendapati sepasang mata lebar yang berkilauan di sana.

"Luhan…"

Sehun menahan nafasnya melihat laki-laki yang mengacaukan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut.

"A-ah aku―m-maksud saya.. S-saya hanya―" Luhan berkata dengan gugup dan tersendat-sendat. Bahkan tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya sendiri.

"Luhan kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Sehun menawarinya pertanyaan agar Luhan merasa lebih mudah.

Dan laki-laki cantik itu pun mengangguk.

"Kau mau masuk?" Sehun sedikit menyingkirkan badannya dari pintu agar memebri ruang untuk masuk bagi Luhan.

Namun laki-laki itu sedikit ragu menatap ruangan yang semalam ia masuki tanpa ijin itu.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku yakin tidak enak membicarakannya di lorong bukan?"

Luhan menengok lorong gelap yang mengelilingi mereka. Dan akhirnya lelaki yang lebih pendek itu pun mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ked lam kamarnya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tak membuat pria mungil di depannya tersentak.

Luhan terlihat kaku dan diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Maka Sehun dengan inisiatif memimpin langkah mereka dan menggiring Luhan ke tempatnya semula.

Balkon kamarnya.

Luhan berdiri di samping Sehun dengan tangan yang memegang tembok pembatas antara kamar dengan kehampaan udara diluar. Sehun memandang tubuh kecil di sampingnya itu pun dengan tatapan ragu dan tidak yakin. Saat tangan Sehun mencoba menyibakponi yang terlihat mengganggu mata Luhan pun, laki-laki cantik itu berjenggit kaget dan ketakutan. Membuat Sehun segera mengambil jarak yang pantas agar tidak menyesakkan pria lain yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Membarkan udara malam menyapa kulit mereka dan bara api yang masih menyala sebagai fokus mereka.

"Luhan…" Sehun, tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini pun mulai memecahkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya lirih. Mencoba berhati-hati dan berbicara selembut mungkin.

Sehun yang melirik pria disampingnya kini melihat Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Jika tidak dalam keadaan kalut dan tegang seperti ini, Sehun pasti sudah tertawa gemas akan tingkah pria manis di sampingnya.

"Yang Mulia…"

"Sehun."

"Maaf?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. "Aku ingin kau menyebut namaku Luhan, apakah begitu sulit?"

Luhan yang sebelumnya menganga lalu mengangguk cepat. "Ah t-tentu saja, Y-Yang Mulia Sehun, saya―"

Sehun sedikit tertawa mendengar respon Luhan. "Bukan seperti itu manis, jangan panggil aku dengan gelarku. Cukup Sehun. Aku bukan lagi seorang Yang Mulia untukmu. Aku hanyalah seorang Sehun untukmu," dan Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Luhan.

Panas menjalar ke pipi Luhan. Entah karena senyum Sehun yang membuatnya berkali-kali lebih tampan, atau fakta bahwa Sehun baru saja memanggilnya manis!

"Cobalah Luhan, panggil namaku, aku tidak akan menggantungmu jika itu yang kau takutkan,"

Luhan yang sebelumnya masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan merah di pipinya kini mendongak dengan malu-malu.

"S-Sehun…"

"Nah, begitu kan terdengar lebih baik," Sehun mengasak rambut Luhan pelan. Saat menyadari Luhan tak lagi berjenggittakut karenanya, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bergerak sedikit lebih dekat.

"Jadi?" tanyanya saat ia merasa posisinya sudah pas. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Luhan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya detik berikutnya. Seperti ragu-ragu akan apa yang ia sendiri akan katakan.

"A-anda terlihat l-lelah, m-mungkin lebih baik esok h―"

"Luhan, kau sudah ada disni, kau sudah berhadapan denganku, dan kau tinggal mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika esok, atau esoknya lagi kau sudi bicara lagi denganku," Lirih Sehun.

Mendengarnya membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "t-tentu saja s-saya merasaa terhormat b-bisa bertemu a-anda―"

"Luhan" Sehun menangkup pipi gembil Luhan dalam dekapan tangannya yang lebar. "Jika kau belum siap mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, bagaimana jika kita memulai dengan giliranku terlebih dahulu hmm? Apakah kau mengijinkanku bicara Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya yang lebar masih berfokus pada wajah tampan milik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sebentar. Ia melepas tangannya dari pipi Luhan dan kembali bersandar pada balkon kamarnya. Luhan mengikuti gerakan Sehun dan ikut bersandar di sana.

"Luhan…"

Luhan menengok memandang Sehun.

"Saat kau datang kemarin malam ke kamar ini, apakah kau mencariku?"

Luhan kembali kaget dengan pernyataan Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya kemarin. Menangis, berteriak, secara tak langsung pada orang nomor satu di kerajaan ini. Tanpa sadar, Luhan telah memundurkan kakinya untuk menjauh. Takut akan konsekuensi yang akan diberikan padanya.

Namun dengan cepat, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menghentikannya menjauh.

"hei, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah Luhan, tenanglah," ucap Sehun buru-buru.

Luhan masih memandang Sehun tidak yakin. Sehingga pria yang lebih tiggi itu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan sungguh. Aku tidak masalah kau masuk kamar ini, aku tidak masalah kau menangis dan berkeluh kesah seperti semalam. Namun aku hanya mempermasalahkan, saat kau tak mau menunjukkan hal itu di depanku," kalimat terakhir diucapkan Sehun dengan lirih. "Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu Luhan, dan aku memegang janji itu dengan serius. Maka aku mohon padamu, untuk bisa lebih jujur padaku." Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dengan lebih erat.

"Jadikan aku tempatmu mengadu, tempatmu marah, tempatmu tersenyum, tempatmu melampiaskan segala emosimu, karena kau tahu? Akhirnya aku sadar, setelah semua yang aku lalui, setelah semua tekanan yang kita alami, dan setelah beberapa tamparan kata-kata dari para sahabatku, aku sadar. Bahwa sebenarnya Luhan…"

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan membuang nafasnya dengan lelah. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Ungkapan cinta. Ungkapan janji-janji dari Sehun untuknya. Semuanya kini terasa sedikit menyesakkan.

"S-Sehun…" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"Hmm?" pandangan Sehun menyiratkan banyak harapan. Membuat Luhan sendiri agak sedikit ciut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia mau.

"A-aku tidak bisa… k-kau, aku, kita… aku tidak bisa…"Luhan menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun yang melemah. Luhan sendiri melihat guratan kekagetan, dan kekecewaan dalam pada ekspresi Sehun. Membuat Luhan sendiri merasa sungguh bersalah pada lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini.

"K-kenapa? A-apa alasannya Luhan?" Sehun terlihat hampir menangis. Suaranya sudah terdengar sedikit serak.

"Aku… aku merasa semuanya terlalu cepat Sehun… Sungguh, semua ini, cinta ini, janji-janji itu… pantaskah kau umbar padaku secepat ini?"

"Luhan… aku tulus mengatakannya padamu, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuktikannya padamu? Apa?" Sehun terlihat putus asa.

Sedangkan Luhan yang punya rencana lain, malah menggenggam tangan Sehun kedalam miliknya. "Banyak yang bisa kau buktikan padaku Sehun,banyak…" Luhan kini melihat pandangan bertanya-tanya dari Sehun.

"Kau bisa mulai membuktikannya, dengan memberikan kita waktu…" lirih Luhan pelan.

"Waktu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, waktu." Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Kita bisa menjalaninya dengan waktu Sehun-ah, kau dan aku. Kita bisa memulai membiasakan diri bersama, antara satu sama lain, dan masing-masing dari kita, akan membuktikan cinta yang kita miliki untuk satu sama lain,"

Luhan menatap Sehun tepat dimaniknya. "karena kau percaya cinta bukan hanya sebuah kata-kata Sehun-ah. Cinta adalah perbuatan. Cinta adalah kepercayaan. Cinta adalah ketulusan tanpa pamrih yang hanya bisa didapat dengan waktu yang membiasakan,"

"Luhan…"

"Sehun-ah kumohon. Kau berkali-kali mengatakan jika kau masih mencintai Yang Mulia Yoona. Kau mengatakan jika kau mencintai kami berdua. Itu tidak mungkin Sehun, itu tidak mungkin…"

"Ya, tapi akhirnya aku sadar jika aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu aku―"

"Sehun-ah, katakan padaku, apakah itu benar dari lubuk hatimu? Apakah perasaanmu itu benar-benar hanya milikku? Katakan, apakah sejujurnya, perasaanmu, keadaan ini, aku, dan mendiang Yang Mulia Yoona, ini semua terasa membingungkan untukmu?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kenapa tak kau jawab Sehun-ah?"

"Luhan kumohon dengarkan aku…"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku Sehun…" Ia menutup matanya dan menunduk. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang kini kembali naik tak terkendali. "Sehun-ah aku hanya takut.. Takut jika perasaan yang kau miliki ini, hanya sebuah perasaan yang akan hilang hanya datang sebentar, namun akan pergi nantinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, saat aku yakin jika kau benar-benar mencintaimu dan bergantung padamu…"

Sehun diam. Ia mencoba mencerna ketakutan yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Dan jika… jika setelah kita mencoba membiasakan diri satu sama lain, dan bahwa nantinya kau tidak merasakan perasaan ini lagi padaku, maka aku akan pergi dengan kesadaranku sendiri, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

"Luhan kumohon, itu takkan terjadi―"

Luhan menempatkan telunjuknya pada bibir tipis milik Sehun. Membungkamnya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tertulis dalam garis takdir di masa depan. Aku hanya berharap kau mengerti, dan mau memahami kenapa aku tak ingin semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, aku ingin, saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, semua itu dalam kedaan yang tulus, tanpa keraguan, dan sungguh-sungguh dari lubuk hatimu untukku,"

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama. Mencari-cari keraguan di manik milik Luhan dan tak menemukan appaun di sana kecuali kesungguhan dan tekad yang kuat. Sehun menutup matanya dan berfikir mengenai apa yang Luhan katakan padanya. Semuanya. Tentang Luhan, tentang perasaannya sendiri. Tentang sebuah keraguan yang ia yakini tak aada dalam dirinya, namun terus menggrogoti hatinya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sehun menyerah. Ia mengalah. Dan membiarkan Luhan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Karena Luhan benar. Sehun membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami semua kejadian dan perasaan rumit ini.

"Aku mengerti Luhan… kau benar. Mari kita mencoba bersama membiasakan diri satu sama lain,"

Mendengarnya, Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan luar biasa lega. "Ya, dan suatu saat jika kau mengatakan lagi perasaanmu, aku akan menerimanya,"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum yang terpatri manis.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Haowen? Apakah kau akan meninggalkannya lagi?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Tidak. Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkan lagi putraku. Aku ingin tetap berada di sisinya. Bolehkah?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kau meminta izin dariku? Akulah yang seharusnya meminta izin padamu untuk bahkan sekedar melihatnya," Sehun berucap dengan sedikit canda.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku ingin melihat putraku tumbuh. Bagaimana ia nantinya akan mengatakan kata pertamanya, bagaimana ia akan merangkak, bagamana nantinya ia akan berdiri dan mulai berjalan, ah, aku tak ingin melewatkan itu semua,"

"Haowen pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang mempesona,"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lembut. "Ya, seperti ayahnya, dan Eommanya,"

Mendengarnya membuat Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan gemas. "Dan aku berharap ia tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki baik hati seperti Mamanya,"

Tawa ringan terdengar dari dua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ah, malam semakin dingin, sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat Sehun-ah,"

Sehun tersenyum. Diusapnya tangan mungil milik Luhan yang masih dalam genggamannya sedari tadi.

"Untuk menutup malam ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau selalu tahu apa yang terbaik. Terimakasih, sejujurnya, aku sendiri sedikit lega atas saran yang kau utarakan," Sehun berucap lembut pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Yixing memang seorang pemberi nasihat yang baik, dan waktu adalah solusi yang sangat hebat,"

 _Ya._

 _Waktu._

 _Serahkan semuanya padanya._

 _Dan ia akan menjawab._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat matahari bahkan belum menyingsing dengan benar, dan udara masih terasa terlalu dingin, seorang laki-laki membawa guci mewah yang berisi abu milik mendiang istrinya untuk dibawanya ke tempat perkuburan keluarga kerajaan. Tempat itu terletak di sebuah kuil yang masih ada di kompleks istana. Tidak jauh, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Sehun membawanya seorang diri. Menikmati udara pagi dan kesunyian yang menemani.

Setelah sampai, ia segera masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut dan menyapa seorang pendetayang memang menjaga kuil tersebut. Pendeta itu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk dan laki-laki itu pun segera pergi keruang yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Sehun menggeser pintu kecil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia meletakkan abu milik mendiang istrinya pada tatanan rak tertinggi dengan persembahan yang sudah dipersiapkan dibawahnya. Segera setelah guci itu sempurna berdiri diatas rak, Sehun menyalakan dupa yang ada di sana. Laki-laki itu kemudian memberi hormat beberapa kali pada mendiang istrinya.

Setelah selesai, ia duduk bersila dengan wajah yang mendongak melihat potret mendiang istrinya yang terlihat sangat rupawan.

"Yoona-ya,"

Sehun berbicara pada potret yang akan selalu terlihat tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan berjalan dengan waktu,"

Sehun kini ikut tersenyum pada potret itu.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mengerti, untuk akhirnya memahami dan menerima semuanya. Tentang perasaanku padamu, tentang kehilanganmu, tentang Haowen, dan tentang Luhan… aku membarkan waktu menjawab semuanya,"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. "Kau tahu bahwa aku akan meminta maaf padamu lagi kan? Aku selalu merasa berapa kalipun aku meminta maaf, aku tak akan pernah merasa cukup,"

"Yoona-ya, maafkan aku… aku mencintai Luhan…"

Sehun kembali terdiam. "Namun kau juga tahu, kau akan selalu punya tempat tersendiri di hatiku. Sampai kapanpun Yoona-ya, sampai kapanpun,"

Sebuah semburat cahaya mentari terlihat memasuki celah jendela ruangan kecil itu. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memandang Yoona. "Aku harus pergi, aku akan kembali lain kali,terimakasih untuk segalanya,terimakasih untuk cinta yang telah kau berikan, aku harap kau berbahagia di sana Yoona-ya selalu,"

Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi dan mulai melangkah untuk menggeser pintu itu dan keluar. Ia melangkah dengan ringan. Keluar dan kembali menuju istana dimana seseorang telah menunggunya.

 _Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia Yoona-ya_

 _Karena aku juga akan mencoba menemukan kebahagiaanku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuuung! Kenapa kau tidak ikut pulang bersama kami?! Kenapa?!" Baekhyun dengan manja terus menarik-narik lengan kurus milik hyungnya yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Haowen, Baekhyun-ah," Luhan mencoba menjawab dengan sabar.

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa membawa Haowen, hyuuung," ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ia tidak bisa meninggalkanku, apa kau bersedia membawaku ke kerajaanmu?"

Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya yang tampak kaget dan kalah telak atas argumen Sehun.

"Ish, aku masih tidak menyukaimu,"

"Tenang, perasaan itu mutual adanya,"

Luhan merasa sudah saatnya kini ia menengahi, _lagi_. "hei sudahlah, kenapa kalian benar-benar tidak bisa akur hmm?"

"Sebenarnya akan bagus jika Sehun menikah dengan Baekhyun, aku tak mampu membayangkan kelucuan seperti apa yang akan terjadi," sebuah suara muncul dan ketiga orang yang ada di sana menengok cepat. Dua membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan satu orang hanya memandang laki-laki yang kini telah bersama mereka itu dengan jenaka.

"Ah kau benar, aku tidak membayangkan adik manjaku ini menikah dengan si keras kepala,"

"Benar sekali, itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat menarik," ujarnya lagi.

"YA!" dua orang yang membelalak tak percaya itu pun berteriak mendengarnya. Membuat si empunya suara terkekeh senang.

"Dasar kalian, aku akan merindukan kalian oke? Dan pastikan kalian hadir di pernikahanku dengan membawa momongan manis kalian, aku tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan Haowen dan Seojun dan Seoeon,"

"Ya, pastikan kalian datang oke? Kami menunda pernikahan kami karena kematian Yoona, jadi bersiaplah kalian untuk menerima undangan pernikahanku dengan Jongin sekitar 2 bulan lagi," pria dengan bibir manis berbentuk hati itu pun merangkul sayang pria berkulit eksotis dengan senyum merekah.

"Dua bulan? Aku tidak percaya kau mampu menahannya selama itu Kai," pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata datang dan langsung memeluk laki-laki mungil yang sempat berdebat dengan Sehun tadi.

"Sayang, kau membuatku kaget," Baekhyun mencubit gemas pria yang memeluknya. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena Baekhyun mencubit di bagian sensitifnya.

"Oh, tolonglah, aku ingin muntah melihatnya," Kai mengejek pasangan yang kini saling lempar senyum satu sama lain itu.

"Kau hanya iri karena saat ini masih akan lama saat kau menikah nanti," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Saat aku menikahi Kyungsoo nanti,aku akan mencium laki-laki mungil dalam dekapanku ini dengan panas, langsung di hadapan kalian berdua,"

"Oh, aku akan menantikannya," ejek Baekhyun.

"Oh lihat saja, akan kubuktikan," Kai berucap dengan kesal.

Luhan tertawa melihat interaksi adik dan teman-temannya ini. Sehun yang melihat laki-laki mungil kesayangannya itu tertawa pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Baekhyun sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, tidakkah kau merindukan dua buah hati kita hmm?" Chanyeol mencoba menengahi perdebatan memang jika tidak dihentikan, bibir tipis istrinya itu bisa menjadi sedikit berbahaya.

"Ah Seojunnie, Seoeonnie! Aku sangat merindukan mereka! Ayo kita pulang _Ayah_ ,"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

Begitupun Kai.

Chanyeol membelalak melihat reaksi kedua temannya.

"M-maksudnya ayah dari Seojunnie dan Seoeonnie, k-kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan kai hanya menaik-naikkan alisnya pada Chanyeol yang makin kelihatan gugup.

"Sudahlah _Ayah,_ abaikan saja dua orang itu, mereka tidak penting," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang baru saja akan membalas kedua temannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat Chanyeol menurut dan terdiam. Baekhyun beralih pada Luhan dan merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"Hyuuuung, aku akan sangaaaat, amaaat, sangaaaat, merindukanmu, kunjungi aku kapan-kapan oke?" Luhan tertawa saat Baekhyun merengek padanya. Namun ia membalas pelukan adiknya tak kalah erat.

Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun dan mencibir padanya. Sehun hanya membalas dengan putaran bola malas. Baekhyun langsung menunduk untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keponakan kesayangannya. "haowen-ah, bibi pergi dulu hmm? Jangan nakal dan tumbuhlah menjadi pangeran yang tampan," Baekhyun mengecup dua pipi gembil itu dan beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan merindukan kue keringmu," dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol berpelukan pada Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan saat akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tak lupa ia juga mengecup sayang pipi keponakannya yang lucu.

"Ah melihat Haowen aku jadi semakin ingin pulang," Chanyeol berucap dan segera ia menuntun istrinya untuk naik ke kereta yang telah disipakan. Keduanya melambai dari jendela kereta yang terbuka dan semua orang membalas lambaian itu dengan senyum mengeringi kepergian mereka.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo juga harus pergi Sehun-ah, Luhan-ah," Kai berucap setelah kereta itu tak nampak lagi dari pandangan mereka. Kai dan Chanyeol memang menjadi tamu yang pulang paling akhir. Mungkin karena mereka berdua juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama saat kehilangan Yoona. terlebih mereka seperti terlibat dalam kisah rumit Sehun dan Luhan.

Selebihnya, Luhan dan Sehun juga bersyukur atas tinggalnya mereka selama beberapa hari ini.

"Ah tentu saja, aku berharap delegasi kerajaanmu segera datang untuk mengantarkan surat undangan pernikahan,"

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya dan memandang tunangannya penuh kekaguman. "Pasti,nantikan saja, undangan itu pasti akan datang,"

Kai memeluk Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. Ia mencubit pipi haowen pelan sebelum mengecupnya. Membuat si bayi menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo emmeluk Sehun terlebih dahulu dan memeluk Luhan laki-laki mungil itu berpelukan cukup lama. Dan Kyungsoo sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman termakasih.

 _"Bahagialah Luhan,"_

Sepasang lelaki itu melihat kereta yang mulai menjauh dengan tangan yang masih melambai. Mereka berdiri di sana sampai kereta tak lagi terlihat dan kesunyian mengelilingi mereka.

"Terasa sangat sunyi saat semua sudah pulang," Sehun mengatakannya sabil menatap Luhan.

"Ya," Luhan balas menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau masuk? Aku yakin kau ada kelas dengan Yixing," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Luhan mendesah malas, namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan berjalan pelan-pelan masuk ke istana. "Aku melupakan hal itu, ah padahal aku ingin bermain bersama Haowen setelah ini,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Siapa yang dahulu memaksaku untuk membuat Yixing mau membantumu belajar? Apa kau tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Yixing?"

Luhan menatapnya bingung. "memangnya kau harus melakukan apa?"

Sehun mendecak kesal hanya dengan mengingatnya. "Aku harus menjadi kelinci percobaan Yixing… saat ia memanggang kue. Oh itu benar-benar hal yang mengerikan,"

Luhan tertawa. "Ayolah,tidak seburuk itu kan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kesal. "Bukan kau yang mencoba kue yang dicampur dengan bayam, wortel dan kacang Luhan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, aku ulangi kau tidak tahu apa-apa,"

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. Sayangnya tawanya membuat bayi Haowen terbangun da menangis. Sehun yang terlihat bingung membuat Luhan mengambil alih haowen dan membawa bayi itu dalam menenangkannya.

Sehun memandang laki-laki yang kini tersenyum dan membuat wajah-wajah menggemaskan pada bayi dalam gendongannya. Laki-laki yang menimang-nimang dan akan bersenandung lembut untuk membuat sang bayi kembali tertidur. Sehun melihat wajah cantik dan ketulusan seorang ibu di sana. Sehun melihat cinta dan kasih di sana.

Sehun melihat Luhan.

Yang kini tersenyum sumringah padanya.

Sehun seakan berhenti bernafas.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak,"

Dan laki-laki yang tinggi itu pun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Sehun membawa tangannya menangkup pipi yang terlihat lebih berisi sekarang. matanya menghujam tepat pada manik mata yang terbingkai bulu mata yang lua biasa indah. Kemudian turun ke hidung mungil yang terlihat sangat berakhir pada bibir merah muda yang sedikit membuka. Menampakkan dua pasang gigi yang lebih besar dari gigi-gigi mungil lainnya.

Dan Sehun menutup matanya.

Kemudian dengan cepat…

Ia dekap bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya.

"Hmmpphhh…" suara Luhan teredam oleh bibir milik Sehun. dan laki-laki mungil itu pun segera memprotes apa yang dilakukan laki-laki tinggi ini. Sebelum akhirnya menyerah, dan membiarkannya mengalah. Menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmatinya.

Cukup lama sepasang aki-laki itu berciuman di lorong peduli orang-orang yang melihat atau bergumam. Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Sampai akhirnya pergerakkan tak nyaman datang dari dekapan Luhan.

Dan segera saja, laki-laki mungil itu mundur dan memutus pagutan lembut itu.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menatap Luhan dengan seringaian terpatri tipis di wajahnya.

"Luhan, wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" goda Sehun pada laki-laki yang masih belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku Sehun? kita kan sudah setuju untuk berjalan dengan waktu," Luhan berkata dengan kesal.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya sebuah proses untuk mempercepat waktu Luhan-ah,"

Luhan mendecak kesal dan memilih meninggalkan Sehun dengan gumaman gerutuan di setiap langkahnya.

 _"Lihat ayahmu itu, sangaaat menyebalkan sekali. Awas saja jika ayahmu itu melakukannya lagi. Ish, mama akan―"_

Sehun tertawa mendengar gerutuan lucu milik Luhan. ia memilih berjalan pelan dan mengikuti di belakang Luhan. Menatap punggung sempit yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Ya. Mereka berdua telah berdamai. Dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada waktu. Membiarkan takdir melukiskan kisah mereka dengan persetujuan sang waktu. Berharap jika suatu saat, takdir mereka akan bertemu dan berakhir dengan sebuah tawa, dan juga cinta.

Langkah kaki itu kini terhenti untuk memandang langit biru dan awan yang menggumpal dari jendela besar yang terbuka. Menghantarkan semilir angin musim semi yang hangat. Untuk saat ini, Sehun masih menyimpan kalimat _aku mencintaimu_ untuk dikatakan pada saat, tempat, dan suasana yang tepat, dan pada orang yang benar-benar berhak mendengarnya.

Entah kapan, dimana, atau pada siapa kata-kata itu akan terucap.

Namun satu yang Sehun tahu, bahwa sosok yang ia pandangi saat ini, semua emosinya hanya berfokus padanya. Pada laki-lai mungil yang kini menggendong anaknya dengan sayang. Pada laki-laki manis yang selalu bisa menyajikan perasaan hangat untuknya. Pada Luhan.

Maka Sehun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap angin yang berhembus kali ini, menghantarkan bisikan manis di telinga laki-laki yang juga terhenti di ujung sebrang jendela besar ini untuk menikmati indahnya alam. Menyampaikan pesan yang tak bisa Sehun ungkap. Yang Sehun harap akan segera ia ucap pada sosok yang kini mengisi hari-harinya.

 _Aku mencintaimu Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoooollaaaaaaaa…. Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Fast update banget ga sih? :"**

 ***dirajam batu***

 **Anyway, ini udah lama banget iya ga sih? Hampir setahun? Atau udah setahun? Maafkan saya *bow* jadi gini, ini chapter, bener-bener chapter terlama yang pernah saya buat *maafkan* sebenernya udah beberapa kali saya pengen update dengan catatan masih TBC, cumaaaaa, karena saya udah janji mau diselesaiin, maka jadilah chapter ini ngaret sengaret-ngaretnya.**

 **Jadi intiinya, adakah yang masih nunggu ff ini? :")**

 **Oke, cukup formal-formalnya, pokoknya gue mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang akhirnya baca PUM dari chapter 1 sampai baca author note di chapter ini. Engga nyangka banget ini banyak yang suka, beneran lho :" terimakasih buat kalian yang setia menunggu, yang selalu review, yang favorite, yang follow, yang pm buat ngingetin update, maupun yang cuma baca terus ditutup tabnya :" semua ini gaes,ga akan terjadi tanpa kalian.**

 **Gue tau kalian pasti udah enek baca chapter ini, this chap is cheesy af―dan words nya, beuh,** **ngalahin proposal skripsi w.** **16,7k+ words gue tumpehin buat kalian yang sabar dan setia menunggu :" jadi gue ga akan lama-lama nongol di author's note. Oh ya btw apa yang tertulis di ff ini semuanya murni imajinasi yaa, upacara segala itu pokoknya imajinasi. Terus terus, na na na na di bagian awal sendiri itu pake nada tian mimi nya Luhan yang diawal itu lho, owkayyy?**

 **p.s: jadi ini adalah shameless advertisement, ehee. Gue baru aja bikin ig dengan uname deerylu_fanart buat menyalurkan gambar-gambar gue, hehe, please kindly check and like the pic if you feel that you like it? you don't have to follow tho… *puppy eyes mode on* anyway, dari pada bingung, yang mau komunikasi (ceilah) sama gue, bisa lewat ig itu, ga akan gue privat kok, jadi bisa dm ._.**

 **p.s.s: cie yang ga suka open ending pasti kecewa cie. Kudukah kubuat sequelnya? Tapi sabar, gue mau ujian nih, jadi nunggu lagi ehee :"**

 **p.s.s.s: menurut kalian apakah gue pantes bikin ff project baru?**

 **Please reviewwww, thankyouu *tebar hati***


End file.
